Dziedziczone Przekleństwo
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Podczas niezbyt wesołych wakacji Harry dowiaduje się, że na jego ród nałożono klątwę i on jest aktualnie jej nosicielem.  Nie znając nawet rodzaju przekleństwa, musi się zmierzyć z nieznanym.
1. Rozdział 1

**Tytuł:**** Dziedziczone Przekleństwo**

**Autor:** Zilidya D. Ragon

**Betareader:** MichiruK, Nigra

**Pairing:** Żaden seksualny, podpada pod SmH i Drarry

**Raiting:** + 15

**Długość:** 10 rozdziałów

**Ostrzeżenia:** non-canon, przemoc, tortury(bez szczegółowych opisów), śmierć bohaterów

drugoplanowych

**Prawa własności:** Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K Rowling i z tego fanfiction nie są

pobierane żadne korzyści.

**Wersja poprawiona marzec 2014**

**Prolog**

Vernon Dursley patrzył wrogo jak siostrzeniec jego żony wspina się na piętro po schodach, ciągnąc ciężki kufer. Teraz, kiedy ten morderca Black nie żyje, o czym poinformowało go na dworcu dwóch dziwnie wyglądających osobników, inaczej „porozmawia" z tym gówniarzem. Już sam fakt, że tamci dwaj ośmielili się do niego podejść, zakrawał na absurd. Jeden w obdartym ubraniu, blady jak śmierć, drugi ze strasznie pokiereszowanym okiem, które próbował ukryć pod dziwacznym melonikiem. I jeszcze ośmielili się go straszyć. Jakieś kontrole? Też coś. Żeby takie dziwolągi ośmieliły się mu grozić. Ten świat schodzi na psy przez takich jak oni.

Mężczyzna wręczył chłopakowi sporą listę obowiązków, gdy tylko ten zszedł po chwili z powrotem na dół.

— Jedzenie dostaniesz dopiero wtedy, gdy wszystko zrobisz. Masz czas do szóstej — wywarczał, wyraźnie pokazując jak bardzo brzydzi się tego chłopaka.

Harry zerknął na swoje zadania.

— To jest niemożliwe do wykonania w tak krótkim czasie, wuju.

— Jak ty się do mnie odzywasz? — Niespodziewane uderzenie w twarz odrzuciło nastolatka aż pod ścianę przedpokoju. — Nie pozwalaj sobie za dużo. Jeżeli dokładnie o szóstej nie zobaczę wyników, to popamiętasz. I nie myśl, że boję się takich dziwaków jak ty. Spróbuj tylko coś im powiedzieć, a inaczej pogadamy.

Po plecach Harry'ego przebiegł dreszcz strachu. Wuj nigdy dotąd tak się nie zachowywał.

— Wujku Vernonie — odezwał się, wiedząc, że tego pożałuje, ale mimo to nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — Dlaczego tak mnie nienawidzisz?

Parę sekund później podnosił się z podłogi, powoli trąc piekący policzek.

— Bo mam cię już dość! — powiedział pan Dursley lodowatym tonem, ściskając dłoń w pięść, jakby chcąc ponownie jej użyć. — A teraz do roboty!

Kilka godzin później Harry już wiedział, że z jakimkolwiek posiłkiem może się dziś pożegnać. Pierwszy dzień wakacji i już chodził głodny, a gdzie tam jeszcze do września. Miał jednak cichą nadzieję, że wuj skończy tylko na poszturchiwaniach i wyzwiskach.

— Skończyłeś wszystko?

Wuj Vernon odwrócił się od telewizora, gdy tylko usłyszał, że chłopak zamknął za sobą drzwi wejściowe. Ciotka Petunia z Dudleyem wyszli gdzieś po południu i jeszcze nie wrócili.

— Nie, wuju. Nie zdążyłem. Przepraszam — odparł cicho Harry.

Chciał wierzyć, że to wystarczy, by udobruchać trochę mężczyznę.

— A więc się obijałeś! — Wuj powoli wstał z kanapy, a jego twarz nabiegła krwią. — Jesteś nic nie wartym dziwolągiem i darmozjadem. Same kłopoty z tobą.

Harry cofnął się pod ścianę. Poczuł od zbliżającego się do niego wuja odór alkoholu.

— Wujku, ja... — chciał się jakoś usprawiedliwić, ale górujący nad nim mężczyzna nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa.

— Milcz! — krzyknął Vernon i z całej siły uderzył siostrzeńca. — Nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa. Masz tylko wykonywać moje polecenia i odzywać się tylko, i tylko wtedy, gdy ci pozwolę. — Znowu cios, tym razem w brzuch. Pod nastolatkiem ugięły się kolana i upadł na podłogę. — Nauczę cię jak okazywać szacunek starszym.

Tym razem kopniak w plecy. Cios był celny i Harry z bolesnym świstem złapał krótki oddech.

— Przepraszam, wujku. Nie chciałem — zaskomlił, zasłaniając brzuch rękoma.

— Zamknij się, powiedziałem! — ryknął Vernon. — Nie pozwoliłem ci się odezwać! Nie chcę cię nigdy więcej słyszeć, jeśli tego nie zażądam!

Harry czuł jak jego magia dziwnie reaguje na nowe zachowanie opiekuna. Chciał, aby wuj przestał, ale – o dziwo – nie stało się nic, co działo się zazwyczaj, gdy tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Żadnego tłuczenia szkła, nadmuchania, nic.

Mężczyzna pociągnął chłopaka za włosy, podnosząc go do pionu. Jednak kilka kolejnych uderzeń spowodowało ponowny upadek Harry'ego.

— Teraz będziesz posłuszny?

Chłopiec uniósł się na rękach, nadal klęcząc, gdy kopniak w bok posłał go znów na podłogę, ponieważ niewystarczająco szybko odpowiedział.

— Zadałem ci pytanie, bachorze!

— Tak, wuju — kaszlnął, rozpaczliwie próbując złapać oddech. — Będę posłuszny.

— Wynoś się więc do swojego pokoju i nie wychodź, dopóki cię nie zawołam! Za to, że nie wykonałeś poleceń, które ode mnie otrzymałeś, nie dostaniesz jedzenia.

Chłopak powoli powlókł do pokoju, zgięty w pół, dla bezpieczeństwa trzymając się barierki. Nogi pod nim drżały i bał się, że upadnie staczając się po schodach na dół.

**Rozdział 1**

W upalne popołudnie słońce niemiłosiernie znęcało się nad roślinnością ulicy Privet Drive oraz nad wychudzonym chłopcem. Ten – jako jedyny – nie przebywał w chłodzonym klimatyzacją pomieszczeniu, tylko woskował umyty kilkanaście minut wcześniej samochód swojego wuja. Sama czynność, która innym nastolatkom sprawiłaby zapewne nieziemską frajdę, jemu dokładała tylko bólu. Przyduża bluza po kuzynie, którą miał na sobie, wcale nie chroniła przed promieniami słońca, lecz ukrywała przed niepowołanymi spojrzeniami siniaki i wolno gojące się rany zadane przez rozwścieczonego wuja. Harry zauważył, że w chwilach wzburzonych emocji nie potrafi już użyć magii bez pomocy różdżki, jak to było w przypadku ciotki Marge. Oczywiście jego wujowi również nie umknął ten szczegół, wręcz przeciwnie, został on wykorzystany przeciwko Harry'emu. Każdą chwilę, w której chłopak nie znajdował się na zewnątrz, obserwowany przez swoją ochronę, mężczyzna wykorzystywał, żeby się nad nim znęcać. Na nieszczęście dla Pottera, pan Dursley doskonale wiedział, gdzie może uderzać, by ślady pozostały ukryte pod ubraniem. Choćby bardzo chciał, chłopak nie mógł powiedzieć nic swojej straży, bo wuj ciągle go obserwował. A gdy Vernon był w pracy, ciotka zamykała go w pokoju i nie wypuszczała, aż mąż nie wrócił.

Czarnowłosy chłopak wyprostował się ostrożnie, ocierając pot z czoła, na którym wyraźnie odznaczała się blizna w kształcie błyskawicy.

Nie dość, że Dursleyowie zepsuli mu wakacje, to ktoś inny również starał się uprzykrzyć mu życie. Tą osobą był jego główny wróg, Voldemort lub, jak kto woli, Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Należy-Wymawiać. Przesyłał mu sny-wizje o swoich prawdziwych bądź wyimaginowanych poczynaniach i bynajmniej nie były to przyjemne wizje wypadów do najlepszych lokali w mieście. Każda noc okupiona była bólem i cierpieniem przyjaciół, utraconej rodziny czy torturami nieznanych mugoli. W przypadku Syriusza, którego stracił niecałe trzy tygodnie wcześniej, Harry wiedział, że obrazy z jego udziałem są fikcją. Jednak sam fakt oglądania tortur i śmierci ukochanego ojca chrzestnego był dla Harry'ego nieprawdopodobnym cierpieniem. Z jeszcze większym lękiem śnił o męczarniach przyjaciół ze szkoły. Miał nadzieję, że Voldemort wysyłał mu fałszywe wizje, jednak nigdy nie mógł być tego całkowicie pewien.

Każdego ranka z ciężkim sercem patrzył w okno, wyczekując sowy niosącej czarną kopertę z informacją o czyjejś śmierci. Co do ofiar wśród mugoli, był prawie w stu procentach pewien, że wizje za każdym razem są prawdziwe. Tym bardziej, że ciotka Petunia wszystkie dziwne morderstwa i zaginięcia widziane w porannych wiadomościach głośno komentowała.

— Skończyłeś? — Burkliwy głos wuja Vernona stojącego w drzwiach spowodował, że Harry drgnął wystraszony, odruchowo kuląc się w sobie.

— Już prawie, wuju — odparł cicho, zamykając pojemnik z woskiem. — Tylko pozbieram wszystko i zaniosę do schowka.

Vernon rozejrzał się wokół i wskazał chłopakowi wnętrze domu.

Kiedy tylko Harry znalazł się w pobliżu drzwi, mężczyzna uderzył siostrzeńca w tył głowy, aby ten się pospieszył. Cios był tak mocny, że chłopak potknął się, uderzając ramieniem we framugę drzwi. Harry syknął, łapiąc się za rękę i próbując nie stracić równowagi, gdy pociemniało mu przed oczami. Niby uderzenie powinno spowodować najwyżej siniaka, ale dłuższe niedożywienie powodowało także inne symptomy. Wiedział, że jest słaby w porównaniu ze stanem, w jakim tu się pojawił kilkanaście dni temu.

— Potrafisz się tylko lenić, darmozjadzie! — warknął przez zęby mężczyzna, zamykając za nimi drzwi.

— Przepraszam, wuju. Naprawdę się starałem.

— Nie pyskuj mi tu! — wrzasnął Dursley, uderzając Harry'ego powtórnie, tym razem pięścią w bok.

Siła ciosu odrzuciła chłopaka aż na schody, w które uderzył bokiem głowy. Usłyszał gdzieś blisko odgłos pękania szkła i poczuł ostry ból, który spowodował, że chwilę potem ogarnęła go ciemność.

**OOOO**

— Severusie, już tyle razy o tym rozmawialiśmy. — Spokojny głos dyrektora Szkoły dla Czarodziejów doprowadzał mistrza eliksirów do szewskiej pasji, a tym bardziej, że chodziło o „tę" sprawę. — Nie mogę dać ci tej posady, nie mam drugiego tak kompetentnego nauczyciela eliksirów, żebyś mógł objąć stanowisko obrony przed czarną magią.

— A kompetentnego do obrony masz? — zapytał sarkastycznie Snape. — Pewnie znowu trafi się jakiś idiota, jak w poprzednich latach. Nie umiesz, Albusie, znaleźć nikogo odpowiedniego. Kogo tym razem... Zresztą, nie chcę wiedzieć — powstrzymał odpowiedź Albusa, zanim ten się odezwał. — Chciałbym chociaż wakacje przeżyć w błogiej niewiedzy.

Sięgnął po filiżankę z herbatą, by uspokoić nerwy. To jedna z niewielu sytuacji, w której nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować.

— Severusie, nie powinieneś tego brać tak do siebie. — Iskierki w błękitnych oczach dyrektora zabłyszczały wesoło. — Dobrze wiesz, że jesteś najlepszym nauczycielem w tej szkole. Uczniowie cię szanują...

— Bo są przerażeni — przerwał Snape ironicznie, zerkając znad porcelanowego kubeczka.

— Wielbią cię...

— Gdy wychodzę z klasy i nie zabieram przy okazji niczyjej duszy ze sobą.

— Zdobywają niezbędną im wiedzę. — Starzec, widać, uwielbiał drażnić Węże, zwłaszcza tego jednego, szczególnego.

— Bo czują, że jak tej wiedzy nie zdobędą, to skończą bez duszy... i bez punktów. I chyba tego drugiego boją się najbardziej. — Severus głośno postawił filiżankę na spodku, po czym wstał z miękkiego fotela, w którym zawsze się zapadał. — Muszę niestety przerwać te bałwochwalcze przejawy uwielbienia pod moim skromnym adresem, ale czeka mnie jeszcze dyżur nad twoim Złotym Chłopcem.

Wesoła mina Dumbledore'a natychmiast zniknęła. Starzec z ciężkim westchnieniem spojrzał ponad połówkami okularów na swego wieloletniego przyjaciela.

— Gdybyś miał możliwość, spróbuj z nim porozmawiać, Severusie.

— Po co? Dumbledore, chłopak jest u swoich krewnych, pewnie odpowiednio organizują mu czas wolny.

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

— Właśnie tego się obawiam.

— To czemu go tam wysłałeś? — zapytał wprost mistrz eliksirów. — Opowiadałem ci, co oni z nim robią.

Snape nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że Dumbledore mógłby się w jakiejś sprawie pomylić, a tym bardziej, gdy chodziło o Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru.

— Zastanawiam się, czy nie popełniłem błędu, Severusie. No i ta sprawa z Syriuszem… Mógłbyś sprawdzić, jak on się miewa? — ponowił swoją prośbę dyrektor.

— Nie jestem jego niańką!

W głosie Naczelnego Postrachu Hogwartu nie słychać było jednak zbytniego sprzeciwu. W końcu z tym dyrektorem nie należy się kłócić. Sam Czarny Pan omija go bardzo szerokim łukiem.

— Wiem, Severusie, ale odkąd pożegnał się na dworcu King's Cross z przyjaciółmi, nie wysłał ani jednego listu.

— Nie masz z nim kontaktu? — zdziwił się Snape. — Przecież codziennie ktoś trzyma przy nim wartę.

— Tak. Jednak on nawet nie próbuje z nikim rozmawiać, choć często mu się pokazują.

Severus przyjrzał się Albusowi. Lata wojen, które przeżył dyrektor, wyżłobiły w jego twarzy wiele bruzd.

— Jeśli zobaczę, że coś jest nie tak, to z nim porozmawiam. Nie oczekuj, że zaraz do niego polecę.

— Dziękuję ci, Severusie.

Po przebraniu się w coś mugolskiego, oczywiście jak zawsze czarnego, Severus Snape aportował się na Privet Drive.

— Wyłaź, Tonks! — rzucił w stronę niedużego skweru naprzeciwko numeru czwartego. — Nie mam zamiaru gadać z zielskiem… — Westchnął ciężko. — Coś mi się zdaje, że jednak będę musiał — dodał z okropnym grymasem na twarzy, gdy po zdjęciu czaru maskującego ukazały się zielone niczym wiosenna trawa włosy Nimfadory wraz z całą jej ciekawą osóbką.

— Coś ci się w kolorze moich włosów nie podoba? — warknęła obronnie młoda kobieta.

Wciąż patrzyła na podjazd, gdzie stał lśniący czystością samochód.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał Snape ostrożnie, nie wiedząc, czego może się spodziewać po tej niezrównoważonej psychicznie pannie.

_Nie, cofnij to_, pomyślał.

Nie martwił się o Pottera, o nie, to tylko szpiegowskie nawyki dawały o sobie znać. Tonks, gdy wymagane były jej umiejętności aurora, potrafiła ukryć swoją gapowatość. W tej chwili zachowywała się nad wyraz profesjonalnie, a to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

— Chyba nie. Nie jestem pewna. Harry pokłócił się trochę ze swoim wujem, ale wszystko najwyraźniej się uspokoiło, gdy weszli do domu.

— Słyszałaś, o co się kłócili? — Coś nie dawało mu spokoju, chociaż może to tylko wynik rozmowy z dyrektorem.

— Nie, przez ostatnie dwie godziny mył samochód, więc chyba nic nie zmalował.

— Mył samochód w tym upale? Czy oni na głowę upadli?

— Wiesz, Sev, oni go za bardzo nie lubią. Przynajmniej ja tak sądzę, z tego co dziś widziałam. — Kobieta obróciła się plecami do Snape'a, nadal obserwując dom.

— Widziałem kilka takich scenek w jego wspomnieniach. Wiem, że go nie rozpieszczają, ale tu jest bezpieczny. To, że ma zajęcie...

— Harry od samego rana pracował — przerwała mu Tonks z troską w głosie. — Kosił trawnik, naprawiał płot, mył samochód. Oni wykorzystują go jak skrzata. Lupin twierdzi, że ostatnio Harry tylko macha mu ręką i znika w domu. Poza tym nie wyglądał dziś za dobrze.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Był strasznie blady, nawet przy tej pogodzie.

Snape potarł brwi, czując zbliżającą się migrenę. Warknął krótko i ruszył na drugą stronę ulicy.

— Co robisz, Sev? — Tonks dogoniła go na środku jezdni.

— Idę porozmawiać z Potterem. Albus kazał mi sprawdzić co u niego. — Wymówka dobra jak każda inna, przecież on nie martwi się o jakiegoś tam dzieciaka.

Szybkim krokiem podszedł do drzwi z numerem czwartym i zapukał. Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

— Przed dziesięcioma minutami wszyscy byli w domu — stwierdziła towarzysząca mu kobieta.

W tej samej chwili usłyszeli hałas dobiegający z wnętrza domu. Ktoś gwałtownie zbiegł po schodach i sekundę później drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

— Żadnych ciastek w ten upał, bachory...! — Vernon Dursley zamilkł w jednej chwili, ujrzawszy dziwną parę, i tak samo szybko zbladł.

Mistrzowi eliksirów ta reakcja nie bardzo się spodobała. Wiedział, że nie są zbyt lubiani przez tych ludzi, ale żeby tak reagować _trzeba_ mieć coś na sumieniu.

— Przyszliśmy do Harry'ego Pottera — odezwała się Nimfadora, przerywając ciszę. — Czy możemy z nim porozmawiać?

— Nie! — burknął mężczyzna i probował zatrzasnąć drzwi, ale ręka Snape'a powstrzymała go przed tym.

— Dlaczego? — Severus zajrzał przez drzwi do przedpokoju, gdzie kobieta o końskiej twarzy przytulała do siebie chłopca wyglądającego jak prosiak i z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy zerkała na piętro.

— Śpi — Vernon sapnął oburzony. — Potter śpi.

Profesor rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

— Śpi? W środku dnia?

— Tak, a co? Nie wolno mu? Przyjdźcie kiedy indziej — rzucił, na koniec próbując ponownie zamknąć drzwi.

Nagle smuga czerwieni zwróciła uwagę mężczyzny w czerni. Przytrzymał jeszcze raz drzwi ręką, pytając:

— Skaleczył się pan?

Rękaw białej jak śnieg koszuli pana Dursleya zabarwiony był na czerwono.

— Nie, to tylko farba. — Z twarzy Vernona odpłynęła chyba cała krew.

Snape zerknął na Tonks z niemym pytaniem, a ta kiwnęła tylko głową. Domyślał się tego. Lata pracy przy eliksirach wyczuliły go na ten szczególny zapach.

— Zadam panu jeszcze raz pytanie i chcę na nie usłyszeć odpowiedź — zwrócił się do opiekuna Pottera tonem, który stosował na pierwszorocznych.

Pchnął mocniej drzwi i wszedł do domu wraz z towarzyszącą mu aurorką.

— Gdzie jest Harry Potter?

Gruby mężczyzna nagle nabrał odwagi.

— Nie będzie mnie straszył taki świrnięty dziwak jak pan! Ten gówniarz sam jest sobie winien! Zabierzcie go w końcu od nas i dajcie żyć spokojnym ludziom! Same z nim tylko kłopoty! Wrzeszczy po nocach, a w dzień żadnego z niego pożytku!

Snape nie czekał na dalsze wywody. Odepchnął stojącego w przejściu Dursleya, wszedł szybko na piętro i, rzucając krótkie _Wskaż mi_, skierował się w stronę pokoju z kłódkami na drzwiach, które jednak nie były zamknięte. Zapukał.

— Potter?

Brak odpowiedzi. Nacisnął klamkę i otworzył zdecydowanie drzwi.

Jego oczom ukazał się mały pokoik z łóżkiem, starym, odrapanym biurkiem i szafą w jednym z kątów. Na łóżku, na brzuchu, leżał Potter.

— Potter, obudź się!

Nadal żadnej reakcji. Mistrz eliksirów podszedł do łóżka i, chwyciwszy chłopca za ramię, obrócił go na plecy. Młodzieniec był nieprzytomny. Cała pościel czerwieniła się od krwi, która pokrywała nawet twarz chłopca, a on sam ledwo oddychał.

— TONKS!

**OOOO**

Ciszę skrzydła szpitalnego rozdarł nagle donośny huk.

— Nie trzeba zaraz trzaskać drzwiami! — wykrzyknęła pani Pomfrey, oburzona takim zachowaniem.

Wyszła szybko ze swojego kantorka, żeby zbesztać sprawcę hałasu i nagle zbladła.

— Co się stało? — zapytała przerażona.

Opanowała się jednak, widząc jak Snape kładzie bezwładne, zakrwawione ciało na najbliższym łóżku.

— Kochana rodzinka — syknął w odpowiedzi nauczyciel. — Idę po eliksiry. Zbadaj go i uważaj na twarz, chyba ma wbite odłamki szkła z okularów — powiedział, po czym odwrócił się do młodej aurorki stojącej za nim. — Tonks, nie stój tak! Idź po Albusa! — wrzasnął, po czym skierował się do magazynu skrzydła szpitalnego.

Tonks otrząsnęła się z bezwładu, jaki ogarnął ją na widok Harry'ego, i ruszyła wypełnić polecenie Snape'a. W momencie, gdy mistrz eliksirów szukał mikstur w magazynie, Poppy coraz bardziej bladła, gdy czary skanujące pojawiały się z wynikami. Snape pośpiesznie ułożył fiolki na szafce przy łóżku.

— Na razie żadnych mikstur, Severusie. Wyłącznie maści — powiedziała, widząc nachylającego się nad chłopcem mężczyznę z buteleczką w ręku.

— Czyś ty oszalała, kobieto? — Gwałtownie się wyprostował. — On się wykrwawia! Muszę mu podać eliksir przeciwkrwotoczny i rzeciwbólowy! — warknął.

— Nie przeżyje tego. Wszystkie organy są w fatalnym stanie. Żołądek niczego nie przyjmie. Chłopak jest zagłodzony, jakby nie jadł od dwóch tygodni.

_Czyli od opuszczenia Hogwartu, _pomyślał natychmiast mężczyzna.

— Przynieś mi gorącą wodę, gazę i bandaże. — Pani Pomfrey zwróciła się z tą prośbą do Snape'a. — Trzeba usunąć szkło z jego twarzy, dopóki jest nieprzytomny.

— Ja mam ci przynieść, kobieto? Od czego są skrzaty w tym zamku? — Pstryknął palcami i małe, skurczone stworzenie pojawiło się natychmiast obok stojących ludzi.

— Pan wzywał. — Skrzat ukłonił się głęboko.

— Przynieś gorącą wodę, gazę i bandaże. Natychmiast! — zażądał, jednocześnie zaczynając rozbierać chłopca. Na widok siniaków w każdym stadium gojenia, spiął się, a dłonie zadrżały mu lekko.

— Na Merlina! — krzyknęła pielęgniarka ze zgrozą, odwracając uwagę Snape'a od krwiaków na ciele Harry'ego. — Pomóż mi, Severusie! Przytrzymaj go mocno. On ma odłamek w oku. Co ci przeklęci mugole z nim robili?

Mężczyzna chwycił chłopca za głowę i przytrzymał na łóżku, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Zobaczył spory szklany okruch wystający z oka Pottera, podczas gdy szkolna pielęgniarka manipulowała szczypcami przy twarzy chłopca. Drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego otworzyły się szybko, acz bezgłośnie.

— Co z Harrym, Poppy? — Głos Dumbledore'a był wyraźnie załamany, gdy zbliżał się do jedynego zajętego łóżka.

Tonks została przy drzwiach, nie chcąc oglądać poranionego chłopca.

— Fatalnie. — Pomfrey odłożyła małe szczypce na stolik obok prawie centymetrowego kawałka szkła. — Jeszcze nie wiem co z okiem. Resztę ciała musimy leczyć prawie po mugolsku. Eliksiry można mu podawać, ale w ilościach tak małych, że prawie nie zadziałają. Na razie nie ma sensu, by ktokolwiek z was tutaj siedział. Zawiadomię was poprzez fiuu, jeśli stan chłopaka się zmieni. Na razie musi odpoczywać — zwróciła się do Dumbledore'a i Nimfadory, wyganiając ich stanowczo i nie zważając na to, że zwraca się do własnego dyrektora.

Ten tymczasem westchnął ciężko i powiedział:

— Dobrze, Poppy. Będziemy czekać razem z Nimfadorą na informację.

Kiedy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, pielęgniarka zwróciła się do wciąż stojącego przy łóżku Pottera Severusa:

— Severusie, najmniejsza łyżeczka i to niepełna. — Pielęgniarka spojrzała w stronę mistrza eliksirów i kontynuowała: — Jeśli nie będzie reakcji odrzutu, za godzinę spróbujemy znowu.

— Przeciwkrwotoczny i przeciwbólowy można mieszać. Podam każdego po kilka kropel — wtrącił Snape, odkorkowując dwie z przyniesionych buteleczek.

— Warto spróbować — przytaknęła Pomfrey.

Gdy mężczyzna powoli wlewał w usta Gryfona eliksiry, kropla po kropli, kobieta opatrywała resztę ciała chłopca. Czarem zasklepiającym zamknęła rany na rękach oraz plecach i posmarowała je maścią przeciwinfekcyjną.

Po dwóch godzinach ich intensywnej pracy, stan chłopaka ustabilizował się na tyle, że mogli dać dyrektorowi odpowiedź. Pielęgniarka wrzuciła w kominek trochę proszku fiuu i wywołała lokalizację:

— Gabinet dyrektora.

W płomieniach dyrektorskiego kominka pojawiła się jej głowa.

— Albusie, Tonks. Możecie do nas dołączyć.

— Dziękuję, Poppy. Zaraz przyjdziemy.

Po chwili pojawili się przy łóżku Harry'ego.

— Przykro mi, Albusie — zwróciła się do czarodzieja pielęgniarka drżącym ze zdenerwowania głosem. — Życiu chłopaka już nic nie grozi, ale nie jestem w stanie odtworzyć siatkówki. Obawiam się, że Harry stracił wzrok w lewym oku.

— Tylko nie to! — Tonks musiała usiąść usłyszawszy wiadomość.

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i już została w tej pozycji, słuchając dalszych słów szkolnej pielęgniarki.

— Oprócz tego na jego ciele zostaną paskudne blizny, bo nie mogliśmy użyć odpowiednich eliksirów. Może później uda się coś z nimi zrobić, ale nie liczyłabym na to za bardzo. A teraz, czy powiecie mi w końcu, co się stało? — Pani Pomfrey zadała pytanie podniesionym głosem, patrząc na nich stanowczo.

— Vernon Dursley, dowiedziawszy się, że Black już nie zagraża ich bezpieczeństwu, postanowił bez skrępowania wyładowywać złość na chłopaku — wycedził szybko Snape, po czym, nie czekając na dalszy rozwój dyskusji, skierował się w stronę wyjścia. — Idę odpocząć. Zajrzę rano.

— Myślałam, że z miejsca powybija ich jak psy — wtrąciła nagle Tonks, słuchając cichnących kroków Postrachu Hogwartu. — Tylko stan Harry'ego powstrzymał go przed zbiorowym morderstwem.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno, patrząc na leżącego na łóżku, nieprzytomnego nastolatka.

— Severus, pomimo swego charakteru, nigdy nie pozwoli skrzywdzić bezbronnego dziecka, nawet jeśli sam uważa go za wroga — powiedział do Tonks, po czym zniżył głos i wyszeptał: — Przykro mi, Harry, że musisz cierpieć za mój zły osąd sytuacji.

**OOOO**

Severus Snape powoli kierował swoje kroki w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego, zastanawiając się, co zrobić z Potterem. Nadzieja Czarodziejskiego Świata zmaltretowana przez własną rodzinę. Miał cichą nadzieję, że sytuacja nie spowoduje u chłopca przejścia na drugą, ciemniejszą stronę w ramach zemsty na oprawcy.

Już sięgał do klamki szpitalnych drzwi, gdy ktoś z drugiej strony pociągnął je mocno.

— Co do...? — wykrzyknął lekko zaskoczony.

— Dobrze, że jesteś. — Pielęgniarka zareagowała na jego widok z wyraźną ulgą. — Harry zniknął, nie mogę go nigdzie znaleźć! — wyrzuciła z siebie i minęła go w pośpiechu.

— Pomfrey! Jak to zniknął?

Snape obrócił się na pięcie, podążając za szybko biegnącą kobietą.

— Pół godziny temu jeszcze spał. Wyszłam po nowe bandaże, a gdy wróciłam, już go nie było.

Ledwo zdążyła wyhamować przed chimerą, pilnującą wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora.

— Powiedz Albusowi, ja idę przeszukać lochy — poinformował ją Snape, po czym ruszył z powrotem, zmierzając w stroną schodów.

Po godzinie nadal nigdzie nie było ani śladu Gryfona. Jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Wszyscy nauczyciele pozostający w zamku na wakacje przyłączyli się do poszukiwań. Teraz, zebrani przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali, zastanawiali się, gdzie mógł się ukryć ranny chłopak.

— Portrety twierdzą, że w żadnej sali, klasie ani pokoju go nie ma — zameldował Filch, głaszcząc swojego kota, łaszącego się do jego nogi. — Sprawdziłem też wszystkie schowki.

— Eliksiry wkrótce przestaną działać, Albusie — poinformowała dyrektora Poppy. — Będzie strasznie cierpieć. Musimy się pośpieszyć.

McGonagall po raz kolejny rzuciła czar naprowadzający, ale bez efektów.

— Czemu nie działa? Nie opuścił przecież szkoły. Drzwi wejściowe są zamknięte i obłożone zaklęciami ochronnymi.

— Nie wiem, Minervo. Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu Harry się ukrywa — zamartwiał się wyraźnie Dumbledore.

— Sprawdził ktoś łazienkę Jęczącej Marty?

Pytanie Snape'a zwróciło uwagę wszystkich w jego stronę.

— Oczywiście, Severusie. Jak możesz...? — Poppy Pomfrey oburzyła się takim brakiem zaufania.

— A zapytałaś rezydującego tam ducha, czy chłopak nie zszedł do Komnaty Tajemnic? — prychnął wyraźnie zirytowany jej niepotrzebnym oburzeniem Snape.

Na te słowa mistrza eliksirów kobieta zbladła. Nauczyciele od niedawna wiedzieli o wejściu do sali Salazara Slytherina. Dyrektor, na wszelki wypadek, powiadomił ich o jej położeniu.

— Nie pomyślałam... — przerwała na moment —...o Komnacie Tajemnic.

Profesor Snape, nie czekając na nikogo, skierował się w stronę schodów. W kilka minut pokonał drogę do łazienki dla dziewcząt, a za nim ruszyła reszta kadry Hogwartu.

— Marto, czy Harry Potter tu był? — Dyrektor zwrócił się do ducha chlipiącej dziewczyny zaraz po wejściu do łazienki.

— Wszyscy tylko tędy przechodzą. Nikt nie chce ze mną porozmawiać. Nawet Harry już się do mnie nie odzywa. Tylko siedzi i płacze.

Spojrzeli po sobie zdumieni. A więc chłopak musiał gdzieś tu być.

— Czy Harry zszedł do Komnaty, Marto? — zapytał Dumbledore. — To bardzo ważne.

Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi zaczęła głośno zawodzić, rozchlapując wodę z umywalki, na której dotychczas siedziała.

— Nie, nie wszedł tam. Chciał, ale nie potrafił — zajęczała.

— Jak to nie potrafił? — Mistrz eliksirów podszedł bliżej ducha.

— Po prostu nie mógł, więc siedzi i płacze. Nawet teraz.

— To on tu jest? — McGonagall rzuciła się w stronę kabin, lecz wszystkie okazały się puste. Marta popłynęła w stronę łukowatego okna i wskazała parapet.

— Tu jest. Ukrył się jakoś i go nie widać. Nie chce się nikomu pokazać.

Dyrektor podszedł do okna.

— Harry, pokaż się. Proszę. — Gdy nie widać było żadnej reakcji, dyrektor mówił dalej: — Nie chcemy cię skrzywdzić, tylko pomóc.

Zafalowanie powietrza w jednym z rogów okna ujawniło miejsce pobytu chłopca. Po kilku sekundach pojawił się cały. Bandaż osłaniający zranione oko i pół twarzy był już przesiąknięty krwią, a druga połowa twarzy była opuchnięta i zaczerwieniona od płaczu. Dzieciak tulił się do własnych kolan.

— Czar maskujący wysokiego poziomu. Zaskoczyłeś mnie, Harry — uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło Dumbledore, podchodząc bliżej.

Reakcja chłopca wprawiła wszystkich zebranych w osłupienie. Przerażenie widoczne na twarzy Pottera, jego szybka ucieczka w przeciwległy róg i niedbały ruch dłonią, który spowodował ponowne zniknięcie.

— Magia bezróżdżkowa! On używa zaklęć niewerbalnych. — Opiekunka Gryffindoru zakryła usta dłonią z wrażenia na ten pokaz.

— On jest przerażony, Dumbledore. Lepiej niech pielęgniarka go uspokoi, a my poczekajmy na zewnątrz.

Rada mistrza eliksirów została prawie natychmiast wprowadzona w życie. Po dłużących się dwudziestu minutach pielęgniarka cicho uchyliła drzwi.

— Możemy iść do skrzydła szpitalnego — powiedziała wychodząc i lewitując nosze z chłopcem. — Stracił przytomność. Jest strasznie wycieńczony i... — zamilkła nagle i zapatrzyła się w Harry'ego z widocznym smutkiem na twarzy.

— Poppy? — Albus położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, wytrącając z zamyślenia.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego ze strachem w oczach i dokończyła:

— Albusie, Harry nie mówi. Stracił głos.

Severus aż przystanął w miejscu.

_Co jeszcze się wydarzy? Czy los nie dość już pokarał tego chłopaka?_

**OOOO**

Harry obudził się późnym popołudniem tego samego dnia. Wiedział gdzie jest, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak na ten fakt zareagować. Czuł się taki odsłonięty. Pielęgniarki nie było w zasięgu wzroku, wziął więc koc i poduszkę, wstając z łóżka. W samym końcu sali, za szafką z dodatkową pościelą, ułożył poduszkę na podłodze, owinął się szczelnie kocem i zwinął cicho w ciemnym kącie. Nie musiał długo czekać na reakcję. Poppy, zobaczywszy puste łóżko, natychmiast wszczęła alarm. Ukryty za szerokim meblem chłopak obserwował, jak do pomieszczenia wkracza Snape, łopocząc swoimi czarnymi szatami.

— Nie mógł stąd wyjść — zauważył mężczyzna od razu, gdy tylko wszedł. — Blokady są nietknięte.

Harry skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Wiedział, że zaraz go znajdą. Zakrył głowę kocem i odwrócił się w stronę ściany, dygocząc.

— Harry, kochaneczku! — usłyszał dosłownie sekundę później głos pielęgniarki. Wiedział już, że jego kryjówka została odkryta. — Wyjdź stamtąd, proszę.

Zaprzeczył, energicznie kręcąc głową.

— Zostaw go, kobieto. — Severus odsunął Pomfrey niezbyt delikatnym gestem. — On chce tam zostać. Prawda, Potter? — Harry skinął twierdząco głową w odpowiedzi. Zastanawiał się, skąd Nietoperz wiedział, że czuł się tu bezpieczniej. — Proszę zasłonić wszystkie okna — polecił ostrym głosem profesor.

— Ale... — chciała zaprotestować pielęgniarka.

— Zrób to — ponaglił ostro mistrz eliksirów, mierząc ją gniewnym wzrokiem.

Chwilę później miły półmrok otulił białą salę. Chłopak odetchnął, ale nadal mocno drżał.

— Zimno ci, kochanie. Dam ci dodatkowy koc — zaproponowała Poppy.

Nastolatek momentalnie spiął się, gdy tylko spróbowała się zbliżyć.

— Stój — zatrzymał ją Snape. — Daj mi ten koc. — Wziął od kobiety poskładany pled, a następnie zwrócił się do wystraszonego chłopaka — Położę go przy ostatnim łóżku i odejdę. Weźmiesz go, kiedy będziesz chciał. Nie podejdziemy bliżej.

Jak powiedział, tak zrobił – położył koc na łóżku i odszedł. Pani Pomfrey spojrzała zaskoczona na profesora. Skąd wiedział, jak się zachować? Nagły ruch pozostawionego koca odwrócił jej uwagę.

— Znów bezróżdżkowa. Nie chce wyjść z tego kąta, nawet po koc — zauważyła smutno.

Ukryty pod kocami nastolatek przestał drżeć, uspokojony ich oddaleniem się.

— Jak jego rany? — padło pytanie ze strony mistrza eliksirów.

— Goją się bardzo powoli. Zwiększyłam dawkę do dużej łyżki, ale z ledwością to przyjął.

— Spróbuj dać mu jakiś kleik. Pamiętaj, w ten sam sposób, co koc. Nie zmuszaj go do niczego.

Odwrócił się i chciał już wyjść, gdy usłyszał pytający głos kobiety.

— Skąd tyle wiesz o postępowaniu wobec niego?

Profesor stanął, ale nie odwrócił się, tylko – po chwili ciężkiego milczenia – odparł:

— Bo sam byłem w jego sytuacji.

Po czym wyszedł.

Chłopak przysłuchiwał się tej krótkiej rozmowie z napięciem. Snape był w takiej samej sytuacji? Podczas zajęć oklumencji widział jakieś przebłyski z jego dzieciństwa, ale nie za wiele mu to mówiło.

Gdy tak rozmyślał, Pomfrey przyniosła mu kleik ryżowy z sokiem malinowym i postawiła na ostatnim łóżku. Przywołał go niewerbalnym _Accio_. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że potrafił teraz posługiwać się tak skomplikowaną magią, skoro jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nieumiejętność rzucania niewerbalnych zaklęć była przyczyną jego katastrofalnych ocen. A teraz, odkąd stracił głos, taka sztuka przychodziła mu bez większego trudu. Za pierwszym razem sam się wystraszył, jeszcze w łazience Marty, gdy rozgniewany niepowodzeniem wypowiedzenia słów w wężomowie, ruchem ręki zepsuł drzwi jednej z kabin. Za drugim razem już tylko pomyślał o ich naprawieniu i stało się. Ot tak, bez żadnego problemu. Jak dla niego zbyt łatwo. Bo nic, co łatwo przychodzi, nie może być dobre. Już dawno się tego nauczył.

Patrząc na prawie nietknięty posiłek – cztery łyżeczki – zastanawiał się, czy będzie jeszcze kiedyś w stanie zjeść normalnie. U Dursleyów był zaledwie dwa tygodnie, a zniszczyli mu prawie całe życie. Nigdy dotąd nie przypuszczał, że w tak krótkim czasie można złamać człowieka. Słuchał, jak pani Pomfrey informuje dyrektora o stanie jego oka. Największą ironią było, że drugie wyleczono całkowicie i tak, że mógł obejść się bez okularów. A przecież nikt dotychczas nie zaproponował mu poprawy wzroku. Dopiero teraz, gdy jedno oko stracił, drugie mu naprawiono.

Gdy pielęgniarka poszła do swojej „samotni", jak sama nazywała swój gabinet, Harry szybko przemknął do łazienki. Zerknął do lustra. Teraz mógł podziwiać efekty „pracy" swego wuja. Bandaż został już zdjęty z jego twarzy. Zaczerwienione i lekko opuchnięte blizny szpeciły lewą stronę. Najboleśniej przyjął widok swojego oka. Nie przypuszczał, że tęczówka może tak bardzo zmienić kolor. Niegdyś intensywnie zielona, teraz zbielała całkowicie, pozostała jedynie czarna obwódka. Harry prychnął ze smutkiem.

_Jakbym miał tarczę celowniczą, zamiast oka,_ pomyślał.

— Harry?

Pani Pomfrey cicho krzyknęła, szukając go. Szybko uchylił drzwi łazienki, chcąc zwrócić uwagę pielęgniarki.

— A tu jesteś — powiedziała cicho kobieta, żeby go nie wystraszyć.

Nauczona poprzednim doświadczeniem, nie zbliżała się do niego, tylko usiadła spokojnie za biurkiem, pozostawiając mu bezpieczną przestrzeń. Chłopak otworzył szerzej drzwi, rozglądając się ostrożnie.

— Jesteśmy sami. Możesz wyjść.

Posłuchał rady kobiety i wyszedł ostrożnie, po czym zaszył się w swoim kącie, przykrywając się kocem. Usłyszał jeszcze smutne westchnienie kobiety, kiedy skulił się na podłodze i zasnął. Obudził się ponownie w środku nocy. Blizna bolała go niemiłosiernie, a przed oczami wciąż miał obraz torturowanych ludzi.

— Już dobrze, kochanie. Jesteś bezpieczny.

Pochylająca się nad nim pielęgniarka tak go wystraszyła, że odrzucił ją niemym _Expelliarmusem_, w wyniku czego uderzyła w przeciwległą ścianę, tracąc przytomność. Harry był tak przerażony, że nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Bał się wyjść ze swojego azylu, ale chciał również pomóc pani Pomfrey. Nie wiedział jednak jak. W końcu zdecydował się ostrożnie wysunąć się ze swojego kąta i przelewitować zemdloną kobietę na łóżko. Gdy już to zrobił, pomasował sobie pulsującą boleśnie głowę. Miał prawie szesnaście lat, a czuł się jak sześciolatek, tak jakby kary wuja coś w nim zablokowały. Nagle wpadł na pewien pomysł. Pstryknął palcami i natychmiast pojawił się przed nim znajomy skrzat.

— Zgredek szczęśliwy widząc Harry'ego Pottera. W czym Zgredek może pomóc? — Skrzat nerwowo podskakiwał w oczekiwaniu na polecenie.

Chłopak wskazał na nieprzytomną kobietę.

— Zgredek ma zawołać pomoc? — zapytał rezolutnie skrzat.

Harry szybko kiwnął głową twierdząco zanim skrzat zdążył się zwyczajowo rozgadać.

— Dyrektora? — W oczach Zgredka zamigotał błysk szacunku. — Dyrektor potężny czarodziej, pomaga Zgredkowi...

Skrzatowi przerwało zaprzeczenie chłopca.

Harry gwałtownie potrząsał głową

_Nie, tylko nie Dumbledore._

Nerwowo szukał sposobu jak przekazać Zgredkowi kogo ma wezwać. Podszedł do stolika, wziął w dłonie pusty flakonik po eliksirze i pokazał go skrzatowi.

— Profesora Snape'a? Jak Harry Potter sobie życzy. — Stworzenia ukłoniło się nisko, aż uszy dotknęły posadzki.

Harry potwierdził skinieniem głowy i Zgredek zniknął z cichym „pop".

Zanim do skrzydła szpitalnego szybkim, ale jak zawsze godnym krokiem, wszedł Postrach Hogwartu, Harry ukrył się już pod kocem. Profesor zerknął na niego krótko, po czym podszedł do łóżka, na którym leżała pani Pomfrey. Bez wahania podniósł różdżkę i wypowiedział jedno krótkie słowo.

— _Enervate!_

Głośny jęk z ust pielęgniarki spowodował natychmiastowe cofnięcie się Harry'ego pod ścianę, aż stojąca obok szafka zadrgała niebezpiecznie.

— Spokojnie. Straszysz dzieciaka — upomniał ją Snape, jednakże pomógł kobiecie wstać, a następnie zaprowadził w pobliże magazynu z eliksirami, gdzie przyzwał jedną ze stojących na półkach buteleczek.

— Skąd się tu wziąłeś? — zapytała pielęgniarka, bez protestów zażywając eliksir przeciwbólowy i z westchnieniem ulgi siadając za swoim biurkiem.

— Skrzat Pottera poinformował mnie o twoim stanie. — Mężczyzna zerknął na ukrytą pod kocem postać. — Domyślam się, że go czymś wystraszyłaś, prawda? — wycedził pogardliwie, patrząc prosto na kobietę.

— Miał koszmar. Chciałam go obudzić.

Profesor sapnął zdenerwowany.

— Kobieto, czy do ciebie nie dociera, że on boi się wszystkich i wszystkiego? Ma potężny uraz psychiczny. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co ten jego ukochany wuj robił mu przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, że doprowadził go do takiego stanu!

Nawet nie zauważył, w którym momencie podniósł głos. Dopiero, kiedy przerwał ma sekundę, by złapać oddech, usłyszał za sobą cichy płacz, zorientował się, że krzyczał. Natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę zaciemnionego kąta i podszedł kilka kroków, klnąc pod nosem.

— Potter? — spytał cicho, acz dość ostro, kucając przy nim.

Leżący na ziemi koc mocno drżał. Mężczyzna uchylił go lekko i spojrzał w zapłakaną twarz, po której, oprócz łez, spływały wąskie strużki krwi, płynącej się z otwartych ran.

— Cholera! — warknął, po czym stanowczym gestem chwycił chłopca za rękę. Natychmiast poczuł, jak ten się spiął. — Muszę opatrzyć ci rany, Potter. Usiądziemy na najbliższym łóżku i zaraz potem będziesz mógł wrócić do swojej kryjówki, rozumiesz? — mówił powoli, nie puszczając dłoni chłopaka, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony.

Po dłuższej chwili Harry w końcu wstał i pozwolił zająć się swoją twarzą.

Widząc podchodzącą do niego pielęgniarkę, chłopiec otworzył oczy w przerażeniu, po czym w mgnieniu oka zeskoczył z łóżka i schował się za profesorem, mocno chwytając za skraj jego szaty. Snape westchnął ciężko, po czym nie zwracając uwagi na to chwilowe skrępowanie jego ruchów, przelewitował tacę z rąk magomedyczki, odsyłając kobietę ruchem głowy.

— Usiądź! — polecił ostro Potterowi.

Chłopak, słysząc ton głosu swojego nauczyciela, puścił go i szybko cofnął się pod ścianę. Mistrz eliksirów lekko prychnął zniecierpliwiony, ale zaraz się opanował.

— No, Potter, nie bądź taki wrażliwy. Nie ugryzę cię. Jestem po prostu zmęczony.

Harry spojrzał na niego zdumiony. Człowiek, który nienawidził go od zawsze, nagle mu się tłumaczy i w dodatku wykazuje podejrzanie opiekuńcze odruchy w stosunku do niego. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego woli tego tłustowłosego dupka od pani Pomfrey. Przecież nic mu nie zrobiła, a jednak panicznie zaczął się jej obawiać.

— Potter? — Profesor zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę. — Mógłbyś tu podejść z łaski swojej? Im szybciej się z tym uporamy, tym prędzej wrócimy do swoich...hm... do swojego kąta — dodał złośliwie.

Harry uniósł brwi lekko, rozbawiony i stworzył iluzję małego nietoperza.

— Nie przeginaj, bachorze — uciął Snape, a kącik jego ust drgnął w imitacji uśmiechu.

Tym razem opatrywanie skończyło się sprawnie i po chwili chłopak zapadł w sen w cieniu szerokiego mebla.

**OOOO**

— To jedyne wyjście!

— Jakbym słyszał Albusa — wycedził przez zęby Snape, siedząc w gabinecie Dumbledore'a i słuchając wywodów pielęgniarki. — Bez obrazy, dyrektorze.

— Nic się nie stało, Severusie. Jednak muszę stwierdzić, że Poppy ma rację. Harry reaguje pozytywnie tylko na ciebie. Nikomu innemu nie pozwala się do siebie zbliżyć.

— To jednak nie jest powód, żeby zaraz wpychać go do moich kwater. Może zostać w skrzydle szpitalnym, będę go odwiedzał, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

— Odwiedzał? — oburzyła się pielęgniarka. — On potrzebuje stałej opieki, a ja nie mogę do niego podejść. Nawet z łazienki korzysta tylko, gdy jestem u siebie. A tobie, Severusie, chłopak najwyraźniej ufa, choć doprawdy nie wiem dlaczego.

— Bo wie, czego się może po mnie spodziewać — burknął cicho mistrz eliksirów. Pytający wzrok obojga towarzyszy zmusił go do sprecyzowania odpowiedzi. — Zawsze okazywałem mu wrogie uczucia i on to rozumie.

— Ja za to nie za bardzo rozumiem — stwierdziła pielęgniarka.

— Chyba wiem, o co chodzi Severusowi — wtrącił Dumbledore, przyglądając się swojemu nauczycielowi zza swoich okularów-połówek. — Harry boi się, że my, pozostali nauczyciele, możemy się zmienić i zacząć traktować go jak jego wuj. Severus już wcześniej nie był dla niego miły, więc chłopiec wie, czego może po nim oczekiwać.

— Właśnie — rzucił Snape. — Ale i tak się nie zgadzam na wciskanie mi dzieciaka na siłę.

— Severusie…

— Nie.

— Severusie…

— Nie.

— Severusie… — Dumbledore uśmiechał się do niego ciepło.

— Nie.

— Severusie, jeśli się nie zgodzisz namówię pana Longbottoma na zmianę zawodu na magomedyka.

— Nie ośmielisz się — zdenerwował się Postrach Hogwartu, nienawidził być szantażowany i to jeszcze kim? – Longbottomem.

— A dlaczego by nie?

Severus Snape wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i odparł:

— Jeśli już chcecie go do mnie przydzielić, to zorganizujcie mu odpowiednie lokum. Najlepiej ciemne, ale z oknem i może z kratami — dodał złośliwie. — Z czasem zacznie się przyzwyczajać.

— Dziękuję, Severusie. Wiedziałem, że się z nami zgodzisz. Nie przypuszczałem jednak, że tak szybko — zachichotał starzec.

Mistrz eliksirów westchnął tylko ze zrezygnowaniem, po czym wstał i skierował się do wyjścia.

— Już dawno nauczyłem się, że jak się na coś uprzesz, to nic cię nie przekona. Jesteś w tym gorszy od pięciolatka. Poza tym, czym szybciej stąd wyjdę, tym większa szansa, że nie wciśniesz mi tych swoich dropsów. Przyjdę po Pottera po obiedzie.

I wyszedł, pozostawiając dwójkę chichoczących opiekunów Złotego Nieszczęścia.

Severus Snape zastanawiał się, i to bardzo poważnie, co też go napadło, żeby zgadzać się na ten absurdalny pomysł dyrektora. Nienawidzi Pottera odkąd pamięta, a teraz na dodatek ten szczeniak się do niego przylepił. I to z jakiego powodu?

_Bo dzieciak wie, że jestem chamem, _prychnął oburzony. _Z _drugiej jednak strony to się Potterowi nie dziwił.

_Jeśli ja ukarałbym chłopca, to Potter wiedziałby, o, na pewno by wiedział, dlaczego i za co go ukarałem. Wuj chłopaka bił go po prostu za to, że istniał. Nadal nie mogę zrozumieć tego imbecyla Dursleya. Jak można tak skatować dziecko?_

Sam nie był święty, ale nie podniósłby ręki na bezbronnego dzieciaka. Nawet jeśli to Potter. Sytuacja z Czarnym Panem to już inna sprawa. Tu cena była zbyt wysoka na jakąkolwiek litość. Nigdy jednak nie użył siły. Czary, eliksiry – tak. Przyznawał się do tego. Co prawda to żadna wymówka. Dziecko umierało, ale za to szybko, nie cierpiało długo. A teraz wynikła ta sprawa z Potterem. Wuj niszczył go dzień po dniu, godzina po godzinie. Najpierw ciężką pracą, potem odmawianiem posiłków, a kończył biciem i znęcaniem się.

Mężczyzna nagle przystanął na środku korytarza, kiedy do głowy przyszła mu niepokojąca myśl. Miał nadzieję, że ten grubas nie wyżywał się nad nim także seksualnie. Musi zapytać Poppy. Zachowanie chłopaka raczej na to nie wskazuje – brak depresji oraz zachowań samobójczych.

I jak teraz wyciągnąć dzieciaka z tego stanu? Snape z własnymi doświadczeniami poradził sobie po swojemu, po prostu dorósł. Potter ma gorzej, on jest starszy, a jego blizny są rozleglejsze, zarówno te fizyczne, jak i psychiczne. Ich leczenie będzie ciężkie. No, i w dodatku Pottera męczą wizje Czarnego Pana. W tym stanie emocjonalnym oklumencja odpada, chłopak jest za słaby psychicznie. Zabiłby gówniarza po pięciominutowej sesji. Mózg wypaliłby mu się w ciągu chwili.

— Wszystko gotowe, Severusie — poinformował Albus zaraz po obiedzie. — Dodatkowa komnata łączy się z twoimi kwaterami. Mam nadzieję, że przeżyjesz gryfoński wystrój.

— Tylko tego mi brakowało, żeby gryfoński lew panoszył się w gnieździe ślizgońskiego węża — warknął Snape, widząc jednak ponaglające spojrzenie dyrektora i towarzyszących mu pozostałych nauczycieli, ruszył po chłopca do skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Witaj, Harry — spokojnym głosem przywitał się Dumbledore zaraz po wejściu do wyjątkowo ciemnej sali.

Po raz pierwszy Severus ujrzał, jak ktoś zadrżał na dźwięk przesłodzonego cytrynowymi dropsami głosu Albusa. Postanowił zachować to wspomnienie, gdzieś głęboko, jako bardzo unikatowe. Zirytował się trochę, stojąc na końcu tego zgromadzenia wielbicieli Złotego Lwiątka. Ponieważ wszyscy otoczyli „kryjówkę Zbawcy", sam zadecydował się na przyjęcie godniejszej postawy niż kucanie i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko. Teraz czekał tylko na reakcję Pottera. Zajęło mu to jakieś trzydzieści sekund i wszyscy, poza mistrzem eliksirów, zostali odepchnięci na dobre pięć metrów, czyli prawie cała długość sali.

— Chociaż raz się z tobą zgodzę, Potter. Są upierdliwi. — Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. Głowa chłopaka wysunęła się spod koca, obserwując go, więc kontynuował: — Zadecydowano, że to miejsce nie jest dla ciebie odpowiednie. Do czasu polepszenia twojej kondycji fizycznej, jak i psychicznej, na nieszczęście dla nas obu, zamieszkasz ze mną.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

Snape obserwował przez chwilę reakcję Pottera, po czym dodał suchym tonem:

— Zaskoczony? Cóż, oczekiwałem raczej przerażenia, ale ty ostatnio zupełnie nie zachowujesz się jak na Pottera przystało. A teraz bądź łaskaw pozbierać swoje rzeczy.

Chłopak wstał, nie puszczając swojego koca, i czekał.

_No tak, całkiem zapomniałem. Wszystkie jego rzeczy zostały w domu._

— Gotowy. W takim razie idziemy.

Harry natychmiast ukrył się za plecami mężczyzny, sprawiając wrażenie małego, przerażonego zwierzątka.

_Czy ja wyglądam jak Goyle? Ochroniarza sobie znalazł. Całe szczęście, że pozostali usunęli się z drogi, pewnie nie wyszlibyśmy przed świętami, _pomyślał Severus.

Kiedy weszli do komnat mistrza eliksirów, mężczyzna wskazał na jedne z drewnianych drzwi prowadzących z salonu do dalszych pokoi, mówiąc:

— To jest twój pokój. Racz nie buszować po moich kwaterach. Jeżeli będziesz chciał skorzystać z biblioteki, zapytaj.

Starał się dawać jasne instrukcje, więc skąd to zdziwienie i głupawy uśmieszek?

— No tak, zapomniałem. Zawsze pyskaty Zbawca Czarodziejskiego Świata nareszcie siedzi cicho. — Sarkazm wychodzi mu już nałogowo.

_Ups, wpadka. Powinienem strzelić sobie w łeb Avadą. Ta smutna mina trąciła we mnie jakąś strunę. Nie mam zamiaru przepraszać, tak nisko nie upadłem. _

— Gdybyś chciał którąkolwiek książkę, przynieś mi ją do pokazania. Te, które będą się same bronić w jakiś sposób, są nietykalne. Nie dla ciebie. Wyraziłem się jasno?

Potter kiwnął głową energicznie potwierdzając fakt, że zrozumiał.

_Chociaż to do niego dotarło._

— Idź. Zobacz swój pokój.

Czerwień i złoto chyba uderzyły na mózg Gryfonom. Gdy tylko Potter otworzył drzwi swojego pokoju, Severus pomyślał, że oślepnie. Chłopak chyba też, bo stanął niezdecydowanie w progu.

— Kolory nie pasują, panie Potter? — zadrwił.

O dziwo, przytaknął.

— To podstawowa transmutacja. Nie będę przeciwny zmianie kolorystyki — zaproponował dzieciakowi.

Ciemno biszkoptowa barwa wyparła całą czerwień i, dzięki wszystkim bogom, złoto zastąpiła morska zieleń.

— Czyżby ślizgońska natura? — zakpił po raz kolejny.

Potter znów potwierdził. I nie czekając na pozwolenie, zaczął przemeblowanie. Łóżko znalazło się w najciemniejszym i najodleglejszym rogu pokoju, jak najdalej od zasłoniętego grubą kotarą magicznego okna. Z sześciu świeczników zostawił dwa, a zapalił tylko jeden.

— Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?

_Zaprzeczył i chwała Merlinowi. Co za dużo, to nie zdrowo. Muszę coś wziąć na przedawkowanie gryfonizmu._

Donośne pukanie w czasie kolacji spowodowało w komnatach mistrza eliksirów niezły bałagan. Potter zniknął w swoim pokoju tak szybko, że nie zwrócił uwagi, w jakim stanie zostawił gabinet. Snape zasyczał niczym wściekły, jadowity wąż i niedbałym ruchem różdżki posprzątał resztki kolacji z podłogi.

Otworzył drzwi i ujrzał za nimi postawnego jegomościa.

— Witam. Jestem przedstawicielem banku Gringotta. Poszukuję pana Harry'ego Pottera. Mam mu przekazać pewien list — odezwał się nieznajomy, gdy tylko ujrzał profesora.

— Proszę mi go dać. Przekażę panu Potterowi. — Snape wyciągnął dłoń, ale drugi mężczyzna ani drgnął.

— Niestety, jestem zobligowany zaklęciem doręczyć przesyłkę do rąk własnych.

Snape uniósł brew w zdziwieniu, ale skinął głową i odsunął się, by mężczyzna mógł wejść.

— Postaram się w tym panu pomóc. Proszę jednak postępować według moich instrukcji.

Wpuścił go do środka i wskazał fotel.

— Proszę nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów. Nie muszę się panu tłumaczyć, to nie pana interes — rzucił szybko, widząc pytający wzrok gościa. — Proszę przekazać Potterowi list i poczekać, aż wyjdzie. Rozumiemy się?

Pomimo ciekawości, mężczyzna potwierdził, nie zadając zbędnych pytań.

— Potter! Chodź tutaj! — zawołał mistrz eliksirów w stronę dodatkowego pokoju.

Po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się głowa chłopca. Nie chciał wyjść i tylko kręcił nią energicznie.

— Wyjdź na chwilę, Potter. Jest do ciebie list. Może być przekazany tylko tobie, nikomu innemu.

Nagła zaświtała mu w głowie pewna myśl. Odwrócił się do mężczyzny i powiedział:

— Mam nadzieję, że to nie świstoklik?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Ten list czekał na pana Pottera od ponad stu lat w jednej ze skrytek. Moc świstoklika już dawno by się wyczerpała. Poza tym profesor Dumbledore sprawdził go, zanim tu przyszedłem — tłumaczył spokojnie przedstawiciel magicznego banku.

— Skąd pan wiedział, gdzie przebywa pan Potter?

Jeśli zwykły urzędnik wie, gdzie przebywa Wybraniec, to Czarny Pan zapewne niedługo się o niego upomni.

— Dokładnie tego nie wiem — powiedział mężczyzna niepewnym głosem. — W liście zawarta jest magia naprowadzająca, uaktywniona na dzisiejszy dzień.

— Potter, podejdź tu w końcu — ponaglił profesor swojego podopiecznego, widząc, że od pracownika banku nie uzyska już żadnych konkretnych informacji. — Czym szybciej to załatwisz, tym lepiej dla nas obu.

Po pięciu minutach wahania, Harry wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, podczas gdy dwaj mężczyźni cierpliwie na niego czekali. Chłopak bardzo niepewnie podszedł do fotela i wyciągnął przed siebie drżącą dłoń. List nie był zbyt gruby, na pewno nie zawierał więcej niż kilka stron. W następnej sekundzie słaby błysk krótkiego zaklęcia otoczył dłoń chłopca. Nie zdążył nawet zareagować i już było po fakcie.

— To wszystko, panie Potter. Przekazałem list według instrukcji. Chciałem też poinformować, że skrytka nadal jest aktywna, gdyby chciał pan kontynuować.

— Kontynuować co? — spytał szybko mistrz eliksirów.

— To już zapewne tłumaczy autor listu. Chcę tylko zauważyć, że skrytka ta jest używana w ten sposób od ponad sześciuset lat i nikt dotąd się nie skarżył na nasze usługi.

Harry nie czekał dłużej i, gdy tylko słowa urzędnika przebrzmiały, uciekł, chowając się w pokoju.

— Dziękuję panu. — Profesor pożegnał krótko wychodzącego urzędnika. — W razie czego skontaktujemy się z panem.

Gdy nieoczekiwany gość wyszedł, Severus Snape zerknął na zamknięte drzwi swojego współlokatora, zamyślony.

_W co znowu wplątał się ten dzieciak?_

Tymczasem Harry siedział już na łóżku w swoim pokoju i uważnie oglądał list. Żadnego napisu. Nic. Powoli otworzył kopertę i zaczął czytać.

„_Witaj!_

_Na wstępie poinformuję cię tylko o jednym. _

_MASZ PRZERĄBANE NA CAŁEJ LINII._

_Nazywam się Edward Encore i mam przykry obowiązek poinformować Cię, że zostałeś PRZEKLĘTY. Ja zresztą też jestem, jak i cała masa naszych przodków. Niestety nie wiem jak się nazywasz. Wiem tylko tyle, że jesteś moim potomkiem. Starałem się, aby tak zaczarowano list, żebyś dostał go przed szesnastym urodzinami. Niezły prezent, no nie? _

_Zacznę jednak od początku, przynajmniej takiego, który udało mi się ustalić. Nikomu wcześniej się nie chciało albo nie miał zwyczajnie dostępu do żadnych dokumentów. Wracając do głównego tematu. _

_W 1354 roku na nasz ród została rzucona klątwa. Nie Encore'ów, ale cały ród, więc nie zdziw się, jeśli nie nosisz tego samego nazwiska. Całe szczęście, że tylko na losowego pierworodnego/-ą, bo skończylibyśmy marnie. Każdy losowo wybrany przez klątwę pierworodny/-a jest przeklęty. Ta klątwa może przechodzić z syna na ojca albo nie ujawniać się przez kilkadziesiąt lat. Nie wiem, co prawda, jaka dokładnie klątwa przypadnie tobie, ale wesoło to nie będziesz miał. Moim szczęściem w nieszczęściu była klątwa stałego pecha, a z tym da się jakoś żyć. Krótko – polubiłem nawet czarne koty. Klątwa uaktywnia się różnie. Możesz już być pod jej wpływem albo będziesz za jakiś czas, ale tak naprawdę to ona już działa, inaczej list by nie dotarł._

_A, póki pamiętam! Zarezerwuj sobie łóżko w skrzydle szpitalnym, jeśli chodzisz do Hogwartu, albo w Świętym Mungu, jeśli pobierasz nauki w domu. Często będziesz tam wpadał_.

_Dotąd były klątwy chorób, urazów, nieszczęść, pecha, nieufności, zdrad, bólu i wiele innych, choć trudno coś się dowiedzieć. Ród niestety kryje się z tym przekleństwem. W końcu to hańba. Mam cichą nadzieję, że w Twoim czasie nie ma jakiegoś Mrocznego Czarodzieja, bo klątwa na pewno go obejmie i będzie mieć swój udział w niszczeniu ci życia. Zdarzało się to wcześniej. _

_Niestety mam kolejną niezbyt wesołą informację. Nie udało mi się rozwiązać, jak tę klątwę zneutralizować. Zresztą gdybym wiedział nie czytałbyś tego listu, bo już by jej nie było. Osoba, która ją rzuciła, nie zostawiła żadnych poszlak, poza krótkim wierszykiem (dołączam do listu). Wiem tylko, że w sprawę zamotana była miłość i zdrada. Domyślam się, że naszego męskiego przodka. Nie wiem czemu losowy potomek. Może jakaś zachcianka rzucającej zaklęcie. _

_Postaraj się przekazać dalej tę informację. W banku pomogą ci rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcie, wplatając moc klątwy, by list aktywował się w momencie wykrycia żywego przekleństwa i został przekazany kolejnej ofierze. Może tobie uda się znaleźć rozwiązanie i nie będziesz musiał kontynuować"._

Czytający tę dziwną wiadomość nastolatek zmarszczył brwi. Jest w końcu Harrym Potterem i pewnie nie raz jeszcze dostanie dziwaczne listy. Jeśli ten się sprawdzi, no cóż, trzeba będzie sobie i z tym jakoś poradzić. Teraz i tak jest mu wszystko jedno

Choć to by wiele tłumaczyło, ciągłe wplątywanie się w kłopoty, zachowanie wuja w tym roku, jego stan. Przeczytał list jeszcze dwukrotnie, a następnie schował do skrzyni.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Stał na środku mugolskiej ulicy, drżąc nieopanowanie. Nagle na wprost niego pojawił się Vernon Dursley, z grymasem wściekłości na pulchnej twarzy. Harry szybko rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na rosłego mężczyznę przed sobą i cofnął się przerażony. Na ten ruch wuj Vernon złapał go za ramię i zaciągnął do najbliższego zaułka.

— Gdzie ty się podziewasz, gówniarzu? — krzyknął na niego, gdy tylko zniknęli przechodniom z oczu.

Harry milczał. Nawet gdyby mógł mówić, to nie miałby nic do powiedzenia. Uderzenie w twarz zapiekło mocno, ale o wiele bardziej zabolało zatrzymanie się na starej, ceglanej ścianie. Lekko zamroczony, osunął się na ziemię usłaną śmieciami.

— Odpowiadaj, gdy pytam!

Chłopak skulił się, otaczając głowę rękoma, gdy kolejne ciosy spadały na jego głowę, plecy i ramiona. W ustach czuł metaliczny smak, a na skroni jakąś ciepłą ciecz spływającą powoli. Chłopak nie zareagował, wpadając w otępienie.

Pragnął już tylko jednego.

Obudzić się z tego koszmaru.

**OOOO**

— Jak mogłeś zostawić go samego?

Głos McGonagall przebił się przez zaćmioną snem jaźń Gryfona. Czuł, jakby jego głowa ważyła tonę i jakby stado skrzatów w chodakach urządzało sobie na niej potańcówkę. Spróbował otworzyć oczy. Natychmiast zalało go oślepiające światło, więc zamknął je, chcąc jednocześnie zasłonić dłońmi, lecz lewa ręka przypięta była pasami do łóżka i włożona w coś bardzo dziwnego jak na standardy magicznego świata – w gips.

Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to spacer po ciemnych lochach w pobliżu kwater Snape'a. Korzystając z nieobecności przymusowego opiekuna, wymknął się na ciemny korytarz. Chciał tylko na chwilę wyrwać się z jego komnat, a nie wylądować od razu u pani Pomfrey.

— Wcale go nie zostawiłem. Sam gdzieś polazł, nawet nie wiem kiedy. Poza tym, to ty chciałaś, żebym wybrał się na zakupy, by skompletować mu ubranie. Nie mogłem go wziąć na Pokątną, bo ludzie rzuciliby się na niego jak psy na kość. Na Merlina, jeśli tak przeszkadzała ci jego garderoba, wystarczyło zamówić wszystko w Hogsmeade, a poprawki zrobiłoby się na miejscu. W końcu to ty tu jesteś nauczycielką transmutacji! — Tym razem to wredny głos Snape'a dotarł do uszu Harry'ego.

Nagle kłótnia ucichła, jakby spierające się osoby wyszły na korytarz i drzwi stłumiły hałasy. Rażące słońce powodowało coraz bardziej narastający ból głowy. Nie widząc nikogo w pobliżu, Harry odpiął pasy z unieruchomionej ręki i, lewitując za sobą pościel, szybko schronił się w swojej starej kryjówce. Każda część ciała bolała go niemiłosiernie, przez co nie mógł się wygodnie ułożyć, ale tutaj przynajmniej panował półmrok. Tak, tu było miło. Może nie przytulnie, ale miło.

Skrzypienie drzwi poinformowało chłopca, że ktoś wszedł.

— Pomfrey, czemu jeszcze nie pozasłaniała pani okien? Jak Potter się obudzi, znowu spanikuje.

Pielęgniarka szybko naprawiła swój błąd, wychodząc zza parawanu odgradzającego łóżka od jej biurka i rzucając czar.

— I tak już za późno — zirytował się profesor, widząc puste łóżko, na którym powinien obecnie leżeć ten kłopotliwy, łażący ciągle nie wiadomo gdzie Gryfon.

Zaraz jednak odwrócił się w stronę szafki z pościelą.

— Potter — rzucił niby od niechcenia. — Wracam do lochów. Idziesz czy zostajesz?

— Severusie, nie możesz... — próbowała się sprzeciwić Poppy.

— Wiem, co robię! — przerwał jej bezceremonialnie nauczyciel. — Chłopak miał już na dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo atrakcji. Nie potrzebuje jeszcze zlotu całego grona pedagogicznego, żeby oglądali go jak małpę w zoo.

Złość mistrza eliksirów była wyraźnie wyczuwana w powietrzu. Potter tymczasem już stał u jego boku, chociaż wyraźnie się trząsł.

— Pójdziesz sam czy przyzwać nosze? — spytał mężczyzna, tym razem spokojniejszym tonem niż tym, którym zwracał się wcześniej do pani Pomfrey.

Chłopak potwierdził hardo, że do radę iść o własnych nogach. Niestety, zamiary nie równały się z wytrzymałością i w połowie drogi Severus musiał złapać omdlałe ciało.

Gdy Harry ponownie się obudził, leżał już w swoim-nieswoim pokoju, a obok łóżka siedział Snape, czytając książkę. Chłopak obrócił się na bok, dając swojemu nauczycielowi znać, że już nie śpi.

— Jesteś głodny lub spragniony? — Bez zbędnych wstępów zapytał profesor, odkładając książkę. Widząc jak Gryfon kręci głową przecząco, zmarszczył brwi. — Musisz coś zjeść, Potter, inaczej nie mogę ci podać nawet najmniejszej dawki eliksirów. Jakbyś nie pamiętał, wcześniej zwymiotowałeś na pielęgniarkę. A jeśli ta kobieta dowie się, że nie chcesz jeść, następnym razem nie pozwoli ci opuścić skrzydła szpitalnego zapewne przez co najmniej tydzień.

Niezbyt przejęty tym faktem Harry machnął ręką, próbując wstać.

— A ty dokąd znów się wybierasz? Mało ci jeszcze przygód ze schodami? — zapytał Postrach Hogwartu, przytrzymując go na łóżku. Chłopak wskazał łazienkę. — Dobrze, ale się nie zamykaj. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś zdecydował się witać z podłogą.

Chłopak powoli zajął się sobą, choć było to mocno utrudnione przez unieruchomioną w gipsie rękę. Udało mu się nawet nie ucałować kafelków, mimo iż raz poczuł się słabo. Wychodząc z łazienki, ujrzał przygotowany stolik z niewielkim posiłkiem, na który wymownie wskazywał Snape. Harry jednak nie chciał ruszyć się z miejsca, patrząc uparcie na okno. Profesor spojrzał w tym samym kierunku. Kotara lekko powiewała, poruszana magicznym wiatrem, powodując wpadanie promieni słońca do ciemnego pokoju.

— Musisz zacząć się przyzwyczajać — odrzekł i ponownie wskazał miejsce przy stoliku. Harry westchnął ciężko i z ociąganiem wykonał polecenie. — Sok jest z dodatkiem eliksirów, więc wypij go na końcu.

Kilka dni minęło w ustalonym grafiku: śniadanie w gabinecie, kilka godzin czytania w bibliotece nauczyciela, obiad i eliksiry. Nastolatek za żadną cenę nie chciał zostawać sam na dłużej niż na godzinę, w efekcie czego jego współlokator musiał mu zorganizować miejsce w swoim laboratorium. Nie mogąc go jednak wykorzystywać do pomocy, pozostało mu ustawienie fotela w jednym z kątów. Większość czasu chłopak i tak przesypiał. Jeden jedyny raz Severus przeniósł go do pokoju, ale panika widoczna w zielonych oczach po przebudzeniu uzmysłowiła mu, że lepiej nie robić tego ponownie. Poza tym, nadal nie potrafił oderwać kilku przedmiotów z sufitu i ścian, umiejscowionych tam przez rozchwianą wtedy moc chłopaka.

— Jutro przyjadą twoi przyjaciele — odezwał się mężczyzna pewnego wieczora, pochylając się nad podaną właśnie kolacją. — Zapewne domyślasz się, z jakiego powodu. — No tak, urodziny. Był ciekaw, jak dzieciak to zniesie. Może, jeśli nie spanikuje, dyrektor wyśle go na jakiś czas do Nory. Jednak, jak mistrz eliksirów znał swoje szczęście, były to płonne nadzieje. — Postaraj się ubrać jak człowiek.

Następny poranek okazał się dla Severusa Snape'a koszmarem porównywalnym do audiencji u Czarnego Pana. Dwie godziny zajęło mu samo namówienie Pottera do opuszczenia jego kwater. W końcu, gdy jego cierpliwość sięgnęła zenitu, zagroził:

— Jeśli zaraz nie pójdziemy do Wielkiej Sali, tę noc oraz każdą następną aż do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego prześpisz w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Jednak dotarcie do Wielkiej Sali też nie obyło się bez ekscesów. Dopóki szli lochami, wszystko było w porządku, ale potem zaczęły się okna. Nastolatka jakby spetryfikowało. Towarzyszący mu nauczyciel westchnął zrezygnowany i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

— Schowaj twarz w moim rękawie, powinno pomóc. Nie urwij go — dodał lodowatym głosem, gdy prawie został przewrócony – z takim zapałem chłopak zaplątał się w miękkiej czerni.

Kiedy zatrzymali się w drzwiach rozświetlonej do granic możliwości Wielkiej Sali, pozostała część Trójcy już na nich czekała w towarzystwie nauczycieli. W ciszy. Nikt się nie poruszył. Severus wymownie wskazał Albusowi okna. Dyrektor szybko zrozumiał aluzję i sekundę później nastał miły półmrok, rozświetlany przez kilkadziesiąt świec, zawieszonych pod sufitem po zasłonięciu okien.

— Potter, twoi przyjaciele tu są. Mógłbyś mnie łaskawie uwolnić ze swoich lwich łap? — wycedził zirytowany Snape kilka sekund później.

Harry odsunął się od niego na krok. Mężczyzna zauważył, że chłopak zamknął lewe oko. Ostatnio wychodziło mu to odruchowo, gdy zaczynał się bać, a jego nie było w pobliżu. Tak, jakby sama obecność znienawidzonego profesora go uspokajała.

Pierwszy podszedł do nich Ronald Weasley.

— Cześć, Harry. Wszystkiego najlepszego, stary. — Przytulił go mocno, czując jednak, jak jego przyjaciel sztywnieje, odsunął się szybko. — Sorry! Nie chciałem!

— Chodź, Harry. — Hermiona tylko uśmiechnęła się ciepło. — Usiądź z nami.

Przynajmniej panna Wiem-To-Wszystko wykazała się taktem i nie zmuszała go do niczego. Harry zerknął na Snape'a, jakby czekając na pozwolenie.

— Idź. Muszę porozmawiać z dyrektorem. — Nie czekając na reakcję solenizanta, ruszył w stronę Dumbledore'a. Słysząc jednak kilka spanikowanych, głębokich wdechów, dodał, nawet się nie odwracając: — Ciągle tu jestem, Potter.

To stwierdzenie chyba wystarczyło ciężko oddychającemu nastolatkowi, bo po kilku chwilach ucichł. Snape tymczasem usiadł obok Albusa, obserwując to małe zgromadzenie.

— Mam nadzieję, że uprzedziłeś ich o wszystkim.

— Oczywiście, Severusie. Przecież mnie znasz — uśmiechnął się do niego dyrektor, chociaż iskierki z jego oczu gdzieś zniknęły. — Cieszy mnie postęp, jakiego dokonał Harry w tak krótkim czasie. Bałem się, że zamknie się całkowicie.

— Nie, nie zamknął się. Spójrz na niego, Dumbledore. On utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że nikomu nie można ufać.

Nietoperz miał rację. Harry, mimo iż siedział wśród przyjaciół, odgradzał się od nich, starając się utrzymać jak największy dystans. Otrzymane prezenty układał po bokach tak, by nikt nie mógł usiąść bezpośrednio przy nim. Po dwóch próbach Rona, który próbował je przesunąć, zareagowała Hermiona. Niby mimochodem usiadła po drugiej stronie stołu, ciągnąc tam też rudzielca. Czując ochronę przez odgradzający ich stół, Harry trochę się uspokoił, a nawet wmusił w siebie kawałek ciasta od pani Weasley, przyniesionego przez Rona.

Godzinę później nauczyciel zaczął zauważać zmiany w zachowaniu Złotego Chłopca – pot i zmarszczki na czole.

— Muszę cię przeprosić, Albusie. Potter osiągnął na dziś swój limit. Jeśli go nie zabiorę, to komuś stanie się krzywda. — Po tych słowach nauczyciel wstał z zamiarem podejścia do stołu Gryfonów.

— Czy pan Weasley i panna Granger mogliby się z nim spotykać? — zapytał Dumbledore, zatrzymując go jeszcze.

— Byle nie w moich komnatach i na razie nie dłużej, niż dwie godziny.

— Rozumiem. Zorganizuję wszystko i dam ci znać. Jeszcze jedno. Wiesz, od kogo był list?

Snape rzucił dyrektorowi dość wymowne spojrzenie.

— Nie i nie mam zamiaru się dowiadywać. Nie interesuje mnie cudza korespondencja, nawet jeśli byłaby od Czarnego Pana. Czy to jasne? Aha, mógłbyś przekazać Tonks i Lupinowi, że mam do nich pilną sprawę? Wiesz na jaki temat.

Nie chcąc kontynuować rozmowy ani odpowiadać na kolejne pytania swojego pracodawcy, które niewątpliwie by nadeszły, zbliżył się do stołu zajmowanego przez Trójcę Gryffindoru. Głośne rozmowy natychmiast ucichły.

— Potter, wracam do siebie — poinformował oschle widocznie zmęczonego chłopaka.

Ten wstał, zmniejszył prezenty przy udziale zdziwionych westchnień przyjaciół i stanął koło profesora, tym razem bez wahania łapiąc go za skraj rękawa.

— Do widzenia wszystkim — rzucił bez pasji nauczyciel. — Panno Granger, proszę przyjść jutro o dziesiątej po pana Pottera. Dyrektor wszystko pani wytłumaczy.

— Dobrze, panie profesorze.

Następnego dnia Hermiona powoli przekroczyła próg komnat nauczyciela eliksirów.

— Proszę usiąść. Chwilę zajmuje panu Potterowi opuszczenie komnat, gdy jest tu ktoś jeszcze oprócz mnie.

Ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu chłopak wyszedł prawie natychmiast, siadając w pewnym oddaleniu, i skinął przyjaciółce głową na powitanie.

— Czy mogłabym dowiedzieć się szczegółów wypadku Harry'ego? Profesor Dumbledore bardzo zwięźle opisał nam sytuację.

Severus Snape zerknął na wyraźnie spiętego chłopaka.

— Nie wiem, czy pan Potter sobie tego życzy.

Dziewczyna powoli zbliżyła się do przyjaciela, kucając przy jego nogach i delikatnie kładąc ręce na jego zaciśniętych w pięści dłoniach.

— Harry, jeśli poznam szczegóły, będę wiedziała jak ci pomóc. Pozwól profesorowi opowiedzieć, co ci się stało.

Chłopak wolno kiwnął głową. Najwyraźniej jednak nie chciał uczestniczyć w tej rozmowie, bo wstał i wrócił do swojego pokoju.

— Herbaty? — zaproponował gościnnie, ale swoim zwyczajem dosyć szorstko Snape.

— Poproszę.

Gdy już oboje usiedli wygodnie naprzeciw siebie, Hermiona zapytała:

— Co to był za wypadek, profesorze?

— Nieszczęściem pana Pottera nie był wypadek, ale sam fakt powrotu do krewnych.

W jego głosie wyraźnie słychać było złość.

— Chce pan powiedzieć, że to własna rodzina tak potraktowała Harry'ego?

Mężczyzna w zamyśleniu upił łyk herbaty, zanim odpowiedział:

— Tak, panno Granger. To chciałem powiedzieć. Niestety, ponieważ pan Potter stracił głos, nie wiemy, co dokładnie stało się w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni. Znalazłem go leżącego we własnej krwi w pomieszczeniu, którego sam użyłbym co najwyżej na magazyn. Po dostarczeniu go do Hogwartu okazało się, że był głodzony i bity przez cały swój pobyt w tym, tak zwanym, domu. Domyślam się, że psychicznie także był maltretowany. Tak naprawdę, jego struny głosowe nie są uszkodzone.

— Och… to znaczy… blokada psychiczna? Czyli jest szansa, że Harry odzyska głos?

— Tak. Raczej tak — potwierdził.

Hermiona spojrzała na nauczyciela uważnie, przekrzywiając lekko głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. W końcu najwyraźniej zebrała wystarczającą ilość odwagi i cicho spytała:

— Dlaczego pan? Dlaczego Harry wybrał pana?

Na to pytanie mistrz eliksirów wybuchnął mrożącym krew w żyłach śmiechem.

— Nie pierwsza zadałaś to pytanie. Uważam cię jednak za wystarczająco inteligentną, Granger, byś sama domyśliła się odpowiedzi.

Oczy Hermiony zamigotały wesoło.

— On wie, że pan go rozumie. Na swój pokręcony sposób jesteście bardzo podobni.

— Coś w tym musi być — zauważył gorzko Snape, obserwując z uwagą zafalowania napoju w trzymanej filiżance. — A teraz proszę spróbować zabrać pana Pottera na spacer.

— Oczywiście. — Hermiona wstała szybko. — Ron już pewnie czeka na nas przy wyjściu.

Ostrożnie podeszła do drzwi pokoju przyjaciela i zapukała. Nie słysząc żadnego dźwięku dobiegającego z wewnątrz, nacisnęła klamkę i stanęła na moment w progu, aby przyzwyczaić się do panujących w środku ciemności. Zza jej pleców dobiegł ją cichy głos współlokatora Złotego Chłopca:

— Lubi ciemność. Nie wiem dlaczego. Domyślam się tylko, że ma to coś wspólnego z komórką pod schodami u jego krewnych. Powoli przekonuję go do okna. Nie rozumiem, czemu znów jest zasłonięte.

— Boi się wspomnień. A to, że o nim rozmawiamy, aktywuje je w jakiś sposób. Proszę mnie z nim zostawić — poprosiła Hermiona, również nie podnosząc głosu.

— Proszę zachować ostrożność. Ma zrywy magii.

— Dobrze, panie profesorze.

Nauczyciel wycofał się w głąb gabinetu, a Hermiona zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Harry siedział skulony na łóżku, kiwając się w przód i w tył. Jego smutne, szmaragdowe oczy zapatrzone były w jeden punkt, gdzieś daleko.

— Harry. Proszę, nie. Nie zamykaj się. — Po twarzy dziewczyny spłynęło kilka łez. Usiadła na łóżku obok niego. — Harry? Wszystko w porządku. Przejdziemy przez to razem. — Powoli zaczęła głaskać jego dłonie, a po dłuższej chwili jej ręka zawędrowała na spięte plecy. Dopiero wyczuwszy jego rozluźnienie, odważyła się dołączyć drugą rękę. Dziewczyna z cierpliwością tuliła przyjaciela, czując, jak jej koszulka nagle staje się mokra. — Płacz, Harry. Płacz. To naprawdę pomaga — szepnęła mu do ucha.

**OOOO**

— Witaj, Severusie — przywitał się Remus, wchodząc do gabinetu mistrza eliksirów w towarzystwie Tonks. — Jak tam Harry?

— Jest teraz z Weasleyem i Granger. Chciałbym omówić z wami pewną sprawę. — Przeszedł od razu do rzeczy Severus, wskazując swoim gościom fotele. — Mamy pełne poparcie Dumbledore'a, by zająć się Dursleyami.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytała Nimfadora.

— To, co ja mam ochotę z nimi zrobić, nie zostało zaakceptowane przez Albusa — sapnął zirytowany Snape, opierając się o brzeg biurka. — Dlatego potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Ty, Lupin, przebywasz dosyć często wśród mugoli i znasz pewnie jakiś sposób, by ponieśli odpowiednią karę.

Remus zerknął na podejrzanie złośliwie uśmiechniętą, kolorowowłosą kobietę. Sam miał jeden szczególny pomysł, a teraz nadarzała się okazja do jego zrealizowania.

— Myślę, że mugolska prasa i jakiś anonimowy list tu i tam wywołają prawdziwy chaos w ich życiu.

Tonks zmrużyła oczy, wyobrażając sobie miny państwa Dursley, gdy dziennikarze zaczną oblegać ich dom w poszukiwaniu sensacji.

— Skoro czarodzieje tak interesują się wiadomościami o Wybawcy, to jestem ciekawa, jak mugole zareagują na znęcanie się nad bezbronnym sierotą.

— Poznałem parę instytucji, w których zajmują się opieką nad maltretowanymi dziećmi — zaczął Remus. — Często je odwiedzałem, szukając pogryzionych przez wilkołaki maluchów. Proponuję napisać do nich, ukrywając jednak fakt, gdzie obecnie przebywa Harry. Niech Dursleyowie kombinują jak wytłumaczyć zniknięcie dziecka, które zostało im pozostawione pod opieką.

— Co myślicie o podłożeniu paru krwawych dowodów w ich domu? — zaproponował złośliwie Snape, przeglądając jedną z półek, na której straszyły słoje z groteskową zawartością.

— Chcesz ich posłać na dożywocie? — Zdziwienie pary było po części zrozumiałe.

Severus Snape nienawidził Pottera od samego początku pojawienia się go w szkole, a tu nagle chce się mścić na jego oprawcach.

— Czego się tak gapicie? — zirytował się, widząc ich miny.

— Gdzie schowałeś oschłego, sarkastycznego dupka zwanego potocznie Postrachem Hogwartu, którego punktem honoru było zniszczenie Harry'ego Pottera.

— Chwilowo w szafie, obok twojego bogina — wycedził pogardliwie Snape. — Miał z tą poczwarą rachunki do wyrównania. A teraz przejdźmy do konkretów.

Ustalili szczegóły krótko przed powrotem Harry'ego do kwater, tak by chłopak o niczym się nie dowiedział. Miał dosyć własnych problemów.

Dochodzenie, jakie rozpoczęła mugolska policja, wyciągnęło niejedne grzeszki rodziny spod czwórki na Privet Drive. Krwawe ślady znalezione piwnicy i w schowku pod schodami mówiły bardzo wiele na temat, gdzie najczęściej przebywało zaginione dziecko. Psychologowie i psychiatrzy mieli pełne ręce roboty z całą trójką. Tak pokręconych tłumaczeń nie słyszeli od dawna, nawet biorąc pod uwagę ich pracę.

Społeczeństwo mugolskie dowiedziało się o ich czynie i odpowiednio potraktowało. Dudley, z faktu, że był niepełnoletni, został zabrany do Domu Dziecka. Gdy jednak wyszły na jaw jego ciemne sprawki, przeniesiony został do poprawczaka o zaostrzonym rygorze.

Małżeństwo trafiło do więzienia. Żaden prawnik nawet nie próbował umieszczać ich w wariatkowie, bojąc się kompromitacji w oczach ludzi i ukrywania złoczyńców pod pretekstem niepoczytalności. W końcu znęcanie się i zabicie dziecka z premedytacją nikomu nie powinno ujść na sucho.

Złoty Chłopiec nie miał o niczym pojęcia, przy sporej pomocy przyjaciół próbując odnaleźć się na nowo w życiu. Hermiona każdego dnia cierpliwie przychodziła i dosłownie wyciągała go na błonia. Niewiele robiła sobie z jego protestów, po prostu stawała z założonymi rękoma i, tupiąc nogą, czekała, aż Harry zbierze się w sobie, po czym zabierała go na pełne słońca brzegi jeziora.

W towarzystwie Rona i Hermiony Harry trochę się rozluźniał, ale bardzo powoli. Zbyt nagły ruch Weasleya powodował gwałtowne próby ukrycia, na przykład, głowy w ramionach i dłuższą chwilę trwało zanim znów się rozluźnił. Pierwsze trzy dni skończyły się ucieczką chłopaka do lochów po niecałej godzinie. Czwartego udało mu się jednak przełamać, wiedząc chyba, że nikt nie zabroni mu powrotu, i został dłużej, obserwując jak Ron drażni Wielką Kałamarnicę. Raz przez jego twarz przemknął nawet cień uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył, jak Kałamarnica oddała rudemu adwersarzowi, ochlapując go sporą ilością wody.

Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger zostali w zamku do końca wakacji. Po dwóch tygodniach od swoich urodzin Potter przeprowadził się do dormitorium Gryfonów, ale często dołączał do Snape'a w jego laboratorium. Powrót do normalnych posiłków zaowocował wyleczeniem większości dolegliwości Harry'ego – w tym złamań i gorzej gojących się ran. Pomimo tego jeszcze dwukrotnie odwiedzał Pomfrey z powodu zranień. Raz spadła na niego naprawdę ciężka zbroja. Irytek twierdził, że nawet nie było go wtedy w pobliżu. Niestety, spotkania z Krwawym Baronem nie udało mu się uniknąć. Za drugim razem, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Harry'ego zaatakował Kieł. Tak po prostu, podczas spaceru skoczył na chłopaka, próbując ugryźć go w rękę.

Gryfon bardzo dobrze znał powód wypadków, ale nie zamierzał na razie z nikim dzielić się tą wiedzą. Często, gdy przyjaciele zajęci byli sobą, znikał w otwartej przez panią Pince bibliotece, w dziale klątw i przekleństw. Niestety, pomimo usilnych poszukiwań, nie znalazł wiele, a to, czego się dowiedział, wcale nie wyglądało wesoło. Im dłużej klątwa była aktywna, czyli niezdjęta lub niezneutralizowana, tym bardziej nabierała mocy. Po pięciuset latach nasilającej się mocy zaklęcia, Harry zastanawiał się, czy dożyje końca roku szkolnego. Rozmyślał, czy nie poprosić jednak o pomoc Hermionę.

**OOOO**

Wielka Sala powoli wypełniała się uczniami. Wszyscy w niemym zdumieniu obserwowali Złotego Chłopca. Ten, ukrywając twarz pod kapturem szaty, nie podnosił głowy znad jakiejś książki. Sam widok pochylonego nad książką Gryfona, i to w dniu przydziału, zadziwiał. Faktem, który wszystkich bulwersował, była odległość pomiędzy nim a pozostałą częścią Trójcy. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby byli skłóceni, bo Ron i Hermiona wesoło ze sobą rozmawiali, co chwilę na coś zwracając uwagę koledze. Nikt jednak nie usłyszał ani słowa z ust Pottera. Poza tym Hermiona natychmiast odganiała każdego, kto chciał zająć wolną przestrzeń pomiędzy nią a Harrym albo obok Rona.

Drugą ciekawostką był starszy mężczyzna, siedzący na miejscu nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Czarne włosy, gdzieniegdzie przetykane siwizną, opadały na ramiona i mężczyzna co jakiś czas odgarniał je z czoła, bo zasłaniały jego intensywnie błękitne oczy. Obserwował wszystko w spokoju, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, nic sobie nie robiąc z morderczego wzroku pewnego mistrza eliksirów.

Przydział minął szybko i sprawnie. Gdy ostatni uczeń usiadł przy należnym mu stole, Dumbledore wstał i, podnosząc ręce, nakazał ciszę.

— Witam wszystkich zebranych uczniów i nauczycieli na rozpoczęciu, mam nadzieję, owocnego roku szkolnego. Wszystkich pierwszorocznych informuję, że Zakazany Las jest naprawdę zakazany. Jeśli ktoś chce go zwiedzić, proszę kierować prośby do profesora Snape'a. Myślę, że uda mu się coś wymyślić. — Dyrektor zerknął w stronę wymienionego nauczyciela, ale ujrzawszy piorunujące go czarne niczym heban oczy, nic więcej w tej sprawie nie powiedział, tylko kontynuował swoją zwykłą przemowę: — Pan Filch poinformował mnie o powiększeniu listy rzeczy zakazanych o wynalazki braci Weasley. Chciałbym także przedstawić nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, Allana Waltera. A teraz nie zajmuję was dłużej. Życzę smacznego!

Gdy mężczyzna klasnął w dłonie, stoły natychmiast zapełniły się jedzeniem.

— Hej, Harry! Jak spędziłeś wakacje? — zapytał Neville, wychylając się zza Hermiony, by spojrzeć na swojego kolegę z Domu.

Ten tylko machnął lekceważąco ręką, jakby nic ważnego nie miał na ten temat do powiedzenia.

— Harry, może lepiej im powiem… — Przyjaciółka pochyliła się nad kolegą. — I tak wkrótce się dowiedzą.

— O czym, Hermiono?

— Czy Harry znów walczył z Sami-Wiecie-Kim?

— A może...

— Przestańcie! — Ron przerwał potok dziwacznych pytań, z niepokojem obserwując przyjaciela.

Ten kiwnął tylko powoli głową, mocniej naciągając kaptur szaty. Dziewczyna na ten ruch położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu w niemym wsparciu.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry.

Neville lekko zbladł, słysząc słowa Hermiony, a przy stole Gryffindoru zapadła nagła cisza. Panna Granger odwróciła się do pozostałych współbiesiadników, nie zabierając jednak ręki z ramienia Harry'ego.

— I tak wkrótce byście się dowiedzieli. Harry miał wypadek podczas wakacji...

— Co? Harry, wszystko w porządku? — Ginny zerwała się ze swojego miejsca, chcąc podbiec do swojego ulubionego Gryfona.

— Gin! Spokojnie, proszę — uspokoiła ją przyjaciółka, czując nagłe spięcie u Harry'ego. — I nie, nie jest w porządku. Jednym z efektów urazu jest utrata głosu.

— Na Kirke!

Kilka dziewczyn zachlipało, zasmuconych sytuacją osławionego Wybrańca.

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „jednym z urazów"? — dopytywał się Neville.

— O reszcie na razie nie musicie wiedzieć, choć jestem pewna, że i tak szybko wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. A teraz dajcie Harry'emu spokój – i tak czas już iść do wieży.

I miała rację. W ciągu kilku następnych minut większość stołów opustoszała, a pierwszoroczni czekali na swoich prefektów.

— Poradzisz sobie, Harry? — spytała Hermiona, zerkając w stronę nowoprzyjętych do szkoły Gryfonów. — Musimy z Ronem zaprowadzić maluchy. Jeśli chcesz, możesz do nas dołączyć.

Chłopak jednak zaprzeczył i, pomimo próśb kilku innych osób, poczekał, aż Wielka Sala opustoszeje. Dopiero potem wstał i skierował się do wyjścia, uważnie obserwowany przez nauczycieli.

Gdy tylko minął drzwi, ktoś złapał go za ramię. Szarpnął się, uwalniając z niechcianego uścisku i odwrócił w stronę… Draco Malfoya oraz jego tępej, ale za to silnej obstawy.

— Czyżby to sławny Harry Potter? A gdzie podziali się twoi wielbiciele, Biedny Wiewiór i Przemądrzała Szlama?

Gryfon patrzył przez chwilę na swojego wroga, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając, po czym po prostu odwrócił się, chcąc odejść. Tej zniewagi Malfoy nie potrafił znieść. Nikt nie lekceważy Malfoyów.

— Dokąd to, Potter? Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem!

Złapał chłopaka za szatę, próbując powstrzymać go od odejścia. Przy tym ruchu kaptur zsunął się z głowy nastolatka.

— O żeż... — wyrwało się Ślizgonowi, kiedy ujrzał blizny na twarzy Harry'ego i jego białe oko.

— Język, panie Malfoy — skarcił go chłodny głos zbliżającego się opiekuna Slytherinu. — Ach, i ma pan szlaban. Jutro o dwudziestej. Ze mną.

— Za co? — zapytał, zszokowany takim obrotem sprawy, blondyn.

Szlaban w pierwszy dzień roku szkolnego i to ze Snape'em? Co tu jest grane?

— Za naruszenie strefy osobistej pana Pottera. Zna pan ten punkt regulaminu, jak sądzę. Proszę natychmiast udać się do swojego dormitorium.

Korytarz w mgnieniu oka opustoszał ze znajdujących się tam i obserwujących widowisko Ślizgonów. Potter i profesor spojrzeli na siebie.

— Coś jeszcze, panie Potter?

Zapytany zaprzeczył, unosząc przed sobą dłoń. Wyleciały z niej dwa małe nietoperze, kierując się w dwóch różnych kierunkach.

— Tak. Sądzę, że to dobra sugestia — przyznał mistrz eliksirów, odwracając się i kierując w stronę lochów.

Niestety, dla Gryfona był to dopiero początek przeprawy z uczniami, zwłaszcza tymi z jego Domu. Chłopak westchnął, po czym naciągnął kaptur i ruszył w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.

Wszyscy oczekiwali na niego w pokoju wspólnym. Zanim jednak zdążyli go otoczyć ze wszystkich stron, usiadł w fotelu pod oknem, odgradzając się stolikiem.

— Harry, jak to się stało? Co to za wypadek?

— Czy odzyskasz głos?

— Co to za inne urazy?

— Będziesz mógł grać w quidditcha?

Po ostatnim pytaniu w salonie nagle ucichło. Tylko stojący w pobliżu Ron zachichotał.

— Wyście chyba na głowy poupadali. Przecież stracił głos, nie ręce. Zresztą, znając Harry'ego, pewnie znów próbowałby go połknąć.

Na to wspomnienie wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem.

— Harry, dlaczego nosisz kaptur?

Pytanie Ginny było niczym trzask zapałki przy loncie. Harry wyraźnie nie chciał na nie odpowiadać.

— Harry?

Ron chciał podejść bliżej, ale widząc coraz wyraźniej rysujące się rysy na szkle w oknie nad chłopakiem, zatrzymał się w miejscu. W tym momencie zareagowała pani prefekt.

— No, dobra. Jutro pierwszy dzień szkoły. Wszyscy do łóżek, panuje już cisza nocna.

Gdy kolejne rysy wymownie zaczęły kreślić się na szybie, wszystkie sprzeciwy natychmiast umilkły.

Następnego dnia pierwszą lekcją była transmutacja ze Slytherinem. Nauczycielka, zaraz po wejściu do sali, spojrzała na siedzącego spokojnie z twarzą ukrytą pod kapturem Harry'ego. Zamyśliła się na moment, marszcząc przy tym brwi, po czym zwróciła do zakapturzonego ucznia.

— Panie Potter, proszę zdjąć kaptur. Rozumiem pańskie obawy i wiem, że tak czuje się pan bezpieczniej, ale to nie jest sposób na radzenie sobie z problemami. Zna pan zasady dotyczące strojów noszonych przez uczniów podczas zajęć.

— No właśnie, Potty. Pokaż wszystkim buźkę. — Pansy zaśmiała się ironicznie.

— Panno Parkinson, dołączy pani do pana Malfoya na szlabanie u profesora Snape'a. Minus dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu — rzuciła na koniec McGonagall, odwracając się na powrót do Gryfona. — Nalegam, panie Potter.

Chłopak kiwnął głową zrezygnowany, zsuwając kaptur na plecy. Zszokowane sapnięcia kilku osób były wszystkim, na co pozwoliła opiekunka Domu.

— Proszę wyjąć różdżki. Dziś kontynuować będziemy zajęcia z zeszłego roku. Kto pamięta, na czym skończyliśmy? Panno Granger, proszę.

Nikogo nie zdziwiło niecierpliwe wymachiwanie dłonią tej jedynej w swoim rodzaju dziewczyny.

— Transmutacją materii martwej w żywą, pani profesor.

— Bardzo dobrze. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Przed sobą widzicie zwykły drewniany kloc. Chciałabym do końca zajęć ujrzeć przed każdym jakieś zwierzę. Proszę wziąć pod uwagę wielkość sali i trzymać się stworzeń z kategorii „małe". Instrukcje są na tablicy. Do dzieła.

McGonagall usiadła za biurkiem, z uwagą obserwując poczynania uczniów.

— Pani profesor, Potter nawet nie wyciągnął różdżki!

Zabini chciał, zdaje się, ratować jakoś punktację swego Domu. Nauczycielka jednak nawet nie zdążyła zareagować na to oskarżenie – klocek Blaise'a z cichym trzaskiem zamienił się w małego, czarnego psiaka, który ze złośliwym opamiętaniem zaczął ujadać na ucznia.

— Jak pan widzi, panie Zabini, widocznie nie jest mu potrzebna. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za piękną transmutację. Proszę też podać panu Zabiniemu swój klocek, panie Potter, bo nie może on kontynuować zajęć.

Klocek Harry'ego wylądował przed Blaise'em, a pies ruszył w stronę właściciela.

— Panie Potter, na jaki czas określił pan czar? — zapytała po dłuższej chwili profesorka, widząc, jak szczenię dobiera się do nogi ławki. — Pełna winy mina chłopaka dała jej pełną odpowiedź. Kobieta westchnęła, po czym powiedziała tylko: — Proszę zabrać go do profesora Hagrida i nalegam, aby tym razem uważał pan na Kła.

Szczenię ucieszyło się z towarzystwa innego psa i nie zwróciło nawet uwagi, gdy chłopak wrócił do szkoły na kolejne zajęcia.

Dwie godziny zaklęć z Krukonami minęły prawie bez zakłóceń. Pokaz bezróżdżkowej magii w wykonaniu Gryfona na wszystkich zrobił wielkie wrażenie. Uczniowie powoli przyzwyczajali się do nowej twarzy Złotego Chłopca, choć on sam źle to znosił. Nigdy nie lubił być w centrum uwagi, mimo że po tylu latach powinien się już przyzwyczaić.

A teraz zbliżały się eliksiry. Nie wiedział, jak profesor Snape będzie się zachowywał w czasie roku szkolnego. Nie, żeby jakoś inaczej traktował go podczas wakacji, ale wyczuwało się pewną różnicę, gdy obok znajdowali się inni uczniowie. Już sytuacja z poprzedniego dnia wydawała się dziwna. Postrach Hogwartu stający w obronie Wybrańca… Czy nie będzie miał przez niego kłopotów u swego Czarnego Pana? Tak, Harry wiedział, kim naprawdę jest Severus Snape w tej wojnie. Szpiegiem – i to od wielu lat. Tylko Ron i Hermiona znali jeszcze tę tajemnicę, chociaż sam zainteresowany nie został o tym fakcie poinformowany. A teraz Harry miał znaleźć się z nim w jednej klasie i szybko okazało się, że – niestety – nic się nie zmieniło.

— Jak słyszałem, pan Potter wystarczająco zabawił dziś wszystkich swoim nowym wyglądem. Dla odpoczynku popracujecie nad eliksirami leczniczymi. Chciałbym oddać wasze wyniki pani Pomfrey, więc weźcie pod uwagę, że to wy i wasi przyjaciele będą z nich korzystać, i przynajmniej raz przyłóżcie się do zadania. — Przez całe dwie godziny przechadzał się po klasie, łopocząc szatą i mrożąc wszystkich swoim pogardliwym wzrokiem. — W międzyczasie zrobię mały test ustny — stwierdził bezdusznie w pewnym momencie. — A te jęki w niczym wam nie pomogą. Mieliście całe wakacje na powtórzenie materiału z poprzedniego roku.

Po półgodzinie siekania, krojenia i tarcia, ku przerażeniu wszystkich, poza Hermioną Granger, każdy miał wyraźnie dosyć tego testu.

— Panie profesorze, czemu Potter nie otrzymał żadnego pytania? — Jedna ze Ślizgonek nagle zebrała się nagle na odwagę, nie widząc reakcji ze strony Malfoya na dziwne traktowanie Pottera przez Snape'a.

— Z wiadomych wszystkim, albo i nie, przyczyn, wszystkie testy pana Pottera są pisemne.

— A co, oprócz oka stracił jeszcze język? — Nie wytrzymał tym razem Malfoy.

Zapadła złowroga cisza. Nauczyciel odwrócił się w stronę gryfońskiego nastolatka, którego nagle zaczęła otaczać tak wyraźna magia, że powietrze wokoło iskrzyło.

— Potter, natychmiast masz się uspokoić, albo twój Dom straci pięćdziesiąt punktów. — To musiało ostudzić zapędy młodzieńca, bo z sali zniknęło iskrzenie, a poziom magii wrócił do normy. — Jeśli pana nie poinformowano, panie Malfoy, to teraz ja to zrobię. Pan Potter podczas wakacji miał groźny wypadek, w skutek czego stracił głos, wzrok w lewym oku, a także rozbudziło to w nim magię bezróżdżkową na bardzo wysokim poziomie, nad którą jeszcze nie w pełni panuje. Lepiej więc, niech pan nie denerwuje kolegi. Może się to niewesoło skończyć – i to bynajmniej nie dla Pottera. Czy to jasne? — zwrócił się do pozostałych uczniów. — Do wszystkich dotarło?

Malfoy głośno przełknął ślinę, potakując wraz z resztą klasy i z wyraźnym lękiem patrząc na Pottera.

— Czyli jednak to dziwoląg — sapnął do siebie, lecz nie wystarczająco cicho.

W tej samej chwili jego kociołek rozpadł się na oczach wszystkich w pył. Żadnego wybuchu, nic. Po prostu pękł i rozsypał się po stole.

— Panie Malfoy! Proszę natychmiast opuścić tę salę, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa — wybuchnął Snape, kierując się jednocześnie w stronę szafki z gotowymi eliksirami.

Malfoy, zrozumiawszy swoją wpadkę, pozbierał rzeczy i biegiem opuścił lochy.

— Granger, podaj to Potterowi. Natychmiast!

Dziewczyna szybko wypełniła polecenie, wlewając szkarłatną miksturę w usta bladego przyjaciela. Ona i Ron w ostatniej chwili złapali go przed upadkiem. Profesor kazał Weasleyowi zabrać kolegę do skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Kontynuujcie, zanim wszystkie eliksiry stracą swoje właściwości — obudził zapatrzonych w tę dziwną sytuację uczniów.

**OOOO**

Harry od razu wiedział, gdzie jest. Ilość narzuconych mu przez ostatnie dwa miesiące wizji uczuliła go wręcz na to pomieszczenie. Obrośnięte zielono-brunatnym mchem kamienie, ochlapane zaschniętą krwią, osmalony od pochodni sufit i podłoga, nigdy nie myta, sporadycznie tylko spłukana wodą z nadmiaru posoki i ekskrementów.

Tak, to była sala audiencyjna Lorda Voldemorta. Ironiczne, ale jakże prawdziwe. Czyż to nie wielki przywilej znajdować się u stóp samego Czarnego Pana?

— Och, Severusie. Zawiodłem się na tobie.

— Panie mój...

— Zamilcz! — syknął prawie niesłyszalnie mężczyzna, stojący nad klęczącym przed nim Śmierciożercą.

_Wężowata twarz i czerwone oczy nie gwarantują pierwszego miejsca w „Czarownicy" czy innej babskiej gazecie, ale do „Proroka Codziennego" czasami zdjęcia mogłyby trafić. Cóż, trochę rozgłosu nigdy nie zaszkodzi._

Harry wyczuwał te dziwaczne myśli Toma z pogranicza gniewu i wesołości z niemiłym uciskiem w piersi. To nie wróżyło dobrze Snape'owi.

— Drogi Severusie, dlaczego nie byłeś łaskaw poinformować mnie o stanie i miejscu pobytu naszego Gryfońskiego Bohatera?

Postrach Czarodziejskiego Świata zaczął przechadzać się przed Postrachem Hogwartu, od niechcenia przerzucając różdżkę z ręki do ręki.

— Panie, nie miałem okazji opuszczenia zamku bez wzbudzania podejrzeń! Ten bachor nie odklejał się ode mnie, a wraz z nim Dumbledore. Byłem pod ciągłą obserwacją wszystkich nauczycieli, czy aby nie robię jakiejś krzywdy ich Złotemu Rycerzykowi. — Snape tłumaczył się usłużnie, nie podnosząc wzroku.

— A ty oczywiście nie odważyłeś się go tknąć.

— Oczywiście, mój panie. Jakże śmiałbym łamać twój rozkaz! Chłopak jest tylko twój. Umilałem mu jedynie pobyt u mnie — dodał ironicznie, jak to miał w zwyczaju, nie przekraczając jednak pewnej granicy.

— Pokaż mi — zażądał Tom, zatrzymując się naprzeciw niego. — _Legilimens!_ Och, naprawdę ciekawe. Gratuluję, Severusie. Tylko ty potrafisz być taki nieludzki w stosunku do zranionego dziecka. — Pochwała z ust Czarnego Pana poruszyła krąg otaczających ich zamaskowanych ludzi. — Jednak mimo to nie przyjmuję twojego tłumaczenia. Macie godzinę — rzucił do zebranych — i pamiętajcie, chłopak ma żyć. Jest mi nadal potrzebny.

**OOOO**

— Przytrzymaj go, Neville. — Przez mgłę bólu słyszał głos Rona. — Dopóki się nie obudzi, nic nie możemy zrobić.

Czuł, jak unieruchamiają mu ręce i nogi, drgawki pocruciatusowe nadal szarpały jego ciałem. Blizna paliła niczym ogień.

— Trzeba wezwać McGonagall — stwierdził Dean przerażonym głosem.

— To czego jeszcze stoisz?

Wszystkie mięśnie Harry'ego napinały się samoczynnie, a ból, jaki odczuwał, był straszny, ale jakoś udało się mu zwrócić na siebie uwagę rudzielca.

— Spokojnie, chłopie. Nieźle nas wystraszyłeś. McGonagall zaraz tu będzie. Nie wstawaj.

Nic nie robiąc sobie z prób powstrzymania go przez dwójkę przyjaciół, którzy nie chcąc sprawiać mu większego bólu, nie naciskali za mocno, wstał. Opierając się o ścianę, skierował się ku wyjściu z dormitorium.

— A pan dokąd się wybiera? — Stojąca w drzwiach profesor zablokowała mu drogę.

Chciał coś przekazać, ale nagle zakręciło mu się w głowie i zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Kobieta w ostatniej chwili złapała osuwającego się chłopaka.

— Natychmiast do łóżek, wszyscy. Zabieram pana Pottera do skrzydła szpitalnego. Zobaczycie się rano.

Wyczarowała nosze i zabrała omdlałego Gryfona ze sobą. Chłopcom nie pozostało nic innego, jak wykonać polecenie opiekunki. Im szybciej zasną, tym szybciej nastanie ranek i zobaczą Harry'ego.

Widząc wpatrzone w siebie zielone oczy, McGonagall westchnęła ciężko.

— Domyślam się, że wszystko widziałeś? — Chłopak skinął głową, cierpliwie czekając na dalszy ciąg. — Hagrid znalazł go dosłownie przed chwilą. Jest już pod opieką pani Pomfrey. Nic mu nie będzie. Poppy, to znaczy, pani Pomfrey, już z gorszych ran go wyleczyła.

Weszli – przynajmniej opiekunka Gryffindoru, bo Harry nadal leżał na noszach – do części szpitalnej. Gdy zamknęli za sobą drzwi, Harry zauważył, że obok częściowo osłoniętego parawanem łóżka w głębi sali stoi nie tylko pielęgniarka, ale również dyrektor. Chłopak westchnął w duchu, wiedząc, że nie uniknie pytań, i zastanawiając się ile razy w ciągu jednej doby można się znaleźć pod opieką pielęgniarki i nie narazić się za przymus zbyt długiego pobytu w tym miejscu.

— Cóż, mogłem się tego domyślić. — Dyrektor zostawił na chwilę zagonioną pielęgniarkę samą i zbliżył się do chłopca, przekładanego właśnie na łóżko. — Profesor Snape jest na razie nieprzytomny. Możesz mi powiedzieć, czy było coś ważnego na tym spotkaniu, poza karaniem Severusa?

Harry zaprzeczył, siadając powoli. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i zebrało na mdłości, ale po chwili udało mu się uspokoić swój żołądek.

— Czyli Tom już wie o twojej nowej sytuacji? — dopytywał się Dumbledore, wpatrując się z troską w swojego ulubionego ucznia.

Gryfon potwierdził, jednocześnie ostrożnie spuszczając nogi z łóżka.

— A ty dokąd? — spytała srogo McGonagall, wychylając się, by go powstrzymać przed próbą wstania.

Chłopak wskazał na rannego nauczyciela, leżącego dalej. Gdy kobieta nadal próbowała go zatrzymać, Albus powstrzymał ją.

— Ale tylko na chwilę, Harry. Też nie wyglądasz najlepiej. — Pomógł dotrzeć chłopcu do celu i posadził go na krześle. — Poppy, wygoń go za kilka minut, a na razie niech posiedzi przy Severusie. Myślę, że obu dobrze to zrobi.

Nastolatek obserwował, jak pielęgniarka usuwa zaklęciami i miksturami rany oraz efekty niektórych mrocznych czarów.

— Powinien leżeć przez co najmniej tydzień, ale znając go, jutro już będzie na nogach — powiedziała jakby do siebie Pomfrey, gdy dyrektor i nauczycielka opuścili już skrzydło szpitalne. — Niestety, siniaki nie znikną sobie ot tak. Pewnie użyje _Glamoure_, żeby nie straszyć uczniów. Dobrze. — Odwróciła się do wciąż bladego Gryfona. — A teraz, Harry, twoja kolej.

Chłopak zaprzeczył, ale czary diagnozujące już krążyły po jego ciele.

— Dam ci eliksir przeciwbólowy i pocruciatusowy. Wypij i idź spać. Masz pięć minut.

Harry westchnął zrezygnowany, zgadzając się jednak z pielęgniarką. Gdy całe napięcie już z niego uleciało, poczuł się straszliwie zmęczony. Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, transmutował krzesło w wygodny fotel i, zawijając się w koce, wypił mikstury, a następnie poszedł spać tuż przy samym łóżku profesora.

Kilka godzin później obudziły go łaskoczące go w policzek promienie słońca. Po ciszy panującej w sali domyślił się, że nie ma jeszcze szóstej, inaczej pani Pomfrey już biegałaby z eliksirami. Spojrzał na ciągle pogrążonego we śnie mężczyznę i, widząc wyraźną poprawę w jego wyglądzie, wyszedł ze szpitala, nie chcąc być poddanym kolejnym zabiegom nadopiekuńczej pielęgniarki.

**OOOO**

Pierwsza doba nowego roku szkolnego zaowocowała w tak wiele atrakcji, że Harry wprost modlił się o jeden zwyczajny dzień. Całe szczęście, że historia magii nie ma wiele wspólnego z czarami, bo czuł, iż znowu mógłby rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, tak przypadkiem, załóżmy w Malfoya. Nawet nie zwracając uwagi na potępiający wzrok Hermiony, spokojnie przespał całą godzinę. Oczywiście nie był jedynym, który postanowił w ten sposób wykorzystać tę pasjonującą lekcję. Ron pochrapywał cicho u jego drugiego boku. Mentalnie przygotowywali się na kolejne zajęcia. W końcu sławetna, jednoroczna posada miała kolejnego rezydenta.

Całe szczęście, że przyjaciele po standardowym wypytaniu o samopoczucie nie zgłębiali, co też mu się śniło. Był im za to bardzo wdzięczny.

Przyciszone rozmowy przywitały nowego nauczyciela obrony już pod drzwiami klasy.

— Zapraszam. — Mężczyzna otworzył przed uczniami podwoje sali i puścił wszystkich przodem.

Harry, mijając nauczyciela, zauważył dziwny błysk w jego oczach. Siadając pomiędzy przyjaciółmi, postawił podstawową tarczę ochronną, otaczając ich i siebie. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Niczemu to nie szkodziło, było prawie niewykrywalne, a potrafiło osłonić przed lżejszymi zaklęciami ofensywnymi.

Jeszcze dobrze nie zaczął wypakowywać książek, gdy poczuł delikatny przepływ magii przez salę. Spojrzał na idącego powoli w stronę przodu klasy nauczyciela, a po chwili jego wzrok zatrzymał się szybko na pozostałych uczniach. Wszystkie głowy nawiedziły niezwykle gustowne ośle uszy, a chociaż wszyscy wyczuli poruszenie magii, nikt nie zareagował. No, może nie do końca wszystkie głowy. On, Ron oraz Hermiona byli jedynymi, którzy zostali pominięci podczas tego kompromitującego pokazu.

— Witam wszystkich — odezwał się nauczyciel, jak gdyby nigdy nic odwracając się tyłem do tablicy i przyglądając się swoim nowym uczniom. — Jak już wiecie z uczty powitalnej, nazywam się Allan Walter i niestety muszę od razu stwierdzić, że gdybym okazał się kimś zupełnie innym, wszyscy leżelibyście teraz na podłodze, obezwładnieni lub coś o wiele gorszego. Wszyscy, poza jednym uczniem, który zaopiekował się też swymi przyjaciółmi, chociaż widzę, że bez ich wiedzy. — Sprzeciw, lamenty i inne tego rodzaju okrzyki natychmiast opanowały klasę. — Cisza! — wrzasnął profesor, ucinając hałas. — To nie podwórko ani boisko!

W klasie zapadła cisza.

— Ty! — Wskazał Pottera. — Dlaczego użyłeś bariery? — Harry szybko spojrzał na Hermionę, szukając ratunku. Dziewczyna uniosła rękę. — Nie pytam ciebie — zwrócił jej uwagę mężczyzna.

— Harry nie mówi, panie profesorze. — Gryfonka mimo wszystko zabrała głos.

Lekkie zdekoncentrowanie szybko zniknęło z twarzy nauczyciela.

— Czyli ty jesteś Potter? To wiele wyjaśnia. Chciałbym się jednak dowiedzieć, jak się domyśliłeś?

Chłopak wskazał na swoje oczy, a potem na nauczyciela.

— Po moich oczach?

Potwierdził.

— Bardzo dobrze. — Walter odwrócił się do reszty klasy, po czym ruchem różdżki i krótkim _Finite Incantatem _zdjął „ośli" czar. — Jak sami byliście świadkami, czasami trochę intuicji i dobra spostrzegawczość może uratować wam życie. Na tych lekcjach nie będziemy używać książek, możecie zostawić je w dormitoriach. — Szczęśliwe głosy uczniów przerwały na chwilę wykład. — Będą jednak potrzebne do zadań domowych — dodał. Uczniowie, już mniej radośni, usiedli w spokoju. — Nie życzę sobie żadnych wygłupów na moich zajęciach. Na razie nie będziecie pojedynkować się pomiędzy Domami, wiem jak bardzo nie lubią się Węże i Lwy. Nie cierpię wypadków z powodu głupoty. Dopóki nie opanujecie podstawowych zaklęć defensywnych, nie przejdziemy do ofensywnych. Potem możecie się nawet pozabijać, byle nie na moich zajęciach. Czy to zrozumiałe?

Pozostała część lekcji minęła na sprawdzaniu poziomu uczniów. Okazało się, że pan Walter przy użyciu zwykłej _Rictumsempry_ potrafił przeanalizować siłę tarczy tworzonej przez ucznia. Powoli zwiększał napór magii, dopóki osłona nie upadła. Średnio trwało to od dwóch do pięciu minut.

— Teraz twoja kolej. — Po jakimś czasie wskazał Harry'ego.

W ogóle nie przejmował się formułkami grzecznościowymi, jakby to było ponad nim. Chłopak szybko stanął po środku sali, czekając na ruch nauczyciela.

— _Rictumsempra_.

Harry uniósł dłoń, formując tarczę na szerokość piersi i ustawiając ją na torze czaru. Sama osłona nie pochłaniała tak dużo magii, jakby się to działo przy standardowej barierze na całe ciało. Dodatkowo, w każdej chwili potrafił ją powiększyć. Po piętnastu minutach nauczyciel zdjął czar, lekko zmęczony utrzymywaniem kilku zaklęć pod rząd, szczególnie tym ostatnim, dosyć długim.

— Bardzo dobrze. Jak dużą stworzyłeś tarczę? — Chłopak zatoczył dłonią niewielkie koło. — Jak wiele mocy zużyłeś?

Uczeń wymownie zerknął na zebraną klasę, zajętą po części przez Ślizgonów, i zignorował pytanie, siadając na swoim miejscu. Nauczyciel rozejrzał się po sali. Wszyscy czekali na jego reakcję.

— Panie profesorze — odezwała się Hermiona. — Lepiej, żeby pan nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Dla dobra pana, Harry'ego i innych uczniów.

— Tak, tak — odrzekł Walter. — Sami-Wiecie-Kto może mieć szpiegów wszędzie. Kontynuujmy lekcję.

**OOOO**

— Co sądzisz o nowym profesorze obrony? — Ron pochylał się nad szachownicą, po drugiej stronie której siedział Neville, z kwaśną miną na twarzy.

Obok, na fotelu nieco oddalonym od reszty, siedział Harry, zajadając kanapki przyniesione przez, jeszcze niedawno Malfoyowego, skrzata. To właśnie do przyjaciela skierował pytanie jego rudy współlokator. Wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie miał jeszcze wyrobionego zdania na ten temat i chciał poobserwować poczynania nowego członka grona pedagogicznego.

— Jeśli tylko czegoś nas nauczy, nie będzie źle — rzucił Longbottom, przesuwając swoją wieżę.

— Szach mat! — zawołał uradowany Weasley po trzech kolejnych ruchach.

— Dałbyś kiedyś wygrać…

— A poczułbyś się szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że się podstawiłem? — zapytał Ron, zbierając czarodziejskie szachy do pudełka.

Neville machnął na to rękę i, uśmiechnięty, poszedł do dormitorium.

— Chodź, Harry. Czas spać — rzucił rudzielec, również wstając i kierując się w stroną schodów.

Kolejne dwa tygodnie minęły bez większych ekscesów. Nawet Draco Malfoy nie ważył się drażnić Gryfonów. Było spokojnie. Za spokojnie. Harry całym sobą czuł, że coś się święci. Snape zachowywał się jak... Snape, ale wszyscy pozostali krążyli koło niego jak koło dynamitu z krótkim lontem. Nawet Voldemort ostatnio odpuścił sobie wizje, jakby planował coś wielkiego.

Zajęcia z obrony okazały się dosyć ciekawe, przynajmniej na razie. Walter zachowywał się całkiem normalnie jak na aurora (o tym, że był aurorem, dowiedzieli się na poprzedniej lekcji). Aurora z nauczycielskim stażem.

Harry zdecydował się w końcu wciągnąć Hermionę w swój „rodowy", jak go w myślach nazywał, sekret. Na razie jednak nie znalazł odpowiedniej chwili, żeby z nią „porozmawiać". A ten cały spokój, panujący w szkole, zaczynał go denerwować. Często podskakiwał nerwowo, słysząc niezidentyfikowane hałasy, które chwilę później okazywały się błahostkami z życia uczniów i zamku.

Teraz, kierując się do Wielkiej Sali z zamiarem dołączenia do przyjaciół podczas obiadu, wymawiał sobie, że zrobił się z niego paranoik. I to z powodu jednego listu, którego prawdziwości nawet nie sprawdził. A może to tylko głupi żart bliźniaków…

Kiedy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, stanął w drzwiach, by rozejrzeć się za przyjaciółmi. Dostrzegł ich przy samym końcu gryfońskiego stołu. Hermiona, żywo gestykulując rękoma, tłumaczyła coś zasłuchanej Ginny. Już miał ruszyć się z miejsca, gdy usłyszał dziwny dźwięk, jakby trzeszczenie, nad swoją głową. Spojrzał w górę i w ostatniej chwili zobaczył, że jedna z kamiennych figur zdobiących odrzwia, zamierza się z nim bliżej zapoznać. Lata ćwiczeń i refleks szukającego uratowały go przed straceniem życia, ale niestety nie odrobiny zdrowia.

Nagły huk oderwał wszystkich od rozmów i posiłku. Część figury jakiegoś zwierza z gruchotem spadła na nogę Harry'ego w tym samym momencie, w którym próbował uskoczyć.

— Harry!

Kilkanaście osób krzyknęło z przerażenia, zrywając się ze swoich miejsc i podbiegając do leżącego na ziemi Gryfona.

Chłopak próbował wyciągnąć nogę spod kamienia, starając się ignorować mroczki latające mu przed oczyma. Niewielka kałuża krwi powoli zbierała się na podłodze. W końcu resztką sił uniósł ciężar za pomocą niewerbalnego zaklęcia, po czym stracił przytomność, wpadając prosto w ręce Rona. Na szczęście rudzielec zdążył złapać jego głowę, zanim spotkała się z podłogą.

Nim jeszcze otworzył oczy wiedział, że znów gości u Pomfrey. Ten szczególny zapach trudno pomylić z zapachem innego pomieszczenia. Uchylił powoli powieki, nie chcąc razić biednego, jedynego teraz, oka, ale wszędzie panowała ciemność. Zerknął w stronę okna, zza którego pomrugały mu gwiazdy. Panowała więc noc. Nagle przypomniał sobie, z jakiego powodu znalazł się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Usiadł i zsunął z siebie koc. Prawa noga owinięta była bandażem od uda w dół. Przy poruszaniu dosyć mocno bolała. Zastanawiał się, czy to Szkiele-Wzro nadal działa, czy eliksir przeciwbólowy przeciwnie – przestał.

Westchnął i opadł na poduszkę. Zaraz pewnie przybiegnie pani Pomfrey, zawiadomiona przez zaklęcie monitorujące, że łaskawie wrócił do żywych. Nie mylił się. Niecałą minutę później kobieta przyszła z tacą mikstur i maści.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytała i, nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, rzuciła czar diagnozujący. — Noga dobrze się goi, do rana wszystko powinno być w porządku. Szkiele-Wzro ciągle działa, więc dam ci jeszcze jedną dawkę przeciwbólowego. Całe szczęście, że zdążyłeś uskoczyć — trajkotała, zdejmując opatrunek i obserwując działanie nakładanej na resztki zaczerwienionych blizn maści.

Harry cierpliwie znosił wszystkie te zabiegi, cóż, wyboru zbytnio nie miał.

— Czegoś ci potrzeba? — zapytała pielęgniarka, układając na koniec wszystkie już niepotrzebne rzeczy na tacy. — Chłopak podniósł dłoń do ust, udając, że pije. — Zaraz przyniosę ci coś do picia. Poczekaj chwilkę.

_Przecież nigdzie nie pójdę_, zaśmiał się smutno w duchu Harry.

Gdy już zaspokoił pragnienie, pani Pomfrey zostawiła go samego, informując, że powinien jeszcze pospać. Ponieważ nie bardzo miał na to ochotę, w końcu spał od obiadu, przeniósł tylko poduszkę na drugą stronę łóżka, a następnie sam obrócił się powoli, żeby nie urazić nogi. Obserwowanie gwiazd było o wiele ciekawsze niż gapienie się w sufit. Psia Gwiazda migotała wyraźnie wśród innych.

_Chciałbym, żebyś tu był_ _Syriuszu_, rozmyślał. _Może ty wiedziałbyś, co zrobić_.

Nad ranem udało mu się jeszcze zdrzemnąć, a o szóstej pozwolono mu wrócić do wieży, o ile tylko obieca nie nadwyrężać nogi.

Jako że był sobotni poranek, nie spotkał na korytarzu żadnego ucznia. Każdy zapewne odsypiał wczesne wstawanie w tygodniu. Nie chcąc budzić przyjaciół, Harry usiadł w pokoju wspólnym, wyciągając nogę przed sobą, na drugim fotelu. Czując głód, wezwał Zgredka i na migi poprosił go o śniadanie. W końcu nie jadł dwóch posiłków, a od czasu Dursleyów nie cierpiał być głodny, chociaż nadal nie potrafił zjeść zbyt wiele na raz. Chwilę później, zajadając kanapkę, masował co jakiś czas nogę, która odzywała się jeszcze krótkimi spazmami bólu. Chłopcy z jego roku wstali dopiero chwilę przed dziewiątą i z tupotem zbiegli po schodach do pokoju wspólnego. Widząc siedzącego jak gdyby nigdy nic kolegę, wyhamowali przed samym kominkiem, zderzając się ze sobą.

— Harry! Wszystko w porządku? — Ron jako pierwszy wygramolił się spod całej sterty ciał. — Chcieliśmy właśnie iść do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby cię odwiedzić. Zawołam Hermionę, że już jesteś. Martwiła się, że nie pozwolono nam wczoraj cię zobaczyć.

Wrzask chłopaka obudził nie tylko Hermionę, ale i całą wieżę. Wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć Wybrańca, któremu znowu udało się uciec śmierci. Widząc takie zbiegowisko, Harry lekko zbladł – nadal nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do większej liczby osób wokół siebie.

— Hej! Dajcie mu spokój! — Prym jak zawsze ujęła w swe ręce panna prefekt. — Idźcie na śniadanie! Zachowujecie się jak pijawki! Wynocha!

Rozwścieczona Hermiona Granger nie jest miłym widokiem. Nie żeby robiła się brzydka. O nie, w złości była wręcz urocza. Iskry migoczące w jej oczach, gdy odganiała wszystkich od zestresowanego Gryfona, gdyby mogły podpaliłyby dywan. Kilku osobom udało się urazić pobolewającą nogę Harry'ego, ale wtedy chłopak sam zareagował, tworząc wokół siebie tarczę, przez którą mogli przejść tylko Ron i Hermiona.

Po kilku minutach wszyscy się uspokoili. Widząc, że Harry nie ma ochoty z nikim więcej podzielić się samym sobą, rozeszli się do swoich zajęć, przerywanych wcześniejszym krzykiem Weasleya. Wiele dziewcząt wybiegło w pidżamach ku uciesze męskiego grona i teraz, w popłochu lub też specjalnie prowokując ruchami bioder, wracały do siebie.

— No, wal stary! — Ron opadł na fotel obok kolegi, gdy tylko większa część salonu opustoszała. Harry spojrzał na niego wymownie ze słabym uśmiechem na ustach. — Sorry. Zapomniałem — zaperzył się Weasley, czując jednocześnie sporą dawkę poczucia winy.

Hermiona pokiwała tylko głową nad Ronem i jego intelektem. Cóż, trzeba być wyrozumiałym dla wad przyjaciół, inaczej można ich szybko stracić. Harry wskazał na jej pióro i zwój, przekazując, że chciałby coś napisać. Dziewczyna podała mu przybory i, siadając koło Rona, cicho zbeształa rudzielca, czekając, aż jej czarnowłosy przyjaciel napisze notatkę.

„Chciałbym o czymś z wami »pogadać«, ale nie tutaj. Po śniadaniu będę czekać w starej sali obrony, tej na drugim piętrze."

Przyjaciele przeczytali krótką prośbę i zerknęli na Harry'ego zaintrygowani i nieco zaniepokojeni.

— Czy to ma jakiś związek z wczorajszym wypadkiem? Albo z tym, co się stało w wakacje? — Widać Hermiona znów wzięła w obroty swoją nieprzeciętną inteligencję, szybko łącząc fakty.

„Po części", napisał w odpowiedzi Harry.

— Może powinieneś pogadać z Dumbledorem?

Brunet zaprzeczył szybko, energicznie kręcąc głową.

„Nie chcę, żeby wiedział o tym ktoś jeszcze oprócz was."

— Okej, Harry — powiedział po prostu Ron, ignorując oburzony wzrok swojej przyjaciółki. — Zobaczymy się po śniadaniu. A ty? Nie pójdziesz z nami do Wielkiej Sali? — Przyjaciel zwrócił nagle uwagę, że Gryfon nie wybiera się z nimi na śniadanie.

„Zgredek już mi przyniósł. Chcę się jeszcze wykąpać."

Mając całe dormitorium dla siebie, Harry nie musiał się nigdzie śpieszyć. Powoli zmył z siebie zapachy szpitalne, rozluźniając się pod gorącym strumieniem wody. Choć jego noga ciągle nosiła ślady wczorajszego wypadku, przypuszczał, że czerwone smugi szybko znikną, nie pozostawiając blizn, inaczej pani Pomfrey nie wypuściłaby go tak wcześnie. Oczywiście trzeba wziąć pod uwagę jeszcze klątwę.

_O nie! Znów zaczynam myśleć jak paranoik._

Harry szybko otrząsnął się z zalewających go na nowo, ponurych myśli. Ubrał się, z uśmiechem wspominając reakcję wszystkich, gdy pojawił się w nowych ubraniach, choć o udziale Snape'a w ich zakupie nie wspominał. Nadal nie czuł jakiejś wielkiej sympatii do tego człowieka, ale szacunek na pewno. Bez jego, raczej dziwacznej, pomocy pewnie teraz siedziałby w jakiejś małej salce w Świętym Mungu. Zerknął na zegar i wyciągnął z kufra list, razem z jakimiś dodatkowymi zwojami i piórem. Ze wzruszeniem przytulił na chwilę swoją, odzyskaną przez Tonks, różdżkę, po czym zamknął skrzynię. Po dotarciu do salki, od razu zaczął pisać tekst dla Hermiony i Rona. Gdy przyjaciele dołączyli do niego, rzucił tylko czar wyciszający, niestety nie potrafił antypodsłuchowego, po czym podał zwój przyjaciółce.

„Powiem (napiszę:)) krótko, że potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Zostałem w wakacje poinformowany o ciążącej na mnie klątwie. Tak, Hermiono, wypadki mają z nią wiele wspólnego. I nie, Voldemort nie rzucił jej na mnie. Przeczytaj dołączony list."

Harry podał im list Encore'a, gdy tylko zauważył, że skończyli czytać notkę.

— Och, Harry! Dlaczego nam wcześniej nie powiedziałeś? — Dziewczyna przytuliła go z czułością, skończywszy czytać. — Już dawno mogliśmy zdjąć z ciebie tę klątwę. Tyle czasu się męczyłeś.

Harry odsunął ją delikatnie i szybko coś zapisał, po czym podał jej pergamin.

„Przecież sam wiem ledwie od ponad miesiąca. I też szukałem. Bez rozwiązania zagadki nie da się zdjąć przekleństwa."

— Trzeba więc będzie poszukać wszystkiego o klątwach i przekleństwach. — Hermiona zapisywała sobie wszystkie spostrzeżenia, nie zwracając już uwagi na pozostałą dwójkę. — Powinno też coś być w archiwum Hogwartu o Encore'ach, skoro wspomniał o szkole. Nad tym wierszem też trzeba się zastanowić. Podaj mi go jeszcze raz, Harry — poprosiła, chcąc przepisać wersy do swoich notatek.

„_Nie szukaj mikstur,_

_Nie szukaj zaklęć._

_Poszukaj w sobie,_

_By krwią zapłacić._

_Kiedy zrozumie,_

_Oraz przebaczy,_

_Z urodzin ósemki_

_Dwójka wszystko skojarzy._

_Bo gorycz prawdy_

_W słodyczy łez_

_I krwią poświęcenia_

_Jest rozwiązaniem."_

— Musimy znaleźć coś o krwi poświęcenia, goryczy prawdy i słodyczy łez. Może będzie też coś w numerologii o dwójce i ósemce.

Harry zamrugał ze zdziwienia. Czemu on na to nie wpadł? No tak, przecież to Hermiona Granger. Ona zawsze myśli o wszystkim. Więc może ma jednak jakieś szanse na przetrwanie…

— Nie martw się, Harry — pocieszał go Ron, klepiąc po plecach, ale sekundę później zrozumiał swój błąd i odsunął się kawałek. — Przepraszam, stary.

Harry machnął na to ręką, choć trochę jeszcze się spinał na tak nagłe dotknięcia przyjaciół, po czym wyciągnął oboje nad jezioro. Z Hermioną nie dało się co prawda teraz normalnie pogadać, z takim zaangażowaniem układała plan poszukiwań, ale przynajmniej byli na zewnątrz zamku.

Wrzesień przechodził powoli w październik i dni robiły się coraz bardziej chłodne. Oprócz przesiadywania na lekcjach – obowiązkowo, i w bibliotece – mniej obowiązkowo, czekały ich jeszcze treningi quidditcha.

Dopiero tydzień temu opowiedział o swoim „fatum", jak nazywali w miejscu publicznym ten temat, a dziewczyna już nazbierała materiałów na część – oczywiście jego – kufra.

Tego ranka, wraz z Ronem i resztą drużyny, zdecydowali się potrenować. Harry'ego ciągle pobolewała noga, i choć wszyscy mówili, żeby zgłosił to pielęgniarce, chłopak uparł się, że pójdzie pograć. Przecież będzie latał, a nie chodził. Nie wziął jednak pod uwagę, że miotłę trzyma się także nogami. Po trzech godzinach intensywnych manewrów z trudem doszedł do szatni. Usiadł ciężko na ławce, wyciągając przed siebie nogę. Ból robił się naprawdę nie do wytrzymania.

— Idź ją wygrzej. Może to tylko mięśnie, a w takim przypadku ciepła woda działa cuda — zaproponował Ron, wychodząc spod prysznica i widząc cierpienie malujące się na twarzy przyjaciela.

Harry zgodził się z nim i ruszył w stronę pryszniców, ściągając po drodze strój do gry. Gdy zdejmował spodnie, zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu i spojrzał z przerażeniem w dół. Całą nogę miał mocno zaczerwienioną i opuchniętą. Szybko ubrał się z powrotem i wyszedł z części prysznicowej, kierując się w stronę ubierającego się Rona.

— Coś się stało? — zaniepokoił się rudzielec, widząc jego zaciętą minę. Potter wskazał na swoją nogę. — Aż tak źle?

Harry potwierdził skinieniem głowy i skierował się do wyjścia, lekko utykając.

— Poczekaj na mnie! — zawołał za nim Ron.

Zanim dotarli do zamku, kilka razy noga nie utrzymała ciężaru Harry'ego i, gdyby nie pomoc Rona i kolegów z drużyny, których spotkali po drodze, chłopak zaliczyłby kilka bolesnych upadków.

Gdy weszli do skrzydła szpitalnego, Pomfrey załamała ręce.

— Co tym razem, panie Potter?

— Noga Harry'ego — odezwał się w imieniu przyjaciela Ron. — Strasznie go boli, proszę pani. Nie może na niej stanąć

— No, dobrze. Zobaczmy ją. A wy na obiad, ale już. — Kobieta wyprosiła wszystkich, stanowczo wymachując różdżką. — A teraz, panie Potter — zwróciła się do siedzącego na łóżku chłopca z uśmiechem — proszę pokazać nogę.

Gdy przy jej pomocy spodnie Gryfona w końcu zostały zdjęte, pani Pomfrey sapnęła, wyraźnie zła, na widok spuchniętej kończyny.

— A mówiłam żebyś nie forsował tej nogi! Młodzież nic nie myśli o konsekwencjach. Czy podczas treningu uderzył cię tłuczek? — Harry zaprzeczył. — Czy noga bolała już wcześniej? — Zarumienił się lekko, wiedząc, że bura i tak go nie ominie, ale potwierdził. — Panie Potter! Przecież nie jest pan już małym dzieckiem. Czemu pan nie przyszedł do mnie od razu? Teraz muszę wezwać profesora Snape'a, bo nie jestem pewna, czy to nie czasem reakcja uczuleniowa na któryś ze składników eliksiru. Dziwię się, że jest pan w stanie w ogóle chodzić. Ból musi być naprawdę dotkliwy. Wszystkie nerwy są podrażnione. — Nawet po wysłaniu patronusa z wiadomością dla mistrza eliksirów o szybkie przybycie, nie przestała besztać Gryfona. — Nie mogę podać na razie nic przeciwbólowego, dopóki profesor Snape cię nie zobaczy.

Harry położył się, cierpliwie czekając na przybycie nauczyciela eliksirów. Tymczasem pulsujący dotąd ból zamienił się w rwący i na czoło chłopaka wystąpiły krople potu. Harry zwinął się w pozycję embrionalną, otaczając ramionami poduszkę.

Snape wpadł do skrzydła szpitalnego dosłownie chwilę później, w wyraźnie złym humorze.

— Kobieto, czy chociaż jeden dzień nie możesz obejść się bez mojej jakże wielkiej wiedzy i nieprzeciętnych umiejętności? — zapytał zaraz po wejściu, opierając się smukłymi dłońmi o blat biurka i pochylając w stronę kobiety. — A może stęskniłaś się za mną? — szepnął jej do ucha mrocznym i jedwabistym głosem.

Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się do niego, rumieniąc przy tym niczym nastolatka.

— Severusie, przestań. Pan Potter na ciebie czeka.

Profesor natychmiast wyprostował się i rozejrzał po sali.

— Co tym razem? Ten bachor nie potrafi trzymać kłopotów z dala od siebie?

— Jest za parawanem. — Pielęgniarka wskazała najbliższe zasłonięte łóżko. — Podejrzewam uczulenie. Spuchła mu noga.

Nietoperz ruszył w stronę wskazanego łóżka i odsłonił parawan. Zamarł, widząc skulonego ucznia.

— Potter? Co się dzieje? — Dotknął czoła Gryfona, lekko zdziwiony jego bladością. — Poppy, podejdź tu szybko!

— Co się stało? — zapytała kobieta, zbliżając się do mistrza eliksirów.

— Podaj mu coś na obniżenie gorączki! — Ponaglił, starając się wyprostować zwiniętego w kłębek chłopaka.

Odkrywając koc, by dopuścić chłodne powietrze do rozgrzanego ciała, aż sapnął, widząc stan, w jakim znajdowała się noga Pottera. Poppy wlała eliksir w usta półprzytomnego ucznia, a czując jaki jest rozpalony, dodała:

— Włóżmy go do wanny z zimną wodą. Szybciej się schłodzi i może opuchlizna trochę zejdzie.

Mężczyzna zgodził się z nią, rozbierając do końca Pottera i biorąc go na ręce. Pielęgniarka tymczasem szybko przygotowała łazienkę.

— Nie dłużej niż dziesięć minut, bo jeszcze złapie zapalenie płuc.

Powoli włożył gorącego niczym piec chłopaka do wanny, lekko zdziwiony brakiem jakiejkolwiek jego reakcji na kontakt z chłodną wodą.

— Potter! — warknął, chcąc zwrócić chociaż resztki uwagi Gryfona na siebie.

Jedyne widzące oko Harry'ego spojrzało na nauczyciela jakby bez świadomości. Usta kilka razy poruszyły się, nie wydając dźwięku.

— Zimno ci? Jeśli tak, to dobrze, musimy cię schłodzić. Masz wysoką gorączkę — rzekł wyjaśniająco Snape, przypuszczając jednak, że nastolatek zbyt wiele nie zapamięta.

Nagle ciężar podtrzymywanego chłopaka zmienił się znacznie. Jego ciało stało się bezwładne. Snape szybko wyciągnął nieprzytomnego, zawijając we wcześniej przygotowany ręcznik, i wyszedł z łazienki z Gryfonem na rękach.

— Stracił przytomność — poinformował pielęgniarkę, kładąc Pottera na łóżku i ubierając w górę od pidżamy.

Potem pochylił się nad nogą chłopca, badając ją uważnie. Zaczerwienione blizny pulsowały, a cała skóra była wyraźnie wrażliwa na jakikolwiek dotyk.

— Wygląda mi to na reakcję na szypulnik azjatycki*. — Profesor zastanawiał się nad czymś intensywnie, stukając palcem wskazującym w górną wargę. — Jednak już wcześniej brał te eliksiry i nie wywoływały one u niego żadnych symptomów uczuleniowych. Na razie podaj mu tylko przeciwbólowy i nie wypuszczaj go stąd, nawet kiedy się już lepiej poczuje. Muszę coś sprawdzić — dodał, zwracając się do Pomfrey.

Następnie ubrał Harry'ego do końca i przykrył kocem, nie zauważając nawet, że chłopak otworzył oko i obserwował jego działania.

Harry czuł, jakby ktoś ciął mu skórę na nodze centymetr po centymetrze. Nie mogąc nic zrobić, ponownie zwinął się w kłębek, zwracając tym uwagę odchodzącego nauczyciela.

— Aż tak boli, Potter? — Mistrz eliksirów zbliżył się na powrót.

Kilka niechcianych łez potoczyło się po policzkach Harry'ego i wsiąkło w poduszkę. Jego dłonie bezwiednie masowały udo i kolano, gdzie ból najmocniej dawał się we znaki.

— Pielęgniarka zaraz poda ci eliksir. Niedługo przestanie boleć, więc nie zachowuj się jak małe dziecko — zadrwił chłodno nauczyciel, obserwując twarz Gryfona.

Złość i wstyd, że pozwolił zobaczyć swoje łzy temu tłustowłosemu dupkowi były aż nazbyt widoczne. Żałował, że nie może odgryźć się za takie traktowanie. Cierpienie nie dawało mu jasno myśleć.

— Och, nie unoś się tak, Potter — zaśmiał się ironicznie Snape, odczytując z twarzy chłopaka żądzę mordu. — Myślę, że szlaban w środę o dziewiętnastej wynagrodzi mi jakoś tę całą gorycz, którą chciałeś się ze mną podzielić.

Po tych słowach Snape odwrócił się na pięcie, zamiatając salę szatami i z diabelskim zadowoleniem na twarzy opuścił skrzydło szpitalne. Harry, ciągle w szoku, zastanawiał się, jak można dostać szlaban za milczenie. Nowe rwanie w kolanie szybko odwróciło jego uwagę.

— Już! Już, chłopcze. — Pani Pomfrey już zmierzała w jego kierunku z niebieską, łatwo rozpoznawalną, miksturą przeciwbólową. — Pij.

Gryfon szybko przełknął niesmaczny, aczkolwiek błogosławiony, napój i opadł na poduszkę, z widoczną ulgą, czując powolne rozluźnienie w całym ciele.

— Widzę, że od razu poczułeś się lepiej — ucieszyła się kobieta. — Twoi koledzy czekają na korytarzu. Chcesz, żeby ich wpuścić? — Przytaknął. — Na pewno nie chcesz odpocząć? Nadal jesteś blady. — Upewniała się pielęgniarka.

Widząc jednak energiczne zaprzeczenie ze strony swojego pacjenta, dała sobie spokój. Po chwili Harry był już otoczony kolegami z drużyny.

— Proszę zbytnio nie męczyć pana Pottera. Nadal ma gorączkę i nie wiemy jeszcze, co mu dolega — poinformowała wszystkich Poppy, odchodząc od łóżka chorego i zabierając pustą fiolkę po eliksirze.

— Wystraszyłeś mnie. Jak wyminął nas Snape, to myślałem, że naprawdę źle z tobą — wyrzucił z siebie Ron, siadając na brzegu łóżka i podając Harry'emu pióro i zwój pergaminu.

Reszta drużyny, dochodząc do wniosku, że nic wielkiego nie stało się ich szukającemu, po krótkim pożegnaniu zostawiła ich samych. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim Gryfonem, Weasley rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające i przesiadł się bliżej, po czym zapytał:

— Harry… Myślisz, że to znów ta klątwa?

„Jestem prawie pewien", napisał Harry. „I nawet zaczynam się domyślać, jakie to przekleństwo nade mną ciąży."

— Naprawdę? Jakie? — dopytywał się przyjaciel, czytając mu przez ramię.

W tej chwili przez barierę wyciszającą przecisnęła się Hermiona, natychmiast alarmując ich swoim wtargnięciem.

— Harry, nic ci nie jest? — zapytała, gdy tylko podeszła do łóżka Harry'ego. — Właśnie się dowiedziałam od chłopaków z drużyny.

Ron uśmiechnął się do niej, podsuwając krzesło.

— Już wszystko w porządku.

— Na pewno? — upewniała się, odgarniając niesforne kosmyki z twarzy.

Widać było, że całą drogę biegła.

„Tak naprawdę, to jeszcze nie wiadomo", pisał Harry, a dwie głowy pochylały się nad pergaminem, śledząc wzrokiem ruch jego pióra. „Podobno jestem uczulony na jakiś składnik eliksiru."

— Jesteś pewien, że Snape nie próbował cię otruć? — zapytał Ron zgryźliwie.

— Ronaldzie, ile razy mam ci jeszcze mówić, kim jest profesor Snape? — Granger obrzuciła go gniewnym wzrokiem.

— Och, wiem, wiem, Hermiono. Ale on tak nienawidzi Harry'ego, że przecież mógłby próbować.

Potter uśmiechnął się delikatnie na to przekomarzanie dwójki przyjaciół. Najwyraźniej Ron nigdy się nie zmieni, Snape zresztą też.

Czując po raz kolejny nagłą ingerencję w zaklęcie wyciszające, Ron obrócił się w stronę zbliżającej się z tacą pielęgniarki.

— Moi drodzy, dajcie odpocząć koledze. Jest pora obiadowa, możecie przyjść przed kolacją.

— Dobrze, pani Pomfrey. To na razie, stary.

— Odpoczywaj, Harry. — Hermiona uściskała lekko swojego przyjaciela. — Pogadamy później.

Dopiero przed Wielką Salą Ron przypomniał sobie, na czym przerwał rozmowę z Harrym zanim przyszła Hermiona i od razu podzielił się swoimi wątpliwościami z przyjaciółką. O dziwo, Gryfonka nie wydawała się zaskoczona słowami rudzielca. Zmarszczyła tylko brwi w zamyśleniu i mruknęła.

— Też się domyślam, Ron. I wiesz, wesoło to nie wygląda…

Chłopak czekał, aż dziewczyna dokończy temat, ale bez wyraźnego efektu.

— Będziesz tak dobra i powiesz mi?

— Ron. — Szturchnęła go w bok. — Czy to nie oczywiste?

*wymyślony na potrzeby fika


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Wieczorem, po niestety krótkiej rozmowie z przyjaciółmi, Harry potwierdził domysły Hermiony i poprosił o znalezienie, a dokładniej, o zgłębienie kwestii zdejmowania przekleństw. Pozwolił nawet dziewczynie na pożyczenie peleryny-niewidki i Mapy Huncwotów, żeby mogła „odwiedzić" Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych. Potem jednak jego przyjaciół wygoniła Pomfrey i Harry został sam.

Jakiś czas później, nie mogąc zasnąć, usiadł na parapecie okna, owinięty w koc, i zapatrzył się w gwiazdy, szukając odpowiedzi na niezbadane pytania. Nienawidził wieczorów. Zbyt wiele złych wspomnień wiązało się z tą porą dnia. Wuj Vernon właśnie wtedy najwięcej „zajmował" się siostrzeńcem. W nocy Voldemort przysyłał mu wizje, a Psia Gwiazda jakby błagała o pomoc z indygowego nieboskłonu.

Krótki ból blizny na czole wytrącił go ze smutnych myśli. Wiedział, że to On wzywa właśnie swoich sprzymierzeńców. Przed sobą Harry miał widok na całe błonia i wiedział, że jeśli jeszcze chwilę cierpliwie posiedzi, w końcu zobaczy ubranego na czarno mężczyznę. Nie musiał czekać długo. Chwilę po „sygnale" na prowadzących z zamku schodach pojawiła się ledwo widoczna postać i szybko skierowała się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Harry czuł każdym nerwem, że ta noc będzie ciężka. I to dla nich obu. Zbyt długa cisza, czy to w wizjach, czy w atakach nie wróżyła za dobrze. I choć nie chciał zasypiać, dobrze wiedział, że Voldemort i tak znajdzie sposób na pokazanie mu dzisiejszych okropieństw. W końcu był Wybrańcem i Czarny Pan bardzo sobie „cenił" jego uwagę. Chłopak zaśmiał się gorzko i sarkastycznie do swojego odbicia w szybie, po czym spojrzał w niebo. Jego umysł nawiedziła jeszcze jedna, niezbyt miła, myśl. Księżyc w pełni świecił jasno, jakby naigrywając się z cierpienia istot na siłę od niego „uzależnionych". Harry zastanowił się, czy Snape zdążył podać Lupinowi jego Wywar Tojadowy. Co prawda nie widywał Lunatyka w Hogwarcie, ale nie oznaczało to, że go w nim nie było.

Powtórny nagły ból w okolicach blizny po raz kolejny wytrącił go z rozmyślań oraz, przy okazji, z parapetu. Osunął się na podłogę pod oknem, czując coraz większy nacisk na swoją świadomość. Próbował stosować się do zalecanych w zeszłym roku przez Snape'a „blokad umysłu", ale jak wiele razy wcześniej i tym razem bez efektu. Kilka sekund później uderzył głową w zwinięty koc, który chwilę wcześniej opadł z jego ramion, i wpadł w głąb umysłu swego wroga.

Od razu rozpoznał krzyki profesora. Widać dziś Voldemort nie potrzebował żadnej wymówki, by dręczyć swojego śmierciożercę.

— Nie podoba mi się twoje traktowanie Złotego Pacholęcia Dumbledore'a — rzucił niby od niechcenia Czarny Pan, obserwując zwijającego się z bólu mistrza eliksirów. — Czyżbyś nagle poczuł coś do niego, Severusie?

— Nie, mój Panie — wręcz zaskomlił torturowany mężczyzna, gdy kolejne _Crucio _uderzyło go w pierś.

— Dlaczegóż to więc tak nagle zacząłeś troszczyć się o jego zdrowie? — Voldemort przerwał zaklęcie i łaskawie pozwolił innym podnieść swego sojusznika z ziemi.

— Panie, nie mogłem inaczej postąpić. Pomfrey natychmiast doniosłaby Dumbledore'owi, gdybym nie pomógł Potterowi.

Czarny Pan przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się Snape'owi swoim przenikliwym, czerwonym spojrzeniem, po czym odezwał się ponownie.

— Niech więc biedaczek jeszcze trochę pocierpi — rzekł Tom, choć trudno było stwierdzić, kogo dokładnie ma na myśli. Potem odwrócił się do zebranych, przechadzając się przed swym tronem, tak naprawdę zwykłym krzesłem nakrytym kawałkiem aksamitu, zapewne kotary. — Severusie — zaczął po raz kolejny, patrząc wprost na Snape'a. — Postaraj się opóźnić powrót do zdrowia naszego Wybrańca.

— Tak, mój panie. — Profesor z wyraźnym trudem pochylił głowę.

— A to, żebyś zapamiętał. _Culter. _— Tylko szepnął zaklęcie, a szata Snape'a prawie natychmiast nasiąkła krwią, choć z powodu czerni nie było to od razu widoczne. — Możesz odejść!

— Tak, Panie. — Ledwo słyszalna odpowiedź dotarła tylko do najbliżej stojących śmierciożerców, którzy rozstąpili się przed odchodzącym.

— Lucjuszu, mam dla ciebie zadanie. — Do uszu profesora dotarły jeszcze ostatnie słowa Czarnego Pana, po czym wszystkie dźwięki umilkły, kiedy wyszedł z sali.

W tej samej chwili Harry poczuł na twarzy coś zimnego i ocknął się nagle. Leżał na łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym z wilgotnym okładem na czole.

— Spokojnie, panie Potter. Ma pan gorączkę, a eliksir jeszcze nie zaczął działać.

Chłopak przymknął oko, nie chcąc widzieć tej rażącej bieli ścian i wszystkiego, co go otaczało. Naprawdę zaczynał nienawidzić tego pomieszczenia. Nagle z całą mocą dotarła do niego świadomość tego, czego przed momentem był świadkiem. Zerwał się z łóżka i, pomimo protestów Pomfrey, podbiegł do okna.

Błonia lśniły pustką, a w jeziorze odbijał się blask księżyca. I wtedy go zobaczył. Opierał się ciężko o pień drzewa na samej krawędzi Zakazanego Lasu. Harry pomachał pielęgniarce, by podeszła do okna. Gdy to zrobiła, wskazał jej postać na błoniach. Zareagowała natychmiast.

— Zostań tutaj i nigdzie nie wychodź — powiedziała do bladego chłopaka, wciąż opartego o parapet i wpatrującego się w ciemność za oknem. — Idę po niego.

Gdy kobieta opuściła pomieszczenie, Harry wrócił na łóżko, ledwo powłócząc nogami. Chwilę wcześniej biegł, a teraz z trudem mógł chociaż podnieść rękę. Czuł, że jest rozpalony i że noga znów daje o sobie znać.

Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, a do sali wszedł Hagrid, niosąc w ramionach nieprzytomnego nauczyciela eliksirów, ciągle w stroju śmierciożercy. Widząc Harry'ego, gajowy stanął niezdecydowany, rzucając pielęgniarce zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

— Szybko, Hagridzie. Nie ma czasu — odparła kobieta, ponaglając mężczyznę. — Połóż go na łóżku. Muszę sprawdzić, czym dostał tym razem. — Pani Pomfrey wskazała na jedno z wolnych łóżek.

Słysząc jej słowa, Potter natychmiast sięgnął po pióro i zwój, szybko wypisując zaklęcia, którymi Czarny Pan poczęstował Snape'a. Potem podszedł do przygotowującej się do rzucenia zaklęcia diagnozującego pielęgniarki i podał jej pergamin. Kobieta rzuciła okiem na kartkę, potem na Harry'ego.

— Dziękuję, Harry. To naprawdę pomocne. A teraz idź się połóż. Muszę się nim zająć — poleciła. — A ty, Hagridzie, pomóż mi go rozebrać.

Gajowy zaczął ostrożnie zdejmować czarne szaty, wspomagany przez czary zasklepiające Poppy, gdy otworzył lub naruszył rany Snape'a. Harry cierpliwie czekał aż skończą, zresztą ból i tak nie dawał mu zasnąć, nawet gdyby bardzo chciał.

Profesor ocknął się godzinę później i natychmiast został zmuszony do wypicia całej masy eliksirów.

— Masz tu zostać do rana — wymogła na nim pielęgniarka, a widząc, jak mężczyzna otwiera usta, by się sprzeciwić, dodała: — Albo zawołam Albusa.

Widać było, że to go przekonało. No, chyba że chodziło o strach. W końcu nawet Voldemort nie zadziera z Dumbledore'em. Przynajmniej nie otwarcie.

Przez kilka następnych minut Harry z ukrytą wesołością obserwował zmagania Snape'a z upartą i nadopiekuńczą kobietą, a następnie z tak samo zawziętą poduszką. Tylko ta ostatnia przegrała sromotnie walkę z uporem mistrza eliksirów lub po prostu z braku sił oddała plac walkowerem. Kamień spadł Gryfonowi z serca, gdy widział standardowe już zachowanie u mężczyzny. Biorąc wszystkie rany i obrażenia pod uwagę, niewiele rzeczy mogło zmienić jego sposób bycia.

Mężczyzna w końcu oparł się o niewdzięczną poduszkę z westchnieniem ulgi lub też sapnięciem niepohamowanej złości. W ustach tego osobnika oba brzmią podobnie. Wtedy zauważył wciąż wpatrującego się w niego chłopaka.

— Czemu nie śpisz, Potter? Myślisz, że cisza nocna nie obowiązuje w skrzydle szpitalnym? — burknął zmęczonym głosem.

Harry patrzył na niego wyrozumiale, jakby nic nie trzeba było tłumaczyć.

— Co tym razem? Lupin, Black czy przyjaciele nie dają ci spać? Łaskawie poinformuję cię, że Lupin otrzymał swój Wywar i raczej nic mu nie grozi.

Potter pokręcił przecząco głową i wskazał na nauczyciela, a potem na bliznę. Snape wyraźnie zbladł, domyślając się powodu bezsenności swego Nemezis.

— Widziałeś?

Chłopak przytaknął i wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie, obejmując ramionami, jakby chciał odgrodzić się od wszystkiego. Profesor przez chwilę patrzył na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Wezwał skrzata, zamawiając, ku wielkiemu szokowi Harry'ego, dwie herbaty.

Kilka minut później na kolanach obu stały tace z parującymi filiżankami i talerzykami ciastek. Ręce mężczyzny wyraźnie drżały tak, że musiał trzymać tackę obiema rękami, by nie rozlać płynu na łóżko. Jednak napój działał na niego niezaprzeczalnie rozluźniająco, a miły, lipowo-korzenny aromat cudownie rozchodził się po sali, tłumiąc trochę stały zapach eliksirów i wykrochmalonej pościeli.

Nie przerywając ciszy, wypili herbatę, tylko co jakiś czas rzucając spojrzenie w kierunku swojego sąsiada. Harry nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy zasnął. Rankiem nie znalazł ani tacy, ani Snape'a. Niestety ból w nodze ponownie dał o sobie znać, gdy tylko spróbował wstać.

— Pomóc, panie Potter? — zaoferowała się pani Pomfrey, podchodząc do chłopaka.

Nie widząc innej możliwości, Harry zgodził się niechętnie, lecz w drzwiach łazienki wyraźnie zaprotestował jej dalszej asyście.

— Rozumiem, rozumiem — zachichotała, zostawiając go samego. — Chociaż niczym nie zdołałbyś mnie zaskoczyć.

Chłopak zarumienił się tak intensywnie, że pielęgniarka ponownie zaśmiała się, tym razem zamykając już za nim drzwi do łazienki.

Ledwie kojarzył fakty z poprzedniego dnia i był święcie przekonany, że to Snape był wtedy w łazience, a nie Poppy. No, chyba że później?

Powoli skorzystał z prysznica i gorącej wody obmywającej jego zmęczone ciało. Co prawda odczuwał jeszcze słabe efekty nocnego „czuwania", ale za to dolna kończyna coraz bardziej dopominała się uwagi. Końcowe czynności wykonywał już, siedząc na sedesie, nie ufając w ogóle swojej nodze. Gdy stanął w drzwiach, zastanowił się, jak ma dotrzeć do łóżka, bo pielęgniarki nigdzie, jak na złość, nie było widać. Nagle ból zaatakował go ze zdwojoną siłą i Harry osunął się na podłogę, pokonany przez kolejną falę cierpienia. Ku jego przerażeniu sięgnęła już biodra. Gdyby mógł – krzyczałby, ale ponieważ nie był w stanie, łapał tylko ciężko hausty powietrza, próbując zapanować nad własnym ciałem. Gdzieś na granicy świadomości słyszał brzęki pękającego szkła, pewnie znowu okiennych szyb.

— Pij — usłyszał nagle czyjś głoś tuż przy sobie i poczuł chłodne szkło przy ustach.

Otworzył oko, nawet nie pamiętając, kiedy je zamknął, i zobaczył pochylających się nad nim Pomfrey i Dumbledore'a, na którego twarzy wyraźnie malowała się troska.

Przełknął słodkawy eliksir, który podała mu pielęgniarka, niecierpliwie czekając na jego efekty, lecz nie poczuł żadnych.

— Ten też. — Podała mu kolejny. — To jest przeciwbólowy.

Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, co takiego podała mu wcześniej. W pośpiechu sięgnął po drugi eliksir. Był wdzięczny bogom, wszystkim na raz i każdemu z osobna, za szybkie działanie tego specyfiku. Po krótkiej chwili był wreszcie w stanie wstać o własnych siłach. Pani Pomfrey zostawiła go samego z dyrektorem, który cały czas wpatrywał się w swojego ucznia z troską.

— Profesorowi Snape'owi udało się stworzyć eliksir, który pomoże twojej nodze wyleczyć się prawidłowo. — Dumbledore asystował mu w drodze do łóżka. — Po wczorajszym „spotkaniu" przekazał mi też zarządzenie Toma i byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś trochę posymulował przed szkołą, Harry. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby coś stało się profesorowi, prawda?

Uśmiechnął się ciepło do Harry'ego i niestety, ale chłopak musiał się z nim zgodzić. Nie chciał powiększać swojej listy o kolejną straconą osobę, nawet gdyby miał nią być znienawidzony przez większość uczniów Snape.

— Poza tym — kontynuował starzec — i tak przez kilka najbliższych dni będziesz jeszcze odczuwał efekty, więc nie będzie to zbyt trudne. Jutro powinieneś być w stanie wrócić do swojej wieży. W razie czego zwróć się do pani Pomfrey po eliksir przeciwbólowy.

Harry kiwnął głową, dając dyrektorowi znak, że przyjął wszystkie polecenia, i zaczął szukać swojego ubrania. Naprawdę nie cierpiał szpitalnych pidżam.

— Harry? — Dumbledore patrzył na niego jakoś inaczej niż zwykle, jakby chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć, a nie wiedział czy lub jak zapytać. Chłopak odwrócił się do niego z pytającym wyrazem twarzy, trzymając w ręku wyciągnięte z szafki przy łóżku ubrania. — Czy chciałbyś o czymś porozmawiać? Wiem, że kilka ostatnich tygodni było dla ciebie ciężkich i może chciałbyś...

Potter przerwał mu bardzo zdecydowanym zaprzeczeniem, jak najszybciej kierując się z powrotem do łazienki, aby się przebrać. Wychodząc z niej jakiś czas później, nie zauważył nigdzie dyrektora, więc odetchnął głęboko i zdecydował się coś zjeść. Wiedział, że mikstura przeciwbólowa działa średnio dwie do trzech godzin, w zależności od natężenia bólu, a chciał chociaż śniadanie zjeść w spokoju. Ron z Hermioną prawie go wywrócili, tak bardzo ucieszyli się, że pielęgniarka pozwoliła im asystować przy posiłku przyjaciela. Podczas przepytywania z ostatnich kilku godzin odkąd widzieli się po raz ostatni, zaburczało mu w brzuchu tak donośnie, że Hermiona zarumieniła się zawstydzona.

— Przepraszam, Harry. Jesteś głodny, a ja tylko gadam…

Następnego poranka pozwolono mu opuścić szpital. Chłopak uśmiechnął się trochę wymuszenie, siadając na swoim miejscu przy stole Gryffindoru, wesoło pozdrawiany przez resztę drużyny. Rozejrzał się szybko po reszcie sali. Zauważył, że odkąd wszedł, Malfoy obserwował go dziwnym wzrokiem, jakimś takim… bardzo oceniającym. Zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę, ale nie mogąc znaleźć wytłumaczenia dla tego zachowania Ślizgona, dał sobie z nim spokój. W końcu to tylko Malfoy.

Przyszło mu do głowy pytanie, czy każdy w szkole ma swoją Nemezis. On miał Malfoya. Hermiona miała Malfoya. Ron, cóż… trudno zgadnąć, miał Malfoya. Neville, o dziwo, Snape'a. Ciekawe czy Malfoy uważał za swoją Nemezis jego czy może Parkinson, wiecznie zwisającą z jego ramienia jak tandetne boa, i to rażąco różowe.

Zerknął na Snape'a, jakby podświadomie czując, że Draco Malfoy właśnie czeka na jego reakcję. Udając gniew, zmroził, przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, spojrzeniem profesora. Nie spodziewał się jednak tak lodowatej odpowiedzi i sarkastycznego uśmieszku zarazem.

— Harry, Snape na ciebie patrzy, jakby chciał cię zabić. — Ron trącił go łokciem w bok. — Jesteś pewny, że to jednak nie on majstrował przy twoim eliksirze?

Miał w końcu grać, więc grał. Zaprzeczył dosyć dosadnie.

— Co? — Neville obserwował tę krótką, oszczędną w słowa „rozmowę" Weasleya z Potterem. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że Snape próbuje powstrzymać Harry'ego przed wzięciem udziału w rozgrywkach quidditcha?

— Jestem tego pewien! — Weasley wyraźnie podniósł głos.

Większość uczniów uważnie przysłuchiwała się rozmowie toczącej się przy gryfońskim stole. W końcu tam siedział Harry Potter, a teraz wszystko toczyło się wokół niego. A ponieważ w niedzielę nikomu się nie śpieszyło, każdy miał czas na plotki.

— Ale przecież tak nie wolno! — oburzył się jakiś pierwszoroczny. — To nie fair.

Kilkanaście osób zachichotało, słysząc ten pełen urazy okrzyk. Młody musi jeszcze poznać życie, które rzadko kiedy jest sprawiedliwe. Harry coś o tym wiedział.

Podczas całego posiłku chłopak słyszał najprzeróżniejsze wersje tego, w jaki to sposób Snape „umila" mu życie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że po tej krótkiej grze na polecenie Dumbledore'a, Nietoperz nie zrealizuje któregoś z zasłyszanych pomysłów (albo nawet kilku).

Teraz Harry chciał tylko dostać się do dormitorium w miarę jednym kawałku i o normalnym czasie. Co prawda, nadzieja matką głupich, ale w końcu matkę należy szanować. Być może to właśnie ten szacunek zaowocował, bo w dosyć krótkim czasie udało się Harry'emu zająć fotel w pokoju wspólnym. Tuż przed kominkiem. Teraz nawet ciągłe przekomarzanie Rona i Hermiony nie przeszkadzało mu zbytnio.

— Mówię ci, to na pewno zrobił Snape! — Weasley wciąż upierał się przy swoim.

— Nie! Nie zgadzam się z tobą.

Harry poratował oboje, pisząc krótką notkę na pergaminie zostawionym przez jakiegoś ucznia, tłumacząc im bieżącą sytuację Snape'a, i zaraz po przeczytaniu jej przez przyjaciół wrzucił ją w ogień.

— A nie mówiłam! — Zadowolenie ze swojej racji aż biło z Hermiony jasnym blaskiem.

Ta dziewczyna kochała mieć słuszność. Harry zachichotał, klepiąc Rona po plecach z miną mówiącą „biedaku, aleś wpadł". Zaraz potem został namówiony na eksplodującego durnia. Oczywiście dziewczyna dopingowała im, nawet nie podnosząc głowy znad książek, ale do tego już zdążyli się przyzwyczaić. Przy trzeciej turze Harry zaczął odczuwać powoli nawracający ból. Stwierdził, że i tak długo miał spokój

— Coś się stało, Harry? Lekko zbladłeś. — Weasley natychmiast zauważył dziwnie i niespokojne zachowanie przyjaciela.

Ten wskazał tylko na nogę i sięgnął po pióro.

„Muszę iść po eliksir do Pomfrey".

— Idę z tobą — zaoferował się natychmiast Ron, a Hermiona bez słowa odłożyła książki, wstając.

Z taką obstawą Harry ruszył w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Na ruchomych schodach napotkali jednak nieprzewidzianą przeszkodę w postaci Ślizgonów.

— Co tu robisz, Malfoy? To nie twój rewir — doskoczył od razu do niego Ron.

Malfoy i Weasley oddziaływają na siebie niczym płachta na byka i to w obu kierunkach.

— Rewir? — zaśmiał się Draco kpiąco. — W tej szkole nie ma czegoś takiego, zdrajco krwi. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ty swojego nie oznaczasz jak kundle.

Ron, kompletnie czerwony na twarzy, już chciał się na niego rzucić, ale powstrzymała go ręka Harry'ego.

— No co ty? — zdziwił się rudzielec, wpatrując się w swojego przyjaciela ze zdumieniem. Do tej pory Harry nigdy nie unikał okazji do małej bitwy z Malfoyem. — Nie puszczę tej zniewagi płazem.

Potter nie zareagował na jego słowa, tylko wciąż trzymając jego ramię w mocnym uścisku, patrzył poważnie w szare oczy blondyna.

— Och, biedny niemowa próbuje bronić kolegę — zaśmiała się Pansy, jak zwykle uwieszona na ramieniu Draco.

Tym razem czarnowłosy chłopak musiał złapać za rękę Hermionę, która już sięgała po swoją różdżkę. Spojrzał na nią, kręcąc przecząco głową, i uśmiechnął się z lekka perfidnie, mrugając do dziewczyny porozumiewawczo. Potem, puszczając ich oboje i obracając się w stronę Draco, wskazał głową na rozdrażnionego przyjaciela, po czym zacmokał z pobłażaniem, zbliżając się do Ślizgona. Blondyn nie cofnął się, buńczucznie okazując odwagę. Nie zareagował nawet wtedy, gdy Harry powoli podniósł rękę. Pozwolił dłoni Pottera musnąć swoje włosy, ucho i twarz, dopiero wtedy zareagował, odtrącając ją gwałtownie.

— Nie dotykaj mnie! — krzyknął, wyraźnie zły i zarumieniony.

Harry po prostu uśmiechnął się słabo i przeszedł obok przez nikogo niezatrzymany, a Ron i Hermiona szybko do niego dołączyli. Po opuszczeniu terenu ruchomych schodów usłyszeli nagle wściekły i z całą pewnością spanikowany wrzask Malfoya.

— Zabiję cię, Potter! Zabiję!

— Coś ty mu zrobił? — zaciekawiła się dziewczyna, po części rozweselona, a po części zaniepokojona. — Wiesz, że jak się poskarży, możesz mieć problemy…

Nie otrzymała jednak odpowiedzi. Zresztą nagle okazało się, że była bardziej zajęta łapaniem przyjaciela, który dosyć gwałtownie zatoczył się na ścianę.

— Ron, pomóż mi! Harry musi jak najszybciej otrzymać swój eliksir.

Dwójka Gryfonów zaprowadziła kulejącego kolegę do skrzydła szpitalnego i posadziła go na łóżku, po czym Hermiona poszła po panią Pomfrey.

W tej samej chwili do sali wpadł Malfoy ze swoją mopsowatą obstawą.

— Coś ty mi zrobił? — wrzasnął, widząc swego adwersarza. — Zdejmij to ze mnie! Natychmiast!

Ron najpierw spojrzał na Ślizgona jak na zjawę, mrugając oczami. Zaraz potem jednak zaczął się tak opętańczo śmiać, że musiał usiąść na podłodze, bo stracił wszelkie siły. Łzy ciurkiem lały mu się po policzkach.

Zwabiona hałasem, z kantorka wyszła pielęgniarka razem z Gryfonką. Na widok blond ucznia pani Pomfrey z trudem powstrzymała śmiech. Co innego Granger.

— Wiesz, Malfoy, nawet ci pasuje — stwierdziła, chichocząc i podchodząc do Harry'ego, który lekko zamglonym wzrokiem obserwował całą sytuację.

— Proszę usiąść, panie Malfoy. Zaraz się panem zajmę. — Pomfrey wskazała jedno z łóżek wściekłemu młodzieńcowi, cały czas próbując zachować powagę, po czym zbliżyła się do tego zajmowanego przez Gryfona. Bez zbędnych ceregieli podała mu błękitną fiolkę i zmusiła do wypicia. — Znowu masz gorączkę — westchnęła, gdy poczuła ciepło bijące z jego ciała. — Zostaniesz tu do kolacji. Profesor Snape już dawno powinien zrobić tę miksturę. Jak można tyle czasu męczyć ucznia — powiedziała dosyć głośno, a potem popchnęła lekko chłopaka w stronę poduszki, na którą opadł, prawie natychmiast zasypiając.

Malfoy, słysząc słowa pielęgniarki, uśmiechnął się pod nosem z satysfakcją, choć wąsy dosyć wyraźnie zadrgały mu na ten ruch.

— A teraz pan Malfoy. — Podbródek na nowo zatrząsł się kobiecie, gdy zwróciła się do drugiego pacjenta.

Widok nowego image'u arystokraty był, krótko mówiąc, nieziemski. Spore, puchate uszka, różowy nosek drgający niekontrolowanie i skóra, a raczej sierść, biała niczym śnieg. Wypisz, wymaluj króliczek – i to taki dziewczęcy, przytulaśny. Pansy najwyraźniej nad wyraz podobał się nowy wygląd Draco, bo nieprzerwanie tarmosiła go za jedno z długich uszu, zwisających luźno do ramion.

— Panno Parkinson, proszę już przestać, bo nic nie zostanie z futerka pana Malfoya. — Kobieta już wyraźnie chichotała, przyglądając się efektom złośliwego zaklęcia.

— Ciesz się, Malfoy — rzucił Ron, gdy już się trochę opanował i usiadł na krześle przy łóżku śpiącego kolegi. — Przynajmniej nie jesteś fretką, choć kolor ten sam.

Po kilku próbach Poppy, nadal nie udało jej się zdjąć zaklęć transmutujących z wyraźnie już wściekłego pacjenta.

— Zabiję. Zamorduję. Zaszlachtuję — syczał przez zęby Malfoy.

— Na razie, zamiast szlachtować i mordować, musi pan zostać tutaj, dopóki nie znajdę przeciwzaklęcia lub czar sam nie straci mocy. W ostateczności wezwę profesor McGonagall, choć przypuszczam, że wolałby pan, żeby nikt więcej nie widział pana w takim stanie. Pańscy przyjaciele mogą wrócić później. — Po tych słowach pielęgniarka wygoniła sprawnie obie obstawy, po czym zwróciła się jeszcze raz do Draco. — Panie Malfoy, proszę nie przeszkadzać koledze. I bez pana pomocy wystarczająco cierpi — rzuciła oschle, siadając za swoim biurkiem i zagłębiając się w jakichś papierach.

Po godzinie bezczynnego leżenia Draco miał po dziurki w nosie całej tej sytuacji. Całe ciało zaczęło go swędzieć od sierści, podczas gdy on namiętnie obmyślał plan zemsty na Potterze. Kilka pomysłów wydało mu się nad wyraz ciekawych. Poza tym irytował go fakt, że jego wróg leży spokojnie na łóżku obok, a on nie może go nawet tknąć, bo pielęgniarka z pewnością natychmiast poskarżyłaby Snape'owi albo dyrektorowi.

Skrzypienie łóżka z naprzeciwka zwróciło jego uwagę. Potter właśnie się obudził i teraz niezdarnie próbował wstać. Draco ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem obserwował, jak chłopak stara się dojść do łazienki, odrzucając pomoc pielęgniarki. W końcu, kuśtykając, dotarł do celu, po czym zamknął się tam na kilka minut. Gdy wyszedł, spojrzał na blondyna wciąż jeszcze zaspanym wzrokiem. Westchnął, jakby miał jakiś ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, a następnie powoli podszedł do jego łóżka.

— Spadaj, Potter. — Króliczek odsunął się na drugi koniec łóżka.

Na niewiele mu się to jednak zdało. Ręka Pottera i tak zdołała dosięgnąć Ślizgona, po raz drugi w ciągu tego dnia muskając elektryzująco jego twarz. Zszokowany blondyn nie poruszył się nawet, gdy czarnowłosy chłopak wrócił do swojego łóżka i znów, najzwyczajniej w świecie, zasnął. Nie był w stanie zrobić nawet jednego ruchu, nie mając pojęcia, co sądzić o tym dziwacznym zachowaniu Pottera. To nie był ten Potter, którego znał od pięciu lat. Na pewno nie…

— Myślę, panie Malfoy, że może pan już dołączyć do swoich przyjaciół — odezwała się do niego pielęgniarka, budząc go z letargu.

Draco szybko dotknął twarzy, nie wyczuwając już jednak sierści ani długich uszu, wcześniej groteskowo zwisających z głowy. Opuścił szpital w tempie ekspresowym. Pielęgniarka tymczasem podeszła do łóżka Gryfona.

— Już poszedł. Możesz przestać grać męczennika — zaśmiała się, ale nie widząc reakcji ze strony Harry'ego, podeszła bliżej i dotknęła czoła chłopaka.

Gorączka nie była wysoka, ale na pewno męcząca. Dlatego pacjent nadal spał. Pielęgniarka poprawiła więc tylko jego koc i wróciła na swój posterunek, uzupełniając i tak już sporą kartotekę Złotego Chłopca.

**OOOO**

Hermiona przekartkowywała dosyć intensywnie swój notatnik i księgi leżące przed nią na stoliku. Co kilka minut słychać było jej ciche przeklinania i kartka lub dwie leciały pomięte w stronę ognia, płonącego w kominku pokoju wspólnego.

— Co jest, Hermiono? — nie wytrzymał w końcu Ron, przerywając grę w czarodziejskie szachy z Seamusem.

— Nic! Po prostu nic! — rzuciła dziewczyna wściekle, zamykając z donośnym trzaskiem książkę, nad którą siedziała od blisko godziny.

Harry podniósł głowę znad zadania z eliksirów i spojrzał pytająco na Weasleya. Dziewczyna nigdy dotąd nie znęcała się nad swymi ulubieńcami, a tym bardziej, gdy dawno przekroczyli pięćdziesiątkę.

Rudzielec przerwał grę i podszedł do przyjaciółki.

— Hej, Hermiono. Co się dzieje? — Usiadł obok niej, wyciągając z jej dłoni książkę, dosyć mocno ściskaną przez dziewczynę.

Harry stanął nad nimi, opierając się o oparcie fotela. Przyjaciółka milczała, zagryzając wargi i wpatrując się w ogień pożerający ostatki kartek. Chłopcy czekali.

Pozostali współdomownicy nie zwracali na nich uwagi, przyzwyczajeni do dziwnych zachowań Złotej Trójcy. Lepiej było nie wiedzieć, co planują. Tym bardziej, że nie każda przygoda może zakończyć się dodatkowymi punktami dla Domu, jak w przypadku Neville'a na pierwszym roku. Seamus pozbierał szachy, widząc, że jego przeciwnik nie wróci zbyt szybko. Zostawił pudełko na stole, by Ron mógł je potem zabrać, a sam dołączył do Neville'a i Deana grających w eksplodującego durnia.

— No, wal śmiało! Wiesz, że ci pomożemy.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, poddając się w końcu.

— W tych książkach nic nie ma. Potrzebuję księgę _Klątw i antyzaklęć_ z Zakazanego Działu.

— Przecież masz pelerynę Harry'ego — zauważył cicho Ron.

— Ale to za mało. Potrzebuję księgi na dłużej niż godzinę czy dwie. Muszę ją dokładnie przejrzeć. Nie chcę czegoś przegapić, obawiając się złapania przez Filcha czy Snape'a.

— Wiesz, że to niemożliwe. Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych obłożony jest całą masą zaklęć przeciw wynoszeniu stamtąd książek — przypomniał jej Weasley.

— Wiem o tym. Myślisz, że nie zastanawiałam się jak ominąć te blokady? — Wstała nagle i zaczęła pakować rzeczy. — Daj sobie na razie z tym spokój. Coś wymyślę. Idę odpocząć. Może jak się prześpię, to coś wpadnie mi do głowy.

Ruszyła do swego dormitorium, zostawiając chłopaków lekko zdezorientowanych jej szybkimi zmianami zachowania.

Kilka dni takiego nieustannego krążenia od wieży lub sal lekcyjnych do szpitala dało się Harry'emu mocno we znaki. Pod koniec prawie za każdym razem w którymś z korytarzy napotykał grożącego mu Malfoya. Jego samego się, co prawda, nie obawiał, za to jego dryblasy to już zupełnie inna sprawa. Całe szczęście, że Snape łaskawie podał mu w końcu eliksir, który ulżył mu w cierpieniu, i chłopak mógł zrezygnować z niechcianych spotkań.

Oczywiście Snape musiał zrobić z tego wszystkiego niezłe przedstawienie na oczach Malfoya i innych Ślizgonów podczas eliksirów.

— Panie Potter — zaczął Snape zaraz po wtargnięciu ze standardowym trzaśnięciem drzwiami do sali i postawił przed nim fiolkę z bezbarwnym płynem. — Ponieważ nie potrafi pan znieść tej niewielkiej, jak mniemam, niedogodności bycia, jako jedyny na całej planecie, osobnikiem uczulonym na wie pan co, łaskawie zrobiłem dla pana coś w rodzaju antidotum.

Harry aż zamrugał z wrażenia na ten pokaz szyderstwa i drwin. No chyba, że to nie było udawane? Przy akompaniamencie okrzyku „Nie pij tego!" ze strony Gryfonów chłopak przełknął napój o smaku pomarańczy. Kiwnął głową w ramach podziękowania, za co otrzymał złośliwy grymas w odpowiedzi.

— Proszę nie zapomnieć, panie Potter, że dziś ma pan ze mną szlaban. Proszę zrobić mi tę przyjemność i się nie spóźnić.

Harry marzył, aby wszystko wróciło do normy. W tej chwili nie wziął pod uwagę tego, kim jest. Wieczorem, tuż po opuszczeniu sali eliksirów i wyczyszczeniu takiej ilości fiolek po miksturach, że zastanawiał się, czy Snape nie kazał ich przypadkiem przysłać ze Świętego Munga, napotkał na swej drodze – oczywiście – Malfoya wraz z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em. Zatarasowali sobą całe przejście.

— A gdzie twoja ochrona, Potter? — spytał kpiąco Malfoy, przerzucając różdżkę z jednej dłoni do drugiej.

Chłopak nie odezwał się, z wiadomego obu stronom powodu.

— Każdy normalny uczeń zostałby ukarany za to, co mi zrobiłeś — wycedził blondyn, stojąc w pełnej złości pozie. — Ale nie Harry Potter. Nie, jego nie obowiązują żadne regulaminy ani prawa. Krótka rozmowa z dyrektorem i po sprawie.

Harry czekał cierpliwie, aż Draco wyrzuci z siebie całą złość, samemu powoli unosząc tarczę ochronną tak, by blondyn niczego nie zauważył. Nie bardzo wierzył, że chłopak czekał tu na niego tylko po to, by wygarnąć mu swoje bóle.

— Teraz zobaczysz, co znaczy zadzierać z Malfoyem.

Kilka słabszych klątw bez problemu odbiło się od bariery, a następne uderzyły w ściany, gdy Potter szybko uskoczył w głąb korytarza.

— Nie uciekniesz mi, Potter! I tak cię dorwę!

Chłopak nie zamierzał z nim walczyć. Żart żartem, ale zaklęcia ofensywne to już inna sprawa. Dopóki Malfoy rzuca zwykłą _Drętwotę_ czy _Rictumsemprę_, nie miał zamiaru reagować. Poczeka, aż Ślizgon się zmęczy, i po prostu wróci do wieży. Hałas pudłujących zaklęć pewnie i tak zaraz kogoś ściągnie.

— Nikt ci nie pomoże! — Draco jakby domyślił się powodu ucieczki Gryfona. — Wyciszyłem tę część lochów.

Tego mógł się spodziewać po Ślizgonie. Zatrzymał się za zakrętem, czekając w ciemności na przeciwników. Gdy minął go blondyn, rzucił niewerbalną _Drętwotę_ na jego goryli. Arystokrata usłyszał tylko głuche uderzenie dwóch ciał o kamienną podłogę, po czym zobaczył znikającego w korytarzu Pottera.

— I tak się zemszczę, Potter — ostrzegł oddalającą się postać, mrużąc oczy ze wzburzenia i zaciskając pięści.

**OOOO**

— Chłopie, wstawaj! — Harry poczuł lekkie szarpanie za ramię. — Spóźnimy się na śniadanie.

Ron nie dawał za wygraną, dopóki jego przyjaciel nie usiadł na łóżku i nie poruszył się w poszukiwaniu ubrań.

— No, nareszcie — zawołał Neville, czekając przy drzwiach. — Spałeś dziś jak zabity.

Koledzy z dormitorium wiedzieli o kłopotach Harry'ego ze spokojnym snem, pomimo zakładanych przez niego co wieczór zaklęć wyciszających. Delikatnie, jak na chłopaków, wyperswadowali mu używanie tego zaklęcia. Obiecali za to, że w razie czego będą go budzić, by nie tkwił w koszmarze.

— Pośpiesz się, Harry.

Ponaglenia kolegów jakoś zmusiły ciągle zaspanego Gryfona do reakcji. Zabrał potrzebne na dzisiejsze zajęcia rzeczy i w końcu wszyscy mogli podążyć za najwyraźniej zagłodzonym przez sen Weasleyem.

— Cześć, Harry — przywitała się z nim Hermiona, podnosząc głowę znad _Przeciwzaklęć_, gdy tylko zauważyła, że chłopcy w końcu pojawili się na śniadaniu. — Jak tam dzisiaj? Przewidujesz coś?

Chłopak zaprzeczył z uśmiechem, zabierając się do tosta z dżemem truskawkowym. Dziś jego przysmak był wyraźnie przesłodzony, ale zbytnio się tym nie przejął. W końcu trochę słodyczy też mu się należy.

— Znalazłam kilka zaklęć — rzuciła niby od niechcenia prymuska. — Będziesz chętny je później wypróbować?

Pokiwał twierdząco głową, szczerząc się i wskazując jednocześnie Rona umazanego na twarzy czekoladą i dżemem, co wyglądało przezabawnie. Czerwony dżem – szminka, a czekolada – wąsy.

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem, klepiąc siedzącego obok Neville'a, aby też zerknął na kolegę. Po chwili cały stół Gryfonów śmiał się, a Ron z gapowatą miną patrzył na wszystkich, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

— Z czego się śmiejecie?

W końcu Luna zlitowała się nad nim, podając małe lusterko. Do czerwieni ust dołączyły zarumienione policzki oraz kolejny wybuch śmiechu ze strony kolegów.

Harry'ego od śmiechu zaczynał boleć brzuch. Dawno, naprawdę dawno, tak się nie ubawił.

— Bardzo zabawne. — Rudzielec obraził się, zakładając ręce na piersi. — Nie mogliście mi powiedzieć _zanim_ cały Gryffindor mnie zobaczył? — Przyjaciel wskazał mu inne stoły, też chichoczące z jego wyglądu. — Nie dobijaj mnie.

Hermiona, nadal roześmiana od ucha do ucha, rzuciła na niego zaklęcie czyszczące.

— Kończcie już. Zielarstwo za chwilę się zacznie — stwierdziła, wstając, a chwilę później większa część stołu opustoszała.

Chłopcy szybko się zebrali i ruszyli za nią w stronę szklarni.

Lekcje minęły spokojnie. Rośliny, które tym razem przesadzali, były całkiem normalne – mugolskie. Nawet czarodzieje używali ziół do niektórych eliksirów, na przykład mięty czy melisy. Harry sam się zastanawiał, do czego Snape mógł używać bazylii czy tymianku, poza dodaniem do sałatki. Zachichotał, wyobrażając sobie mistrza eliksirów mieszającego w kociołku składniki na sałatkę Cezara. Nagły skurcz w dole brzucha odwrócił jego uwagę, ale po krótkim pomasowaniu ból przeszedł.

— Świetnie, panie Potter — pochwaliła pracę chłopaka pani Sprout. — Po raz pierwszy ktoś jest lepszy od pana Longbottoma. Skąd pan wiedział, że mięta preferuje miękką ziemię, a tymianek lekko wapienną?

Gryfon uśmiechnął się do niej wyrozumiale, wzruszając ramionami. Mało kto wiedział, że Harry uprawiał dla swej ciotki ogródek nie tylko z różami.

— Och, przepraszam, panie Potter. — Nauczycielka zawstydziła się, spostrzegając swój nietaktowny komentarz. — Ale i tak należy się dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Zajęcia skończyły się przed samym obiadem. Cóż, trudno jest przesadzić pół szklarni w ciągu jednej godziny. Za to po takiej pracy wszyscy z wielką ochotą udali się na posiłek. Pani Sprout zatrzymała na chwilę Pottera, chcąc go jeszcze raz przeprosić, więc ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali sam, gdy reszty jego kolegów już nigdzie nie było widać. Nagle poczuł kolejny spazm bólu w dole brzucha, a przed oczyma pojawiły mu się czarne mroczki. To zatrzymało go w połowie drogi. Chłopak już zaczynał podejrzewać kolejne następstwo przekleństwa, jednak podejrzany ból po raz kolejny minął w mgnieniu oka. Po głębszym zastanowieniu Harry doszedł do wniosku, że ostatnio nie jadł zbyt wiele i to mogły być tego efekty. Nie przejmując się niczym, spokojnie dołączył do przyjaciół i nałożył sobie sporą porcję jedzenia na talerz. Zjadł prawie połowę, gdy ból odezwał się z nową siłą tak intensywnie, że chłopak potrącił kielich z sokiem, chcąc złapać się za bolący brzuch.

— Harry, co się dzieję? — zaniepokoiła się Hermiona, widząc grymas na jego twarzy.

Gryfon patrzył na nią, lecz widział obraz jak przez mgłę. A potem pamiętał już tylko cierpienie.

— Proszę się odsunąć! — zażądała pani Pomfrey, pojawiając się jakby znikąd i podbiegając do grupki, otaczającej skulonego na podłodze chłopaka.

Luna trzymała jego głowę na swoich kolanach. Tym razem to jej refleks uratował Pottera przed rozbiciem czaszki, gdy upadał.

— On jest zimny — zwróciła uwagę pielęgniarce. — I zaczął się pocić.

Pomfrey jednym ruchem różdżki wyczarowała nosze, po czym przelewitowała na nie zwijającego się z bólu chłopaka. Szybko skierowała się w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego wraz z deptającymi jej po piętach Dumbledore'em i wezwanym przez niego od stołu Snape'em.

— Co mu jest? — zapytał dyrektor, gdy tylko Poppy rzuciła zaklęcie diagnozujące.

— Powiększona wątroba, niewydolność nerek, spadek temperatury ciała, nadwrażliwość na światło...

— Został otruty. — Snape od razu rozpoznał objawy. — Antidotum numer trzy, Pomfrey, i przeciwbólowy w podwójnej dawce.

Pielęgniarka natychmiast wypełniła polecenie, ufając wiedzy mistrza eliksirów.

— Ale kto? Czy Tom ma kogoś w zamku? — Stary czarodziej usiadł na krześle, nie chcąc przeszkadzać magomedyczce i Snape'owi, ale cały czas śledził ich ruchy swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem.

Próba zmuszenia Pottera do leżenia prosto była dosyć mozolna. Chłopak nie reagował na żadne bodźce. Dopiero po unieruchomieniu go zaklęciem, udało im się wlać obie mikstury w usta Gryfona.

— Będzie mocno się pocił przez kilka godzin — zauważyła kobieta, czytając szybko etykietę wskazanego przez nauczyciela antidotum.

Etykietę z wyraźnym, lekko pochyłym, pismem mistrz eliksirów.

— Tak, musi dużo pić. Podawaj mu przeciwbólowy co cztery godziny po pół dawki, dopóki wątroba i nerki nie wydalą toksyn. — Snape odwrócił się do czekającego Albusa. — Muszę sprawdzić zapasy. Coś mi się wydaje, że miałem wczoraj lub dziś rano niezapowiedzianego gościa i to ze sporą wiedzą na temat warzenia silnych eliksirów.

— Dobrze, Severusie. Przyjdź potem do mojego gabinetu. Musimy porozmawiać.

Gdy mężczyźni wychodzili, natknęli się na zmartwionych Gryfonów, wytrwale czekających pod drzwiami skrzydła szpitalnego na jakieś wiadomości. Ron tulił płaczącą Hermionę, a Neville trzymał za rękę Lunę.

— Panie profesorze, co z Harrym? — zapytał Longbottom, gdy tylko ich zobaczył.

— Sytuacja opanowana, panie Longbottom — uspokoił ich Dumbledore, podnosząc dłoń. — Harry teraz odpoczywa.

Na te słowa Snape prychnął, nic jednak nie mówiąc, oddalił się, zostawiając _wszystkich_ Gryfonów.

— Co się stało Harry'emu? — Tym razem odezwała się Granger, odsuwając się od Weasleya.

— Został otruty.

**OOOO**

Harry powoli budził się z koszmaru. Całe ciało bolało go jak po torturach, a nie pamiętał żeby coś mu się śniło. Był mu gorąco, a w ustach zaschło tak, jakby nic nie pił od kilku dni. Otworzył oko i natychmiast zamknął je z powrotem. Od razu dotarło do niego, gdzie się znajduje. Jak zwykle pierwsze łóżko po prawej, zaraz koło parawanu.

— Widzę, że zdecydował się pan do nas wrócić. — Pomfrey natychmiast pojawiła się przy nim z buteleczką o błękitno-lazurowej zawartości oraz szklanką wody.

Wypił eliksir bez jakichkolwiek sprzeciwów, byle zakończył się ten okropny ból, po czym usiadł, trzymając się za brzuch. Mięśnie od dłuższego napięcia nabawiły się zakwasów.

— Czy jesteś w stanie przyjąć przyjaciół? Inaczej zdemolują niedługo korytarz przed drzwiami od tego ciągłego krążenia.

Harry zerknął w stronę okna. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, więc pora kolacji dawno minęła. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to niedługo posiłki staną się dla niego prawdziwym rarytasem.

Kiwnął głową na znak, że się zgadza na wpuszczenie przyjaciół.

— Przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia, ale uprzedzam, to znów będzie kleik. Po takim zatruciu przez dłuższy czas będziesz na diecie.

Chłopak westchnął tylko ciężko i oparł się o poduszkę. Chwilę później do sali dosłownie wpadło pół wieży. Kilka osób, w większości dziewczęta, zatrzymało się przed jego łóżkiem z dłońmi na ustach, ale szybko ukryły swój niepokój o przyjaciela za uśmiechami i życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia.

Hermiona i Ron jako jedyni przysunęli sobie krzesła i tylko im pani Pomfrey pozwoliła zostać dłużej, gdy wróciła z jedzeniem dla pacjenta.

— Wyglądasz strasznie, Harry — palnął Ron, zaraz potem rumieniąc się wściekle.

— Jestem ciekawa, jak ty byś wyglądał po otruciu — skomentowała Hermiona, kręcąc głową z oburzeniem.

Sam poszkodowany nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, jak wygląda. Chciał za to, aby wszystko jak najszybciej wróciło do normalności. Spojrzał z niechęcią na talerz, który przyniosła mu pani Pomfrey, po czym odsunął ledwo napoczęty posiłek i sięgnął po zwój, który trzymała Hermiona.

„Wiesz coś więcej? Pani Pomfrey nie powiedziała, co mi było", napisał szybko.

— Według tego, co mi powiedziała, i tego, co stwierdził Snape, została ci podana trucizna w dżemie truskawkowym na śniadaniu. Całe szczęście w nieszczęściu, że ty jadłeś go jako jedyny.

— Pamiętasz tę scenę z czekoladą na mojej twarzy? — przypomniał Ron. — Na szczęście jadłem malinowy. Gdyby nie, pewnie leżałbym teraz obok ciebie.

Harry'ego coś ukuło w środku, gdy wyobraził sobie cierpienie przyjaciela. Para musiała zauważyć nagłą zmianę na jego twarzy.

— Harry! Proszę, nie zamartwiaj się tym. Nikomu nic się nie stało, poza tobą, niestety — pocieszała go Gryfonka, mając nadzieję, że nie popełnia jakiejś gafy, zwracając się do niego w ten sposób.

„Coś jeszcze?"

— O tak. Podobno dostałeś niezłego miksa. Ktoś musi wybitnie znać się na truciznach — rozochocił się rudzielec, po czym spojrzał na przyjaciela i niepewnie dodał: — Harry, jesteś pewien, że to nie...

— Ron! — przerwała jego spekulacje dziewczyna, wyraźnie już zła za te ciągłe przytyki chłopaka kierowane w mistrza eliksirów.

— Dobra, dobra! Nic nie mówiłem. — Weasley podniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

Przekomarzali się jeszcze przez jakiś czas, lecz Harry niewiele z tego pamiętał. Był tak zmęczony wydarzeniami ostatnich tygodni, że czuł, jak jego powieki robią się coraz cięższe, aż w końcu zasnął, upuszczając pióro na zwój i zwracając tym uwagę przyjaciół.

Ron i Hermiona cicho pozbierali swoje rzeczy, informując pielęgniarkę o stanie kolegi, i wyszli.

Sen nie był tak przyjemny, jak życzyłby sobie tego chłopak. Voldemort właśnie dziś zdecydował się zaatakować. A on musiał obserwować, jak niewielka miejscowość dosłownie znika z powierzchni ziemi, a jej mieszkańcy są mordowani na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

Serce Harry'ego pękało z rozpaczy, gdy na jego oczach kilku śmierciożerców urządzało sobie zawody w rzucie w dal niemowlętami. Całe rodziny umierały na oczach bliskich, mężowie byli katowani naprzeciwko gwałconych żon. Choć myślał o tym, że chce się wydostać z tej wizji, to jednak nie potrafił. Tak jakby jego obecność miała zagwarantować ofiarom pamięć o ich cierpieniu. Łkał cicho, nie wiedząc, czy robi to naprawdę, czy tylko w głębi duszy, i błagał o szybki koniec.

W końcu, po długim czasie pozwolono mu _odejść_. Czuł, jak jego umysł zostaje uwolniony. Gwałtownie otworzył oko i zobaczył pochylającą się nad nim pielęgniarkę.

— Spokojnie, Harry. Już wszystko dobrze. — Kobieta po raz pierwszy zwróciła się do niego po imieniu.

Chciał zwinąć się w kłębek, ale okazało się, że całe ciało ma przypięte pasami do ram łóżka.

— Już cię rozepnę. Baliśmy się, że zrobisz sobie krzywdę.

_My?_, pomyślał, unosząc się na łokciach.

W nogach łóżka stał Snape, oczywiście w towarzystwie Dumbledore'a. Harry natychmiast zrozumiał, że mistrz eliksirów nie brał udziału w ataku. Nie zdążyłby jeszcze wrócić z tej... masakry.

— Harry, wiem, że to dla ciebie ciężkie — odezwał się dyrektor, kręcąc głową ze smutkiem — ale muszę wiedzieć. Czy to był Tom?

Potwierdził, nie było sensu tego ukrywać. „Prorok" i tak jutro będzie o tym pisać.

— Iluzja?

Zaprzeczył.

— Zaatakował kogoś?

Tym razem przytaknął.

— Jedną osobę?

Zaprzeczył po raz kolejny, nie mogąc już tego znieść i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, gdy niechciane łzy popłynęły ze zdrowego oka.

— Dużo? — Usłyszał ciężkie westchnienie starca.

Powoli podniósł głowę. Wskazał na dyrektora, a potem ułożył ręce, jakby tulił dziecko.

— Od starców po niemowlęta — odezwał się Snape, od razu domyślając się sensu tego kalamburu. — Masakra. Zaatakował Abersville i wymordował wszystkich. Tylko dlaczego dzisiaj? Planował to na przyszły tydzień.

Jego twarz był prawie tak biała, jak broda dyrektora. Harry nie przypuszczał, że ten człowiek może być jeszcze bledszy niż zazwyczaj. Nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by zaprzeczyć stwierdzeniu profesora. Chciał krzyczeć, wykrzyczeć cały ból, jaki widział, a mógł jedynie potakiwać lub zaprzeczać na pytania, które niczego nie oddawały. W końcu opadł na poduszkę i zapatrzył się w sufit, pozwalając płynąć łzom i cierpieć ciału. W tym momencie chciał, żeby tamta trucizna zadziałała szybciej, nie musiałby przynajmniej oglądać tego horroru. Znów poczuł, jak ktoś przykłada mu fiolkę do ust. Nawet nie spoglądając na pielęgniarkę, podniósł rękę i ze złością odtrącił naczynie z eliksirem, rozbijając je o podłogę.

— Zostaw, Pomfrey — usłyszał mroczny głos, w którym jednak przebijała się nutka zrozumienia. — Postaw oba eliksiry na szafce. Gdy będzie chciał, sam je wypije.

— Ale...

Sprzeciw kobiety został ukrócony przez jednoznaczny gest dyrektora. Starzec pokręcił jeszcze tylko głową, po czym opuścił szpital zaraz za Severusem Snape'em. Błękitna i różowa fiolka pojawiły się na szafce w zasięgu ręki pacjenta. Niedługo potem sala pogrążyła się w mroku. Kobieta jeszcze przez kilka godzin słyszała szloch dobiegający zza parawanu.

Dopiero nad ranem wycieńczony Harry przegrał bitwę, jaką prowadził sam ze sobą, i sięgnął po niebieską zawartość szklanej buteleczki. Nie odważył się jednak zasnąć.

Stał przy oknie, gdy po śniadaniu przyszła do niego Hermiona. Nic nie mówiąc, przytuliła się do jego pleców. Pół godziny później pielęgniarka przyszła go ponownie przebadać, chociaż robiła to już o szóstej.

— Co prawda toksyn już prawie nie ma, wolałabym żebyś został tu przez weekend.

— Ale dziś jest pierwsze wyjście do Hogsmeade! — zawołała dziewczyna. — Proszę pozwolić Harry'emu wyjść chociaż na parę godzin.

Harry położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, kręcąc przecząco głową. Wcale nie miał ochoty nigdzie wychodzić, a już na pewno nie tam, gdzie będzie się kręcić tyle ludzi.

— Ależ, Harry. Musisz się trochę … zapomnieć.

— Panna Granger ma rację. Powinien pan wyjść. Wystarczająco dużo czasu spędza pan tutaj. Świeże powietrze dobrze zrobi na pańskie dolegliwości. Proszę tylko nie pić za dużo kremowego. Najwyżej jeden mały kufel. A potem pan tu wróci.

Nie mogąc za bardzo sprzeciwić się dwóm żeńskim osobniczkom, Harry musiał zgodzić się na wyjście. Po otrzymaniu dwóch eliksirów przeciwbólowych na zapas, tak na wszelki wypadek, został wysłany do wieży, żeby się przebrać.

Hermiona i Ron zaciągnęli Harry'ego na piwo kremowe zaraz po wejściu do wioski. Chodzenie po sklepach nie miało większego sensu, skoro ich przyjaciel i tak nie mógł jeść słodyczy.

Nawet u Rosmerty nie uniknęli tematu dnia – ataku śmierciożerców. Prawie na każdym stoliku leżał aktualny „Prorok Codzienny". Po jakimś czasie dosiadła się do nich Luna, trzymając w ręce „Żonglera". To w jego łamach zanurzył się Potter, by przynajmniej na chwilę zapomnieć. Do oryginalności tematów tej gazety nadal nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić, ale nikt w niej przynajmniej nie opisywał morderstw dzieci.

Najgorsza jednak dla chłopaka była rozmowa, którą kilku mężczyzn przy barze prowadziło bardzo głośno. Zastanawiali się oni, co też robi sławny Harry Potter. Dlaczego nie powstrzyma Sami-Wiecie-Kogo?

Nastolatek, wsłuchując się w ich słowa, ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Załamał się całkowicie. Kim on jest, żeby przeciwstawiać się Voldemortowi? Zna raptem kilka przydatnych zaklęć, a Tom zgłębił wiedzę na niejeden czarny temat. To jak rzucanie się z motyką na słońce.

Poruszony Gryfon wstał gwałtownie, wytrącając przyjaciół z rozmowy, i skierował się do wyjścia.

— Harry! Zaczekaj! — zawołali za nim Ron i Hermiona.

Czarnowłosy młodzieniec szybko kierował się w stronę zamku. Nie pozwolił, aby przyjaciele go dogonili, więc w końcu dali mu spokój, widząc, dokąd zmierza. Czuł, jak ich wzrok wypala mu dziurę w plecach. Wiedział, że martwią się o niego, ale teraz chciał być po prostu sam.

Mijał uczniów z niższych klas, jak gdyby w ogóle nie było ich na terenie Hogwartu. Zatrzymał się dopiero w sowiarni. Hedwiga od razu z ufnością sfrunęła na jego ramię. Poczęstował ją sowim przysmakiem, ukrytym w specjalnym pojemniku, by ptaki same nie mogły się do niego dostać. Muskał palcami jej pióra, patrząc przez okno na Zakazany Las, zmieniający już powoli swe barwy na jesienne.

_Co ja mogę zrobić?,_ rozmyślał. _Jak dziecko może stanąć naprzeciw Mrocznego Czarodzieja i rzucić mu wyzwanie? Do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc? Przecież wiedza nie bierze się ot tak, a sama biblioteka to nie wszystko. Potrzebuję praktyki i to na wysokim poziomie._

Podobne myśli przetaczały się przez umysł Gryfona jeszcze bardzo długo. Dopiero kolejne nieubłagane fale bólu i dwie opróżnione buteleczki później zdał sobie sprawę, że musi wrócić do sali szpitalnej. Sowa jakiś czas temu wróciła na swoją żerdź niezadowolona, nie doczekawszy się uwagi od swego właściciela.

Pani Pomfrey na jego widok tylko cicho coś zamruczała i prawie zmusiła go do zjedzenia wodnistego kleiku.

— Sądząc po twojej minie, nie masz ochoty na żadne odwiedziny?

Potter tylko ciężko westchnął i schował się pod koc, odgradzając od świata. Nadal niczego nie wymyślił, a miał jeszcze na głowie to paskudne przekleństwo. Przepowiednia Trelawney też nie wróżyła mu niczego dobrego.

Hermiona miała wypróbować na nim kilka zaklęć, ale no cóż, tak wyszło.

Magomedyczka bez słowa postawiła na jego szafce eliksir Bezsennego Snu, nie każąc mu jednak wypić go od razu. Widocznie postanowiła zostawić mu wybór, co z nim zrobi, nawet jeśli miałby zamiar roztrzaskać go o ścianę. Po raz pierwszy był jej wdzięczny. Nie miał dziś ochoty na żadne sny, chciał tylko spać. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, opróżnił fiolkę.

Niedzielny poranek nie wydawał się Harry'emu taki wspaniały, jak powinien być. Hermiona była u niego wcześniej, ale nie chciała z nim porozmawiać, tylko zostawiła u pani Pomfrey jego prace domowe, których jeszcze nie zdążył odrobić. Miał nadzieję, że nie obraziła się za jego zachowanie poprzedniego dnia.

Tym razem pielęgniarka nie pozwoliła mu opuścić łóżka nawet po to, by pójść do biblioteki. Po raz pierwszy cieszył się, że z powodu utraty głosu miał czas robić notatki, zamiast plotkować z Ronem podczas lekcji. Tylko dzięki nim udało mu się coś napisać w esejach.

W poniedziałek rano, po długim wykładzie Poppy, co mu wolno, a czego nie, został wypuszczony na wolność, przynajmniej tę szkolną. Dołączył do przyjaciół po kąpieli i zmianie ubrań. Dieta nadal go obowiązywała, chociaż już nie tak rygorystyczna. Zastanawiał się, czy relacja między nim a jego przyjaciółmi będzie wciąż tak pozytywna, jak jeszcze kilka dni temu, ale okazało się, że najwyraźniej nie miał się o co martwić. Hermiona chyba mu wybaczyła, bo jak gdyby nigdy nic wypytywała o jego prace domowe. Śniadanie przerwała mu krótka notka od dyrektora z prośbą o jak najszybsze pojawienie się w jego gabinecie.

Pokazał liścik dziewczynie, po czym wstał i skierował się w stronę dobrze znanej mu chimery. Przy kamiennej figurze, o dziwo, czekał też Snape. Nie odezwał się jednak do Harry'ego ani słowem, tylko zmierzył go nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

— Lukrowane guziczki — rzucił sucho nauczyciel, wpuszczając chłopaka przodem.

Ruchome schody zaniosły ich prosto pod otwarte zapraszająco drzwi. Dumbledore, swoim zwyczajem, siedział w fotelu za biurkiem zapełnionym bliżej nieokreślonymi przedmiotami.

— Usiądźcie, Severusie, Harry. Herbaty?

Chłopak skinął głową na zgodę. Trzy filiżanki natychmiast pojawiły się na stole. Jedną z nich Harry natychmiast wziął w dłonie, chcąc zająć czymś drgające lekko nerwowo ręce. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nigdy nie przepadał za rozmowami z Albusem Dumbledore'em. Szanował go, owszem, ale miał mu trochę za złe, że mężczyzna nadal traktował go jak jedenastoletnie dziecko. Dziecko, które dla własnego bezpieczeństwa powinno żyć w niewiedzy i najlepiej o nic nie pytać.

— Severusie, możesz nam powiedzieć, co odkryłeś? — poprosił dyrektor, od razu przechodząc do sedna. — Harry pewnie też chciałby się dowiedzieć.

No proszę… To było dla chłopaka coś nowego. Dopiero co myślał o tym, że nikt nic mu nie mówi, a tu nagle to.

— Niestety, nie dotarłem do niczego szczególnego. Żaden składnik eliksiru użyty w truciźnie podanej panu Potterowi nie pochodzi z mojego ani ze szkolnego laboratorium. Nawet jeśli kogoś podejrzewamy, nie mamy absolutnie żadnego dowodu, by potwierdzić oskarżenia.

Gryfon nie zdziwił się za bardzo tym faktem. Nawet gdyby była to robota Malfoya, nic mu nie mógł udowodnić. Truciciel w końcu nawet nie musiał wchodzić do kuchni, by zatruć dżem. Wystarczyłoby zaklęcie kameleona lub niewidzialności na fiolkę i kilka kropel ląduje tuż przed nosem nic niespodziewającej się ofiary. Jeszcze przez kilka minut przysłuchiwał się spekulacjom obu profesorów, ale niczego nowego się nie dowiedział. On sam podejrzewał inny czynnik, mający swój udział w tym wypadku, a wręcz był go pewien…

Następne dni minęły szybko na nauce i, niestety, nieudanych próbach odczarowania klątwy przez Hermionę. Tym ostatnim faktem dziewczyna nie zmartwiła się jednak ani trochę. Tym bardziej zdeterminowana, zagłębiła się wraz z przyjaciółmi w książkach. Wymówka dla opiekunki biblioteki o specjalnym projekcie na obronę dała im dostęp do kilku ksiąg spod lady i spokój od ciągłego zaglądania im przez ramię i spekulacji, czego też Złota Trójca tak poszukuje. Harry domyślał się, że książki spod tak zwanej lady są odkładane dla ulubieńców pani Pince. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że Hermiona od dawna należy do tej elity i zapewne znajduje się na wysokiej pozycji.

Po kilku godzinach ślęczenia nad książkami, rozpracowując kwestię dziwnego wiersza związanego z klątwą i słuchając zapewnień Hermiony, która od kilku tygodni wpierała mu, że na pewno znajdą odpowiedzi na nurtujące ich pytania, Harry w końcu skapitulował. To nie był jego najlepszy dzień i nie miał cierpliwości grzebać w starych tomiszczach. Przekazał dwójce przyjaciół, że idzie po coś jeszcze do biblioteki i że niedługo wróci, po czym wyszedł z wieży Gryffindoru. Po opuszczeniu biblioteki, skierował się w stronę mniej uczęszczanego korytarza. Miał nadzieję znaleźć tam chwilę spokoju. Teraz domyślał się, że jego przyjaciele już od dawna patrzą na zegarki i pewnie zastanawiają się, gdzie się podziewa.

— Potter, zaczekaj! — usłyszał nagle głos dobiegający z głębi korytarza, którym szedł.

Z cienia wyłonił się Malfoy. Sam.

Harry rozejrzał się, ale nie zobaczył nikogo poza nim. Całe szczęście, że blondyn nie przyłapał go na wykradaniu się z biblioteki. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak wytłumaczyłby posiadanie tej specyficznej księgi, ukrytej pod szatą.

— Chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

Brunet uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem, ale przystanął, czekając cierpliwie. Ślizgon nerwowo wytarł ręce o spodnie, pomimo że z całą pewnością były czyste.

— Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że nie mam nic wspólnego z twoim otruciem. Gdybym naprawdę chciał cię zabić, stanąłbym z tobą twarzą w twarz. Jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną, a nie jak tchórz — wyrzucił jednym tchem i zamilkł, czekając na reakcję chłopaka stojącego przed nim.

Nie zobaczył jednak żadnej. Potter stał, obserwując go tymi zielonymi oczami, bez najmniejszej zmiany na twarzy.

— No, powiedz coś! — Ślizgon nie wytrzymał, natychmiast jednak pojmując bezsensowność tego żądania.

Jednak uśmiech, słaby bo słaby, na twarzy Pottera rozluźnił trochę jego skołatane tą sytuacją nerwy.

— To chociaż kiwnij głową, że mi wierzysz — poprosił cicho, nie zauważając nawet, że zaciska pięści ze zdenerwowania.

Widząc potwierdzenie ze strony Pottera, mocno się zdziwił, ale w końcu to był Gryfon. Oni chyba zawsze chcą wszystkim ufać.

— To dobrze. Wiedz jednak, że to nie zmienia twojego statusu jako mojego wroga, Potter. Nie wywiniesz się tak łatwo.

Potter nagle ruszył w jego stronę, wytrącając go z równowagi. Gdy Ślizgon poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu, sparaliżowało go. Gryfon nie miał jednak najmniejszego zamiaru krzywdzić w jakikolwiek sposób Ślizgona. Ścisnął tylko lekko jego ramię i wznowił marsz w stronę swojej wieży, nie odwracając się ani nie spoglądając za siebie.

Gdyby to zrobił, zobaczyłby zdumionego blondyna, z niearystokratycznie otwartymi ustami trzymającego się za ramię, które dopiero co tamten puścił, i wwiercające się w jego plecy szare oczy.

Harry sam nie wiedział, czemu mu uwierzył. Może chciał? W końcu znał Malfoya od pięciu lat i, jak dotąd, poza wyzwiskami i słabymi klątwami, tak naprawdę nie zrobił on nikomu krzywdy. Może nie potrafił? Może nie był taki jak ojciec? Może nie chciał widzieć bólu i cierpienia?

Jeszcze jakiś czas rozmyślał o zachowaniu arystokraty, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. Chciał wierzyć, że to nie kolejny podstęp, by zwabić go w pułapkę i odstawić do Voldemorta.

Skierował się ku portretowi Grubej Damy, nie chcąc przebywać sam kilka minut przed ciszą nocną. Zauważył, że dla niego każda chwila bez przyjaciół równała się jakiemuś dziwnemu spotkaniu. Jak nie z Malfoyem, to z ciężką zbroją, chociaż blondyn przynajmniej nie wysłał go do pielęgniarki.

— Harry, gdzie byłeś tak długo? — Hermiona rzuciła się na niego z niepokojem wymalowanym na twarzy. — Miało cię nie być kilka minut, a nie prawie godzinę.

Nadopiekuńczość dziewczyny czasami działała na nerwy innym, ale nigdy Harry'emu. Jemu, który nigdy nie zaznał tego uczucia, nie przeszkadzało takie zachowanie przyjaciółki. Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, siadając przed kominkiem i wydobywając z torby książkę, po którą poszedł.

— Masz ją? Ale jak? Przecież ona jest z Działu Zakazanego! Chyba jej nie ukradłeś?

— Hermiono, raczej pożyczył. Poza tym, to ty ją chciałaś. — Ron uratował przyjaciela przed kolejnym kazaniem Hermiony. — Mówiłaś o niej od kilku dni. Im szybciej ją przeczytasz, tym szybciej wróci na swoje miejsce i nikt nie zauważy jej braku. Mam rację, stary?

Przyjaciel uśmiechnął się i do rudzielca. Chciał jak najszybciej rozwiązać ten swój „problem". Nawet jeśli wiązało się to z bezprawnym wypożyczeniem ksiąg z Działu Zakazanego. Zostawił Hermioną już zaczytaną w „pożyczonej" księdze, a sam westchnął ciężko i, przecierając oczy, udał, że zagłębia się w najnowsze notatki dziewczyny, tak naprawdę rozmyślając o przedziwnym spotkaniu z pewnym Ślizgonem, które przydarzyło mu się kilkanaście minut wcześniej.

**OOOO**

Młodzieniec cierpliwie czekał na kolejny „atak" swego fatum. Już po tych kilku razach zauważył pewną zgodność. Średnio co dwa tygodnie ulegał jakiejś kontuzji. A teraz dużymi krokami zbliżał się kolejny termin.

Malfoy i Snape od pewnego czasu zachowywali się dziwnie. Jeden nie zwracał na niego uwagi, drugi przeciwnie, obserwował go na każdym kroku.

Jeszcze nie dawno sytuacja była odwrotna. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, o nie. Tak naprawdę nie robiło mu to ostatnio różnicy. Raczej miło łechtało jego ego. Może jego Nemezis się znudziło? Wolał, żeby naprawdę przejrzało na oczy. Po długich rozmyślaniach doszedł do wniosku, że chyba lepiej mieć Malfoya po swojej stronie niż po przeciwnej, stojącego z wyciągniętą różdżką i czarnomagiczną klątwą na ustach.

Jeśli zaś chodzi o Snape'a, to Harry sam już nie wiedział, co myśleć. Nie bardzo mógł uwierzyć, że Nietoperz zaczął się nagle o niego troszczyć. Bardziej przyjmował do wiadomości, że robi to z polecenia Dumbledore'a.

Środa oznaczała dla niego jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych dni. Trzy godziny transmutacji, o dziwo, minęły nad wyraz spokojnie. Ćwiczyli łączenie transmutacji martwej i żywej natury. Biorąc pod uwagę gapowatość Neville'a, to naprawdę cud, że oprócz jego żaby, nikt nie zmutował. Jelenie rogi czy skrzydła kruka nie wydawały się niczym groźnym, ale kto tam wie, co mogło się stać człowiekowi. Ani Harry, ani nikt inny z klasy jakoś nie chciał się dowiedzieć, jak wyglądałby z kawałkiem tablicy lub ławki wystającej z pleców. Gdy tylko zabrzmiał dzwonek obwieszczający koniec lekcji, wszyscy uczniowie szybko opuścili salę, zanim McGonagall zadałaby im to szczególne zaklęcie na zadanie praktyczno-domowe.

Zaklęcia, podobnie, odbyły się bez szczególnych zmian.

Po obiedzie czekały ich jeszcze eliksiry. Harry usiadł na swoim stałym miejscu, obok Hermiony i Rona. Neville z Seamusem i Deanem zajęli ławkę tuż obok. Wszyscy cierpliwie czekali na pojawienie się nauczyciela. Trzask otwieranych drzwi oznajmił jego przybycie. Brunetowi nagle wpadła do głowy szalona myśl. Czy Snape uczył się, jak specyficznie otwierać drzwi? Normalnie po tak silnym otwarciu powinny się one odbić od ściany i uderzyć wchodzącego. Może to z tego powodu nos mistrza eliksirów wygląda tak a nie inaczej.

Zamrugał, wracając do rzeczywistości. Nie chciałby, żeby Snape wyczytał z jego umysłu, jakie bzdety przychodzą mu do głowy.

— Dzisiejsze zajęcia będą jednocześnie testem sprawdzającym waszą nieszczególną wiedzę i jeszcze gorsze umiejętności. — Snape nigdy nie owijał w bawełnę swoich zamiarów, jakie miał wobec uczniów, tak było i tym razem. — Rodzaj eliksiru i podstawowe informacje macie na tablicy. Reszta należy do was.

Jęk niezadowolenia rozniósł się po sali, szybko jednak uciszony mrocznym spojrzeniem hebanowych oczu. Uczniowie ruszyli do szafek z ingrediencjami. Każdy starał się ze wszystkich sił, choć efekty tych starań były różne. Malfoy zagryzł wargę, gdy nauczyciel zbliżył się do jego ławki, lecz poza uniesieniem brwi, profesor nie skomentował jego pracy, mijając go niespiesznie. Mistrz eliksirów obserwował ich poczynania ze złośliwą satysfakcją godną samego Lucyfera gotowego do wymierzenia kary za najmniejszy błąd.

Harry postanowił, że tym razem naprawdę się postara. Zamieszał miksturę zgodnie z instrukcją Hermiony, pilnując jednocześnie ognia. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby się zagotowała. Przed dodaniem ostatniego składnika musiał jeszcze rzucić inkantację zaklęcia. W tym zastąpił go Ron. Weasley przysunął się bliżej, przez co Harry prawie stykał się plecami z ławką Neville'a.

Ron rzucił zaklęcie zagęszczające eliksir i zaczął cofać się na swoje miejsce, przepuszczając w pobliże kociołka Hermionę i mieszającego jego zawartość czarnowłosego Gryfona.

W tej samej chwili Harry usłyszał donośny huk i poczuł coś gorącego spływającego mu po plecach.

— Longbottom! — Krzyk Snape'a zmroził wszystkich w klasie.

Neville tymczasem stał jak sparaliżowany, patrząc na resztki swojego, już któregoś z kolei, kociołka.

— Co dodałeś? — Nauczyciel stanął nad trzęsącym się ze strachu chłopakiem, czekając na odpowiedź.

Ten wymruczał coś ledwo słyszalnie, ale profesor musiał go zrozumieć.

— Twoja głupota nie zna granic. Przecież wyraźnie jest napisane dodać po zagęszczeniu. Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru.

Harry patrzył, jak Neville wyraźnie blednie. Mikstura przeciwbólowa, którą właśnie robili, nie była skomplikowana. Niestety trzeba było dokładnie podążać za punktami instrukcji, inaczej nici z pozytywnych efektów.

Poczuł, jak mokra na plecach szata zaczyna szczypać jego skórę. Przetarł dłonią po łopatce, chcąc zminimalizować to natrętne uczucie. Miał zamiar zaraz po zajęciach wziąć długą kąpiel. Odsunął rękę i spojrzał na nią, zdziwiony jej kolorem. Eliksir prawie od samego początku miał błękitną barwę, a jego dłoń była karmazynowa. Krwisto-karmazynowa.

— Potter. — Snape podążył za jego spojrzeniem. — Odwróć się.

Wykonał polecenie, odwracając się tyłem do klasy. Głośne wdechy uczniów potwierdziły jego podejrzenia, że coś jest nie tak.

— Domyślam się, że nic nie czujesz, skoro ciągle stoisz? — stwierdził dziwnie spokojnie Snape.

Harry kiwnął twierdząco, zaczynając powoli wpadać w panikę. Hermiona z pomocą Rona zmusiła go, by usiadł na brzegu ławki. Profesor natychmiast przywołał jakąś fiolkę z czarną jak smoła zawartością z półki wiszącej nad biurkiem. Chłopak, widząc bynajmniej nienapawający optymizmem kolor mikstury, głośno przełknął ślinę. Snape jednym ruchem różdżki pozbył się górnej części garderoby rannego Gryfona, który chwilę później usłyszał za swoimi plecami głuchy odgłos uderzenia.

— Panie Malfoy, proszę wziąć pannę Parkinson do skrzydła szpitalnego i powiadomić panią Pomfrey o wypadku. Niech czeka, za chwilę tam będziemy.

— Tak, panie profesorze.

Blondyn rzucił _Mobilicorpus _na Pansy i ruszył wykonać polecenie.

— Reszta niech kończy swoje eliksiry. Część z nich będzie niedługo potrzebna waszemu koledze, więc radzę się przyłożyć. — Snape zrugał stojących bezczynnie uczniów, nie przerywając oczyszczania rany Harry'ego.

— Granger, obserwuj Pottera. Mikstura działa co prawda do trzech godzin, lecz upływ krwi może szybko wyczerpać ciało.

— Dobrze, panie profesorze.

Dziewczyna kucnęła przed przyjacielem, trzymając go za dłonie.

— Gdybyś zaczął się źle czuć, ściśnij moje dłonie, dobrze? — poleciła cicho.

Harry kiwnął twierdząco głową i obrócił się w stronę Neville'a. Ten nadal stał w tej samej pozie, co w momencie wybuchu kociołka, patrząc na plecy swojego przyjaciela.

— Weasley — odezwał się dosyć ostro nauczyciel, podążając za spojrzeniem Pottera. — Proszę wyprowadzić z sali pana Longbottoma. Jego powrót na te zajęcia będzie najpierw przedyskutowany z dyrektorem. Dodatkowo pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru za spowodowanie wypadku.

Harry chciał jakoś przekazać Neville'owi, żeby się nie martwił, ale ten chyba wciąż tkwił w szoku. Ron miał spore trudności z wyprowadzeniem go z lochów. Dopiero przy pomocy Deana udało mu się go do tego zmusić.

Harry odetchnął głębiej, chcąc pozbyć się natarczywego szumu tuż za uszami.

— Profesorze, Harry robi się strasznie blady! — zawołała w pewnym momencie lekko spanikowana Hermiona.

— Jeszcze chwilę.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Harry ocknął się, leżąc na brzuchu w wiadomej sali, w jeszcze bardziej wiadomym łóżku. Plecy szczypały go dosyć intensywnie, ale dało się z tym wytrzymać. Cały tors miał ciasno obandażowany, więc bardzo powoli i ostrożnie spróbował się podnieść. Jednak, kiedy tylko się poruszył, zakręciło mu się w głowie na tyle mocno, że złapał się krawędzi łóżka. Domyślał się, że utrata krwi miała z tym coś wspólnego, ale w końcu zdołał usiąść i przeczekać niedogodności. Na krześle przy jego łóżku siedział Snape ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękoma. Harry rozejrzał się z nadzieją, nikogo poza mężczyzną jednak nie zauważając.

— Jest pora obiadowa. Piątek. Tak dla pańskiej informacji, Potter. Straciłeś przytomność po wypadku na eliksirach.

Ten właśnie moment wybrał sobie żołądek Pottera, zawiadamiając o braku paliwa. Severus uniósł jedną brew, nic jednak nie mówiąc, wezwał skrzata. Chwilę później chłopak zajadał powoli dosyć obfity, jak dla niego, posiłek. Gdy już prawie kończył, Snape zabrał głos:

— Musimy porozmawiać, Potter.

Harry przerwał posiłek, podnosząc głowę i patrząc niepewnie na mistrza eliksirów. Sztućce bardzo powoli zostały odłożone na tacę.

— Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy jesteś świadom, że przebywasz w skrzydle szpitalnym średnio raz na dwa tygodnie? — Chłopak prychnął rozdrażniony. Sam zastanawiał się, kiedy ktoś to zauważy. — Rozumiem. Jesteś tego świadom. To naprawdę wielka oznaka, że coś tam jeszcze jest pod tą burzą włosów — zadrwił sarkastycznie mężczyzna. — Czy wiesz, z jakiego powodu te wizyty są tak częste? — zapytał wprost.

Reakcja Gryfona trochę zdziwiła Severusa, przypuszczał jednak od pewnego czasu, że te ciągłe zranienia mają jakiś cel lub powód. Lekko pobladła twarz chłopaka mówiła sporo. Albo znał adwersarza, który zapewniał mu te częste pobyty pod opiekuńczymi skrzydłami Poppy, albo wiedział skąd się one biorą. Zarówno w pierwszym, jak i w drugim wypadku chłopak znał niebezpieczeństwo.

Snape wstał i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Jednak zanim odszedł, zatrzymał się nagle i położył dłoń na ramie łóżka, patrząc w oczy nastolatka, choć teraz tylko jedno z nich było tak cudownie zielone jak u Lily.

— Czy panna Granger szuka czegoś ważnego dla pana w bibliotece? Czy ma to jakiś związek z pańskimi wizytami tutaj?

Te dwa pytania jeszcze bardziej wytrąciły Harry'ego z równowagi. Snape nie wypytywał o szczegóły. Chciał tylko wiedzieć, czy szuka rozwiązania problemu. Tak, jakby już coś wiedział.

Potter wzruszył ramionami jakby nie rozumiał, o co mu chodzi. Nawet teraz nie chciał podawać zbyt wielu informacji profesorowi.

— Będę pana obserwował, panie Potter. — Zabrzmiało to prawie jak groźba. — Szczególnie za dwa tygodnie. Wie pan przecież, co wtedy będzie.

Chłopak patrzył na odchodzącego Nietoperza, nie bardzo rozumiejąc. Nagle coś sobie przypomniał. Mecz. Gryffindor kontra Ravenclaw. Za dwa tygodnie. O tak, to będzie niezła zabawa dla jego „fatum". Sporo możliwości do wykorzystania.

— O! Widzę, że się w końcu obudziłeś! — zawołała pani Pomfrey, podchodząc do Gryfona z uśmiechem na twarzy i rozglądając się po sali. — Profesor Snape już wyszedł?

Harry nie potrafił się powstrzymać i wywołał ulubioną iluzję małego nietoperza, który w momencie zetknięcia się z promieniami słońca, zaczął się kurczyć aż zniknął.

— Och, lepiej żeby tego nie widział. — Pielęgniarka zachichotała na ten widok. — Ale zgadzam się z tobą, że na słońce to on jest dosyć poważnie uczulony. Ostatnio jedna z Puchonek chciała mu podarować jakiś mugolski krem. Nazwała to „sztuczną opalenizną". Prawie dwie godziny ją potem uspokajałam, tak ją zrugał i jeszcze dorzucił szlaban z panem Filchem.

Harry uniósł brwi rozbawiony. Przed oczami stanął mu Snape używający samoopalacza. Widok wydawał mu się wręcz niesamowicie ironiczny. Według niego Snape musiał być blady. To do niego pasuje i kropka. Blady, mroczny, nieprzystępny jak starożytny wampir.

— A teraz zajmiemy się tobą, kochaneczku.

Gdyby tylko mógł, to by jęknął z rozpaczy.

Po blisko godzinie oględzin, zmianie opatrunków i nałożeniu kilku maści pozwolono mu odpocząć. Jednym z gorszych punktów programu był brak mikstury przeciwbólowej.

— Niestety w twoim organizmie było jej tyle, że niewiele brakowało, a uzależniłbyś się. Jest to bardzo rzadkie, ale możliwe. Staraj się nie urazić pleców, a powinno być znośnie. Nie wcześniej niż jutro będę mogła podać ci niedużą dawkę.

Czyli będzie boleć. Harry pokiwał głową, że rozumie, i westchnął ciężko. Z każdym dniem jego sytuacja wyglądała gorzej. Dobrze, że przynajmniej potrafił spać na brzuchu.

— Harry! Nareszcie się obudziłeś! — Usłyszał nagle krzyk Hermiony, która wpadła do szpitala w towarzystwie dwójki Weasleyów.

Chłopak zareagował natychmiast, rozpościerając wokół siebie tarczę i nie dopuszczając nikogo do bliższego kontaktu.

— Hej! — oburzył się takim traktowaniem Ron, odbijając od osłony.

Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciela i wystające spod szpitalnej pidżamy bandaże.

— Harry chyba nie chce, abyśmy go przytulali. Prawda?

Potwierdził, szczęśliwy, że swoim zwyczajem szybko połączyła fakty.

— Nadal boli? — spytała Ginny, podając mu coś do pisania, gdy tylko opuścił barierę.

— Trochę. Nie mogę przez jakiś czas przyjmować przeciwbólowego. Groziło mi uzależnienie. — Hermiona czytała na głos nad jego ramieniem.

— Wcale się nie dziwię. W kociołku Neville'a było z dziesięć dawek, a ty wszystko przyjąłeś na siebie, wprost na otwartą ranę. Przeciwbólowy jest jednym z najszybciej wchłanianych eliksirów.

— Tak, tak, Hermiono. Eliksiry były w środę, daj odpocząć trochę głowie. — Ron chyba nadal nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do wpadania dziewczyny w tryb wykładowczy o każdej możliwej porze dnia i nocy.

„Co z Neville'em?", Harry zadał pytanie, które dręczyło go od dłuższej chwili.

— Snape pozwolił mu skończyć ten rok, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że nie będzie uczęszczał na eliksiry w następnych latach. I będzie na każdych zajęciach ze mną w parze. Tak dla bezpieczeństwa — poinformowała go Hermiona.

— Chłopie, zostaliśmy sami — załamał się rudzielec. — Nie dostaniemy nikogo do pomocy.

„Nie będzie tak źle."

— Właśnie — zgodziła się z nim Ginny. — Hermiona wyszkoli was w ciągu tygodnia.

— Gin, to wcale nie jest zły pomysł! — Gryfonka, ucieszona, zatarła wymownie ręce. — Trochę nauki i …

— O nie… — Ron rzucił się na łóżko.

Dziewczęta wybuchnęły śmiechem, a Harry poklepał przyjaciela współczująco po ramieniu.

— Harry, Fred i George przesyłają ci mały prezent. — Ginny położyła nieduży, prostokątny pakunek na jego kolanach.

Powoli rozwijał papier, podejrzewając najgorsze. Spod opakowania wyłoniła się srebrno-miedziana tabliczka z napisem: „Łóżko Harry'ego Pottera – nie zajmować, ciągle w użyciu".

Harry zaśmiał się w duchu. Encore zalecał rezerwację, można więc i w ten sposób. Ginny ze śmiechem zamontowała tabliczkę i opuściła ich, tłumacząc się lekcjami.

— My już mamy wolne, więc jak chcesz, to z tobą posiedzimy — zaproponowała Hermiona.

Wolał, żeby zostali. To było o wiele lepsze niż siedzenie samemu i rozmyślanie o tępym bólu. Nadal był w stanie go znieść, ale to ciągle był ból. Jeśli o nim nie myślał, to tym lepiej.

Niestety zbliżająca się cisza nocna wygoniła ich z sali szpitalnej po kilku godzinach nauki i rozmów. Odrabianie zadań nie było zbyt wygodne z ciasnym bandażem opasującym cały tors i chłopak marzył już tylko o położeniu się.

**OOOO**

Syczący głos cicho rozbrzmiewał gdzieś w oddali. Skierował się w jego stronę wzdłuż mrocznego tunelu. Od razu jednak tego pożałował, rozpoznając salę audiencyjną swego wroga.

— Jeszcze trochę, Nagini. Już wkrótce go dostaniemy — zasyczał, i to naprawdę, a nie tylko w przenośni, Tom głaszcząc ogromny, łuskowaty łeb węża leżącego u jego stóp.

Krąg śmierciożerców stał nieporuszony, czy to przez strach, czy przez szacunek.

— Lucjuszu, czy potwierdziłeś opowieść Severusa? — Wężowata twarz bez nosa obróciła się w stronę jednego ze swych sług.

— Tak, mój Panie. Potter znów jest ranny. Wybuch kociołka na eliksirach dotkliwie poranił mu plecy — odparł usłużnie zapytany, pochylając głowę.

— To świetnie — zaśmiał się zimno Czarny Pan. — Może wcale nie będę musiał przejmować się tym bachorem. Przyjaciele sami go załatwią.

Wewnętrzny Krąg zafalował, ale nikt nic nie powiedział.

— Teraz zajmiemy się ważniejszymi sprawami.

Pierwsze dźwięki pękającego szkła prawie zignorowała, ale kolejne uzmysłowiły jej, kogo ma pod swoją opieką. Poppy wpadła do sali i stanęła przerażona. Wszystkie okna pozbawione były szyb, a kawałki szkła krążyły po komnacie, tnąc wszystko na swej drodze. Szarpiące się w niemym cierpieniu ciało leżało na swoim łóżku, ciągle pogrążone w koszmarze. Nie czekając dłużej, kobieta otoczyła się silną tarczą i szybko podeszła do śpiącego. Chłopak, wygięty w łuk, trzymał się za czoło.

— Obudź się. — Złapała go za ramię, lekko potrząsając.

Prawie natychmiast otworzył oczy, choć to zdrowe chyba nadal widziało jeszcze senne koszmary. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, sycząc. Bandaż w kilku miejscach przesiąknął krwią.

— No pięknie. A już tak ładnie się goiło — zauważyła Pomfrey, ale nie robiła z tego powodu wyrzutów pacjentowi.

Nie jego wina, że coś mu się śniło. Przyniosła nowe bandaże i maści, by zmienić te stare. Parę dodatkowych ran od szkła też trzeba było opatrzyć. Potter tymczasem szybko coś pisał na zwoju.

— Muszę cię opatrzyć. Możesz na chwilę przestać?

Jak grochem o ścianę. Nie widząc sensu kłócenia się z wyraźnie roztrzęsionym chłopakiem, cierpliwie czekała, aż skończy. W międzyczasie ruchem różdżki przywróciła oknom szyby. W jej dłoni znalazł się w końcu pergamin z notką na górze „Dla Dyrektora – bardzo pilne".

— Wyślę mu to siecią fiuu, skoro to pilne. A ty mi się tu nie ruszaj ani na krok. Zaraz wrócę.

Nie raz Albus mówił jej o dziwnym połączeniu tego biednego chłopca i Tego-Którego-Imienia-Się-Nie-Wymawia. Musiał zobaczyć coś ważnego, skoro to takie pilne wieści chce przekazać.

— Gabinet dyrektora. — Rzuciła proszek w kominek.

— Tak, Poppy?

— Albusie, Harry Potter prosił, aby ci to przekazać jak najszybciej. Właśnie go obudziłam z koszmaru.

— Wszystko z nim w porządku? — upewnił się starzec, odbierając pergamin z zielonego ognia.

— Tak, trochę otworzyły się rany na plecach i znów stłukł szyby, ale zaraz się nim zajmę.

— Dziękuję, Poppy. Już cię nie zatrzymuję.

Płomienie straciły swoją magiczną barwę i znów miło pożerały bierwiona brzozy, rozsiewając w całym gabinecie zapach płonącej żywicy.

Albus Dumbledore otworzył zwinięty w rulon pergamin i zaczął czytać. Z każdym zdaniem bladł coraz bardziej.

— Fawkes — zwrócił się do swego feniksa. — Sprowadź tu Severusa.

Ognisty ptak znikł w oknie. Mistrz eliksirów pojawił się w ciągu paru minut, wychodząc z kominka.

— Co się stało, Albusie? — zapytał wprost. — Ostatnio użyłeś Fawkesa, by mnie wezwał czternaście lat temu.

— Remus Lupin nie żyje. — Dumbledore wstał z fotela i podszedł do okna. — Harry wszystko widział. Śmierciożercy torturowali Lupina, a Tom rzucił zaklęcie uśmiercające_._

— Skąd jest pewien, że to nie kolejna fałszywa wizja? Przecież już się to zdarzało.

Severus usiadł w fotelu, wpatrując się w ogień. Nigdy nie przepadał za Huncwotami. Oni gnębili go, ale to on nadal żyje.

— Lupin powiedział do Toma coś, co utwierdziło Harry'ego, że to prawda.

— Co?

— Nie napisał. — Albus wskazał zwój na stole. — Dostałem go przed chwilą od Poppy.

— Chłopak będzie załamany. Lupin był ostatnią osobą łączącą go z rodzicami.

— Wiem, Severusie.

Albus usiadł na powrót w swoim fotelu, poprawiając okulary.

— Nie wiem już, co robić. Harry jest w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie. Te niewyjaśnione do końca wypadki też nie są normalne. Sam zauważyłeś ich dziwną regularność. Teraz jeszcze śmierć Remusa. Boję się, że Harry straci całkiem chęć do życia albo gorzej – ruszy drogą zemsty.

— Bardziej obawiałbym się tego drugiego. Jest Gryfonem.

Dyrektor przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na swojego nauczyciela bez słowa.

— Mógłbyś do niego zajrzeć? Tak niby przypadkiem.

— Po co? Myślisz, że się nie domyśli? Pamiętaj, Dumbledore, on nie ma już jedenastu lat. Życie sporo go nauczyło.

— Severusie…

— Nie. Po raz pierwszy wyraźnie ci się sprzeciwię. Nie pójdę do Pottera. Chcesz, to idź sam, ale i tak niczego się nie dowiesz. Musi się oswoić z tą sytuacją. Jeszcze nie raz straci w tej wojnie kogoś bliskiego. Czym szybciej to zrozumie, tym lepiej dla nas wszystkich.

— Przecież to jeszcze dziecko.

— Nie, Albusie. To młody mężczyzna dotknięty przez życie. On już nie zachowuje się jak dzieciak. Nie zachowuje się nawet jak inni chłopcy w jego wieku. Zaczyna we wszystkich swych czynach widzieć konsekwencje. Jak sądzisz, dlaczego nagle ustały bijatyki pomiędzy nim a Malfoyem? Bo wie, że to tak naprawdę nie jest ważne. Co było ostatnio? Rzucił czar na Draco i potem go zdjął. Żadnych ofiar. Nawet jeśli podejrzewa go o otrucie, nic w związku z tym nie robi. Wie, że to by tylko pogorszyło sprawę.

Tak długiej przemowy w wykonaniu Severusa Dumbledore nie słyszał od bardzo dawna. Tak dosadnie nie sprzeciwił mu się nawet, gdy ten chciał umieścić chłopaka u niego po wypadku u Dursleyów.

— Potrzebujesz coś jeszcze ode mnie, Albusie?

— Niestety tak. Ciało Remusa mają zamiar porzucić w Dolinie Godryka. Mógłbyś przynieść je tutaj i przygotować? Harry będzie pewnie chciał się z nim pożegnać.

Severus Snape, Smarkerus, miał przygotować ostatniego z Huncwotów do pochówku. Co za absurdalna ironia…

Bez słowa kiwnął głową i opuścił gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu.

Rogacz, Łapa, Lunatyk. Glizdogona, tak prawdę powiedziawszy, nie można nazwać Huncwotem. Raczej brzydką maskotką.

Czekał prawie godzinę, ukryty, zanim kilku śmierciożerców niższego szczebla pojawiło się przy ruinach domu Potterów i wyrzuciło swój balast zapakowany w jakąś szmatę. Zaraz potem zniknęli. Severus aportował się z ciałem pod bramę szkoły i przelewitował go do skrzydła szpitalnego, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na częściowo zasłonięte łóżko Gryfona. Chciał utrzymać się w swym postanowieniu.

— Spokojnie. Śpi. — Pomfrey zauważyła jego zachowanie i uspokoiła go poważnym tonem. — Dałam mu eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Teraz musimy zająć się Remusem.

Podczas jego nieobecności Dumbledore musiał zawiadomić o wszystkim kobietę. Przez ponad dwie godziny usuwali wszystkie widoczne efekty tortur i zaklęć.

— Nie wiem, jak zareaguje rano — zaczęła nagle Poppy, ubierając Remusa w szaty przyniesione przez skrzaty. — Zasypiał w pełni świadomy sytuacji, choć nic mi nie napisał. Jego twarz emanowała poczuciem winy.

Severus rozumiał ją aż za dobrze. Z twarzy Pottera zawsze dało się czytać jak z otwartej księgi. Rzucił ostatnie czary powstrzymujące rozkład i nakrył ciało białym prześcieradłem. Pożegnał się krótko i wrócił do swoich komnat złapać jeszcze kilka godzin snu.

Rankiem pielęgniarka zastała Pottera siedzącego na brzegu łóżka, w pełni ubranego i obserwującego testrale latające za oknem.

— Proszę, wypij. — Pielęgniarka podała mu eliksir uspokajający.

Wypił go bez sprzeciwów. Wraz z pustą buteleczką podał jej kawałek pergaminu.

„Jest tutaj?"

Spodziewała się tego pytania.

— Chcesz go zobaczyć po raz ostatni?

Krótkie potwierdzenie i wstanie z łóżka mówiło samo za siebie.

Zaprowadziła go do małego pokoiku używanego właśnie w tym, niestety smutnym, celu. Nawet w Hogwarcie zdarzały się wypadki śmiertelne, choćby jak w przypadku Marty. Zostawiła Pottera samego, zabraniając mu jednak zamykać drzwi.

Harry podniósł materiał z twarzy Lunatyka. Nie miał on na sobie żadnego śladu strasznych przeżyć z ostatnich chwil życia. Jakby spał. Tylko, że już nigdy się nie obudzi.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy nadeszła pora śniadania.

— Chcesz zjeść tutaj, w sali szpitalnej? — zapytała magomedyczka, stanowczo wyprowadzając go z pokoiku. Chłopak spędził tam dużo czasu, a kobieta uważała, że jak na tak młodego człowieka to wiele za dużo.

Zaprzeczył, bez wahania kierując się ku drzwiom wyjściowym. Pani Pomfrey westchnęła ciężko, ale go nie zatrzymała. Wiedziała, że i tak nic by sobie nie zrobił z jej sprzeciwów. To już nie był ten chłopak, którego mogła zatrzymać w skrzydle szpitalnym jednym ostrzejszym spojrzeniem.

— Potem wróć. Nie powinieneś w ogóle stąd wychodzić.

A jednak pozwoliła mu wyjść. Któżby śmiał zatrzymać Harry'ego Pottera? Chłopak nienawidził litości. Rozumiał, że wojna niesie ze sobą ofiary. Ciężko je dźwigać, ale trzeba też żyć dla innych, ciągle żywych. Nie potrzebuje litości. Dobrze wie, kto jest wszystkiemu winien.

Rona ani Hermiony jeszcze nie było. Powoli zaczął jeść śniadanie, które w ogóle mu nie smakowało, czekając na ich przybycie. Chciał sam ich poinformować o śmierci Remusa.

Przyszli kilka minut później. Weseli, roześmiani, niczego nieświadomi. Harry przez chwilę im zazdrościł, ale tylko przez moment. Cierpliwie czekał, aż zjedzą, nie reagując na ich zaczepki. W końcu widząc, że skończyli, sięgnął po pergamin Hermiony, który ostatnio zawsze nosiła ze sobą. Napisał jedno, krótkie zdanie i wstał, zostawiając zwój na stole.

„Lunatyk nie żyje."

Wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, pozostawiając niewielki chaos po stronie stołu Gryffindoru. Dyrektor pewnie zaraz potwierdzi tę wiadomość, w jakiejś wielce patetycznej przemowie wychwalając człowieka, którego mało kto tak naprawdę znał.

Wrócił do szpitala, siadając na łóżku i znów obserwując szybujące nad Zakazanym Lasem testrale.

— Jest za cichy — stwierdziła Poppy, obserwując z pewnej odległości zapatrzonego w okno swego jedynego pacjenta. — Tłumi to wszystko w sobie.

Dumbledore pojawił się u niej zaraz po feralnym śniadaniu, na którym rozniosła się wieść o śmierci eks-profesora. „Prorok Codzienny" nic jeszcze nie wiedział o wydarzeniach. Szybka akcja Severusa uratowała ich przed nagonką dziennikarzy. Na razie. Ministerstwo jednak, niestety, musi zostać powiadomione, a wraz z nim dowie się i prasa.

— Nie umiem mu pomóc, Poppy, choć bardzo chciałbym — zasmucił się Dumbledore, również przypatrując się Gryfonowi.

Kilka następnych dni minęło w dziwnej ciszy. Harry nie chciał nikogo koło siebie. Przyjaciele zostawili go więc w spokoju, rozumiejąc po części jego cierpienie. Pozostali Gryfoni przechodzili coś w rodzaju żałoby. Wszelkie przejawy wesołości były natychmiast uciszane i tępione w zarodku. Wszyscy uwielbiali profesora Lupina, mniej lub więcej.

A życie toczyło się dalej. Pogrzeb odbył się i nikt nie został na niego zaproszony. Taka była ostatnia wola Lupina. „Prorok" poświęcił nauczycielowi aż jeden numer, w większości potępiający. Remus Lupin był w końcu likantropem.

Neville nawet nie próbował zbliżać się do Harry'ego, czy to ze strachu, czy z poczucia winy. Sam poszkodowany nie miał mu niczego za złe, przecież to był wypadek. Nie miał jednak szansy porozmawiać normalnie z kolegą, wytłumaczyć. Miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że Longbottom nie weźmie sobie całej tej sytuacji zbytnio do serca.

Nadchodzący ogromnymi krokami mecz Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw wyparł wszystko inne, nawet widoczny smutek, z szukającego Gryfonów. Zbyt wielkiego wyboru i tak nie miał. Prawie codzienne treningi tak go wyczerpywały, że nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na nic innego. Nie posiadał nawet jednej wolnej minuty, żeby pomóc Hermionie w poszukiwaniach, za co szczególnie szczerze ją przeprosił.

— Harry, niczym się nie przejmuj — odparła mu wtedy. — Każdy z nas zajmuje się teraz tym, co kocha najbardziej. Ciesz się chwilą.

Coś w tym było. Udobruchawszy wyrzuty sumienia, z podwójną energią przyłożył się do treningów. Skoro dziewczyna daje z siebie wszystko, to dlaczego on nie miałby?

Nadszedł ten dzień. Od samego rana czuł na sobie gorące niczym rozgrzany pogrzebacz spojrzenie Snape'a. Minęły ponad dwa tygodnie i przyjmował spore zakłady, że dziś coś się stanie. Okazja była wręcz sprzyjająca. Wysoko obstawiał zrzucenie z miotły lub trafienie tłuczkiem.

Wyszedł na boisko w ostatnich promieniach późno jesiennego słońca. Reszta drużyny machała do głośno wiwatującej widowni, przynajmniej tej po stronie Lwa. Węże rzucały raczej wyzwiskami, choć na szczęście nie próbowały niczym innym.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu Harry zobaczył Snape'a w towarzystwie pani Hooch, która chwilę później już zmierzała w ich stronę, pozostawiając profesora poza boiskiem.  
Mecze z Ravenclawem nie odznaczały się zwykle niczym szczególnym. Brakowało im złośliwej zawziętości Ślizgonów, w związku z czym i tym razem nie spodziewano się niczego spektakularnego. Potter uśmiechnął się gorzko w duchu. Po raz pierwszy widzowie będą mieć zapewnioną rozrywkę, oby tylko niezbyt krwawą. W końcu byłaby to jego krew.

Dosiedli mioteł po wysłuchaniu standardowej mowy Hooch o graniu _fair play_, po czym wzbili się w niebo.

Harry zawsze kochał to uczucie. Coś w rodzaju wolności. Tak jakby na krótki moment otrzymał skrzydła. Usłyszał gwizdek i zarejestrował moment wypuszczenia znicza i jego bardziej groźnych towarzyszy. Szukająca Ravenclawu już nie robiła na chłopaku takiego wrażenia jak na początku. Nadal odczuwał ból, widząc brak Diggory'ego na tym miejscu, ale zaczynał rozumieć. To nie on był winien jego śmierci. Czuł smutek, ale już nie winę. Jedyną winą, którą wiedział, że ponosi w stu procentach, była śmierć Syriusza. Mógł wykonać tyle innych ruchów, a nie od razu rzucać się do Ministerstwa Magii.

Kilka metrów od niego mignęła mu złota kula, odwracając uwagę od ponurych myśli. Niezbyt szybko, niby patrolując okolicę, ruszył w jej stronę, obserwowany przez szukającą przeciwników. Nie spuszczała go z oka ani na chwilę. Zauważył tę technikę nie tylko u Ślizgonów. Ostatnio zastanawiał się, czy poprawa wzroku, choć tylko w jednym oku, nie wyostrzyła jeszcze bardziej jego postrzegania. Przykładowo tak jak teraz znicza. Nawet z tej odległości potrafił zobaczyć ruch jego skrzydełek. Nie samych skrzydeł, ale miejsca gdzie powinny być. To jak z płatami wirnika helikoptera w ruchu. Jednocześnie są wszędzie, chociaż naprawdę się kręcą.

Szukająca obróciła się na sekundę, by zerknąć na toczącą się w dole grę. Ten moment wykorzystał natychmiast chłopak. Pognał w stronę błysku złota przy wtórze krzyków widowni. Znicz, jakby wyczuwając jego zamiary, zaczął uciekać. Harry ledwo kątem oka zwrócił uwagę, że szukająca ruszyła za nim ze sporym opóźnieniem. Nie było to zbyt mądre, ale nie widział w niej przeciwnika, którego powinien się obawiać.

Chwycił się mocniej miotły, podążając uparcie za swym celem. Akurat zmierzał ku najwyższej obręczy Ravenclawu, przelatując przez sam jej środek. Potter nie miał już czasu zmienić kierunku. Skulił się jak najwięcej mógł i podążył za zniczem. Przelatując przez obręcz, poczuł silny ból w plecach na wysokości żeber, ale nie spuścił wzroku ze złotej piłki, zagryzając tylko zęby. Nagły skręt znicza w stronę widowni, ruch szukającego w tę samą stronę. Harry słyszał tętniący szum w uszach, ale widział tylko swój cel. Znicz skierował się nagle w stronę jednej z wież wzbijających się ponad tłumem, na których szczyciły się swoimi barwami proporce Domów. Ruszył w górę. Już tylko kilka centymetrów dzieliło chłopaka od złapania kulki. Oderwał dłoń od trzonka miotły, trzymając się już tylko jedną ręką, i wyciągnął drugą przed siebie. Poczuł trzepot skrzydeł uderzających o wnętrze dłoni i zacisnął mocno palce.

_Udało się_, pomyślał, uśmiechając się szeroko. _I wciąż jestem cały._

Potężny podmuch wiatru nagle szarpnął miotłą i jej witki przechyliły się mocno w stronę wieży, przy której wciąż leciał. Zahaczyły o odsłoniętą konstrukcję, wyrzucając jak z procy swego jeźdźca.

_No, cudownie_, zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć Harry, zanim uderzył plecami w barierkę ochronną głównej widowni i stracił przytomność.

Pierwsze, co poczuł w chwili powrotu do żywych to bezwład, jeśli coś takiego można w ogóle nazwać czuciem. Nie czuł siebie. Ani nóg, ani rąk. Dodatkowo, strasznie źle mu się oddychało. Całe szczęście, że chociaż głową mógł ruszać. Widok Snape'a przy jego łóżku nawet go nie zdziwił.

— Nie szczerz się tak, Potter. — Profesor zauważył jego niezbyt stosowne do sytuacji zadowolenie. — Przyniosłem tylko eliksiry. Gdybyś latał na terenie boiska, nie musiałbym tego robić. Ktoś zdążyłby rzucić zaklęcie lewitujące.

_No, tak. To znów moja wina, że znicz lata, gdzie mu się żywnie podoba_, prychnął urażony chłopak.

Nagle inna myśl wybiła się ponad to.

_Czy Snape miał na myśli siebie?_

Z trudem zaczął łapać powietrze, zaskoczony tym faktem.

— Coś cię boli? — zapytał Snape, widząc nagłą bladość i trudności w oddychaniu. — Co?

_Zapomniałeś, dupku, że nie mówię_, sklął go w myślach Gryfon, gromiąc nauczyciela spojrzeniem.

Chyba mężczyzna przypomniał sobie o tym fakcie, bo szybko dodał:

— Pokaż.

Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej wykonać. Nawet to trudniej było niemożliwe. Pomimo usilnych starań, ręce nie chciały drgnąć. Pot spłynął po twarzy Harry'ego, tak intensywnie próbował, pomiędzy łapaniem haustów powietrza, unieść dłoń.

— Uspokój się! — powiedział chłodno Snape, kładąc mu rękę na piersi, chcąc zmusić do bezruchu.

Natychmiast ją zabrał, gdy nastolatek napiął się w wyraźnym cierpieniu.

— Obudził się?

Pomfrey podeszła do łóżka z drugiej strony, z tacą w rękach.

— Ma kłopoty z oddychaniem i chyba nie może poruszać rękami — rzekł mężczyzna, w ogóle nieprzejęty faktem, że dopiero sam spowodował u chłopaka spazm bólu.

— Wcale się nie dziwię. Dostał kaflem w żebra od własnego zawodnika, a zaraz potem poprawił upadkiem o poręcz. Cud, że nie połamał kręgosłupa. Proszę się uspokoić, panie Potter — zwróciła się do ledwo oddychającego pacjenta. — Jedno z żeber przebiło prawe płuco i dlatego masz problemy z oddychaniem. Eliksir regenerujący już się nim zajmuje, ale do tego momentu lewe płuco wykonuje podwójną pracę. Kolejne dwa żebra są złamane. Co do braku reakcji w rękach, jest to spowodowane opuchlizną w okolicach kręgosłupa. Dopóki nie zejdzie, zostaniesz, kochanieńki, pod moją opieką.

Harry zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Nie mogąc nawet zaprotestować, musiał znieść obecność Snape'a przy zmianie opatrunków. Lekko skołowany zauważył, że mężczyzna stara się jak najmniej go urazić.

— Pańskie ciało przypomina kolorem dojrzałą śliwkę — zauważył nauczyciel eliksirów beznamiętnie, trzymając go pod pachami w pozycji siedzącej.

Pomfrey nakładała chłodną maść na ogromnego siniaka sięgającego od barku po pas na plecach i na całą pierś. Działanie maści było natychmiastowe. Po chwili poczuł miłe ciepło, szczęśliwy, że chociaż czucie wróciło.

— Zaraz zawołam Granger i Weasleya. Przed chwilą widziałem jak pańska przyjaciółka transmutowała oparcie ławki w kajdany dla tej niecierpliwej latorośli Artura. — Sarkazm Postrachu Hogwarckich Korytarzy bił po uszach. — Dopilnuj, Pomfrey, żeby go nakarmili, nie chcemy żeby nasze Bożyszcze Tłumów padło z głodu po tak spektakularnym zwycięstwie. — Po tych słowach Snape ponownie zwrócił się do obolałego Pottera — Gdybyś nie zauważył, a jestem świadom poziomu twojej spostrzegawczości, to znicz nadal tkwi w twojej dłoni.

Profesor miał całkowitą rację, skrzydełka znicza drgały pomiędzy palcami jego wciąż bezwładnej dłoni.

Pomfrey podczas tej przemowy tylko pokiwała głową, ubierając Harry'ego w szpitalną pidżamę.

— Teraz pozostaje ci tylko odpoczywać. — Przykryła go kocem i poklepała lekko po ramieniu.

— To w tym roku opanował do perfekcji — zaszydził wrednie Snape, odwracając się i wychodząc.

Zaraz potem pojawiła się Hermiona z zakutym nadal Ronem. Brunet na ten widok uniósł brwi i spojrzał pytająco na dziewczynę.

— Och, Harry! Tak się o ciebie martwiłam! Okropnie nas wystraszyłeś. — Wcale nie zwracała uwagi na pytający wzrok rannego, przytulając go ostrożnie.

Syknął, gdy na chwilę brakło mu tchu. Zapomniał unieść bariery, żeby jakoś uprzedzić przyjaciół. Dziewczyna szybko wypuściła go z widocznym poczuciem winy.

— Mogłabyś już mnie wypuścić z tych okowów? — poprosił niezbyt miło Ron, wyciągając przed siebie ręce połączone drewnianymi obręczami.

Dziewczyna zniwelowała czar ze słodkim uśmiechem na ustach.

— Żebyś widział, Harry, jak szalał na korytarzu. Cała drużyna została wygoniona przez McGonagall do dormitorium, a on się uparł, że zostanie. Już myślałam, że poprosi Snape'a o pozwolenie na wejście, gdy nas mijał.

Chłopak zerknął na przyjaciela. Nie przypuszczał, że rudzielec jest w stanie zaczepić mistrza eliksirów, by spytać, czy może się z nim zobaczyć. Uśmiechnął się do niego.

Pani Pomfrey wybrała właśnie ten moment, by przynieść mu posiłek.

— Panno Granger, proszę nakarmić kolegę. Na razie nie jest w stanie ruszać rękami.

Hermiona wyraźnie zbladła, odwracając się do Harry'ego.

— Aż tak poważnie ranny jest Harry?

— Nie, spokojnie, to tylko opuchlizna w okolicach kręgosłupa. Wkrótce powinno przejść, ale do tego czasu wasz przyjaciel będzie potrzebował pomocy przy różnych czynnościach.

Harry już zaczął zastanawiać się, kto będzie mu pomagał przy korzystaniu z łazienki.

— Stary, niczym się nie przejmuj. Jakby co, to ja tu jestem, gdybyś musiał, no wiesz… — Ron wskazał na drzwi łazienki, jakby odgadując jego myśli.

Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, lekko marszcząc brwi i czując niewielki ból w klatce piersiowej.

— Starajcie się też zbytnio go nie rozśmieszać. Chwilowo tylko jedno płuco pracuje prawidłowo.

Pielęgniarka zostawiła ich samych, wracając do swojego biurka, przy którym czekał na nią jakiś uczeń, sądząc po szatach, Puchon.

— To przekleństwo za każdym razem jest silniejsze, Harry — szepnęła wciąż blada Hermiona, pomimo zaklęcia wyciszającego rzuconego zaraz po odejściu Pomfrey. — Musimy jak najszybciej znaleźć rozwiązanie.

Ron karmił przyjaciela niewielkimi porcjami, pamiętając, że chłopak nadal nie jada zbyt wiele. Dziewczyna tymczasem zaczęła wyciągać z torby książki i notatki. Harry, widząc to, westchnął i wzniósł oko ku górze. Zawsze zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że jego przyjaciółka każde zmartwienie odsuwa od siebie, zagłębiając się w książkach.

— Zdobyłam kilka ciekawych informacji o liczbach. Sama trochę się zdziwiłam, ale może to tylko moje wyobrażenia. Chciałabym usłyszeć twoje zdanie na ten temat.

Uniósł brwi, nic nie rozumiejąc, ale wiedział, że przyjaciółka zaraz wejdzie w swój trans i wszystkiego się dowie. Wystarczyło to przetrzymać i wszystko stanie się w miarę jasne. Wskazał głową notatki, by zaczęła czytać. Szybko i niecierpliwie przekartkowała książkę do zaznaczonej wcześniej strony.

— To zaintrygowało mnie w pierwszej kolejności. Wręcz jasno opisuje mi pewną bardzo dobrze znaną nam osobę. Pomysł na sprawdzenie liczb wpadł mi do głowy, gdy Parvati odrabiała swoje zadanie na wróżbiarstwo. Połączyłam więc numerologię i, niestety, wróżbiarstwo. — Westchnęła ciężko na wspomnienie swoich feralnych zajęć z Trelawney. — A oto, co znalazłam. Ósemki to osoby energiczne, bojowe, ambitne, zrównoważone i pewne siebie. Posiadają niezwykle silną osobowość. Osiągają w życiu bardzo wiele, zaczynając od niczego. Ósemka związana jest z władzą, siłą, sławą i sukcesami w każdej dziedzinie. Sukcesy zawdzięczają przede wszystkim swojej ciężkiej pracy i chęci ryzykowania. Nie istnieją dla nich przeszkody nie do pokonania, a przeciwnie – są dla nich wyzwaniem. Na życie mają proste recepty i nie uznają kompromisów. Gardzą kłamstwem, hipokryzją i intrygami. Są prostolinijne i odpowiedzialne. Posiadają wybitne zdolności organizatorskie, lubią rozkazywać i kierować. Dla obrony swych ideałów gotowe są zniszczyć przeciwnika. Są bardzo aktywne umysłowo i fizycznie. Na ogół potrafią wiele wytrzymać i znieść, panując nad własnymi emocjami, ale sprowokowane wybuchają, tracąc panowanie nad sobą i nie zważając na konsekwencje. W sytuacjach krytycznych i niebezpiecznych nie tracą zimnej krwi, całkowicie panując nad sytuacją. Negatywne cechy ósemek to: egoizm, złośliwość, nieufność, chciwość i brutalność. Ósemki są bardzo zaborcze i dlatego niewiele osób jest gotowych tak się im podporządkować. Są niezwykle atrakcyjne dla płci przeciwnej, głównie za sprawą swojego dynamizmu, niebanalnej osobowości oraz nieuchwytnego czaru. Dla bojowych i energicznych ósemek najodpowiedniejszym partnerem, towarzyszem, ewentualnie przyjacielem może okazać się bardzo spokojna i czuła dwójka. Mówi to wam coś? — zapytała dziewczyna dziwnie zarumieniona.

Harry patrzył na nią niedowierzająco. Chyba nie chce powiedzieć, że liczba osiem odnosi się do…

— Muszę jeszcze to potwierdzić. Niestety nie znam daty urodzin, więc jest to mocno utrudnione. Sprawdzę w archiwalnych albumach Hogwartu, jak będę szukać czegoś o Encore'ach. Co do dwójki, jestem pewna, że to chodzi o ciebie, Harry. Co prawda z twojej daty urodzenia wychodzi i jedenastka, i dwójka, ale nas interesuje tylko ta druga liczba. Opis też się zgadza. Słuchaj, to naprawdę, słowo w słowo opis ciebie. Dwójka symbolizuje łączenie i uzupełnianie. Najbardziej charakterystyczną dla nich cechą jest chęć współpracy, takt i zrozumienie innych. Mają wrodzoną dobroć i umiejętność wczuwania się sytuację. Są to osoby obdarzone talentami. Najbardziej ze wszystkich liczb taktowne, usłużne, miłe i zgodne. Są bardzo spokojne, powściągliwe, szukają oparcia i aprobaty u innych. Posiadają umysł analityczny, a ponadto umiarkowanie, mądrość i rozwagę, co gwarantuje, że nawet w chwilach krytycznych postąpią właściwie. Nieśmiałe, skromne, prostoduszne, dyskretne i pozbawione pretensji. Dwójki są doskonałymi mediatorami, potrafiącymi łagodzić wszelkie spory i konflikty, podnosić innych na duchu. W ich życiu dominują uczucia, a nie rozum. Marzycielskie, romantyczne, idealistyczne i ogromnie wrażliwe. W towarzystwie osób ordynarnych i kłótliwych czują się zagubione i wytrącone z równowagi. Mogą także stać się łupem dla osób pozbawionych skrupułów. Negatywne cechy dwójki to: nadmierna uległość, podejrzliwość, kapryśność. Najważniejsze dla nich to: dom, rodzina i harmonijne życie. To cały ty — zakończyła swój wykład Granger.

— A ósemka to…? — dopytywał się Ron. — Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że…

— No dobra, moi drodzy — przerwała mu nagle pielęgniarka, podchodząc do łóżka. — Czas dać odpocząć koledze. Wy pewnie jeszcze musicie zdać relację całej drużynie.

Po raz kolejny nie zwróciła uwagi na czar ustawiony wokół nich. Albo pacjenci bardzo często go używali i uznała go za normalność, albo go nie wyczuła, chociaż to mało prawdopodobne.

— Zaraz pójdziemy. Ron tylko jeszcze pomoże Harry'emu skorzystać z łazienki.

Hermiona mrugnęła porozumiewawczo w stronę bruneta, bo jaki chłopak chciałby towarzystwa nadopiekuńczej pielęgniarki w łazience. Przy pomocy obu przyjaciół udało mu się z resztkami godności skorzystać z dobrodziejstw kafelkowego przybytku. Hermiona czekała przy drzwiach, by pomóc chłopakowi dotrzeć z powrotem do łóżka. Harry nadal nie czuł kończyn i naprawdę był mocno skrępowany, musząc polegać na innych w takich sprawach jak higiena osobista. Całe szczęście, że Ron był taktowny i nic nie mówił, widząc blizny na ciele przyjaciela podczas kąpieli. Dotychczas Harry ukrywał je pod ubraniem. Wystarczyło mu, że te na twarzy były widoczne dla wszystkich. Denerwował go brak reakcji własnego ciała, żadnej możliwości obrony.  
Po kąpieli został sam. Pomfrey po przesunięciu parawanu tak, by mogła go widzieć, zagłębiła się w lekturze. Jemu pozostało na razie gapienie się w sufit. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na sen. Ciągle nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do śmierci Remusa. Rozmyślania o jego, Syriusza, a także Cedrika śmierci należały do jego nieobowiązkowych zajęć wieczornych.

Nadal też nie wiedział jak zdobyć większe doświadczenie w walce i obronie magicznej. Miał, co prawda, pomysł wznowienia spotkań Gwardii, ale nadal byłoby to za mało. Potrzebował kogoś dorosłego. Kogoś z doświadczeniem w walce i zaklęciach, nie tylko tych jasnych. Jak na razie przychodził mu do głowy wyłącznie Snape. Dużym problemem była zgoda tego ostatniego. Potter nie bardzo wiedział, czy gdyby poprosił, to profesor zaaprobowałby jego pomysł, czy go przeklął. Chociaż jedna klątwa więcej chyba już mu różnicy nie zrobi.

Tak zamyślony, zapadł w sen. I tym razem nie pozwolono mu odpocząć. Czy to Voldemort, czy podświadomość, znów przeżywał śmierć obu Huncwotów. Gdy otworzył oczy, poczuł wilgoć na policzku i szybko starł łzy, widząc zbliżającą się kobietę.

— W czymś ci pomóc, kochaneczku? — spytała zatroskana, widząc zaczerwienione oko swojego pacjenta.

Zaprzeczył i odwrócił się do niej plecami. Poczuł jeszcze jak poprawia mu koc, cicho coś szepcząc pocieszająco.

Zdał sobie też sprawę, że odzyskał sprawność w kończynach. Zdecydował się w związku z tym przesiedzieć resztę nocy w oknie, obserwując wstające słońce zamiast zagłębiać się w koszmarach.

W poniedziałek rano pozwolono mu łaskawie wrócić na zajęcia. Sam Potter miał już dosyć troskliwości pani Pomfrey. Marzyła mu się miła, spokojna herbatka z Hagridem po zajęciach z opieki. Hermiona czekała na niego w pokoju wspólnym z szalikiem i rękawiczkami w ręce. Tej nocy spadł pierwszy śnieg i wszyscy mieli ochotę skorzystać z tego daru natury zaraz po zajęciach z gajowym.

Po śniadaniu, będąc obserwowanym przez Malfoya z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy i Snape'a z sarkastycznym, zastanawiał się, który i co planuje. Szybko jednak o tym zapomniał, zaciągnięty przez dwójkę przyjaciół w stronę chatki nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami. Chwilowo byli pierwsi.

— Cześć wam. Jak tam zdrówko, Harry? — Półolbrzym pomachał im na powitanie, stojąc przed zagrodą pełną przerośniętych fretek.

— Niech tylko Malfoy to zobaczy! Całe stado fretek! — zawołał Ron, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

— To wozaki*, Ron, nie fretki.

— Jak zwykle masz rację, mała — ucieszył się Hagrid, kiwając głową w stronę Hermiony. — Ale zostaw trochę na zajęcia, dobra? — Mrugnął do niej wesoło.

Reszta klasy już zbliżała się do zagrody, z ciekawością przyglądając się futerkowcom.

— Malfoy! Rodzinka przyjechała cię odwiedzić! — Weasley nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed złośliwym komentarzem.

Harry pokręcił jedynie głową z pobłażaniem. Niektórzy to nie potrafią dorosnąć.

— Ty się lepiej zamknij, Wiewiór, bo twojej jest tu całe zatrzęsienie. Wystarczy wejść do lasu.

Rudzielec już miał zamiar rzucić się na blondyna.

— No, no, chłopcy. Spokój! — Hagrid powstrzymał rękoczyny w zarodku, wchodząc do środka zagrody i łapiąc jedno ze stworzeń. — Kto, oprócz Hermiony, wie, co to jest?

Cwany Weasley od razu zaczął machać ręką. Granger zachichotała na to wyraźne oszustwo.

— To wozak! — Prawie wrzasnął rudy Gryfon, gdy profesor wskazał na niego.

— Dobrze. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Ślizgoni coś tam bąknęli pod nosem, ale wzrok Malfoya uciszył ich z miejsca. Nadal było wiadome, kto rządzi w Domu Salazara Slytherina. Potter obrócił się lekko, kątem oka obserwując zachowanie młodego arystokraty. Takie powstrzymywanie uwag na zajęciach z Hagridem było nowością. Dotychczas przecież Ślizgoni nie ominęli żadnej szansy na pogrążanie gajowego.

— Kto dokładniej opisze wozaki? To naprawdę ciekawe stworki.

Hermiona i Draco jednocześnie podnieśli dłonie, choć blondyn uczynił to z gracją, a nie ze zniecierpliwieniem.

— Panie Malfoy, proszę.

— Wozaki występują w Wielkiej Brytanii, Irlandii i Ameryce Północnej. Mieszkają zazwyczaj pod ziemią, gdzie polują na gnomy, żywią się też kretami, szczurami i myszami polnymi. Od zwyczajnej fretki różnią się tym, że potrafią mówić. Niestety najczęściej ograniczają swoje rozmowy do krótkich, zazwyczaj obraźliwych formułek. Jedyny sposób, żeby je uciszyć, to potraktowanie je zaklęciem milczenia. Sklasyfikowane jako potrójne X, czyli tylko dla doświadczonych czarodziei — dodał na koniec z sarkazmem, patrząc w oczy Hagridowi.

Widać w Domu Węża obowiązywała zasada „co wolno wojewodzie…", której chętnie trzymał się blondyn.

Cały Slytherin zachichotał na tę zniewagę, ale sam zainteresowany nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, wyciągając trzymane zwierzę w stronę Harry'ego.

— Każdy weźmie po jednym i wyjdzie z nim na spacer. Na następne zajęcia opiszecie dokładnie wygląd i zachowanie zwierzątka. I co lubi. Cholibka, dajcie im trochę frajdy.

Fretkopodobne stworzenie patrzyło na chłopaka czarnymi jak noc oczami i z miną, jakby zaraz miało go zagryźć. Potter szybko zapiął mu dziwną, szelkowatą uprzęż podaną przez Rona i puścił na śnieg. Wozak jednak, wyczuwszy zimno, wspiął się po płaszczu aż na jego ramię i zupełnie nie miał zamiaru z niego zejść.

— Raczej ze spaceru nici — zauważył rudzielec, wskazując innych uczniów z podobnie usadowionymi zwierzakami. — To będzie chyba przejażdżka.

Harry przyznał mu rację. Całe szczęście, że stworzonka nie miały zbyt ostrych pazurów. Ich łapy przypominały bardziej miniaturowe łopaty zakończone lekkim skrzywieniem. Za to szara sierść z czarnym paskiem na brzuchu była bardzo miła w dotyku. Nie spodziewał się po zwierzaku żyjącym pod ziemią takiej miękkości i gładkości. Zauważył też, dlaczego tak zareagowały na śnieg. Ich zagroda wyłożona była świeżą słomą i ocieplona czarem. Nie dziwił więc fakt takiej, a nie innej reakcji.

Po dwóch godzinach Harry miał już bardzo dokładny opis, a nawet nieduży rysunek zwierzęcia. Pomimo złośliwego wyglądu nie wydawała się groźna. To, że trafiła mu się samiczka, jasno dały mu do zrozumienia inne samce tego gatunku, które pociągnęły uczniów w jego kierunku, gdy tylko przyzwyczaiły się do zimna. Samiczka Gryfona natomiast nie zmieniła swego miejsca pobytu, bezpiecznie ulokowana pod kapturem płaszcza, wystawiając podłużny pyszczek na świat.

Po opornym opuszczeniu ciepłej przystani, wróciła w końcu do swojej zagrody, unosząc ogon niczym kot, wyraźnie obrażona takim traktowaniem. Harry, nie mogąc dłużej przyglądać się zwierzątku, został zaciągnięty na błonia w pobliże zamarzniętego już od kilku dni jeziora. Rywalizacja między Domami natychmiast ustawiła swoich rywali po dwóch przeciwnych stronach. Ślizgoni już przygotowywali zapory przed kulkami oraz amunicję, nie przejmując się wcale ręczną pracą i na wszystko rzucając czary. Hermiona poszła w ich ślady, nie chcąc zamoczyć ubrania, lecz pozostali Gryfoni pracowali tradycyjnie. Dziewczyna wyczarowała mur, za którym mogli się schować, i sporą ilość śnieżnych bomb. Tak jak i pozostałe Gryfonki, nie brała jednak udziału w bitwie, dopingując tylko przyjaciół z bezpiecznej kryjówki – zza drzewa. Tym razem to Ślizgoni wygrywali, dzięki swojej przewadze liczebnej, szczególnie kiedy po skończonych zajęciach dołączyli do nich współdomownicy. Spychali Lwy w stronę jeziora. Gdy pierwsi pokonani dotknęli kruchej jeszcze tafli lodu, Harry wyciągnął chusteczkę i, ku oburzeniu Gryfonów, ogłosił poddanie.

Uśmiechnięty Potter tymczasem podszedł do dumnego ze zwycięstwa Malfoya i jak gdyby nigdy nic wyciągnął do niego rękę. Na ten widok na brzegu jeziora zapanowała dziwna cisza.

**OOOO**

— Mówię ci, naprawdę podali sobie ręce. — Piskliwy głos jakiejś uczennicy dotarł do mistrza eliksirów, gdy przechodził on korytarzem w stronę Wielkiej Sali na obiad.

— Tak po prostu?

Przystanął w cieniu zaciekawiony rozmową.

— Gryffindor przegrał wojnę na śnieżki, a Potter, po poddaniu, podszedł do Draco i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Tak jakby dziękował mu za dobrą zabawę.

— A co na to Draco? — Wyraźne zaciekawienie było słychać nawet z tej odległości.

— Patrzył na niego przez chwilę tym swoim chłodnym spojrzeniem i przyjął dłoń, chociaż nie powstrzymał się do rzucenia aluzji nad strategią lwiątek. Cały on.

Postrach Hogwartu stał jeszcze chwilę, czekając, aż uczennice oddalą się. Nikt nie powinien widzieć podsłuchującego nauczyciela, tak nie przystoi.

Kilka minut później dotarł do stołu nauczycielskiego w Wielkiej Sali i usiadł koło nad wyraz szczęśliwego Albusa Dumbledore'a.

— Co cię tak cieszy? — zapytał wprost.

— Nie słyszałeś? — Dyrektor odwrócił się do niego z wyraźnymi iskierkami w oczach. — Harry uścisnął dzisiaj dłoń Draco i obaj zrobili to bez _Imperiusa_.

Mistrz eliksirów sapnął zirytowany.

— Czy w tym zamku dzieje się coś, o czym nie wiesz?

— Drogi Severusie, nie bocz się tak. Minerva właśnie poinformowała mnie o tym niezwykłym zjawisku. Miała dyżur na błoniach.

Nauczyciel eliksirów nic więcej nie zdążył powiedzieć, bo drzwi Wielkiej Sali właśnie zostały szeroko otwarte i do środka wpadła cała banda małych gnomów, potocznie zwanych przez resztę kadry uczniami. Zmarszczył brwi na brak jakiegokolwiek wychowania, nawet u niektórych Ślizgonów.

Bitwa na błoniach musiała być niezwykle intensywna. Spora część uczniów była na wskroś przemoczona, ale tylko nieliczni wpadli na pomysł użycia magii do wysuszenia odzieży. Nietoperz czekał teraz na odezwę Pomfrey, widząc stan uczniów. Długo nie musiał.

— Severusie, mógłbyś podesłać do szpitala trochę eliksiru pieprzowego? Coś mi się zdaje, że wieczorem będę miała kilka przypadków przeziębienia.

— Dlaczego to ja muszę ciężko odpracowywać ich swawolną zabawę? — zamruczał pod nosem mężczyzna, sięgając po czarny napój.

Kolejnego dnia, zaraz po wróżbiarstwie, Hermiona zaciągnęła ich do biblioteki.

— Pomożecie mi szukać Encore'a oraz daty urodzin profesora Snape'a. Musimy go wykluczyć albo upewnić się, że to o niego chodzi.

Poprowadziła obu chłopców do działu archiwalnego, zajmując tam cały stolik. Położyła przed Harrym album absolwentów z rocznika 1978.

— Ty szukaj Snape'a. Huncwotów też pewnie znajdziesz. My z Ronem poszukamy Encore'a.

Para zostawiła bruneta samego, zagłębiając się w poszukiwaniach.

Chłopak tymczasem z lekkim wahaniem otworzył album absolwentów Hogwartu. Nawet tutaj był widoczny podział na Domy. Strony odpowiednio udekorowano barwami przynależności. Ominął Hufflepuff. Przy Gryffindorze zwolnił, poszukując Jamesa. Uśmiechał się do niego, stojąc obok Syriusza i Remusa, w tle widać było Petera. Zaintrygowała go notka pod zdjęciami Huncwotów. Ostatnie słowa Remusa skierowane do Voldemorta brzmiały podobnie.

„_Nie ważne jak bardzo jesteś obdarzony, sam nie jesteś w stanie zmienić świata"._

Przewrócił strony na Slytherin. Nie szukał długo. Młody Severus Snape stał dumnie wyprostowany z tym swoim sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Data urodzenia napisana zielonym, jakżeby inaczej, atramentem mówiła jasno – dziewiąty stycznia 1960.

Po chwili wróciła Hermiona z kilkunastoma kolejnymi albumami.

— Tu mamy roczniki 1880–1900. Poszerzyłam trochę zakres poszukiwań, bo nie wiemy, kiedy dokładnie mógł przebywać w Hogwarcie Edward Encore. Szkoda, że nie znamy Domu, to bardzo ułatwiłoby szukanie. Jeśli w tych nic nie znajdziemy, trzeba będzie poszerzyć poszukiwania o kolejne lata w obie strony. Znalazłeś Snape'a?

Harry wskazał jej zdjęcie z datą urodzenia. Dziewczyna szybko coś policzyła na pergaminie i uśmiechnęła się zadowolona.

— Jednak to o niego chodzi. Ósemka jak nic.

Przeglądali albumy do samej kolacji, a pozostałe roczniki pani Pince pozwoliła im wypożyczyć, gdy dowiedziała się, że Harry Potter szuka swoich dalekich przodków. Ułatwiło to trochę pracę, a na pewno stała się ona odrobinę wygodniejsza, gdy mogli rozsiąść się przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym.

Dopiero po trzech dniach natrafili na pierwszego Encore'a. Niestety nie tego, którego szukali.

— Te czarne włosy to już od bardzo dawna krążą w twoim rodzie. — Hermiona wskazała na kilku Encorów pod rząd z burzliwymi fryzurami na głowach.

Miała racje, wszyscy zostali obdarowani nieposkromionymi włosami koloru hebanu.

— Znalazłem! — zawołał nagle uradowany Weasley, podsuwając im kolejny album. — Edward Encore, urodzony dwudziestego drugiego czerwca 1871, zmarł trzydziestego maja 1915. Gryffindor. I tyle.

— Niewiele, ale to jeszcze nie koniec.

Potter spodziewał się tego. Hermiona zawsze potrafiła dokonywać rzeczy niemożliwych, jeśli chodzi o zdobywanie potrzebnej wiedzy.

— Teraz trzeba będzie przejrzeć gazety z tego okresu. Szkoda, że nie mamy dostępu do spisu klątw z Ministerstwa Magii… — zamilkła nagle, widząc nagłą zmianę na twarzy milczącego przyjaciela. — Och, Harry, nie chciałam. Po prostu tak mi wpadło do głowy…

Chłopak to wiedział, lecz słowa dziewczyny natychmiast skierowały jego myśli na Departament Tajemnic.

„Nic nie szkodzi, to tylko złe wspomnienia. Gdy już nic nie będę w stanie wymyślić, to sam napiszę prośbę o wgląd do spisu", napisał na zwoju.

Pomimo faktu, że rodzina Encore'ów uznawana była wtedy za szlachecką, niewiele informacji znaleźli o nich w ówczesnej prasie. Harry przypuszczał, że tak jak pisał Edward, ukrywano fakt przekleństwa przed innymi. Ślub i narodziny dziecka – dziewczynki, to wszystko, co udało im się znaleźć.

— To trochę wyjaśnia, dlaczego nastąpiła zmiana nazwiska. Dziewczyna musiała przyjąć nazwisko męża, może nawet już wtedy było to nazwisko Potter. Jeśli chcesz, mogę sprawdzić?

„To nie ma większego sensu. Nic nam to nie pomoże. Trzeba byłoby znaleźć osobę, która rzuciła przekleństwo. Wtedy może coś by nam powiedziała jej historia życia, dlaczego to zrobiła."

— To będzie mocno utrudnione, Harry. Jest bardzo mało zapisków z XIV wieku, nawet tutaj, w Hogwarcie. Większość w dodatku to łacina. Jednak postaram się coś znaleźć.

— Nie znam łaciny — zauważył Ron. — Poza zaklęciami, oczywiście.

— Wiem, Ron. Mnie zawsze interesował ten język, jeszcze zanim przyjechałam tutaj. Mama załatwiła mi lekcje, widząc mój zapał. Tu, w Hogwarcie, naprawdę przydaje się znajomość łaciny, bardzo dużo starszych ksiąg jest właśnie w tym języku.

„Zdaję się na ciebie, Hermiono. Jeśli coś znajdziesz, na pewno da nam to jakiś punkt zaczepienia, jeśli nie, nie będę przecież robił afery. Teraz chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co z tym wszystkim ma wspólnego Snape?"

— Tego niestety nie wiem. Nie mam też pojęcia jak się tego dowiedzieć. To była tylko sugestia, jeśli chodzi o opis cyfry osiem. Pasował mi do niej Snape i tyle. A data urodzin to potwierdziła. Weź też pod uwagę, że to wcale nie musi być on. Wiele dat urodzenia po przeliczeniu daje osiem czy – tak jak twoja – dwa. Nawet Malfoy pasowałby do opisu, bo jest z piątego czerwca. Musimy wziąć pod uwagę wiele czynników. Gdyby to było łatwe, to ktoś wcześniej już rozwiązałby cały problem.

Takie dyskusje do niczego nie prowadziły, powodowały tylko zamęt w umyśle Gryfona.

Kilka kolejnych dni listopada minęło jednak spokojnie i teraz Harry czekał na kolejny atak na swoje i tak już mocno zagrożone życie. Gdy środa, najgorętszy jeśli chodzi o zajęcia, dzień prawie minął i nic się nie stało, odetchnął z ulgą. Teraz pozostało mu czekać na obronę, kolejny niebezpieczny przedmiot na jego liście. Miał do tego czasu prawie dobę i chciał miło ją spędzić, na przykład na spacerze nad jeziorem. Co prawda samotnie nie było zbyt bezpiecznie, ale uznał, że skoro tyle uczniów przebywa na dworze, to dlaczego on też nie mógłby.

Gdy Ron i Hermiona zniknęli gdzieś razem po eliksirach, poczuł się trochę opuszczony, ale ich szczęście było dla niego dużo ważniejsze. Oparł się o drzewo tuż przy brzegu jeziora i rozmyślał o wszystkim i o niczym. Widział wiele par kryjących się tu i ówdzie i spacerujących. Nie zastanawiał się dotychczas nad tym, że sam wciąż nie miał dziewczyny czy chłopaka. Jego preferencje też nadal nie były ustalone. Nagle przyszedł mu do głowy Draco. Ostatnio blondyn dziwnie zachowywał się w jego obecności, nie wiedzieć dlaczego rumienił się, gdy ktoś wspominał kawał z królikiem. Jak na razie zaprzestał też ataków na niego i dwójkę jego przyjaciół. Nie wiedział, czym to jest spowodowane. Czy była to sugestia jego ojca, kryjąc tym jakiś zamiar jego Pana, czy Draco sam zdecydował się na ten krok, nie bacząc na rodzinne tradycje związane z pewnym mrocznym tatuażem.

Wzrastające zimno zbliżającego się wieczoru zaczęło dawać się Harry'emu we znaki i chłopak zdecydował się na powrót do ciepłego zamku.

Tuż przy bramie zauważył nagłe poruszenie wśród grupy Ślizgonów. Mignęła mu nawet blond czupryna, ale uznał to za jakieś sprawy współdomowników i nie zwracał na nich więcej uwagi. Chwilę później pożałował tej decyzji, czując potężne uderzenie w skroń tuż nad niewidzącym okiem. Upadł na kolana, czując ciepło spływające mu po policzku. Mroczki powodowały, że świat rozmazywał mu się przed okiem. Ktoś stanął przed nim, krzycząc.

— Oszaleliście do reszty? — Ze zdumieniem rozpoznał głos Malfoya. — Wylecicie za to ze szkoły!

— I co z tego? Pan nas wynagrodzi.

Potter próbował wstać, słysząc głos Goyle'a, ale nadal mocno kręciło mu się w głowie i po jednej próbie upadł na schody.

— Jesteś tępy, Goyle. Za to hasło wylecisz na pewno.

— Za atak na ucznia pan na pewno wyleci, panie Malfoy. — Stwierdzenie McGonagall, wypowiedziane ostrym jak brzytwa głosem, wytrąciło wszystkich z i tak napiętej równowagi. — Mam nadzieję, że jest pan w stanie wytłumaczyć swoje zachowanie.

— Hej, ja go nie zaatakowałem! — sprzeciwił się temu oskarżeniu blondyn.

— To się jeszcze okaże.

Harry wytarł spływającą krew rękawem, by móc chociaż trochę lepiej widzieć, co się dzieje. Kolorowe plamy wokół postaci bynajmniej nie ułatwiały mu tego. Nie chciał też, by wina spadła na niewinnego tym razem Ślizgona.

— Proszę pomóc panu Potterowi dotrzeć do pani Pomfrey — rzuciła nauczycielka w stronę zebranych wkoło uczniów.

Ku jej zdziwieniu, ranny wyciągnął rękę w stronę Malfoya, niemo prosząc o pomoc w wstaniu.

— Myślę, że jego zachowanie powinno pani dać do myślenia — odezwał się Malfoy, chwytając rękę Harry'ego i podciągając go do góry, przy wtórze szeptów obserwujących całe zajście uczniów. Ślizgon nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na niebezpieczne błyski, które pojawiły się w oczach kilkoro jego współdomowników. — Nie prosiłby mnie o pomoc, gdybym to ja go zaatakował. Proszę sprawdzić różdżkę Goyle'a, a ja tymczasem odprowadzę Pottera do skrzydła szpitalnego zanim się tu wykrwawi.

Po raz pierwszy Harry był świadkiem użycia przez blondyna całej arystokratycznej wiedzy o władzy nad słabszymi. Ton, którego użył, niejednego ustawiłby po kącie. McGonagall stała jak spetryfikowana, gdy podpierając słaniającego się Gryfona skierował się do środka zamku. Po chwili jednak oprzytomniała i zwróciła się w stronę Goyle'a z wyciągniętą ręką po jego różdżkę.

Potter niewiele pamiętał z drogi do szpitala, czując tylko ochronne ramię wokół siebie, niepozwalające mu upaść.

Pomfrey, widząc ich obu wchodzących do pomieszczenia, zamrugała, nie wierząc własnym oczom.

— Co tym razem? Czy wy nie potraficie pięciu minut wytrzymać w spokoju, przebywając obok siebie? Jesteście tacy sami jak Huncwoci i Severus w młodości — mruczała pod nosem, przynosząc tacę z przygotowanymi już chyba wcześniej bandażami, maściami i miksturami. — Spodziewałam się ciebie najwcześniej jutro, kochaneczku.

— Spodziewała się pani? Co on jakiś harmonogram wizyt ma? — zapytał zdziwiony Malfoy, przytrzymując drugiego chłopaka w pozycji siedzącej, by łatwiej było oczyścić ranę.

— Nie pana sprawa, panie Malfoy.

Harry zachichotał słabo na tę dziwną troskliwość chłopaka. Ledwo parę dni wcześniej podali sobie ręce, a Malfoy już zachowuje się, jakby byli wieloletnimi przyjaciółmi. Nie miał jednak zbyt dużo siły słuchać dalej ich przekomarzania, więc oparł się o jedyne miejsce, które nie spowodowałoby natychmiastowego upadku na podłogę – o ramię blondyna i stracił przytomność.

— Proszę go trzymać, dopóki nie skończę. W tej pozycji będzie to o wiele łatwiejsze do zrobienia. Nie rozumiem, co wy widzicie w tych mściwych zabawach?

— Chciałbym panią poinformować, że to nie moja sprawka, bo pewnie już byłbym na dywaniku u dyrektora.

Było w tym sporo racji. Uczeń atakujący otwarcie drugiego ucznia nie odprowadza go do pielęgniarki, lecz jest natychmiast prowadzony do opiekuna Domu i dyrekcji. Poza tym nie wyglądało na to, że Potter ma coś do drugiego chłopaka. Normalnie wyrywałby mu się, a tu nic. Pomfrey zauważyła też, że Draco nad wyraz spokojnie zachowuje się w jego towarzystwie. Czyżby coś się zmieniło?

— Czym dostał?

— Jakimś zaklęciem.

— Tego mogłam się sama domyśleć — odezwała się wyraźnie zła pielęgniarka. — A dokładniej?

— Nie słyszałem, kłóciłem się z Crabbe'em — próbował się jakoś wybronić blondyn. — Jest pani magomedyczką, może pani rzucić czar i to sprawdzić.

— Oczywiście, i mam taki zamiar, ale o wiele prościej było zapytać, bo może akurat go usłyszałeś.

Ta kobieta świętego mogła doprowadzić do wściekłości. Całe szczęście zajęła się poszkodowanym, bo sądząc po minie Ślizgona, już chciał coś jej powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał, podtrzymując tylko bezwładnego Gryfona.

— Cudownie, tego się nie spodziewałam — sapnęła oburzona Pomfrey, kładąc Pottera na poduszce, gdy opatrzyła ranę i zwróciła się do Malfoya. — Idź po profesora Snape'a i powiedz, że to pilne.

— Czym oberwał?

Pielęgniarka zamyśliła się, czy ma prawo udzielić takiej informacji.

— Przekaż profesorowi, że został trafiony zaklęciem czarnomagicznym i nie potrafię go zdjąć.

Ślizgon kiwnął głową i ruszył do wyjścia. W drzwiach zderzył się z Dumbledore'em.

— Spokojnie, panie Malfoy, przecież się nie pali. — Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niego znad okularów-połówek.

Za jego plecami chłopak zobaczył opiekuna swojego Domu.

— Właśnie wysyłałam pana Malfoya po ciebie...

— Już znamy zaklęcie, Poppy. Dlatego też jak najszybciej przyszliśmy.

Albus podszedł do łóżka nieprzytomnego Złotego Chłopca, wskazując drugą stronę Severusowi.

— Panie Malfoy, może pan iść do swego dormitorium. Sprawa została wyjaśniona i nie jest pan w nią zamieszany. Za pomoc koledze pana Dom otrzymuje pięćdziesiąt punktów, choć po stracie, jaką dostaliście z powodu zachowania pana Goyle'a, trudno będzie wam zdobyć Puchar Domów w tym roku.

Draco jakoś nie był tym zdziwiony. No, może trochę faktem, że otrzymał punkty od samego dyrektora. Dotychczas zawsze odbierał im on szansę na Puchar tuż przed samym końcem roku szkolnego.

Wolałby zostać, ale nakaz w głosie Dumbledore'a był wyraźny.

Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nim, Severus pochylił się nad Potterem, sprawdzając jego stan.

— Musimy jak najszybciej go obudzić. _Enervate!_

Brak efektów rzuconego pełną mocą zaklęcia nie zdziwił profesora, ale zanik oddechu u chłopca to już inna sprawa.

— _Anapneo! _

Tak szybka reakcja zdziwiła nawet Poppy. Pierś Gryfona natychmiast znów się uniosła i zaczęła pracować normalnie.

— To zaklęcie potrzebuje ofiary, Albusie. I to ofiary tego chłopca — odezwał się nagle Snape, nie odrywając dłoni od klatki piersiowej nastolatka. — On sam nie pokona tej klątwy.

— Jakiej ofiary, Severusie? Mało ma już blizn? — Troska w oczach starca zamieniała się powoli w ból.

Nagły ruch ze strony pacjenta zwrócił ich uwagę. Chłopiec trzymał ramię Severusa, wyraźnie przytomnie patrząc na nich obojgiem oczu. Zaraz potem zamknął je, zapadając w zupełnie zwykły sen.

— Co to było? — Pierwsza pytanie zadała Poppy, otrząsając się z szoku.

Snape rzucił cicho jakieś zaklęcie na śpiącego i stał, marszcząc brwi, z nadal uniesioną różdżką w ręku.

— Severusie?

— Żadnych efektów czaru. Najmniejszego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, przynajmniej tym fizycznym — rzekł nauczyciel, chowając różdżkę.

— A ta reakcja? Jestem prawie pewien, że patrzył na mnie normalnie obojgiem oczu. — Dyrektor odgarnął czarny kosmyk z czoła chłopca.

— Tego dowiemy się dopiero, jak się obudzi. Chwilowo, poza raną na głowie, która zagoi się do rana, nic mu nie dolega.

Zostawili śpiącego samego, zastanawiając się, co tak naprawdę zdarzyło się przed kilkoma minutami.

Sam zainteresowany obudził się rano z piekielnym bólem głowy umiejscowionym tuż nad lewym okiem. Prędko przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze zdarzenie, trzymając rękę na pulsującym wciąż oku i skroni. Wstał, mając zamiar skorzystać z łazienki, ale drogę zastąpiła mu pielęgniarka. Nie czekając na jakikolwiek protest z jej strony, wyminął ją i zamknął się w łazience, dając tym znak, że chce być na chwilę sam. Spojrzał w lustro, marszcząc się, gdy zobaczył standardowy bałagan na swojej głowie, i opuścił dłoń. Dziwny obraz jego własnej postaci spowodował nagłe cofnięcie od lustra. Zatrzymując się pod przeciwległą ścianą, patrzył zdumiony na zmieniające się kolory, błyszczące wokół jego ciała.

_Co jest?_, pomyślał lekko oszołomiony.

Zasłonił lewe oko dłonią i dziwna poświata wokół odbicia zniknęła. Odsłonił i pojawiła się znowu. Niebieska barwa zaczęła powoli przechodzić w bordo. Zamknął prawe oko i zobaczył tylko samą barwę otaczającą jego postać, której jednak nie widział.

Zauważył też, że ból ustał, pozostawiając po sobie tylko pulsowanie. Przyjął wiadomość o nowej umiejętności dosyć spokojnie, nawet jak na niego. Kolor wokół niego przeszedł tymczasem w fiolet, ale Harry zauważył to tylko kątem oka, wracając do tego, co miał zamiar zrobić od samego początku.

Wychodząc, zamknął lewe oko, chcąc sprawdzić czy działa też na innych, ale nie chciał tak od razu. Musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić. Podświadomie czuł, że może to mu się bardzo przydać w przyszłości.

— Jak samopoczucie, kochaneczku? Nieźle wczoraj oberwałeś.

Uniósł kciuk, że dobrze, ale nie na wiele mu się to zdało. Badania i tak musiał przejść. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, oczywiście swojego, i cierpliwie czekał.

— Otwórz oko — poleciła pielęgniarka, pochylając się nad nim z różdżką.

Wokół jej postaci natychmiast pojawiła się niebieska poświata, taka sama jak u niego, gdy się wystraszył, patrząc do lustra. Czego obawiała się kobieta, nie był pewien, ale domyślał się, że nowa umiejętność ma coś z tym wspólnego.

— Wszystko w porządku, nie widzę żadnych zmian. — Pani Pomfrey przesunęła jeszcze ostatni raz święcącą na czubku różdżką przed jego oczami i wyprostowała się. — Możesz iść na śniadanie, potem dyrektor chciałby cię widzieć.

Ubrał się szybko, żeby nie zdążyła zmienić zdania, i ruszył do wieży Gryffindoru. Odkąd miał nowe, własne rzeczy, nie cierpiał chodzić za długo w przepoconych czy brudnych. A kąpiel po wizycie w szpitalu uważał za obowiązek.

— Harry, gdzieś ty się podziewał? — Hermiona prawie zwaliła go z nóg, wpadając na niego i tuląc mocno.

Cała jej postać świeciła się na różowo, tak samo z resztą jak postać Rona, który przycisnął go trochę mniej wylewnie.

— Lepiej przyznaj się od razu, że byłeś u Pomfrey. Cała szkoła trąbi, że Malfoy cię porwał.

Dziewczyna już ciągnęła go do najbliższego stolika, podając mu pergamin i pióro. Westchnął ubawiony i zaczął pisać, a dziewczyna czytała głośno nad jego ramieniem.

— Malfoy zaprowadził mnie do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie zostałem opatrzony i rano mogłem wrócić do was.

— I tyle? A co z… no, wiesz?

„Powiem wam później, czeka na mnie jeszcze wizyta u Dumbledore'a po śniadaniu."

— Czy to coś poważnego, Harry? — Kolor Granger zmieniał się powoli w niebieski.

„Raczej przydatna umiejętność. Teraz chciałbym się wykąpać i przebrać."

Puścili go natychmiast obiecując, że zaczekają na niego pod portretem Grubej Damy.

Uwinął się szybko, ciekawie zerkając co jakiś czas w lustro. Na razie sytuacja go bawiła i miał zamiar być w tym stanie barwy różu jak najdłużej.

Śniadanie wydawało się nie odbiegać od normy, chociaż zauważył brak Goyle'a przy stole Slytherinu. Za to kolory u Draco nie mogły się ustabilizować. Gdy Pansy próbowała się do niego zbliżyć, ciemne, prawie czarne kolory zabarwiały powietrze wokół niego. Gdy patrzył na niego, zmieniało się natychmiast w róż. Potter zastanawiał się, z czego Malfoy jest taki zadowolony, patrząc w jego stronę. Nagle barwa Malfoya zrobiła się rażąco żółta, gdy spojrzał na Granger. Tego koloru jeszcze nie widział u nikogo, ale też nie starał się obserwować wszystkich. Schodząc wcześniej z dormitorium, Harry zamknął oko z przyzwyczajenia i otworzył je dopiero patrząc wprost na blondyna. Teraz zaczął się rozglądać po sali. Zauważył u innych odcienie żółtego, choć przeważał fiolet i róż. Za to stół nauczycielski świecił, i to dosłownie, na bordowo. Przynajmniej tam gdzie siedział Snape z Dumbledore'em. Obaj obserwowali go, niby przypadkiem, co jakiś czas. A jemu coraz bardziej podobała się nowa umiejętność.

Nagle coś go ukuło, gdzieś na skraju świadomości. Bo jeśli to wszystko dzieje się za sprawką przekleństwa, to czy nie powinien w ten czy inny sposób cierpieć? Już przestało go cieszyć obserwowanie innych. Uświadomił sobie nagle, że teraz będzie wiedział, kto mówi prawdę, a kto go oszukuje. A taka wiedza nie zawsze jest potrzebna. Czasem lepiej żyć w nieświadomości…

Po śniadaniu udał się pod chimerę, która natychmiast go wpuściła. Dyrektor jak zwykle siedział w swoim staromodnym fotelu, popijając herbatę z porcelanowej filiżanki.

— Witaj, Harry. Jak tam samopoczucie?

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć w żaden sposób, bo drzwi znów się otworzyły i wszedł profesor Snape, wcale niezdziwiony obecnością Gryfona. Na gest Albusa usiadł w jednym z dwóch wolnych foteli naprzeciwko biurka.

— Usiądź, Harry. Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać o wydarzeniach wczorajszego dnia.

Chłopca nadal bawił fakt, że niektórzy zapominali o jego braku głosu. Drgnął mu kącik ust, ale i tak zostało to zauważone przez Snape'a.

— Mam dla ciebie sporo pergaminu, Potter. Będziesz mógł się _wygadać_ za wszystkie czasy. — Wyciągnął w jego stronę zwinięte rulony i wskazał pióro z kałamarzem leżącym na biurku.

Niewiele zmieniło się w zachowaniu profesora od wakacji, a raczej prawie nic. Obserwując kolory, którymi ten był otoczony, Harry zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek były różowe. Przewaga czarnego i żółtego biła go dosłownie po oczach.

Spojrzał pytająco na Dumbledore'a, czekając na pytanie.

— Czy pamiętasz, co się stało po dotarciu do skrzydła szpitalnego?

Zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, ale poza oparciem się o Malfoya niewiele pamiętał. Jakieś przebłyski czyjeś obecności koło niego i nic poza tym. Pochylił się nad zwojem i napisał.

„Nie za bardzo. Pamiętam pomoc Malfoya, a potem obudziłem się rano."

— Wiesz, że pan Goyle rzucił na ciebie potężne mroczne zaklęcie? Nie miałeś wielkiej szansy na przeżycie — wtrącił się Snape. — Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak je pokonałeś.

„Z wielką ochotą bym panu powiedział, gdybym to wiedział. Nie miałem nawet pojęcia, że zostałem trafiony zaklęciem, i to mrocznym."

— Wczoraj, zaraz po wyjściu pana Malfoya ze szpitala, próbowaliśmy odczynić klątwę, której byś nie przeżył — odezwał się spokojnie Dumbledore. — Nie zdążyliśmy nawet zacząć, gdy sam nagle się obudziłeś, łapiąc profesora za ramię, i spojrzałeś na nas. Zaraz potem zasnąłeś. Okazało się, że po tej krótkiej pobudce żadnych efektów zaklęcia nie ma w twoim ciele.

Nie wiedział, czego chcą się od niego dowiedzieć, nic nie pamiętał z poprzedniej nocy. Nic więc nie napisał, nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Cierpliwie czekał na reakcję, jakąkolwiek, ze strony dorosłych.

— Dobrze, Harry. Nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywał. Nie chcemy przecież, żebyś spóźnił się na zajęcia.

Dumbledore podziękował mu kiwnięciem głowy i tym sposobem Harry został odesłany, jak zwykle niczego szczególnego się nie dowiadując. Ani jakim zaklęciem dostał, ani co robił tam Snape.

Zebrał się w sobie i ruszył na historię magii. Teraz, kiedy miał dwa tygodnie spokoju, z lekkim sercem chciał uczestniczyć w obronie przed czarną magią. Nudnawa lekcja z duchem minęła dziwnie szybko, może dlatego, że ją standardowo przespał. Za to raźnym krokiem podążył za resztą klasy na kolejne zajęcia.

Allan Walter nie zachowywał się jak Moody, ani jak Tonks. Przypominał bardziej standardowego policjanta wierzącego w swoje obowiązki. Program, który wprowadził, był zupełnie porządny, biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejszych nauczycieli, jacy im się trafiali. Tak jak uprzedził swoich uczniów na pierwszej lekcji, najpierw przerobili zaklęcia defensywne. Dziś mieli zaczął przechodzić do ofensywnych, czego na początku tego tygodnia tak bardzo obawiał się Gryfon.

— Dzisiaj zaczniemy pojedynki — powiedział od razu nauczyciel, gdy w klasie zapadła cisza. — Dobiorę was w pary według poziomu mocy, tak dla równowagi. Uprzedzam zawczasu, że nie życzę sobie głupich zagrywek. Żadnego durnego rzucania zaklęć w plecy. Co prawda na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, ale to jest klasa, a nie pole bitwy. Zrozumiano?

Uczniowie przytaknęli, po kilku lekcjach nauczyli się, że ten profesor z niejednego pieca jadł chleb i nie pozwoli sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Szybko poustawiał pary w oczyszczonej z ławek sali. Potterowi przypadł w udziale Draco. Lekko tym zdziwiony, rozejrzał się po innych parach. Hermiona dostała Pansy, widać, pod grubym makijażem tliło się niezłe źródło magii. Ron stał naprzeciw Zabiniego. Zresztą cała klasa miała przeciwników z innych Domów.

— Poproszę o krótką rozgrzewkę w tarczach ochronnych. Partner rzuca słabe zaklęcie ofensywne, a drugi ma się bronić.

Partner, jak to dziwnie brzmi. Harry uniósł lekko kąciki ust, wyobrażając sobie Malfoya jako swojego partnera do tańca. Już widział miny przyjaciół, gdy tańczyliby w Wielkiej Sali. Fuj, wypluj to słowo. Taniec, to jakaś kara boska. Nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie będzie robił z siebie takiego pośmiewiska.

Otrząsnął się z głupawych myśli, wracając do zajęć.

— To ja zaczynam, Potter. — Prawie zażądał blondyn, stając naprzeciwko niego w pewnym oddaleniu.

Harry szybko uniósł tarczę, nie wiedząc, czego może się spodziewać po Ślizgonie. Co prawda, chyba zakopali topór wojenny, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Pierwsze czary wchłonęły się cicho z sykiem, nie robiąc nic. Malfoy zwiększył trochę nacisk mocy na zaklęcia, by po kilku kolejnych przerwać.

— Twoja kolej.

Harry zdjął swoją tarczę i uniósł dłoń, czekając, aż arystokrata stworzy osłonę. Zauważył nagle, że poświata wokół chłopaka z fioletu przeszła w zielony. Czyżby Malfoy trochę się go bał? Nie miał zamiaru pomagać mu w zrozumieniu, że nie ma ochoty zrobić mu krzywdy. Rzucił kilka słabych czarów i opuścił dłoń.

— Co, Potter, zmęczyłeś się? — Draco, tak jak Ron, chyba nigdy się nie zmieni. — Nie mów mi, że to wszystko, na co cię stać.

Ubodło to trochę jego ego i bez ostrzeżenia rzucił w blondyna _Tarantallegrą._ Pozwolił mu trochę potańczyć, gdy zaklęcie bez problemu przebiło się przez barierę słabo skoncentrowanego partnera.

— Wystarczy! — Polecenie nauczyciela na szczęście skierowane było do całej klasy. — Teraz chciałbym zobaczyć jakieś prawdziwe zaklęcia mogące się przydać, gdyby przypadkiem w Hogwarcie pojawili się niezapowiedziani goście.

Harry już widział ogniki w oczach niektórych członków Gwardii. Chyba każdy chciał się wykazać przed nowym nauczycielem. Dotychczas Walter nie sprawdzał ich wiedzy ze znanych im czarów, tylko podstawy, które powinni posiadać. W jednej chwili sala rozbłysła kilkunastoma różnymi barwami zaklęć. Jednego jednak nikt nie wziął pod uwagę. Niektóre czary odbijały się od tarcz zamiast być przez nie pochłonięte. Potter, stojąc obok Malfoya, zauważył tylko, jak w ich stronę mknie kolorowa mieszanka mocy i szybko postawił tarczę, obejmując nią, przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, również blondyna. Poczuł jeszcze nacisk na barierę tak silny, że aż zabolało go całe ramię wyciągnięte przed siebie w próbie powstrzymania naporu magii. Wszystko się uspokoiło tak gwałtownie, że upadłby gdyby nie ręka Malfoya, która złapała go w ostatnim momencie.

— Bardzo ładnie, Potter — stwierdził profesor. — Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem. Lepiej usiądź, tarcza pobrała sporo magii z twojego ciała.

Po rzuceniu polecenia obrócił się do reszty klasy, każąc im kontynuować z trochę mniejszym zaangażowaniem, dopóki nie przejdą do większej sali.

Potter wyprostował się, uwalniając z rąk Ślizgona, jakoś nie czuł się słabszy. Odwrócił się do partnera, pokazując mu na migi, że mogą kontynuować.

— Jesteś pewien, Potter? — zapytał niepewnie blondyn.

Potwierdził stanowczym skinieniem głowy, wracając na swoje miejsce w pewnym oddaleniu od Draco.

— Potter! — Profesor zauważył nagle, że jego polecenie nie zostało wykonane. — Czyś ty na głowę upadł!? Dopiero co odparłeś kilka dosyć mocnych zaklęć. Nie mów mi, że nic ci nie jest, bo nie uwierzę.

Powiedzieć mu, co prawda, nie mógł, ale potrafił to udowodnić. Uniósł dłoń, skupiając się na szczęśliwym wspomnieniu i wezwał swojego patronusa. Kazał mu przejść się po sali i na koniec ukłonić profesorowi. Po tym pokazie milczenie dorosłego było dosyć wymowne, a jego wzrok jeszcze długo parzył Gryfona w plecy. Pojedynki zakończyły się wraz z przerwą na obiad i, dopiero idąc na posiłek, Potter zaczął odczuwać efekty zużycia sporej ilości swojej magii. Czuł się strasznie zmęczony i zamroczony, co nie uszło uwadze przyjaciół.

— Harry, wszystko w porządku? — Ron podparł kolegę, gdy ten lekko się zachwiał, łapiąc ściany.

— Lepiej zaprowadźcie go do Pomfrey — poradził Draco, kierując się w ich stronę. — Wyczerpanie magiczne to nie zabawa. Pielęgniarka da mu coś na wzmocnienie i pewnie każe spać, ale to na pewno lepsze niż gdyby miał spaść na przykład ze schodów, tracąc przytomność.

— Coś ty się nagle taki troskliwy zrobił, Malfoy? — Rudzielec stanął przed Hermioną i Harrym.

Malfoy rozejrzał się po pustym korytarzu zanim odpowiedział:

— Widocznie dotarło do mnie, kto tak naprawdę ma szansę wygrać tę wojnę.

* Wozaki (Jarwey) — „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć" Newt Skamander


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

Miny dwójki przyjaciół, czyli Rona i Hermiony, świadczyły o niezłym szoku. Widząc taką reakcję Gryfonów, Malfoy wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Ten wyraz twarzy, Weasley… Nie przypuszczałem, że tak was zaskoczę. Nawet Potter domyślił się mojej zmiany stron. A teraz lepiej odprowadźcie go do szpitala, bo zaczyna mieć drgawki, co jest wyraźną oznaką wyczerpania.

Po tych słowach blondyn wyminął ich, kierując się w stronę ruchomych schodów.

— Ron, lepiej mi pomóż! — zawołała dziewczyna, otrząsając się z szoku i mocniej podtrzymując bruneta, który drżał, jakby z zimna.

Pielęgniarka na jego widok sapnęła, wskazując łóżko i mrucząc zirytowanym tonem:

— Może, kochaneczku, po prostu tu zamieszkaj. Ułatwi to wszystkim życie. Co tym razem się stało? — skierowała pytanie do przyjaciół trzęsącego się Gryfona.

— Wyczerpanie magiczne, tak sądzę — odparła dziewczyna. — Na obronie kilka zaklęć po odbiciu się od tarcz innych uczniów uderzyło w osłonę Harry'ego.

— I profesor nie przysłał go tutaj? — oburzyła się kobieta, pojąc chłopaka miksturami i zmuszając do położenia się.

— Chciał, ale Harry wtedy dobrze się czuł i nawet pojedynkował się potem jeszcze przez godzinę. Efekty wystąpiły przed chwilą, gdy szliśmy na obiad.

Pielęgniarka patrzyła chwilę na leżącego, który po eliksirach przestał już drżeć i aktualnie próbował usiąść. Pchnęła go z powrotem na poduszki, grożąc:

— Nie tak szybko, panie Potter. Poleżysz sobie tutaj do kolacji, a jeśli uznam za potrzebne, to nawet do jutra.

Potter wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi, błagając niemo o łaskę którekolwiek z bóstw.

— Jeśli chcecie, możecie zamówić sobie tutaj obiad, może wtedy pan Potter będzie tak miły i uspokoi się trochę. Wyczerpanie magiczne to nie byle skaleczenie. Można się naprawdę groźnie rozchorować, jeśli się zaniedba pierwsze objawy.

Czy tego chciał, czy nie, znów spędzi dzień w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Harry miał coraz bardziej dość tego całego przekleństwa i w ogóle bycia Wybrańcem. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby wczoraj Goyle go nie zaatakował, to leżałby teraz na tym łóżku z wszystkimi efektami rzuconych czarów. Czy klątwa bierze też inne sytuacje pod uwagę? Przecież nawet jako zwykły uczeń miał sporą szansę na wypadek. Nie wszystko musi wiązać się z przekleństwem. Jak rozróżnić, co jest spowodowane jego „fatum", a co zwykłym życiem w magicznej szkole, a w szczególności bycie Harrym Potterem? Akcja ze schodami, przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, mogła być najzwyklejszym incydentem. To samo dotyczy kociołka Neville'a. Chłopak nigdy nie był najlepszy z eliksirów i wpadka mogła zdarzyć się w każdej chwili, a Harry akurat znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu i czasie. Co tak naprawdę brać pod uwagę, jeśli chodzi o klątwę?

— Harry, miałeś nam powiedzieć o swojej nowej umiejętności — przypomniała sobie nagle dziewczyna, rozsiadając się na krześle obok łóżka i wyciągając z torby przybory do pisania.

Ron usiadł koło niej, czekając, aż przyjaciel skończy pisać.

„Goyle rzucił we mnie jakimś zaklęciem, które spowodowało, że lewym okiem widzę poświaty wokół innych. Kolory tych aur, jeśli mogę je tak nazwać, odpowiadają uczuciom, jakie w danej chwili odczuwają. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje z tego, co zdążyłem zaobserwować."

— To znaczy, że odzyskałeś wzrok? To cudownie, chociaż kolor oka niestety się nie zmienił.

„Nie, Ron. Nie odzyskałem normalnego wzroku. Nie widzę na to oko nic poza kolorami wokół ludzi."

— Czyli po kolorach wiesz, co kto w danej chwili czuje? Taka kolorowa wersja empatii? — dopytywała się dziewczyna, zapisując coś zawzięcie w swoim notatniku.

„Empatii?"

— Empatia to odczuwanie emocji i uczuć innych. Miłość, złość, spokój, uwielbienie, zdenerwowanie i tak dalej.

Ron przysłuchiwał się znad talerza temu, co mówiła Hermiona. Chwilę wcześniej skrzaty przyniosły posiłek, a on nienawidził marnować dobrego jedzenia. Podsuwał koledze na małym talerzu co smaczniejsze kawałki, ale bez sukcesu. Przyjaciel albo nie miał apetytu, albo za bardzo wsłuchał się w słowa Granger.

— Teraz będziesz wiedział, kiedy Hermiona tylko się z nami drażni, a kiedy naprawdę nie chce nam pomóc w odrabianiu zadań — rzucił pomiędzy daniami rudzielec, szczerząc się do Harry'ego.

Dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem, ale nic nie powiedziała. Pozbierała tylko swoje rzeczy i wyszła, pożegnawszy się z Harrym i życząc mu szybkiego powrotu do Wieży.

„Czasami twoja tępota mnie przeraża, Ron. Lepiej idź ją przeproś."

— Za co?

„Domyśl się. Zauważę tylko, że widzę twoją aurę, jak patrzysz na Hermionę. I wcale nie mówi mi ona, że traktujesz ją jak przyjaciółkę."

Policzki Weasleya były teraz tego samego koloru, co jego włosy. Wstał i szybko pobiegł za dziewczyną, prawie zapominając swoich rzeczy.

Oczywiście pani Pomfrey nawet nie miała zamiaru wypuścić Harry'ego na kolację. Na pewno nie po tym, jak pocałował kafelki na podłodze w łazience kilka minut wcześniej.

— O nie, mój drogi. Nie pozwalam. Co byłaby ze mnie za magomedyczka, gdybym wypuściła cię ze szpitala w tym stanie? Wymagasz szczególnej opieki i zostaniesz tutaj, dopóki nie uznam za stosowne cię zwolnić. — Poświata wokół jej osoby zszarzała tak mocno, że Gryfon nie chciał podpaść jeszcze bardziej.

Poza tym Harry, prawdę powiedziawszy, nie czuł się za dobrze. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mu się być wyczerpanym magicznie i, z ręką na sercu, uważał to za jeden z gorszych momentów swego życia. Jeśli za każdym razem jest tak samo, to chyba wolałby być mugolem. Drżenie ciała jak po kilku _Cruciatusach_. Bóle mięśni i stawów oraz ciągłe zimno niedające się odpędzić żadnym kocem. Pomfrey przynosiła mu, co prawda, sporo czekolady i rzucała czary ogrzewające, lecz nie działało to zbyt długo. Osłabienie dodatkowo psuło mu humor. Po raz kolejny koniec tygodnia spędzał w szpitalu.

— Gdybyś łaskawie się przespał, jestem stuprocentowo pewna, że efekty zużycia magii zregenerowałyby się o wiele szybciej.

Tyle, że Potterowi za nic nie chciało się spać. Pomimo wszystkich tych ubocznych symptomów, tego jednego brakowało. Zamiast zapaść w leczniczy sen, on krążył po pomieszczeniu, denerwując pielęgniarkę i po części również siebie, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie zajęcia.

— Proszę w końcu się położyć, panie Potter. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru znów zbierać cię z podłogi. — Kobieta wręcz zażądała, tupiąc nogą i stając koło jego łóżka, gdy chłopak oparł się o ścianę, czując zawroty głowy.

Tym razem posłuchał jej, nie mając zbyt dużo siły na sprzeciw.

— A on co znów tu robi? — Gryfon usłyszał znajomy głos, chociaż przy okazji wyraźnie powiało chłodem. — Myślałem, że był tu już wczoraj po akcji Goyle'a?

Severus Snape odstawił sporą skrzynkę na biurko, przy wtórze potrącania szklanych fiolek. Otrzepał rękawy z niewidzialnych pyłków, zbliżając się do jego łóżka i stojącej obok Poppy.

— Wyczerpanie magiczne. Na obronie kilka zaklęć wyrwało się spod kontroli i uderzyło w jego tarczę. Słyszałam też, że chronił nie tylko siebie, ale i Draco Malfoya.

Snape zerknął na chłopaka badawczym wzrokiem. Widząc jednak jego pobladłą twarz i drżenie, odwrócił się do kobiety i zapytał:

— Sprawdziłaś, czy przypadkiem któreś z tych zaklęć nie przedostało się przez barierę i nie trafiło w tego nieszczęsnego chłopaka? Już dawno powinien spać.

Pielęgniarka rzuciła mu wymowne spojrzenie, mówiące wyraźnie, co myśli o jego radach. Nie sprzeczała się jednak, szybko diagnozując Pottera.

— Po raz kolejny muszę uchylić ci tiary, Severusie. Skąd wiedziałeś? To zaklęcie przechodzi przez tarczę, ponieważ nie jest uważane za ofensywne, lecz wspomagające.

Kobieta zanuciła inkantację kończącą i Harry od razu poczuł się lepiej. Powieki same mu się zamykały. Prawie spadłby z łóżka, na brzegu którego siedział, gdyby nie dotknięcie pewnej zimnej, męskiej dłoni nakierowującej go na poduszkę.

— Cóż, musiałbym nie znać szczęścia pana Pottera do przyciągania, ostatnimi czasy, nieszczęść. Pójdę zerknąć na Malfoya. Nie mam zamiaru dawać mu szlabanu za to, że nie mógł zasnąć i wybrał się z tego powodu na spacer po zamku.

Jego wyjście zostało ledwo zauważone przez zapadającego w sen Gryfona.

Całe szczęście ranek okazał się bardziej miłosierny i Harry mógł w końcu w spokoju zjeść śniadanie z przyjaciółmi w Wielkiej Sali.

Zauważył, że Draco Malfoy rzucił w jego stronę parę krótkich spojrzeń, nie mogąc odgonić się od wszędobylskich rąk Parkinson. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto wędrował całą noc po korytarzach, więc Snape musiał sprawdzić, czy jego Ślizgon nie został potraktowany czarem czuwania.

Hermiona coś chciała, i to od niego. Widział to po jej poświacie i ciągle poszukujących go oczach. Po dwóch dniach tej stałej obserwacji w końcu nie wytrzymał.

„O co chodzi, Hermiono? Wyduś to z siebie.", napisał Harry po obiedzie i wręczył jej pergamin w pokoju wspólnym.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, a jej aura wskazywała na mocne zaniepokojenie i smutek.

— Bo widzisz, Harry, ja nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć.

„Po prostu powiedz. Jeśli to z siebie wyrzucisz, poczujesz się lepiej."

Przyjaciółka zmięła zdenerwowana pergamin, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

— Nie mogę już nic więcej znaleźć, Harry. Przejrzałam już chyba wszystkie książki o składnikach eliksirów i nic. Nie ma ani słowa o łzach słodyczy, czy goryczy prawdy. Jedynie trochę o krwi. — Aż bał się wyobrazić, co w jej mniemaniu oznacza „trochę", znając jej ilość notatek. — Ale wszędzie zaznaczają, że jej użycie jest karane Azkabanem. Wyjątkiem są zaklęcia ochronne wśród rodziny z dodatkiem krwi któregoś jej członka. To jak z tą ochroną u twojej ciotki, choć tak naprawdę krew nie została przelana. Ona jest w tobie i ciotce.

„I to cię tak martwi?"

— Pewnie, że tak — obruszyła się jego brakiem reakcji. — Nie wiem, jak ci pomóc.

„Nie denerwuj się tak, Hermiono. Sytuacje tego typu mają to do siebie, że często lubią rozwiązywać się same. A ja w to wierzę."

Poklepał ją pocieszająco po ramieniu, gdy czytała zwój. Sam nie miał pomysłów, jak jej pomóc. Myśli Złotego Chłopca coraz częściej zajmował ostatnio wybór przyszłego stanowiska pracy. Co prawda miał całe mnóstwo czasu na podjęcie decyzji, ale nikt nie bronił mu o tym myśleć. Nie wiedział już, czy chce zostać aurorem. Jeśli nie uda mu się zdjąć przekleństwa, będzie ciągle pod obstrzałem. Musi nauczyć się żyć z klątwą. Quidditch też aż tak go nie pociągał. Ciągle w świetle reflektorów i na łamach gazet. Nie, to nie jest to, czego Harry Potter szukał dla siebie w życiu. Ostatnio zastanawiał się, czy nie skierować uwagi na jakieś zwierzęce zawody. Lubił opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Może nie była to jakaś super bezpieczna praca, ale na pewno satysfakcjonująca. Przecież nie wszystkie zwierzęta są jak troll czy bazyliszek. Mógłby na przykład pracować z wężami. Na pewno by się dogadali. Może nawet za często by go nie gryzły? Zachichotał w duchu, przestając zwracać uwagę na pogrążoną z powrotem w książce Hermionę. Ona sama nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru przerywać poszukiwań. Jakoś stwierdzenie przyjaciela „wszystko samo się ułoży" nie przemawiało do niej. Miała zamiar dalej szukać. Cóż, Hermiona Granger nie poddaje się tak łatwo.

**OOOO**

— Harry, jak mogłeś? — oburzyła się Hermiona, ciągnąc wyraźnie zdenerwowanego Gryfona w stronę wieży. — Nie musiałeś aż tak reagować. Przecież to tylko chłopcy.

Potter spojrzał na nią, nie bardzo rozumiejąc. Jak w ogóle można tak się zachować, gdy ktoś stara się zranić jego przyjaciół? Powietrze jakby zgęstniało i zaczęło iskrzyć.

— Spokojnie, stary. — Poczuł na swoim ramieniu rękę Weasleya. — Ona widocznie nie rozumie.

— Czego nie rozumiem? — Tym razem oburzenie dziewczyny obróciło się w jego stronę. — Oni tylko chcieli zwrócić uwagę Luny na siebie. Nic złego by się nie stało. Może się w niej podkochują?

— Tak, i przypadkiem w ramach zalotów chcieli jej podsunąć do wyrwania dorosłą mandragorę, która swoim krzykiem potrafi zabić. Hermiono, pomyśl trochę. Oni zrobili to na wyraźne polecenie Parkinson.

Wyjątkowo Ron miał rację, tak zresztą uważał i Potter. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Harry'ego, Luna mogłaby nie przeżyć tej głupiej zemsty. I to zemsty Pansy na nim, bo przecież Luna była jego przyjaciółką.

— No, dobrze, ale nadal uważam, że nie musiałeś jej tak potraktować. Pewnie przez najbliższy tydzień nie wyjdzie od Pomfrey. I jeszcze do tego ten szlaban. Harry, dobrze wiesz jak wyglądają szlabany z Hagridem. Dodatkowo, kiedy ci on wypada? W najgorszym momencie!

Tu akurat dziewczyna miała sporo racji. Od czasu afery z Goyle'em i wypadku na obronie minęły dwa tygodnie. Nadal nie wiedział, który z tych wcześniejszych wypadków uznać za działanie przekleństwa. Szlaban, dziś z Hagridem i to trochę przed przerwą świąteczną nie oznaczał niczego bezpiecznego. Jednak nie żałował. Chciał, aby do wszystkich dotarło, że ranienie jego przyjaciół nie pozostanie bez odzewu. Dodatkowo widok Parkinson z efektami ślimaczej klątwy, tej samej, którą dostał kiedyś Ron, w połączeniu z transmutacją wiewiórczą, był przezabawny. Cena wydawała mu się niska w stosunku do efektu. Imitacja wiewiórki w ludzkim ciele wymiotująca ślimakami, i to takimi bez skorupki, wynagrodzi mu chociaż trochę szlaban.

**OOOO**

— Chodź, Harry! — zawołał Hagrid, ciągnąc za sobą Kła i oświetlając sobie drogę latarnią.

Pomimo, że minęła dopiero czwarta, już robiło się mroczno. Nawet śnieg nie rozjaśniał gąszczu lasu.

— Musimy sprawdzić parę miejsc, gdzie najczęściej żerują jednorożce i pegazy. Uwiniemy się z tym raz dwa i spokojnie wrócimy na kolację.

Harry potwierdził, że rozumie, idąc kilka kroków za nim. Nie ufał już Kłowi tak, jak jeszcze rok temu. Niestety szczeniak, którego transmutował na lekcji McGonagall, wrócił do swej prawdziwej formy i pewnie skończył jako podpałka w którymś z kominków.

Zagłębili się w las i Harry poczuł się, jakby połknął ich potwór. Przez gęste korony starych drzew śnieg nie miał najmniejszych szans się przebić. Całe dno lasu nadal usiane było jesiennymi liśćmi, teraz zmarzniętymi i tworzącymi niebezpieczne bryły, o które łatwo złamać nogę przy nieostrożnym chodzeniu.

Potter rozglądał się dookoła, wypatrując niebezpieczeństw. Do dziś pamiętał Voldemorta pijącego poprzez Quirrella krew jednorożca. Aragog też do przyjemnych przygód nie należał. Teraz przynajmniej nie hamowała go inkantacja zaklęcia. Wystarczy mu ruch dłoni i zdąży się osłonić. Taką miał przynajmniej nadzieję.

— Idziemy, Harry. Jeszcze kawałek.

Kawałek zamienił się w prawie godzinną wędrówkę przez krzaki. Gdyby tu była Luna, odkryłaby już niejedno niesklasyfikowane stworzenie. Jej fascynacja na tym punkcie z czasem stawała się zaraźliwa, choć raczej w wesołym tego słowa znaczeniu. Gdy w pobliżu jego grupy pojawiali się Ślizgoni, często zaczynali rozmawiać o jednym z „pupilków" Luny. Węże, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi, a nie chcąc się zbłaźnić, w razie gdyby byli niedoinformowani, odchodzili szybko, zostawiając ich w spokoju.

W takich sytuacjach, tylko Malfoy chichotał pod nosem, ale nie wyprowadzał z błędu pozostałych współdomowników. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego nikt z Węży nie wiedział o Lunie. Inne Domy dosyć głośno debatowały o dziwactwach Krukonki. Czyżby obawiali się, że któreś z tych stworzeń jednak istnieje i może to właśnie Luna Lovegood stanie się kiedyś sławna, jeśli tylko udowodni ich istnienie?

Rozmyślania o Lunie i Ślizgonach przerwał mu dochodzący z głębi lasu krzyk. Kieł skulił się u nóg swego pana, skomląc cicho.

— Cicho, Kieł — zgromił go półolbrzym, nasłuchując.

Las ucichł.

Ruszyli przed siebie w stronę, z której doleciał ich krzyk. Słychać było ich szybkie kroki na zmarzniętych liściach.

Nagle wyszli na niewielki prześwit, a ich oczom ukazał się groteskowy widok. Grupa centaurów otaczała centaurzycę, raczej w niezbyt pokojowych zamiarach. Jeden z samców uniósł łuk z naciągniętą na cięciwę strzałą.

— Czego tu szukasz? To nasze terytorium! — Wycelował w kierunku gajowego i jego podopiecznego.

— Ktoś krzyczał. Przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy nie trza pomocy —udzielił spokojnie odpowiedzi Hagrid.

Harry obserwował tę scenę z mieszanymi uczuciami. Samica wydawała się być przerażona, szukając możliwości ucieczki.

— Nikt nie krzyczał. Wydawało ci się. Zabieraj szczenię i wracaj tam, skąd przybyłeś.

Więcej strzał skierowało się w ich stronę, chociaż żaden z nich nie zrobił nic, by zdenerwować centaury.

— Pomóżcie mi! — Krzyk otoczonej przerwał ciszę.

— Wypuście ją… — zaczął prosić Hagrid, ale przerwano mu natychmiast.

— Albo co, wielki człowieku? — krzyknął inny centaur, zbliżając się do półolbrzyma. — Co sam możesz nam zrobić?

Potter zobaczył, jak inni uciszają samicę kilkoma uderzeniami w twarz, tak że straciła równowagę. Mignęła mu przed oczami scena, i to bardzo podobna, z jego wujem. Bez wahania podbiegł w kierunku klaczy, nie zważając na próbę złapania go przez Hagrida. Stanął przed nią, rozkładając szeroko ręce i powstrzymując dalsze bicie.

— Harry! Wracaj! — wołał go gajowy, nie mogąc zbliżyć się do niego, otoczony już czwórką centaurów. — To ich tereny, nie wolno nam się wtrącać.

Harry zaprzeczył, nie mając zamiaru wracać. Obrócił się do ofiary, chcąc pomóc jej się podnieść. Ten czyn wzmógł nerwowy nastrój u centaurów.

— Nie masz prawa jej dotykać, szczenię.

Chłopak prawie nie zwrócił uwagi na to stwierdzenie.

Nagle usłyszał krótki świst i poczuł w ramieniu ostry ból. Zerknął przez ramię, obracając się w stronę atakujących. Z barku wystawała mu strzała. Natychmiast uniósł tarczę, nie chcąc zostać trafionym następnymi i wyrzucając sobie głupotę za tak późną reakcję. Co prawda ciężko było utrzymać taką osłonę. Strzały były bardziej materialne niż czary. Trzeba było włożyć w nią o wiele więcej mocy niż normalnie.

— Stój spokojnie. Wyciągnę ją. — Usłyszał damski głos za plecami. — Będzie boleć.

Centaurzyca stała za nim, trzymając ręce na jego ramionach.

— Obserwuj ich. W każdej chwili mogą zaatakować ponownie.

Kiwnął głową, rozglądając się.

Ból wyciąganej strzały był straszny, nie mogąc krzyczeć, Harry skoncentrował się na magii ognia wokół nich, gdyby moment ten chcieli wykorzystać samce. Nie mylił się. W chwili, gdy strzała wyszła z jego ciała, on sam osunął się na kolana, a centaury ruszyły na nich. Wybuch kręgu ognia zatrzymał ich jednak w miejscu.

— Odejdźcie albo poproszę go, by was spalił na popiół! — zażądała klacz, podnosząc chłopca i sadowiąc na swoim grzbiecie.

— Nie waż się wracać do stada. — Centaur, ten sam, który pierwszy do nich podszedł, dziwnie szybko uległ jej poleceniu.

Machnął na resztę i całe stado zniknęło w gąszczu lasu.

Hagrid natychmiast podbiegł do centaurzycy i ledwo przytomnego bruneta.

— Trzeba go szybko opatrzyć albo się wykrwawi.

Utrata krwi i sporej ilości mocy spowodowała zamroczenie u chłopaka. Ledwo pamiętał powrót do zamku. Przynajmniej nie musiał iść, niesiony na grzbiecie klaczy. Chłopak mimowolnie głaskał miękką sierść, leżąc twarzą w słodko pachnącej grzywie.

Pamiętał za to, jak Hagrid wniósł go do sali szpitalnej i widok miny przebywającego tam z jakimś Ślizgonem Snape'a.

— Jak w zegarku, Potter — usłyszał nad sobą ten mroczny, sarkastyczny głos. — Żebyś na szlabany przychodził tak punktualnie, to byłbym już w siódmym niebie. A ty, Malfoy, zostaniesz tu do rana, tak jak karze pani Pomfrey, i nie chcę słyszeć więcej żadnych sprzeciwów. — Obrócił się do chłopaka, siedzącego na skraju łóżka tuż obok.

Dopiero teraz Potter rozpoznał w nim Draco. Blondyn wyglądał strasznie. Był cały podrapany, zakrwawiony i obszarpany. Lewą ręką trzymał prawą, z wyraźnym cierpieniem malującym się na twarzy. Poświata wokół niego lśniła czystą bielą, zresztą nie tylko wokół niego. Sam Harry otoczony był jasnością i, o dziwo, Snape też.

Czując się minimalnie lepiej po wypiciu mikstury przeciwbólowej i zrośnięciu się rany, Harry zaczął pilniej przyglądać się obu Ślizgonom. Profesor wyglądał, jakby przeszedł przez tornado i w dodatku go pokonał. Jego szata nie wyglądała tak źle, jak Malfoya, ale stanowczo nadawała się do prania.

Pomfrey, pomimo sprzeciwów Malfoya, i to bardzo dosadnych, rozebrała go prawie do rosołu, zostawiając jedynie bokserki. Teraz wszystkie urazy ujrzały światło dzienne. Harry zmarszczył brwi, widząc te ślady. Za bardzo przypominały mu jego własne, spowodowane przez wuja. Czyżby ktoś pobił arystokratę? Siniaki na piersiach zaczynały nabierać fioletowej barwy, a spore strupy krwi znaczyły większość pleców i ramiona blondyna. W pewnej chwili Malfoy zamilkł, widząc spojrzenie Pottera, jakby dopiero teraz zauważył jego obecność. Spuścił głowę i zapatrzył się w swoje dłonie kurczowo ściśnięte w pięści.

— Nie jest tak źle, jak to wygląda, panie Malfoy — zaczęła Pomfrey, widząc jego przygnębienie. — Trochę maści na siniaki i kilka czarów na rany i będzie pan wyglądał jak nowy.

— A co mi pani da na kolegów z dormitorium? — zapytał szorstko młody Ślizgon. — Małą Avadę w butelce, żeby dali mi żyć?

Potter otworzył szeroko oczy, słysząc słowa chłopaka. Czyżby Ślizgon stracił status arystokraty w swoim Domu? Czy ma z tym coś wspólnego zmiana stron, którą Malfoy zadeklarował jeszcze nie tak dawno Ronowi i Hermionie?

— Uspokój się, Draco! — nakazał mu zimno Snape, smarując jednocześnie plecy chłopaka maścią i owijając opatrunkiem. — Nie zrobią tego powtórnie, już ja się o to postaram.

— Skąd jesteś tego taki pewien? — Teraz Malfoy już wyraźnie krzyczał. — Nie możesz mnie wiecznie pilnować!

— Nie tym tonem, Draco — zgromił go mistrz eliksirów, na co chłopak natychmiast zbladł.

— Przepraszam, wujku — wyszeptał szybko, skruszony.

Wujku? A to ci dopiero wiadomość! Oczy Harry'ego nabrały wielkości kół młyńskich, kiedy usłyszał taką rewelację. Co prawda coś tam kiedyś słyszał o pokrewieństwie Snape'ów i Malfoyów, ale nie sądził, że były to relacje aż tak bliskie.

— Teraz, kochanieńki, pójdziesz spać, a rano poczujesz się lepiej. — Pielęgniarka, ze zwykłym sobie uśmiechem, pomogła Draco ubrać pidżamę i przykryła kocem, gdy się położył. Potem odwróciła się do Pottera. — Ty też idź już spać. Jeśli rano uznam, że poziom krwi i magii nie wyrównał się odpowiednio, zostaniesz tu też jutro. Kto to widział strzelać do dzieci — mruczała sama do siebie, sprzątając po leczeniu.

— Napatrzyłeś się, Potter? — Blondyn wyraźnie rozdrażniony, obrócił się do niego plecami.

Snape zerknął jeszcze na Malfoya i opuścił szpital, a pani Pomfrey udała się do swojego kantorka, zmniejszając natężenie światła do jednej magicznej pochodni.

Harry, zmęczony dzisiejszymi wrażeniami, w końcu zasnął, nawet nie patrząc w stronę łóżka Malfoya. Nie dał mu jednak spać jeden psychol, znów nasyłając wizję. Próbował się z niej uwolnić za wszelką cenę, ale jak zawsze bez skutku. Wręcz czuł zapach krwi, a ból rozrywał mu czaszkę i każdy mięsień, gdy Voldemort raz za razem rzucał _Cruciatusem_ w niewinnych mugoli…

Bardzo wolno wracał do siebie. Czyjeś dłonie mocno masowały mu pierś, zmuszając do oddychania.

_Chyba nie było ze mną aż tak źle?_, pomyślał.

Bardzo powoli otworzył oko. Pani Pomfrey przemywała go jakimś chłodnym płynem. Z drugiej strony zobaczył Malfoya, trzymającego jego ręce nad głową.

— Spokojnie, kochaneczku. Zaraz skończę. Możesz go puścić, Draco — poinstruowała. — Już się obudził.

Harry spróbował się podnieść, chcąc zobaczyć, co tym razem przesłał mu z wizją Voldemort. Czuł się strasznie zmęczony i gdyby nie ręka Malfoya podtrzymująca go za ramię, nie miałby szans usiąść. Cała klatka piersiowa i część brzucha były podrapane. Zerknął na swoje dłonie – ciągle nosiły ślady krwi. Czyli sam się tak potraktował. Pięknie, jeszcze tego mu brakowało. Zaszczypało, gdy dotknął zranień, ale na szczęście nie bolało mocno. Pewnie w płynie, który użyła pielęgniarka, był jakiś środek znieczulający. Nagle w jego nozdrza uderzył zapach krwi i natychmiast wróciły sceny z wizji. Poczuł silne mdłości. Już chciał się przechylić, żeby nie wybrudzić łóżka, gdy Malfoy podstawił mu przywołane wiadro. Chwilę trwało, zanim opróżnił żołądek. Potem, po oczyszczeniu ust, opadł wyczerpany na poduszkę.

— Co to było, Potter? — zapytał Malfoy od razu, gdy tylko Pomfrey zniknęła na chwilę.

Harry wskazał na bliznę, reszty niech się blondyn domyśli sam. Nie miał siły na nic innego. Głowa pękała mu od wymuszonego połączenia, ciało ciążyło, a powieki same opadały. Ostatnie, co zapamiętał, to przykrywający go koc i drobne dłonie poprawiające poduszkę. Dłonie, które z całą pewnością nie należały do pani Pomfrey.

OOOO

Ostatnie wyjście do Hogsmeade w tym roku było okazją do zakupów świątecznych. Harry zdecydował się iść, prezenty dla przyjaciół same się nie kupią. Zdziwił się trochę, gdy Ron i Hermiona wspólnie zdecydowali, że nie pójdą. Czerwień wokół ich postaci, a także na twarzach dosyć dosadnie mówiła Harry'emu, jak mają zamiar spędzić ten dzień. Zanim skierował się, jak wszyscy pozostali domownicy, do holu, napisał jeszcze notkę i wezwał Zgredka.

— Zgredek szczęśliwy, widząc Harry'ego Pottera! Czy Harry Potter życzy sobie czegoś?

Chłopak podał mu zawczasu przygotowany zwój.

— O! Harry Potter chce, żeby Zgredek spełniał dziś życzenia Hermiony Granger i Rona Weasleya?

Potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy.

— Zgredek z wielką ochotą spełni tę prośbę. Przyjaciele Harry'ego Pottera to przyjaciele Zgredka.

Załatwiwszy najpilniejszą sprawę, chłopak ruszył do McGonagall, zbierającej uczniów przy wyjściu.

Miał zamiar pochodzić po paru sklepach i to nawet lepiej, że nie było z nim Rona i Hermiony, bo musiałby kombinować przy próbach zakupu prezentów dla nich. Zdecydował się tym razem kupić dla dziewczyny coś normalnego, a nie po raz kolejny książki. Jakaś drobna biżuteria wydawała mu się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Z Ronem nie miał większych problemów. Jemu było wszystko jedno, byle prezent był nowy i powiązany z quidditchem. Dla rodziców rudzielca też wybrał coś stosownego, dorzucając dla pana Weasleya benzynową, mugolską zapalniczkę. Miał spory kłopot z bliźniakami, ale wystarczyła wizyta w księgarni i kilka ksiąg z dziwnymi recepturami uznał za odpowiedni prezent. Na koniec zostali mu tylko Charlie i Bill. Niespodzianki dla nich zakupił w sklepie zoologicznym. Ekwipunek ochronny przyda się na pewno obu. Już prawie chciał kupić podarek dla Remusa, gdy dotarło do niego, że mężczyzna odszedł. Jednak po zastanowieniu kupił jeszcze coś dla pewnego nauczyciela. W końcu to on większość swojego czasu poświęcał dla zapewnienia mu bezpieczeństwa. Dorzucił do prezentu mały czar, którego nauczyła go Hermiona. Niewielkie zaklęcie, ale bardzo przydatne. Kupił jeszcze kilka prezentów dla pozostałych przyjaciół i skierował się do zamku. Co kawałek mijał aurorów obserwujących okolicę i co jakiś czas – również jego. Domyślał się, że to zasługa Dumbledore'a, bo czegoś takiego nie spodziewał się bynajmniej po ministrze.

Chłopak zastanawiał się, co w tym roku wymyśli dyrektor, jeśli chodzi o przerwę świąteczną. Czy pozwoli mu pojechać do Weasleyów? Czy może zostawi w Hogwarcie?

Do Świąt Bożego Narodzenia pozostało jeszcze kilka dni. Większość uczniów już niecierpliwie czekała na dzień wyjazdu do domu, do rodziny. On, wręcz przeciwnie, sam nie wiedział, czego chce. Tak, u Weasleyów miałby chwilę zapomnienia, ale za to w Hogwarcie był bezpieczniejszy. Sam nie wiedział, co robić. Nagle niedaleko przed nim mignęła mu blond czupryna.

Ostatnio zadziwiająco często napotykał Malfoya w swoim pobliżu. Czy to na korytarzach, w bibliotece, a raz nawet w kuchni, choć dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że nie podejrzewał blondyna o podkradanie jedzenia. Jeśli można nazwać to kradzieżą? Skrzaty same wciskają smakołyki do rąk odwiedzających ich uczniów.

Wczoraj natknął się na Ślizgona na wieży astronomicznej. Gdyby nie czar ogrzewający, rzucony w tym roku przez Dumbledore'a na wieżę, pewnie nie przyszedłby tu wcale. Samo stwierdzenie dyrektora, że zbyt wiele par odwiedza to miejsce, by pozostawić je nieogrzane, było zapraszające. Czy profesor nie powinien raczej odradzać takich wycieczek?

Harry kochał oglądać gwiazdy. Nie ciągnęło go do astronomii, o nie. Uwielbiał jednakże patrzeć na te małe światełka. Przynosiły mu w pewien sposób ukojenie. Tego wieczoru nie był sam, chociaż na początku tego nie zauważył. Malfoy siedział za załomem muru i Gryfon spostrzegł go dopiero po paru minutach, gdy chciał usiąść, opierając się o tę samą ścianę. Zamarł wtedy na chwilę, widząc chłopaka, ale szybko się otrząsnął. Już kilka dni temu spostrzegł, że Ślizgon ukrywa się przed współdomownikami. I wcale mu się nie dziwił. Nie miał pojęcia, co sam by zrobił, gdyby Gryfoni zawzięli się na niego. Wystarczyła mu sytuacja z Dziedzicem Slytherina na drugim roku. Co prawda nikt z Gryfonów nie chciał zniszczyć mu życia, ale i tak nie było mu wesoło. No, i miał prawdziwych przyjaciół, a Malfoy nie mógł się tym poszczycić. Zawsze otaczał się lizusami albo przygłupami z przerostem tkanki mięśniowej. Wtedy, na wieży, zdecydował się usiąść koło arystokraty. Co prawda mina blondyna mówiła wyraźnie, że nie podoba mu się takie spoufalanie, ale nie wstał i nie oddalił się.

— Czyżbyś się za mną stęsknił, Potter? — zadrwił Malfoy. — Przypominam, że widzieliśmy się na kolacji.

Harry zerknął na niego drugim, niewidzącym, okiem. Poświata z brązu powoli przeszła w słaby odcień różu i bordo. Dało mu to trochę do myślenia. Draco wyraźnie lubił przebywać w jego towarzystwie.

— Wiesz, że wkrótce zacznie się cisza nocna?

— Zaczęła się pół godziny temu. — Ten głos mógł spowodować zawał u stuprocentowo zdrowego człowieka.

Severus Snape stał w drzwiach i przyglądał się im groźnie. Ręce splecione na piersi nie wróżyły nic dobrego, a długi palec wystukujący jakiś dziwny rytm o ramię groził szlabanem.

— Skoro tak tęsknicie za swoim towarzystwem, że spotykacie się w trakcie trwania ciszy nocnej, mogę go wam zagwarantować — odezwał się ponownie tym wibrującym, mroczno-gorzkim głosem, powodującym ciarki na całym ciele. — Szlaban dla obu przez najbliższy tydzień. Ze mną.

Potter myślał, że się przewidział, ale usta blondyna naprawdę na krótką chwilę ułożyły się w słaby uśmiech.

**OOOO**

— Albusie, nie możesz go tu trzymać przez wieczność! — oburzyła się Molly Weasley, gdy po raz kolejny Dumbledore odmówił jej zabrania Harry'ego na święta do Nory. — Ma prawo spędzić święta z przyjaciółmi, skoro nie ma już żadnej rodziny.

Dyrektor zamyślił się. Już tyle razy odmawiał mu przyjemności bycia normalnym nastolatkiem. Westchnął ciężko.

— Dobrze, Molly. Zgadzam się. Sam ustawię dodatkowe bariery ochronne.

— Dziękuję, Albusie.

Głowa kobiety szybko zniknęła z kominka.

— Wiesz, że to nie jest bezpieczne. — Dyrektor usłyszał nagle głos dobiegający od uchylonych drzwi.

— Wiem, Severusie. Wejdź, proszę. Jak tam nasza dwójka? — Poczęstował gościa dropsami, co spotkało się z odmową i herbatą, którą wezwał z kuchni machnięciem różdżki.

— O dziwo, bardzo dobrze. Pan Malfoy najwyraźniej zdecydował się nie podążać śladami rodzica, ale mimo to bardziej wierzy w twojego Złotego Chłopca niż w ciebie.

Severus nie ukrywał lekko mściwej satysfakcji, informując o tym fakcie Albusa. Czasami starzec starał się za bardzo i popełniał błędy.

— Czarny Pan planuje atak w święta. — Nauczyciel zmienił nagle ton, przypominając dyrektorowi o sprawie, z powodu której został wezwany. — Właśnie zostałem o nim delikatnie poinformowany. Zbierze się wtedy większość śmierciożerców.

— Gdzie? — Dumbledore wyciągnął mapę z szuflady.

— Mała mieścina pod Londynem. — Podszedł do biurka i rozłożonej na nim mapy. — O tutaj. — Wskazał.

— Zawiadomię ministerstwo i biuro aurorów. Czy bierzesz udział w ataku?

— Jeszcze nie wiem. Wielokrotnie robiłem w czasie ataków mikstury dla rannych, więc może być podobnie i tym razem.

— To dobrze, wolałbym, żeby cię tam nie było.

— Ja też, Albusie. — Snape dopiero teraz pozwolił sobie usiąść i napić się czekającego na biurku napoju.

**OOOO**

Po świątecznym śniadaniu w Norze cała populacja Weasleyów, poza Percym, którego nie było, uznała mecz quidditcha za świetną zabawę i po włożeniu na siebie ciepłych ubrań ruszyli na podwórze, oczywiście ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego.

Hermiona śmiała się głośno, widząc jego minę, gdy nie mógł wyrazić swego zdania na ten temat. Co prawda nie miał nic przeciwko, ale chciał napisać życzenia do Dumbledore'a i kilku przyjaciół, na przykład Luny. Nie mając jednak zbytnio wyboru, złapał stojącą przy drzwiach swoją miotłę i wybiegł za pozostałymi.

Hermiona tymczasem zaczęła pomagać pani Weasley w porządkach po śniadaniu.

— Lepiej idź z nimi — uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny Molly. — Dobrze by było, żeby ktoś na nich uważał. Ktoś, kto wie, jak używać prawidłowo głowy. Sprzątać i tak już skończyłyśmy.

Delikatnie wyganiana Gryfonka nie miała wyboru, więc zebrała się i pobiegła w stronę latających na miotłach postaci.

— Tylko nie lećcie za daleko! Bariera ma ograniczenia! — krzyknęła od razu, widząc jak jej przyjaciele rozproszyli się po okolicy.

— Wiemy, mała! — odpowiedzieli jednocześnie bliźniacy, przelatując nad jej głową.

Ron unosił się przed wyczarowaną przez pana Weasleya obręczą, broniąc jej przed kaflem jednego z bliźniaków. Charlie i Bill, po odebraniu im kafla, próbowali wbić gola swemu ojcu po drugiej stronie prowizorycznego boiska. Ginny, jako ich szukająca, siedziała na karku Harry'ego, wysoko ponad rozgrywającą się w dole bitwą.

— Harry, nie pozwól im wygrać! — krzyczał pan Weasley. — Złap znicz!

Chłopak pomachał mu, że rozumie, i wrócił do poszukiwań złotej piłeczki. Ginny nagle rzuciła się do przodu i już chciał za nią podążyć, gdy z przeciwnej strony zobaczył złoty błysk. Nie zastanawiając się długo, za czym ruszyła dziewczyna, skierował miotłę w stronę upatrzonego celu. Za późno usłyszał ostrzegawcze okrzyki Hermiony i pana Weasleya. Poczuł jeszcze gorąco, gdy mijał barierę ochronną Nory, a zaraz potem otoczyły go czarne płaszcze. Zobaczył czerwony błysk i stracił przytomność.

**OOOO**

Świąteczne śniadanie w Hogwarcie od wieków odbywało się w Wielkiej Sali. Ci nauczyciele, którzy nie wracali na czas świąt do swoich rodzin, ten poranek spędzali właśnie tutaj.

Severus Snape uwielbiał tę chwilę. Oczywiście nikt o tym nie wiedział. On sam też by się nikomu nie przyznał, że dla niego jedyny prawdziwy moment świąt, to ranek przy stole, w otoczeniu innych profesorów. Wszyscy szczęśliwi, roześmiani. W takiej chwili zapominał o toczącej się gdzieś tam wojnie o przetrwanie czarodziejskiego świata. Zajadał się swoimi ulubionymi potrawami, wysłuchując anegdot Albusa. Taki spokój koił nerwy. Zastanawiał się też, kto przysłał mu niezwykły prezent. Nasadki na różdżek nie były zbyt popularne, choć bardzo praktyczne. Potęgowały moc wysyłaną z ręki do różdżki, a swoim wyglądem określały też status czarodzieja. Nie wykrył na niej żadnych wrogich zaklęć i zdecydował się założyć ją na różdżkę.

Szarpnięcie i gorąco, docierające z jego przedramienia, natychmiast jednak zepsuło cały nastrój. Dumbledore od razu zauważył, co się dzieje z jego mistrzem eliksirów.

— Chodź, Severusie. Napijesz się u mnie herbaty — zaprosił go Albus, wstając od stołu. — Mam całkiem nową mieszankę w gabinecie.

Większość kadry dawno już skończyła swój posiłek, więc nie dziwili się tej nagłej decyzji starszego czarodzieja. Znali sentyment, jakim darzył Severusa. Minerva uśmiechnęła się, szepcząc coś do Sybilli. Sam mistrz eliksirów z wdzięcznością wykorzystał wymówkę do szybkiego opuszczenia Wielkiej Sali.

— Bądź ostrożny, Severusie — szepnął jeszcze Dumbledore, obserwując znikającego w lochach mężczyznę.

Sam udał się powoli do swojego gabinetu. Już stojąc w drzwiach, zauważył coś niepokojącego. Głowa Artura Weasleya wystająca z kominka nie należała do nowości, ale tym razem jego twarz była przerażająco blada.

Serce Albusa stanęło na krótką chwilę.

— Co się stało, Arturze?

— Albusie, porwano Harry'ego!

— Na Merlina, kiedy?!

— Dosłownie przed chwilą. Chłopak nie zauważył, kiedy minął barierę. Musieli obserwować okolicę.

Albus natychmiast przypomniał sobie nagłe wezwanie Severusa.

— Severus właśnie został wezwany. Jeśli Harry został porwany przez Toma, to będzie próbował go uratować. Na razie nic nie możemy zrobić. Zabierz wszystkich do Hogwartu. Dopóki nie sprawdzimy barier, twój dom nie jest już bezpieczny.

— Dobrze, Albusie. Zaraz zacznę wysyłać dzieci.

Wchodząc do sali audiencyjnej, nazwanej tak przez samego Voldemorta, Severus Snape zauważył zebrany już cały Krąg Wewnętrzny. Nie brakowało nikogo. Musiało stać się coś naprawdę ważnego. Snape zaczął mieć nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że coś się święci. Nigdy dotąd Nott, Avery czy Rookwood nie cieszyli się tak lodowato i śmierciożerczo. Czyżby kogoś złapali? Kogoś ważnego?

— Mamy dzisiaj specjalnego gościa — zaczął nagle Czarny Pan, potwierdzając podejrzenia Severusa, kiwnąwszy palcem na Glizdogona, stojącego przy bocznych drzwiach. — Zaszczycił nas swą osobą nie kto inny, a sam… — zamilkł wymownie, czekając, aż sługa rzuci do kręgu owiniętą w czarną szatę postać.

Severus zaczął się wszystkiego domyślać, widząc, jak drobna jest ta istota. Szata został ściągnięta jednym szarpnięciem ze skulonego ciała.

— Oto Harry Potter! — zawołał donośnie Czarny Pan. — Dotąd ukrywał się bezpiecznie w Hogwarcie pod skrzydłami starca. Wystarczyło cierpliwie poczekać, aż dyrektor sam popełnił błąd i wysłał dzieciaka poza ochronne bariery. Myślę, że trzy tygodnie zabaw umilą ci, Potter, wizytę u mnie. Potem osobiście dam ci bilet do twoich rodziców.

Severus zbladł pod maską. Trzy tygodnie ciągłych tortur. Dzieciak nie ma najmniejszych szans tego przeżyć.

— Severusie?

— Tak, mój Panie? — Skłonił się.

— Przez ten czas zostaniesz tutaj. Twoim zadaniem będzie utrzymanie go przy życiu. Laboratorium masz przygotowane do uwarzenia każdej leczniczej mikstury, jakiej będziesz potrzebował. Lucjusz wyśle w twoim imieniu wiadomość do starca, że jesteś niedysponowany i kurujesz się pod jego opieką.

— Tak jest, mój Panie.

— Glizdogonie, obroża.

Snape obserwował, jak trzęsący się pokurcz zakłada skórzaną obrożę na szyję ciągle nieprzytomnego chłopca.

— Dotarły do mnie pogłoski, że nie musi używać różdżki. Cóż, jest to przydatne, ale łatwe do ograniczenia. — Mroczny czarodziej skierował swoją uwagę na leżącego. — Obręcz ta ma na celu powstrzymanie jego magii. Niestety, nie będzie nam dane słyszeć jego krzyków, ale myślę, że i tak będę się dobrze bawić. Możecie zaczynać, taka pobudka pewnie mu się nie spodoba. Ty, Severusie, idź do laboratorium.

Mistrz eliksirów, nie mogąc nie wykonać wyraźnego rozkazu, udał do swego miejsca w lochach. Czekało go kilka godzin pilnej pracy, jeśli chce, by Potter pożył dłużej niż tę dobę.

Pięć długich godzin później, rozlewając ostatnią miksturę do fiolek, usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi. Odwrócił się powoli, podświadomie wiedząc, co zobaczy. Widok przeszedł jednak wszelkie wyobrażenia. Potter prawie nie przypominał już dzieciaka, którego widział wcześniej. Nieprzytomny, zakrwawiony, z połamanymi rękami i nogami.

— Teraz zostawimy go tobie — zaśmiał się Nott, rzucając bezwładne ciało na środek podłogi, nie przejmując się, że takim traktowaniem tylko pogarsza stan więźnia.

Snape nieraz brał udział w torturowaniu więźniów. Lecz nigdy nie widział tylu ran na jednym, drobnym ciele. Ciągłe kontuzje spowodowały za częste opuszczanie posiłków, co zaowocowało spadkiem wagi u i tak chudego chłopaka. Teraz mistrz eliksirów bez problemu mógł policzyć żebra, i to dosłownie, bo przypuszczalnie Avery zdarł mu cienkie paski skóry z piersi. W tych warunkach uleczenie byłoby wręcz cudem, a Severus chciał za wszelką cenę tego niemożliwego dokonać.

Przemywając, lecząc i pojąc Pottera eliksirami, aż strach było mu myśleć, co teraz czuł chłopak. Widząc wpatrzone w siebie biało-zielone spojrzenie, spiął się. Ból, przerażenie, czy nawet nienawiść, to spodziewał się zobaczyć w tych oczach. Ujrzał jednak jedynie smutek, jakby dzieciak już zaczął tracić nadzieję.

— Tylko mi się tu nie poddawaj, Potter! Znajdę sposób, żeby cię stąd wydostać — szepnął mu do ucha, pojąc kolejną miksturą.

Słowa profesora dziwnie zadziałały na Gryfona. Chłopak uniósł lekko kąciki ust w imitacji uśmiechu, wypuszczając jednocześnie łzę ze zdrowego oka. Zaraz potem zasnął, leżąc na ławie w laboratorium, doglądany przez mistrza eliksirów.

Sam Snape raczej laboratorium by tego nie nazwał. Salka była jedną z cel w lochach dworu Voldemorta. Przystosowano ją trochę do tego, by móc w niej wykonywać najpilniejsze mikstury dla rannych. Na ścianach nadal tworzyły się zacieki, a na podłodze kałuże. Nieraz zdarzyło się, że szczur przemknął przy ścianie. I niejeden z nich skończył przy okazji w eliksirze. Ogony czarnych szczurów były bardzo pomocne przy potęgowaniu siły mikstur.

Snape obserwował śpiącego chłopca, siedząc przy stole, na którym przygotowywał zazwyczaj eliksiry. Sam natomiast był pilnowany przez strażnika stojącego po drugiej stronie drzwi.

Cenny więzień przespał sześć godzin, zanim ponownie został zabrany na audiencję. Nawet pomimo tego, że wiele ran nie miało szansy jeszcze się zagoić.

— Pan kazał ci nie wychodzić z laboratorium — rzuciła Bellatriks, zatrzaskując mu drzwi przed nosem, gdy chciał podążyć za nią.

Snape zastanawiał się, czy Czarny Pan coś podejrzewa. Nigdy dotąd nie zabraniano mu udziału w torturach, wręcz było to wymagane. Co prawda, nie chciał zostawiać chłopaka samego, ale chciał też sprowadzić pomoc. Jakąkolwiek. Musiał więc coś wymyślić. Zwykły świstoklik nie wchodził w grę, skoro nad całą posiadłością wznosiła się bariera antyaportacyjna. Jedynym wyjściem pozostawała tylko ucieczka do granicy bariery. Ale jak tego dokonać, będąc otoczonym przez śmierciożerców?

Następne godziny mijały na produkcji kolejnych eliksirów. Sam nie wiedział, czym tym razem zostanie poczęstowany Potter. Pomysły niektórych zwolenników Czarnego Pana, jeśli chodzi o tortury, nie miały ograniczeń, oczywiście poza śmiercią ofiary. Rookwood na przykład ostatnimi czasy lubował się w chińskich, i to mugolskich, formach znęcania się nad ludźmi. Szczury wgryzające się w ciało delikwenta to jego ulubiona zabawa.

Severus Snape niewiele się pomylił w swoich domysłach. Rookwood nad wyraz uwielbiał ten sposób.

Harry, widząc trzy wychudłe szczury na swoim brzuchu powoli przykrywane wiadrem, przełknął głośno ślinę. Chciał, by to się skończyło. Avery ze swoimi skalpelami, a teraz Rookwood. Nie chciał więcej, ale wiedział, że będzie więcej i to o wiele gorzej. Jedynym faktem, który powodował, że przyjmował to wszystko z dziwnym spokojem, była znajomość przepowiedni. Może to właśnie w ten sposób ma pokonać Voldemorta.

„I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje." Czy jeśli on umrze na torturach, to Tom też odejdzie w niebyt?

Rozżarzone do czerwoności węgle zostały położone na dnie wiaderka ze szczurami. By przyśpieszyć rozgrzanie, rzucono czar na węgle, by mocniej ogrzewały dno. Harry poczuł pierwsze ugryzienia chcących uwolnić się stworzeń.

**OOOO**

— Albusie, musimy coś zrobić. To już cztery dni. — Molly Weasley wyglądała na kompletnie załamaną.

— Wiem, Molly. Ale nie mamy najmniejszego śladu, gdzie może przebywać Harry. Severus też nie daje znaku życia, poza tą krotką notką, że jest chory i leczy się u Malfoya seniora. Przypuszczam, że nadal jest u Toma, a to tylko wymówka.

— Nigdy dotąd nie przebywał tak długo u Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

Albus wytarł połówki okularów chusteczką zanim odpowiedział.

— Nigdy dotąd Tom nie więził Harry'ego Pottera. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wydało się, dla kogo tak naprawdę pracuje Severus i nie są torturowani razem.

Artur Weasley podtrzymał płaczącą żonę.

— Biedne dziecko.

W innej części zamku, w lochach pewien wąż nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Tych kilku Ślizgonów, którzy zostali na święta, nawet nie zbliżało się do niego, co może wcale nie było takim złym rozwiązaniem. Rozeźlony i zniecierpliwiony Malfoy był chodzącą bombą. W momencie wybicia przez zegar godziny dziewiątej Draco skierował się ku wyjściu, idąc w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

Jednak to nie posiłek tak go zaabsorbował, lecz poczta. Niecierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź ojca. Ojca, który powinien znać odpowiedź na to jedno pytanie: „Gdzie jest Potter?".

Sam fakt, że wypuszczono Pottera na święta z Hogwartu, uważał za głupotę. Jak można być tak bezmyślnym i pozwolić jedynej osobie mogącej lub chociaż mającej jakąś szansę na pokonanie Czarnego Pana na opuszczenie bezpiecznych granic Hogwartu? On sam został właśnie z tego powodu. Barierom zamku nikt nie sprosta.

Sowy wleciały nielicznie. Było ich dosłownie dziesięć. Jego szara płomykówka z czarnym przebarwieniem nad dziobem usiadła przed nim.

— Witaj, Noir. Masz coś dla mnie? — zapytał niecierpliwie.

Sówka uniosła nóżkę z niewielkim listem, wręcz notką.

„_Świetnie Wiem Ile Srebra Ten Obraz Kosztuje. Lepiej Inny Kup, Szalony Synu. Honor Potrzebny! Natychmiast!"_

Przeczytał dwa razy, zanim dotarła do niego treść. Pismo ojca było rozmazane jakby pisał w pośpiechu. Nie namyślając się wiele, pobiegł w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Dziwnym trafem, na śniadaniu nie było dziś żadnego nauczyciela.

Całe szczęście McGonagall właśnie opuszczała biuro, bo nie znał hasła.

— Pani profesor, muszę zobaczyć się z dyrektorem!

— Profesor Dumbledore jest teraz bardzo zajęty. Proszę przyjść później.

— Ale to chodzi o Pottera — szepnął, gdy już chciała go odgonić.

— Skąd… — Nauczycielka zbladła, rozglądając się dookoła zaniepokojona.

— Mogę zobaczyć się z Dumbledore'em czy nie? — zażądał wręcz Malfoy.

— Chodź. — Wpuściła go na ruchome schody. — Oby to było naprawdę ważne, panie Malfoy.

— O co chodzi, Minervo? — Dumbledore od razu zauważył ich wejście.

— Pan Malfoy ma informacje na temat Pottera — poinformowała go McGonagall.

Państwo Weasley odwrócili się natychmiast w ich stronę. Draco, nie zwracając na nich uwagi, podszedł do biurka dyrektora i podał mu list od ojca. Albus przeczytał go i spojrzał na Draco, mówiąc:

— Nie rozumiem.

— Proszę przeczytać tylko duże litery, poza ostatnim wyrazem.

Dumbledore jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na kartkę. Szeroko otworzył oczy, czytając ukrytą treść.

— Świstoklik SS HP, natychmiast.

Weasleyowie podnieśli się z miejsc, podchodząc bliżej.

— Skąd wiesz, że to nie pułapka, panie Malfoy? — spytała McGonagall.

— Ojciec związany jest Wieczystą Przysięgą z profesorem Snape'em. Musi mu pomóc, a wie, że wujek nie zostawi tam Harry'ego. Musicie im pomóc. Świstoklik musi być naprawdę potężny. Bariera wokół dworu została utworzona przez kilku czarodziei.

— Czyli świstoklik musi być zrobiony podobnie — zauważył Artur, z podejrzliwością obserwując młodzieńca. — Skąd tyle wiesz o barierze wokół dworu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

Malfoy przełknął głośno ślinę, zanim odpowiedział.

— Byłem tam.

— Co? Kiedy? — zdumieli się wszyscy, poza dyrektorem.

Wrzawę natychmiast uciszył Dumbledore.

— Możesz nam opowiedzieć, ja w międzyczasie zacznę przygotowywać świstoklik. Potem poproszę was o dołączenie waszej magii do jego mocy.

Draco usiadł na wskazanym fotelu, obserwowany przez zebranych.

— To było dwa miesiące temu. Ojciec zabrał mnie do Czarnego Pana na jego polecenie. Uczestniczyłem w jednej z sesji tortur mugoli. Sam nie musiałem rzucać zaklęć, ale miałem polecenie patrzeć. Czarny Pan obserwował nas wszystkich.

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „nas wszystkich"? — dopytywał się Dumbledore.

— Nie byłem jedynym dzieckiem śmierciożerców.

Cisza, która zapadła po tych słowach, była bardzo stresująca dla Malfoya. Nie było mu łatwo to wszystko z siebie wydusić, a nie wiedział, jak dorośli zareagują na to, że był u Czarnego Pan.

— Kto jeszcze tam był z uczniów?

— Parkinson, Crabbe, Zabini.

— Wiesz może, czy przyjęli Znak?

— Jeszcze nie, ale są chętni. Chcą iść w ślady rodziców.

— A ty?

— Nie jestem głupi! — krzyknął nagle Draco, zrywając się z miejsca. — Nie mam zamiaru zmarnować sobie życia dla jakiegoś debila. Nie cierpię mugoli, ale nie mam zamiaru zaraz ich mordować. Nie zrobili mi nic złego… poza mnożeniem się jak króliki.

Ciężko łapał oddech po tym krótkim wyznaniu.

— Już dobrze, panie Malfoy — uspokoił go Albus, podając mała monetę Arturowi. — Świstoklik za chwilę będzie gotowy. Przypuszczam, że musi być wysłany pana sową, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń.

Draco kiwnął twierdząco, nie mając ochoty odpowiadać. Moneta przechodziła z rąk do rąk, aż w końcu znalazła się w dłoni Draco.

— Reaguje na „dom" — poinformował go Dumbledore.

Tymczasem Harry patrzył. Patrzył, bo nie miał innego wyboru. Któryś z kolei eliksir czuwania skumulował się w jego ciele. Nie spał od dwóch dni, przynajmniej tak przypuszczał po słońcu obserwowanym w małym lufciku pod sufitem. Malfoy już skończył swoje zabawy i teraz czekał na dwóch dryblasów, którzy zabiorą resztki z jego pracy do Snape'a.

— Dobra, zabierzcie to ścierwo. Dziś nie chcę go już widzieć — zakomenderował blondyn, myjąc ręce w misce z wodą.

Całe ciało bolało Harry'ego jak diabli. Nikt nie miał zamiaru się z nim cackać. Strażnicy złapali go za ręce, odpinając od ściany kajdany, które podtrzymywały go dotychczas w pionie, a następnie zaczęli ciągnąć w stronę lochu Snape'a. Potter prawie odetchnął, widząc profesora. To jego przystań. Miejsce, gdzie zamiast bólu otrzyma ulgę i wytchnienie. Może nawet coś do zjedzenia, choć nie sądził, by zbyt długo utrzymał pokarm w żołądku. Wylądował jak zwykle na kamiennej podłodze u stóp mężczyzny.

— Cholerni… — Sens reszty słów uciekł Potterowi, gdy mistrz eliksirów próbował go podnieść i trafił w miejsce, które wcześniej upatrzył sobie Malfoy senior.

Cierpienie było tak ogromne, że chłopak zwinął się w kłębek, odtrącając od siebie mężczyznę. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje. Ból wygrywał z jego świadomością. Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś go prostuje, zmuszając mięśnie do rozluźnienia. Smak eliksiru przeciwbólowego rozpoznał natychmiast, przełykając go szybko.

— Spokojnie, Potter. Zaraz się tobą zajmę — wyszeptał cicho Snape, pochylając się nad nim. — Domyślam się, że dziś była kolej Malfoya. Który to już eliksir czuwania w ciągu tej doby?

Wystawił wszystkie pięć palców, a potem jeszcze dwa.

— Siedem! — sapnął wstrząśnięty. — To naprawdę cud, że żyjesz po takiej dawce. Nie zaśniesz przez najbliższe szesnaście godzin, jeśli szybko uda ci się wydalić go z organizmu. W najgorszym przypadku dwadzieścia trzy.

Harry obserwował Snape'a przymkniętymi oczyma. Brązowe światło wokół mężczyzny trochę go zasmuciło. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś się o niego martwił. Znał swój los i pogodził się z tym faktem.

— Jedynym pocieszeniem jest to, że będziesz miał czas odpocząć. Czarny Pan wyrusza na żer i zabiera wszystkich śmierciożerców, poza strażnikami. Niestety nie zostaniemy sami.

Ciągle szeptał, przemywając rany po szczególnie okrutnym pobiciu. Wielokrotne złamania zrastały się bardzo powoli, wręcz w ślimaczym tempie.

Na korytarzach lochów usłyszeli harmider. Tupot stóp z nawoływaniami. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Voldemort w czarnej szacie i tak samo mrocznej masce w ręce stanął w progu, obserwując obu.

— Świetnie się spisujesz, Severusie — oznajmił, widząc, jak ten kłania się przed nim. — Oby tak dalej. Chcę, by dożył końca naszej gościny.

— Tak, mój Panie.

— Tylko się zbytnio nie śpiesz. Może pocierpieć także u ciebie. Pokaż mu, jak bardzo go nienawidzisz.

— Tak jest, mój Panie.

— Teraz — zażądał zimno Voldemort.

Dłoń Snape'a drgnęła, na całe szczęście ukryta w szatach.

— Panie, co chciałbyś zobaczyć?

— Cokolwiek, Severusie. Teraz. Pokaż mu Mroczną Sztukę.

Severus Snape wyciągnął różdżkę w stronę chłopaka i cicho szepnął inkantację. Ciało chłopaka zaczęło się szarpać na ławie.

— Brawo, Severusie. Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. Taka nienawiść do dziecka. — Już zaczął się odwracać, żeby odejść, gdy głos profesora go zatrzymał.

— Panie, pozwól mi uczestniczyć w następnych torturach chłopaka.

Czarny Pan zaśmiał się głośno na tę prośbę.

— Dobrze, Severusie. Zgadzam się.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi, coś mówiąc do strażników, i oddalił się ze śmierciożercami, stojącymi dotychczas w głębi korytarza.

Harry znów cierpiał. I to bardzo. Nie mógł powstrzymać swego ciała od niekontrolowanego drgania. Bolało.

— _Finite Incantatem_ — zakończył czar Snape zaraz po wyjściu Czarnego Pana, dodatkowo rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające. — _Muffliato._ — Lecz ból nadal trwał. Severus zaklął dosadnie, pochylając się nad chłopakiem. — Przepraszam, Harry. Musiałem. Wytrzymaj. Zaklęcie zareagowało z eliksirem czuwania. Wytrzymaj.

Potter zamknął oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Snape użył jego imienia. Czyżby piekło zamarzło i nikt mu o tym nie powiedział? Odetchnął ciężko, odganiając ból, tak jak odtrącał od siebie cierpienie koszmarów. Spróbował usiąść.

— Leż, czar nadal działa. Będziesz tylko bardziej cierpieć. — Mistrz eliksirów przytrzymał go.

Harry złapał go natychmiast za ramię, otwierając na chwilę oczy i uparcie podnosząc się powoli. Snape zbladł, przypominając sobie scenę w skrzydle szpitalnym po ataku Goyle'a.

Chłopak puścił go, odwracając się, i zauważając posiłek na stole, wstał i skierował się w jego stronę, lekko się zataczając. Severus stał w miejscu z różdżką w dłoni, a po chwili rzucił zaklęcie diagnozujące. Tak jak wtedy, w ciele chłopaka nie było śladu efektów czaru. Przypomniały mu się słowa przepowiedni: „…a choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie on miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna."

— Znowu to zrobiłeś. — Potter, trzymając kubek z herbatą, spojrzał na niego pytająco. — Pokonałeś w jakiś dziwny sposób czarnomagiczne zaklęcie.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie wszystko, co zrobił w ciągu kilku ostatnich minut, ale nie znalazł nic niezwykłego w swoim zachowaniu. Pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Tak, zrobiłeś to.

Nastolatek machnął na to ręką, ciężko opierając się o stół i rozlewając napój, gdy zrobiło mu się słabo.

— Mówiłem, żebyś nie wstawał. — Severus natychmiast znalazł się przy nim, podtrzymując, gdy zaczął zsuwać się z ławy.

Nie mogąc stracić przytomności, Harry przeklinał w duchu po kolei wszystkich sługusów Voldemorta. Nawet Snape'a. Za to, że utrzymywał go przy życiu.

— Jesteś na mnie wściekły, Potter. — Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Nietoperz, patrząc na twarz chłopaka. — I dobrze. To utrzyma cię przy życiu.

Wziął go na ręce i położył z powrotem na ławie pod ścianą. Dzieciak znów stracił na wadze. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, zostaną z niego skóra i kości, a nie bohater czarodziejskiego świata. Byle wiaterek go złamie.

Potter znów patrzył na niego tą swoją dziwną parą oczu. Tak, jakby ślepa źrenica znów mogła widzieć. Wiedział, że to niemożliwe, ale wrażenie go nie opuszczało. Posprzątał po rozlanej herbacie, nalewając nową z imbryczka i podając półleżącemu już chłopakowi. Opierał się o ścianę, otulony w koc. Ręce drżały mu dosyć mocno, ale nie uronił ani kropli, wypijając większą część zawartości kubka za jednym razem.

— Zjesz coś? — zapytał Snape, choć podejrzewał odmowną odpowiedź jeszcze zanim ją zobaczył.

Brak apetytu po torturach jest naturalnym odruchem obronnym organizmu, który musi się skupić bardziej na leczeniu niż trawieniu. Chłopak na migi pokazał, że chciałby coś napisać. Snape wręczył mu kawałek pergaminu i pióro.

„Proszę do mnie mówić. Cokolwiek. Jak pana słucham, to nie myślę o bólu."

— Dziwna prośba, Potter. Myślę, że da się ją zrealizować. I tak nie mogę spać, dopóki tu jesteś.

„Przykro mi, że sprawiam panu kłopot. Gdybym mógł stąd wyjść, już dawno zostawiłbym pana w spokoju."

— Sarkazm ci się wyostrzył, Potter.

„Lepiej wyostrzony sarkazm niż stępiona wola walki."

Pióro spadło wraz z pergaminem na podłogę, gdy skurcze mięśni ogarnęły ręce i chłopak zjechał po ścianie do pozycji leżącej, trąc ramiona. Snape przytrzymywał go, żeby nie zsunął się z wąskiej ławy. Nie mógł mu już nic podać, dopóki stężenie mikstury czuwania nie spadnie do przyzwoitego poziomu.

— Leż spokojnie, a ja będę mówił. Jeżeli jest to jedyny sposób, żebyś odpoczywał, poświęcę się dla dobra ludzkości. Tę historię opowiedziała mi kiedyś matka. Sama usłyszała ją od swojej babci jak była mała. — Odetchnął głęboko i zaczął opowiadać. — Dawno temu, gdy nie było jeszcze nas ani naszych rodziców, ani nawet dziadków, żył w pewnej niewielkiej wiosce mężczyzna. Były to czasy ciemne i mroczne. Święta Inkwizycja szerzyła swoje idee po kraju. Czarodzieje zaczynali powoli kryć się ze swoimi czarami i umiejętnościami. Wszelkie dobre uczynki mogły zaprowadzić na tortury i stos przez zawistnych ludzi. Mężczyzna ten nie miał jednak zamiaru ukrywać ani tego kim jest, a tym bardziej tego, co potrafi. Miał wielu przyjaciół, którzy wspierali go i pomagali w potrzebie. Bo widzisz, ten człowiek nie chciał niczego wielkiego. Nie pożądał władzy, pieniędzy czy innego człowieka. Chciał tylko, by każdy mógł żyć, tak jak tego pragnie, martwiąc się tylko o rzeczy błahe. Bo bez zmartwień żyć się nie da, każdy ci to powie. Utopia nie istnieje, lecz własne życie można uczynić znośnym, jeśli ma się kogoś koło siebie. W tym samym czasie do wioski przybył nowy czarodziej, chciał osiąść gdzieś w pobliżu. Kilka lat wcześniej mór opustoszył sporo gospodarstw i czekały one teraz tylko na nowych właścicieli. Nawet lord był rad przyjąć nowych dzierżawców. Tego lata dwaj czarodzieje bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili. Jeden – wdowiec, samotny jak palec, drugi – z piękną żoną i dwójką dzieci. Wiele wieczorów spędzili wspólnie, ucząc dzieci magicznego rzemiosła, choć coraz więcej niebezpiecznych wiadomości krążyło po okolicy. Święta Inkwizycja coraz szerzej rozpościerała swe szpony.

Któregoś wieczoru, zmęczeni po udanych zbiorach, dwójka przyjaciół rozpoczęła dysputę na temat idei Inkwizycji. Jeden twierdził, że to zmuszanie ludzi do posłuszeństwa. Drugi, że mugole chcą przejąć władzę nad czarodziejami i uczynić ich niewolnikami niemagicznego człowieka. Pierwszy nie zgadza się z drugim. Drugi kłóci się z pierwszym. Wołają innych do rozstrzygnięcia sporu. Przyjaciele dzielą się, jedni stają po stronie pierwszego, reszta – drugiego. Kłótnia dwójki podzieliła wioskę. Nikt już przyjaźnie nie witał się przy studni. O byle co rozpoczynały się bójki.

Pewnego dnia w wiosce zawitała osławiona Święta Inkwizycja, a widząc niezgodę, spytała o jej źródło. Wskazano dwójkę mężczyzn. Obaj trafili do lochów. Sąd orzekł winę pierwszego. Winę, że z żądzy, chciwości i pożądania żony drugiego zawarł pakt z diabłem i jego mocą skłócił wieś, by móc osiągnąć swój brudny cel. Mężczyzny nikt nie bronił. Patrzono na jego cierpienie podczas tortur, gdy łamano mu kości czy podtapiano. W dniu spalenia czarnoksiężnika na stosie cała wieś stawiła się na centralnym placu. Mężczyzna, przywiązany już do słupa, czekał na swój los. Widząc drugiego u stóp stosu, przeklął go ostatkiem sił. Przeklął klątwą, która tkwiła w krwi pierworodnego, aż po czas zrozumienia. Czar nosił w sobie liczby urodzin i sposób złamania, lecz nikt wtedy nie wziął na serio bełkotu umęczonego człowieka. Mężczyzna spłonął ku uciesze tłumów. Wyczerpany nie mógł ratować się magią.

Już nikt nie przynosił ulgi miksturami czy czarami leczącymi, tak dobrymi, jak jego. Dopiero po jakimś czasie ludzie zrozumieli błąd spowodowany głupią kłótnią.

Kilka lat później do wioski zawitał syn spalonego. Słysząc historię o swoim ojcu, nic nie powiedział, tylko udał się do żonatego mężczyzny. Ostrzegł go o klątwie jego ojca, której nadal nikt nie brał na poważnie. Spisał mu wiersz, którego nauczył go za młodu ojciec wraz z przekleństwem. Był to rodzinny sposób zemsty. Młodzieniec nie chciał niczyjej krzywdy. Ale klątwy zdjąć nie potrafił. Mówił, że uda się to tylko wtedy, gdy czar będzie aktywny i spełnione będą wszystkie warunki.

Po wielu latach zapomniano o dobrym czarodzieju spalonym za kłótnię z przyjacielem.

Przyjaciel nie rozumiał, dlaczego wnuk ciągle choruje, pomimo troski, jaką był otoczony.

I tak mijały lata, a potem wieki. My jesteśmy dziećmi dobrego czarodzieja, który nawet teraz pragnie zdjąć czar z dzieci drugiego.

W momencie, gdy profesor zaczął opowiadać szczegóły przekleństwa, Harry zamknął oczy i obrócił się plecami do mówiącego. Nie chciał, aby ten zauważył jego poruszenie. Elementy układanki zaczęły powoli wskakiwać na swoje miejsce. Chłopak już był pewien, że to Snape jest ósemką z przepowiedni. Jako potomek rzucającego czar mógł mu pomóc, ale to oznaczało, że będzie musiał powiedzieć.

Severus zwrócił uwagę, że chłopak nagle się od niego odwrócił. Zrzucił to jednak na karb obrażeń i nie przerwał opowiadania. Gdy skończył, podszedł do leżącego, sprawdzając jego stan. Nie zdziwiła go gorączka. Tak długa aktywność organizmu musiała w jakiś sposób odreagować. Już chciał wrócić na swoje miejsce przy stole, gdy nagle chłopak obrócił się i złapał go za rękaw. Nie chciał puścić. Sam czekał na ten moment. Wiedział, że chłopak wcześniej czy później się załamie. Wyczerpanie dokładało swoje. Usiadł koło ławy, nadal trzymany za rękaw szaty. Cztery długie godziny później Potter w końcu zasnął. Severus wyplątał się z niedźwiedziego uścisku, wracając do stołu i zaczynając przygotowywać kolejne mikstury.

Śmierciożercy wraz z Czarnym Panem wrócili już jakiś czas temu, ale dotąd nikt nie przyszedł po chłopaka. Wiedział jednak, że to tylko kwestia czasu.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

Severus Snape ściskał w dłoni małą monetę, którą Lucjusz wręczył mu ukradkiem kilka minut temu. W tej samej chwili dwóch śmierciożerców wyciągało Pottera na korytarz.

— Pan pozwolił ci dziś wziąć udział w zabawie — rzucił Malfoy, mimochodem zostawiając drzwi otwarte, a nie tak jak przez cały poprzedni tydzień zamknięte.

Chłopak ledwie był w stanie się poruszać, a Snape obserwował te zmiany z lękiem. Jeszcze jedna, góra dwie takie tury, a nie będzie kogo ratować. Chociaż dzisiaj miał szansę. Wystarczy zbliżyć się do dzieciaka i obaj wrócą w bezpieczne miejsce, jakim jest Hogwart. Już wiedział, że w ten sposób spali za sobą wszystkie mosty i z łowcy stanie się zwierzyną. Ale Potter przynajmniej przestanie cierpieć. Ostatnie trzy dni były najgorszymi dniami w życiu Severusa. Dostarczano chłopaka w takim stanie, że godzinami nie odzyskiwał przytomności, nawet po zaklęciach wybudzających. Był zagłodzony i odwodniony, nie będąc w stanie jeść ani pić. Rany nie miały nawet czasu wygoić się do końca, odnawiane wciąż i wciąż. Stał się apatyczny, żadne słowa do niego nie docierały.

— Zapraszam, Potter — przywitał ich z galanterią zaraz po przekroczeniu progu sali audiencyjnej sam Lord Voldemort.

Chłopak w ogóle nie zareagował, nawet wtedy, gdy został rzucony na środek pomieszczenia i otoczony przez kilku zwolenników Czarnego Pana. Snape zauważył pod jedną ze ścian stojącego Glizdogona, lecz szybko przestał zwracać na niego uwagę, stając w kręgu.

— Znudziły mnie już te zabawy. Co prawda, chciałem zabić go dopiero za dwa tygodnie, lecz zmieniłem zdanie. Zabiję go dziś, po krótkiej rozgrzewce.

Kiwnął na pierwszego z brzegu śmierciożercę, żeby zaczynał. Snape stał po jego prawej stronie – oznaczało to, że będzie ostatni. Potter prawie nie reagował na klątwy, które go trafiały. Tak, jakby ból nowych zaklęć nie potrafił przebić się przez ten już istniejący. Czarny Pan zaczynał się denerwować. Nie tego spodziewał się po hardym do tej pory nastolatku.

— Stać! — krzyknął nagle, wstając ze swojego tronu. Glizdogon był w jego pobliżu, gotowy na przyjęcie rozkazów. Severus stał z wyciągniętą różdżką, czekając na swoją kolei, gdy Lord przerwał im turę. — Gdzie się podziała ta sławna gryfońska odwaga, Potter? — Zbliżył się do leżącego, obracając go nogą na plecy. — Severusie, daj mu coś. Chcę by był świadom co mu powiem.

Profesor wyciągnął jedną z wielu mikstur przenoszonych dziś w szacie. Rozpoznawał je po kształcie fiolek, lepsze to niż przeglądanie każdej z osobna. Napoił chłopca, choć nie spodziewał się żadnej reakcji.

— Panie, on już się poddał. Raczej nic do niego nie dotrze i żadna mikstura w tym nie pomoże — uprzedził, nadal klęcząc obok Pottera.

To może być jedyna okazja, żeby się do niego zbliżyć.

— Cóż, widocznie nie był taki wspaniały, jak wszyscy próbowali sobie wmówić. — Mroczny Lord odwrócił się do śmierciożerców na chwilę, by zaraz potem skierować różdżkę na swoją ofiarę.

Nagle, w tym jednym momencie zdarzyły się na raz cztery rzeczy.

Voldemort krzyknął zaklęcie zabijające.

Glizdogon stanął na jego drodze.

Jarząca się gorącym światłem moneta została wciśnięta pomiędzy dłonie Pottera i Snape'a.

I na koniec druga ręka chłopca uniosła się w stronę Czarnego Pana.

Ostatnim, co usłyszał profesor, był krzyk Toma Riddle'a, i to nie ze złości, a bólu. Zaraz potem pojawili się w skrzydle szpitalnym.

**OOOO**

— Co z nim?

— Źle, dyrektorze. Przez najbliższy tydzień na pewno stąd nie wyjdzie. Niektóre źle zrośnięte złamania musiałam usunąć i pozwolić kościom odrosnąć na nowo. Chłopak nie reaguje na nic. Jakby ciągle spał i nie chciał się obudzić.

— Co z jedzeniem?

— Bez zmian. Nawet gdy nie śpi, nie chce nic jeść. Chwilowo podaję mu tylko eliksiry wzmacniające.

— Dziękuję, Poppy. Czuwaj nad nim, proszę — westchnął Albus Dumbledore, z bólem w oczach spoglądając na pogrążonego we śnie Harry'ego. W końcu starzec pociągnął z roztargnieniem za swoją długą brodę i oddalił się od łóżka.

Severus Snape wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego akurat w momencie, gdy Albus go opuszczał.

— Witaj, Severusie. Jak się czujesz?

Mistrz eliksirów zatrzymał się przed starszym mężczyzną i spojrzał na niego zimno.

— A jak myślisz? Uzdrawiałem go tylko po to, żeby te… — przemilczał odpowiedni epitet — …mogły go dalej męczyć. Domyśl się, jak się czuję. — Wyrzucił z siebie część tej goryczy, która się w nim kotłowała, i ruszył w stronę łóżka chłopaka.

Wczoraj pojawili się nagle na środku sali szpitalnej. Na szczęście, poza Pomfrey nikogo nie było. Przez kolejne sześć godzin systematycznie, kroczek po kroczku, składali Pottera do normalnej całości. I znów chłopak ich zadziwił, reagując czasami tylko na dotyk Snape'a. Nie było to co prawda nic spektakularnego. Lekkie oparcie się o ramię profesora czy przełknięcie gorzkiej mikstury na dźwięk głosu nauczyciela.

Snape usiadł na krześle przy łóżku. Na razie mógł sobie pozwolić na ten luksus – dopóki uczniowie nie wrócą z ferii świątecznych. Całe dwa dni, tyle tylko zostało ze świątecznej atmosfery. Nowy Rok minął dla nich niezauważenie.

Chłopak zaczął nagle rzucać się na łóżku, choć dopiero co spał spokojnie. Severus zerwał się, przytrzymując go w miejscu, żeby nie zrobił sobie większej krzywdy.

— Co się dzieje, Severusie? — Pani Pomfrey przybiegła natychmiast, widząc szamotaninę.

— Domyśl się. Sama-Wiesz-Kto jest pewnie wściekły, a Potter jeszcze coś mu rzucił na do widzenia. Słyszałem jego wrzask, to na pewno nie było nic miłego.

— W tym stanie miał jeszcze siłę go zaatakować?

Severus miał na razie dosyć przesłuchań. Wystarczyło mu, że musiał szczegółowo opowiedzieć wszystko Albusowi. No i muszą jeszcze poznać wersję chłopaka, bo przecież on był cały czas zamknięty.

Po dziesięciu minutach pacjent przestał się rzucać i otworzył oczy. Natychmiast też złapał się za czoło sycząc z bólu. Spomiędzy palców powoli spłynęła mała strużka krwi.

— Weź ręce, Potter. Muszę to zobaczyć. — Mężczyzna próbował odsunął jego ręce.

— Spokojnie, Severusie. On nadal jest w szoku — wtrąciła się Pomfrey, oburzona tak zimnym potraktowaniem jej pacjenta.

Chłopak odsunął jednak posłusznie dłonie i spojrzał na profesora, który lekko pochylił się nad nim, przemywając zakrwawione czoło wilgotną ściereczką, podaną przez pielęgniarkę. Kobieta odeszła, niechętnie zostawiając ich samych. Severus już prawie kończył, gdy Harry nagle złapał go za rękaw, podnosząc się powoli.

— Leż, Potter. Nie mam zamiaru znowu cię… — zamilkł nagle, otoczony w pasie przez ramiona Gryfona.

Dzieciak drżał mocno, ale go nie puścił.

— Już jesteśmy bezpieczni, Harry — szepnął, głaszcząc bruneta po głowie. Czuł, jak ten rozluźnia się, słysząc jego słowa. — A teraz bądź tak łaskaw mnie puścić. Nie jestem przytulanką. A jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zjesz, wrócę do siebie i zobaczysz mnie dopiero na zajęciach — warknął zirytowany, najbardziej na siebie, że wyszły na wierzch jego ludzkie odruchy.

— Severusie! — oburzyła się pielęgniarka, wracając do nich i słysząc zirytowany, a sekundę później wredny głos profesora. Ale czego mogła się spodziewać po Hogwarckim Postrachu.

Ten, nie zwracając na nią najmniejszej uwagi, wezwał skrzata i, kładąc Pottera w pozycji półleżącej, dyktował polecenia.

— Kleik ryżowy z sokiem. Za dwie godziny jogurt naturalny z odrobiną cukru. Na obiad niewielką porcję duszonej na parze ryby bez dodatków. Potem przekażę dalsze instrukcje.

Skrzat natychmiast zrealizował pierwsze zamówienie.

— Będziesz jeść? — zapytał Snape, trzymając talerz.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i chciał sięgnąć po posiłek, ale ręce odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, ciężko opadając na pościel.

— Nakarmię cię — zaoferowała się pielęgniarka, już zbliżając się w stronę profesora po talerz.

— Nie podchodź bliżej — zatrzymał ją Severus, widząc, jak dłonie Pottera ściskają pościel. — Sam go nakarmię.

Słysząc te słowa, nastolatek natychmiast się rozluźnił. Kobieta, nic już nie mówiąc, wróciła do biurka, obserwując tę dziwaczną dwójkę znad wypełnianych właśnie kartotek. Po półgodzinie cierpliwych zmagań część potrawy znalazła się w końcu w żołądku pacjenta.

— Czy masz siłę napisać, co ci się śniło? — spytał po chwili Snape, odsyłając talerz do kuchni.

Widząc potwierdzenie, podał mu pergamin i pióro, zawczasu przygotowane i leżące na szafce obok łóżka.

„Lucjusz Malfoy został ukarany za naszą ucieczkę."

— Żyje?

Chłopak zaprzeczył, upuszczając pióro i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Snape wstał i bez słowa stanął koło okna, obserwując Zakazany Las, prawie bezwiednie kładąc jednocześnie dłoń na czuprynie dzieciaka.

— Lucjusz Malfoy był związany ze mną Wieczystą Przysięgą. Nie miał wyboru, musiał mnie uratować, nawet jeśli mu się to nie podobało. Wiedział, że cię tam nie zostawię. To, co ci robił, to całkiem inna sprawa. Nie zadręczaj się tym, jak skończył.

W tej pozycji zastali ich przyjaciele Harry'ego. Ron i Hermiona ubłagali Dumbledore'a o pozwolenie zobaczenia przyjaciela. Teraz cicho podchodzili do jego łóżka, nie chcąc obudzić chłopaka, gdyby ten spał. Widok, jaki zobaczyli, wstrząsnął nimi, choć w dosyć pozytywny sposób.

— Witaj, Harry. — Dziewczyna szybko oprzytomniała i lekko się uśmiechnęła, widząc pospiesznie zabieraną dłoń mężczyzny. — Dzień dobry, profesorze.

— Dzień dobry, Granger. Weasley — przywitał się mistrz eliksirów i zwrócił do Pottera. — Przyjdę później sprawdzić, czy coś zjadłeś. Teraz odpoczywaj.

Pomógł mu się położyć, a Hermiona okryła go kocem. Profesor zauważył, że na obecność przyjaciół chłopak reagował w miarę pozytywnie. Żadnych oznak chęci ucieczki. Zostawił ich samych, udając się na zasłużone śniadanie. W połowie drogi natknął się oczywiście na dyrektora.

— Co u Harry'ego? — zapytał ten, podążając za mistrzem eliksirów w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

— Obudził się i zjadł coś, choć po dość długiej namowie. Ale to teraz nieważne. Malfoy senior nie żyje.

— Został ukarany. — Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał starszy czarodziej.

— Tak. Oklumencja Czarnego Pana jest bardzo zaawansowana. Bez trudu mógł odczytać, kto nam pomógł. Po śniadaniu porozmawiam Draco.

— Dobrze, Severusie. Dziękuję.

— To należy do moich obowiązków. Poza tym jestem jego rodziną.

— Wiem, ale nie za to ci dziękuję. Naprawdę jestem wdzięczny, że sprowadziłeś Harry'ego z powrotem.

Snape odwrócił się do niego, stając na środku korytarza.

— Czyś ty na starość na głowę upadł, Dumbledore? Miałem go tam zostawić? Szesnastoletnie dziecko na pastwę tej zwyrodniałej bandy?

— Spokojnie, Severusie! — Dumbledore położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, chcąc go uspokoić. — Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło.

Hermiona z naprawdę wielkim bólem obserwowała przyjaciela. Schudł okropnie w ciągu tych kilku strasznych dni. Blizny – nowe, dołożone do tych starszych – powodowały, że Harry ciągle poprawiał nerwowo koc, zasłaniając się. Ona i Ron starali się nie siadać za blisko, zostawiając mu bezpieczną przestrzeń, jakby wyczuwając, że właśnie tego potrzebuje.

— Harry, wszystko w porządku? — zapytał nagle Ron, widząc, jak dłonie przyjaciela coraz mocniej drżą.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego, a potem na Hermionę, niezbyt przytomnym wzrokiem.

— Harry, już dobrze. — Dziewczyna podeszła do niego, kładąc ostrożnie swoją dłoń na jego. — Jesteś już bezpieczny. Nic ci nie grozi.

Ron bez wahania zrobił to samo. Czuł, jak przyjaciel spiął się na krótką chwilę. Nagle Harry wyrwał się im z uścisku i zarzucił ręce na ich ramiona, mocno przytulając oboje, pomimo bólu, jaki musiał odczuwać przy zetknięciu z ciągle gojącymi się ranami. Płacz wstrząsnął jego ciałem, gdy odwzajemniono jego uścisk.

— Jesteśmy tutaj, Harry. Jesteśmy.

Po dłuższej chwili Hermiona spostrzegła, że oddech Harry'ego się uspokoił i przyjaciel zasnął w ich ramionach, wyczerpany płaczem. Położyli go ostrożnie na poduszce, a Hermiona odgarnęła niesforne kosmyki z twarzy noszącej już bardzo wiele blizn.

— Boję się, że w końcu go stracimy, Ron — szepnęła lekko drżącym głosem. — Musi się zmagać ze zbyt wieloma przeciwnościami na raz, sam. A my nic nie możemy zrobić, żeby mu pomóc.

— Musimy być przy nim, Hermiono. Nawet jeśli nie zawsze może to być możliwe. Musimy być przy nim. To nasza przyjaźń daje mu siłę.

Ron Weasley spojrzał poważnie na swojego uśpionego przyjaciela, czując się bardzo wyczerpanym i bezsilnym, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

**OOOO**

Severus Snape dobrze wiedział, że najgorsze dopiero nadejdzie.

Noc.

Zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. A chłopak nie może na razie dostać eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Jest za bardzo nafaszerowany innymi miksturami.

Koszmary jeszcze bardzo długo będą męczyć Pottera. Każdy, kto przeżyłby choćby część tego, co on w ciągu tygodnia, bałby się zasnąć do końca życia. A jego Czarny Pan dręczy jeszcze swoimi wizjami.

Mistrz eliksirów zmierzał w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego, wspominając swoją poranną rozmowę z Draco. Niestety nie zdążył go przygotować na wieści o śmierci ojca. Ministerstwo Magii przysłało mu czarną kopertę podczas śniadania.

Każdy czarodziej był odznaczony w magicznej Księdze Żywota. Gdy z niej znikał, najbliżsi otrzymywali list o dacie zgonu. Niestety Księga nie podawała miejsca. A aurorzy bardzo chcieliby poznać miejsce, gdzie Czarny Pan zabija swoje ofiary.

Twarz Draco nie wyrażała niczego. Nie odpowiadał na żadne pytania. Wstał od stołu, ściskając w dłoni kopertę, i opuścił Wielką Salę, śledzony spojrzeniami tych kilkoro uczniów, którzy zostali w Hogwarcie na święta. Severus natychmiast podążył jego śladem. Draco Malfoy czekał pod drzwiami jego kwater. Nic nie mówiąc, mężczyzna wpuścił ucznia do środka, wskazując następnie fotel naprzeciw kominka.

— Nie otworzysz? — spytał spokojnie Snape, przerywając ciszę.

— Po co? Przecież obaj wiemy, co jest w środku. — Draco podał mu hebanową jak noc kopertę. — Jeśli chcesz, wuju, to sam otwórz.

Severus przełamał woskową pieczęć i wyciągnął z koperty tak samo czarną kartkę ze srebrnymi zdobieniami w kształcie lilii. Białym, kaligraficznym pismem bezosobowo powiadamiano o śmierci członka rodziny.

„Dziś o godzinie 8.47 zarejestrowano zgon Lucjusza N. Malfoya. Szczere kondolencje składa Ministerstwo Magii – Oddział Żywotów."

Krótko, zwięźle, bez grama uczuć.

— Jak umarł? — odezwał się Malfoy junior, widząc, jak Snape kończy czytać i odkłada list z kopertą na blat biurka.

— Został ukarany za pomoc w naszej ucieczce.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Mam swojego informatora — odparł krótko nauczyciel, a po jego tonie Draco wiedział, że ma nie zgłębiać tego tematu.

— Czyli to prawda, że Potter przetrzymał jego tortury?

— Tym razem ja zapytam, skąd wiesz o gościnności Czarnego Pana? — spytał spokojnie mężczyzna.

Dumbledore powiedział mu o udziale blondyna w przysłaniu im świstoklika.

— Gdybyś zapomniał, mieszkam ze Ślizgonami. Oni wiedzą wszystko. A teraz bądź łaskaw odpowiedzieć.

Chłopak nie zachowywał się normalnie. Głos mu drżał, gdy wymuszał odpowiedź. Nie ciągnął tematu śmierci ojca.

— Tak. Potter wytrzymał tortury. Niestety, nie jest na razie w stanie wyjść ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Na pewno nie o własnych siłach.

— Czy ojciec też go torturował?

— Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć? — odparował pytaniem mistrz eliksirów.

— Czyli tak — odparł chłopak cierpko sam sobie, ściskając brzeg szaty. — Ojciec zawsze potrafił być okrutny. Jedyną osobą, której nigdy nie skrzywdził, była matka.

Tego Severus się nie spodziewał. Zawsze myślał, że normalnie Lucjusz zachowywał się przykładnie. Jak przystało na szlachecką głowę rodu, bez skazy.

— Czy Lucjusz cię bił?

Draco wstał i podszedł bliżej kominka, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Profesor milczał, czekając.

— Zdarzało się. Gdy nie spełniałem jego wymagań. Gdy się upił albo coś mu się nie udało w interesach.

— Jak poważnie? — Severus wolał drążyć temat, dopóki chłopak chciał o tym mówić.

— Bywało, że przez kilka dni, bez pomocy matki lub skrzatów, nie miałem szansy wyjść z łóżka. W lepszych wypadkach kończyło się na siniakach.

Severus Snape nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałby, patrząc na Draco, że ten był maltretowany przez własnego ojca. To już drugi chłopak, który nie podzielił się z nikim tym, co tak naprawdę działo się w jego rodzinie.

Teraz musiał pomóc Potterowi. Jeszcze nie tak dawno w ogóle by się nim nie przejął, ale teraz? Widział, jak chłopak przeżył cierpienie i się nie poddał, chociaż początkowo wyglądało na to, że nie wytrzyma. No i jeszcze ta sprawa z mrocznym zaklęciem. Nie powiedział na razie o tym odkryciu nawet Albusowi. To może być jedyna broń chłopaka w walce z Czarnym Panem. Najpierw porozmawia z Potterem, a jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, sam zacznie go szkolić. Po kryjomu. Jakiś szlaban zawsze można wymyślić.

Otworzył drzwi do szpitala i wszedł po cichu. Jeśli Potter śpi, nie miał zamiaru przerywać mu zasłużonego odpoczynku.

— Dobry wieczór, Severusie. Czeka na ciebie. — Pielęgniarka kiwnęła mu głową na powitanie, nie przerywając pisania.

Mężczyzna spojrzał za parawan, łóżko było puste.

— Pomfrey… — Nie zdążył nawet zadać pytania, gdy mu przerwała.

— Zgadnij. — Wskazała znany mebel i wystający zza niego kawałek pościeli.

— Znowu? Od kiedy tam siedzi? — Takiego zachowania się po Gryfonie nie spodziewał.

— Odkąd panna Granger i pan Weasley wyszli na kolację. Myślę, że lepiej gdybyś zabrał go do siebie, tak jak ostatnio — zaproponowała pielęgniarka.

— Nie ma mowy! Pojutrze wracają uczniowie, a on potrzebuje opieki medycznej. Ostatnio to było co innego. Mam za dużo pracy, żeby się jeszcze nim zajmować. Czemu zawsze to na moją głowę spada ten dzieciak? — Mistrz eliksirów zdenerwował się, i to porządnie. Podszedł do skulonego w kącie Gryfona i stanął nad nim, masując nasadę swego długiego nosa. — I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Potter? Nie chcesz tu być, to jasne. Nie możesz spać u mnie. To niemożliwe. — Zauważył smutek na jego twarzy, ale odrzucił od siebie to dziwne uczucie, które zaczęło kiełkować gdzieś w głębi jego duszy. — Czy dormitorium może być? Musiałbyś po każdym posiłku zgłaszać się tutaj na kontrolę. Czy takie wyjście ci pasuje?

Chłopak potwierdził ku wielkiej uldze nauczyciela. Przekazał Pomfrey uzgodnione szczegóły.

— Nie powinien stąd wychodzić, ale dobrze, zrobię wyjątek. Połączę na parę dni mój kominek z twoim dormitorium, chłopcze, żeby pan Weasley mógł mnie wezwać w razie wypadku. Przekażę też dyrektorowi i profesor McGonagall, aby mieli na ciebie oko. Żadnych spacerów bez osoby towarzyszącej. Czy to jasne, kochaneczku? Jeśli zastanę cię gdzie indziej niż pokój wspólny i Wielka Sala, zaraz tu wrócisz.

Brunet zgodził się na warunki, wychodząc ostrożnie ze swojej kryjówki, a następnie usiadł na brzegu swego łóżka, zmęczony tą krótką wędrówką.

— Podeślę tu Weasleya, żeby pomógł Potterowi. Wyślij ich kominkiem, normalnie nie dojdzie. — Profesor zwrócił uwagę pielęgniarce i odwrócił się do chłopca. — Ten twój Zgredek otrzymał ode mnie dokładne instrukcje co do twojej diety. Poinformuje mnie, jeśli ominiesz któryś posiłek.

I wyszedł, szumiąc szatą. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, gdy do sali wpadł zdyszany Ron.

— Profesor Snape powiedział, że Harry potrzebuje mojej pomocy. — W jego oczach błyszczało przerażenie.

— Proszę się uspokoić, panie Weasley. Nic złego się nie dzieje. Pan Potter potrzebuje pomocy w przejściu do dormitorium. Nie czuje się tu zbyt komfortowo. W razie problemów wasz kominek jest aktywny. Pan Potter ma odpoczywać, żadnych spacerów, dopóki nie nabierze sił. Skrzaty będą mu dostarczały posiłki do tego czasu.

Nie zwlekali ani chwili. Harry nie miał swoich rzeczy, odkąd pojawili się w skrzydle szpitalnym, mogli więc od razu udać się w stronę kominka w gabinecie Pomfrey.

— Gdyby działo się cokolwiek podejrzanego, natychmiast macie mnie wezwać. Mnie albo profesora Snape'a. — Po raz kolejny przypomniała niestrudzenie kobieta.

— Tak, proszę pani. Nie zapomnę.

Ron, wkraczając w zielone płomienie, podparł mocniej przyjaciela. Harry naprawdę nienawidził tego typu transportu. Zaraz po przekroczeniu paleniska z drugiej strony przejścia, prawie zwrócił tę odrobinę kolacji, którą udało mu się zjeść.

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry? — Ron posadził go na łóżku, sam siadając na krześle tuż obok.

Brunet uniósł kciuk, że wszystko w porządku. Żołądek w końcu się uspokoił.

— Potrzebujesz czegoś? Jeśli mogę cię opuścić na moment, to pójdę po Hermionę. Pewnie się martwi.

Harry wskazał drzwi, że może iść. Przyjaciel wyszedł. Teraz pozostało mu tylko się położyć. Czuł się tak, jakby od wieków nie spał w normalnym łóżku. Ukrył twarz w poduszce, wspominając ostatnie przerażające dni. Chciał o nich zapomnieć. Najlepiej o wszystkim, co wiązało się z torturami. O profesorze chciał pamiętać, to były dobre wspomnienia. Małe iskierki dobroci w samym centrum piekła.

Wejście przyjaciół nie zostało nawet przez niego zauważone. Dopiero dotyk dłoni na ramieniu wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

— Harry?

Podniósł się ostrożnie, tuląc poduszkę do brzucha. Nie chciał, żeby przyjaciele martwili się jego stanem. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie do Hermiony.

— Ron przekazał mi zalecenia pani Pomfrey. Przypilnuję cię, żebyś je zrealizował i nawet nie myśl o jakichś wypadach w środku nocy.

To była prawdziwa Granger. Tylko ona potrafiła w tak miły sposób powiadomić go o uwięzieniu w dormitorium dla celów zdrowotnych. Sam nie miał zamiaru nigdzie się ruszać, zarówno z braku sił, jak i chęci. Tu było mu dobrze.

Wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, trochę strasząc przyjaciół zbyt nagłym ruchem, ale oboje uspokoili się, gdy spostrzegli, że chłopak tylko się położył.

— Jutro spędzimy cały dzień w pokoju wspólnym, grając i męcząc Zgredka o smakołyki! — zawołał wesoło Ron, siadając w nogach łóżka.

— Jak możesz? On ciężko pracuje, a ty chcesz go wyzyskiwać! — Natychmiast oburzyła się dziewczyna.

Ron wybuchnął śmiechem, że dała się tak podpuścić. Harry patrzył z radosnymi błyskami w oczach, jak poduszka z łóżka Neville'a ląduje na rudzielcu. Kochał tę dwójkę całym sercem i duszą. Tylko oni byli w stanie zachowywać się przy nim tak normalnie, a nie skakać, jak nad rozbitym jajkiem. Nigdy nie był do tego przyzwyczajony i pewnie nieprędko się to zmieni. Zapadł w sen, nie słysząc głośnego pojawienia się skrzata z przekąską ani nie zauważając deszczu piór osiadających na meblach.

Nie udało mu się jednak długo odpocząć. Wspomnienia wypłynęły na wierzch podświadomości. Usiadł szybko z towarzyszącym tak nagłemu poruszeniu zesztywniałymi mięśniami bólem. Ron chrapał cicho po drugiej stronie pokoju, niczego nieświadomy. Harry nie wiedział, która jest godzina, ale na pewno był środek nocy. Nie chciał rozświetlać magicznego zegara, żeby przypadkiem nie obudzić przyjaciela. Zdecydował się więc iść do pokoju wspólnego i posiedzieć przy kominku. Dotarcie do celu zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę i po tym wysiłku naprawdę ciężko padł na fotel, wzywając Zgredka.

Skrzat, jakby czytając w jego myślach, pojawił się od razu z tacą pełną smakowicie wyglądających potraw, chociaż w bardzo małych ilościach. Gorąca czekolada dymiła w filiżance, małe kanapeczki czekały cierpliwie obok patery zapełnionej misternie zdobionymi ciasteczkami. Harry znalazł też małe porcje gorących dań, przypuszczalnie z obiadu i kolacji. Czekoladowa żaba, uwiązana za nogę do szczytu patery, szukała możliwości ucieczki przed pożarciem. Zapach czekolady z odrobiną kardamonu na wierzchu bitej śmietany rozniósł się po komnacie. Chwilę później Harry zachichotał w duchu, widząc Rona, jeszcze z zamkniętymi oczami wąchającego powietrze.

— Nie strasz mnie tak, stary. — Rudzielec usiadł koło niego i, nie przejmując się porą, sięgnął po kiełbaski.

Jak na zawołanie, Zgredek pojawił się z dwiema kolejnymi filiżankami.

— Jakaś nieplanowana impreza? — Od strony schodów prowadzących do dziewczęcego dormitorium dobiegł ich zaspany głos.

Ron prawie się udławił, widząc dziewczynę w bardzo dopasowanej, choć wcale nie kusej pidżamce w drobne różyczki. Mocna klepnięcie w plecy pozwoliło mu normalnie odetchnąć.

— Hermiono, jesteś piękna — wydusił zauroczony.

— Miło mi, że po tylu latach w końcu to zauważyłeś — odparła spokojnie Gryfonka, choć widać było, że komplement trafił w czuły punkt.

Zarumieniona, ukryła się za filiżanką czekolady, siadając w fotelu.

— Wiecie, że jest trzecia w nocy? — szybko zmieniła temat.

— I? — dopytywał się już w miarę spokojny Ron.

— Jemy słodycze. Moi rodzice dostaliby zawału.

— Ja im nie powiem. A nawet gdyby się dowiedzieli, zwal na mnie — zaproponował wesoło. — Każdy wie, że lubię zjeść o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

Dziewczyna zachichotała, popijając słodki jak niebo napój, a Harry westchnął rozluźniony. Tego mu brakowało. Spokoju. Normalności.

Ron, znów nie przejmując się późno-wczesną godziną, wyciągnął szachy.

— Skoro i tak nie śpimy, a Zgredek sam zasypał nas jedzeniem… — dodał, wymownie zerkając na dziewczynę i puszczając do niej oko — …to możemy rozegrać partyjkę.

Poprzykrywani kocami przyniesionymi przez skrzata, znów z resztą bez wezwania, zanurzyli się w świat strategii magicznych szachów.

O godzinie wpół do piątej drzwi ukryte w portrecie Grubej Damy uchyliły się cicho.

McGonagall w towarzystwie Nocnej Zmory Uczniów, zwanej krótko Nietoperzem, wkroczyła ostrożnie do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów.

— Dlaczego nie poinformowałeś mnie wcześniej, że ta trójka nie śpi? — szepnęła Minerva, stając za fotelami uśpionych teraz nastolatków.

— Nie było takiej potrzeby.

— Jak to nie było takiej potrzeby. Cisza nocna obowiązuje wszystkich. — Nauczycielka uniosła się na taki brak profesjonalizmu.

— Zrozum, kobieto, co teraz przeżywa Potter. — Snape zgromił ją swoim najmroczniejszym spojrzeniem. — Nic dziwnego, że nie może spać po tym, co przeżył, a ta dwójka to dla niego najlepsze lekarstwo, jakie możemy mu zaserwować.

— Lekarstwo? — zdziwiła się McGonagall, odsyłając bałagan ze stolika do kuchni, a szachy do chłopięcego dormitorium.

Snape wzniósł oczy do góry w geście irytacji.

— Tak, lekarstwo. Potrzebuje normalności. A jutro już tego nie będzie. „Prorok" nie zostawi na nim suchej nitki. Ten chłopak nie potrzebuje nadskakiwania, tulenia i pieszczenia. No, może z tym tuleniem to przesada, ale do tego przyjaciele mu wystarczą.

— Ale ty już się nim zajmowałeś w wakacje.

— Nie tuliłem go!

— I chwała Merlinowi, profesorze. Harry mógłby tego nie przeżyć — odezwała się Hermiona głosem, w którym zabrzmiała tłumiona wesołość, i wstała.

— Ja przypuszczalnie też.

— Panno Granger, co znaczy ta nocna sesja szachów?

— Dotrzymywaliśmy towarzystwa Harry'emu, pani profesor. — Ściszyła głos do szeptu, pochylając się nad przyjacielem i poprawiając koc. — Rzuciłam na drzwi ich dormitorium czar monitorujący. Obudził mnie, gdy Harry zszedł tutaj. Razem z Ronem siedzieli nad posiłkiem przyniesionym przez Zgredka.

— Czy Potter coś zjadł? Za dobrze znam apetyt pana Weasleya.

— Niewiele, ale tak. Za to wypił dużo czekolady. Zawsze uwielbiał tę przygotowaną przez Zgredka.

— Pewnie dlatego, że dodaje kardamon i bitą śmietanę — szepnął jakby do siebie mistrz eliksirów.

Hermiona i McGonagall uniosły brwi w zdziwieniu, ale nic nie powiedziały.

— Dobrze, tym razem przymknę oko, ale to ostatni raz. Proszę o tym poinformować przyjaciół, jak się obudzą.

— Tak, pani profesor.

Minerva opuściła pokój, zostawiając profesora eliksirów i uczennicę nad dwójką śpiących chłopaków. Snape pochylił się nad Potterem, dotykając jego czoła i zauważając nienaturalny rumieniec. Wyciągnął z głębin swojej szaty eliksir i wręczył go Granger, mówiąc:

— Niech to wypije, jak się obudzi. To na gorączkę. I ma się zgłosić do pani Pomfrey po śniadaniu.

Dziewczyna przyjęła fiolkę, po czym spojrzała na mężczyznę z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Dziękuję, profesorze, że opiekował się i nadal opiekuje Harrym.

— Wszyscy Gryfoni są tacy sami. — Snape obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, zostawiając dziewczynę z uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Nietoperz odleciał? — usłyszała z głębin koca głos Rona.

— Tak, pewnie dlatego, że słońce wstaje — zachichotała.

Ron przeciągnął się, rozglądając po pustym stoliku.

— Myślisz, że Zgredek podesłałby jeszcze trochę tej czekolady?

— Ron!

**OOOO**

Posiłek zjadł dosyć późno. Harry przespał spokojnie ponad siedem godzin, wstając dopiero koło południa. Nikt oczywiście nie robił mu z tego powodu wyrzutów. Po wmuszeniu w siebie małego śniadania, udał się z Ronem i Hermioną do pielęgniarki. Podróż siecią Fiuu skończyła się tym razem opróżnieniem żołądka i zdecydowano, że kolejne wizyty będą się jednak odbywać przed posiłkami. Godzinne zabiegi zmęczyły Harry'ego. Pomoc przyjaciół w utrzymywaniu jego kończyn w górze przy zakładaniu niektórych opatrunków była wręcz wymagana. Hermiona uśmiechała się do niego ciepło, gdy Pomfrey odsłaniała co gorsze rany, a on wyraźnie spinał się na jej dotyk.

— Jeszcze trochę, Harry.

Kolejny dzień okazał się bardzo stresujący dla Złotego Chłopca. Na dzień dobry pani Pomfrey ze swymi zabiegami, a zaraz potem na herbatę zaprosił go Dumbledore. Domyślał się, o co chodzi starszemu czarodziejowi, i nie bardzo chciał się dzielić tymi szczególnymi wspomnieniami.

— Usiądź, Harry — zaprosił go starszy mężczyzna, gestem wskazując fotel. — Profesor Snape zaraz do nas dołączy.

Ta wiadomość bynajmniej nie zdziwiła Gryfona za bardzo. Ostatnimi czasy Snape często przebywał w jego pobliżu. Harry cierpliwie więc czekał na jego przybycie, odmawiając dropsów oraz herbaty.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie, Albusie. Draco znów jest u Pomfrey… — Nauczyciel zamilkł, widząc siedzącego przy biurku Pottera.

Widać, nie spodziewał się go tutaj zobaczyć.

— Co z Draco? — przerwał tę nagłą ciszę dyrektor, zdając się wcale nie przejmować obecnością Gryfona.

Snape rzucił okiem na Pottera, niepewny, czy powinien mówić przy nim, ale Dumbledore wciąż wpatrywał się w niego, czekając na odpowiedź.

— Wyjdzie z tego. Kazałem mu przyjść tutaj, gdy ta kobieta z nim skończy. Gdzieś ty znalazł tak nadopiekuńczą pielęgniarkę?

— Później, Severusie. Myślę, że prośba, którą mam do Harry'ego, zainteresuje i ciebie.

Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę, próbując zapanować nad mdłościami, które go ogarnęły na widok kilku zwojów pergaminu wyciągniętych w jego stronę.

— Harry, wiem, że to dla ciebie bardzo bolesne, ale czy mógłbyś opisać nam, co działo się, gdy, w dworze Toma, zabierano cię od profesora Snape'a.

Harry drżącą ręką wziął papier i pióro. Odwrócił się w stronę stolika kawowego i zaczął pisać. Mężczyźni czekali w ciszy, popijając wcześniej już wezwaną herbatę. Chłopak szybko skończył. Za szybko, jak na opis całego tygodnia, tego Severus był pewien. Potter podał zwój najpierw mistrzowi eliksirów. Gdy mężczyzna przeczytał treść, nie drgnął mu nawet jeden mięsień na twarzy. Podał pergamin dyrektorowi.

„Nie! Nic nie opiszę. To, co działo się ze mną w tamtym dworze, to moja tajemnica. Jeśli będę chciał się nią podzielić, sam o tym zdecyduję. Nie pan."

— Harry. — Dumbledore podniósł wzrok nad zwoju.

Chłopak poczekał, aż starzec przeczyta i wstał, bez słowa kierując się ku drzwiom. Ton, który go zatrzymał, spowodował tylko lekkie drżenie jego dłoni. Spojrzał na dyrektora tymi swoimi biało-zielonymi oczami, że aż skóra cierpła. Severus po raz kolejny zastanowił się, czy chłopak na pewno nie widzi na to białe oko. Te odruchy były zbyt naturalne.

Harry zjechał schodami do samej chimery. Tam stanął w miejscu. Przed nim, o kilka kroków od niego, stał Draco Malfoy. Podkrążone oczy, potargane włosy, zabrudzone ubranie nie przeraziły Harry'ego tak, jak sama jego obecność. W ciągu sekundy przypomniał sobie tury z udziałem jego ojca. Przed oczami migały mu te stalowo-błękitne oczy, pełne nienawiści i żądzy krwi. Takie same oczy, jak u chłopaka stojącego przed nim. Harry zaczął trząść się na całym ciele, gdy Draco zmniejszył dystans zdziwiony jego reakcją.

— Potter, wszystko w porządku?

Chłopak, na dźwięk tego głosu, zaczął szybciej oddychać. Czarne mroczki przesuwały mu się przed oczami. W końcu osunął się po ścianie, nie mając sił stać.

— Draco, na co czekasz? — Głos Snape'a z trudem przebił się przez mgłę umysłu Gryfona. — Co tu się dzieje?

— Nie wiem. Jak mnie zobaczył, zaczął dziwnie się zachowywać…

Snape pochylił się nad siedzącym na ziemi Potterem. Od razu rozpoznał pierwsze oznaki szoku i lekkiej paniki.

— Idź do gabinetu dyrektora, Draco. — Gdy blondyn nie zareagował, dodał ostrzej: — Natychmiast. Zajmę się nim.

— Ale…

— Idź. On się ciebie boi, Draco. Chyba nie muszę ci mówić dlaczego.

Gdy Malfoy tylko usłyszał te słowa, z przestraszoną miną zniknął szybko na schodach i profesor mógł zająć się Potterem. Wziął go na ręce. Chłopak był lekki, ale nie miał zbytniej szansy przytyć w ciągu dwóch dni, tym bardziej, że jadł mało. Szybko zaniósł go do ambulatorium.

— Eliksir uspokajający — zażądał zaraz po wejściu.

Do chłopaka nic nie docierało. Nawet głos Snape'a nie potrafił przebić się tym razem przez tę blokadę. Mikstura rozluźniła go trochę. Zaczął nieco spokojniej oddychać, choć nie przestał drżeć.

— Spokojnie, Potter. Jesteś bezpieczny. To nie był Lucjusz — nieprzerwanie mówił Snape, przykrywając go kocem.

Chłopak w końcu zasnął, zabrany przez efekty mikstury do krainy Morfeusza.

— Co się stało? — odważyła się w końcu zapytać Poppy.

— Zobaczył Draco, a wspomnienia zrobiły resztę.

— Myślał, że to Lucjusz? — zapytała ze zgrozą pielęgniarka.

— Tak. Nie chciał też opowiedzieć Albusowi, co działo się z nim we dworze i po spotkaniu Draco wpadł w panikę.

— Poproszę pannę Granger, żeby tu się zjawiła. Lepiej, by zobaczył kogoś, kogo toleruje, gdy się obudzi.

Snape zgodził się z nią, a następnie wrócił do gabinetu Albusa.

— Draco, to teraz dla ciebie jedyne wyjście — usłyszał zaraz po wejściu.

— Nie. Nie zgadzam się. Jestem Ślizgonem.

— Severusie, może ty mu przemówisz do rozsądku — poprosił Albus, widząc wchodzącego.

— A o co chodzi?

— Chcę przenieść go do innego Domu.

Severus spojrzał na chłopaka niepewnie. Draco nie wyglądał za dobrze. Szykany ze strony współdomowników zaczęły się zaraz po jego zmianie stron, a teraz, po śmierci ojca-zdrajcy, jeszcze się nasiliły.

— Draco, jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz tej zmiany? W innym Domu nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. Nie będą cię lubić, będą wręcz nietolerancyjni i niełatwo będzie ci znaleźć przyjaciół…

— Severusie! Miałeś go namówić — przerwał mu dyrektor.

— Przecież to robię.

— Chyba jednak w zły sposób.

— Nieważne. Profesorze. Dyrektorze. Nie chcę zmiany. Poradzę sobie — przerwał im tym razem Draco, wstając. — Zostanę w Slytherinie. Jeśli będę chciał, aby to uległo zmianie, sam o tym zdecyduje i poproszę.

— Jesteś pewien, Draco? — upewniał się starszy czarodziej. Widać było, że wolałby, aby chłopak podjął zgoła inną decyzję.

— Tak.

Po opuszczeniu przez młodego Malfoya gabinetu, Severus usiadł w fotelu i opowiedział, co stało się chwilę wcześniej pod chimerą.

— Co zrobimy? — zapytał na koniec.

— Poczekamy. Harry musi się oswoić. Pomimo tego, że ty uważasz inaczej, on nadal jest dzieckiem.

— Tak. Dzieckiem, które – jeśli się nie mylę – za pięć dni lub wcześniej wyląduje u Pomfrey z obrażeniami od niewiadomego nam adwersarza — sapnął profesor, zły.

— Nadal nic nie odkryłeś?

— Nie. To, co udało mi się znaleźć, nic mi nie mówi.

**OOOO**

Wielka Sala rozbrzmiewała głosami setek rozentuzjazmowanych uczniów czekających na rozpoczęcie uczty. Nowy semestr nie był tak upragniony od ładnych paru lat. Severus wiedział, że ta ciekawość ma tylko jeden cel – Harry Potter. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył znowu spotkał Voldemorta i wrócił żywy. Skatowany, ale żywy. A oni wszyscy, zebrani na tej sali, czekali teraz na Albusa Dumbledore'a i jego mowę na początek nowego semestru. Harry Potter, od czasu spotkania z Draco pod gabinetem dyrektora, nie obudził się, przynajmniej tak było, kiedy Severus był u Pomfrey niecałe dwie godziny temu. Niestety jego cicha prośba, by Potter nie zjawiał się na tej uczcie, okazała się płonna. U boku wchodzącego Albusa mistrz eliksirów zobaczył Złotą Trójcę. Starzec powiedział do nich coś wesołego i skierował się do stołu nauczycielskiego na podium. Trójka nadal stała przy drzwiach, jakby na coś czekając. Wszyscy uczniowie patrzyli w ciszy na Pottera. Ten odesłał dwójkę przyjaciół do stołu. Nie chcieli go zostawiać, ale on tylko spojrzał na nich wymownie i już nie sprzeciwiali się więcej.

Jeszcze nigdy w Wielkiej Sali nie było tak cicho. Słychać było tylko powolne kroki chłopaka zbliżającego się do podium. Severus zastanawiał się, co ten znów wymyślił.

Dumbledore stał przy swoim krześle, także czekając. Nagle Potter stanął naprzeciw mistrza eliksirów i zrobił coś, co spowodowało jednostajny szum na sali. Ukłonił się Severusowi Snape'owi. Pochylony, trzymając ręce wzdłuż ciała, stał nieruchomo przed nauczycielem.

— Severusie, Harry chyba ci dziękuje — odezwał się do niego Albus, siadając.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Postrach Hogwartu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Chrząknął, żeby odzyskać głos, który nagle stracił z niewiadomego dla niego powodu.

— Przyjmuję, Potter. A teraz bądź łaskaw wrócić do swojego stołu. Niektórzy chcieliby coś zjeść.

Szum na sali jeszcze bardziej wzrósł. Szepty przerodziły się już w głośne rozmowy. Dyrektor nie kłopotał się już nawet uciszaniem. Machnął tylko dłonią i stoły zapełniły się jedzeniem. Choć ten fakt został prawie niezauważony. Uczniowie, zajęci najnowszym tematem, nie zwracali na nic innego uwagi. Potter, jako jedyny, sięgnął po jedzenie, zerkając z bladym uśmiechem w stronę mistrza eliksirów. Oczywiście nie uszło to uwadze innych.

— Stałeś się bardzo popularny, Severusie — zauważyła Minerva, widząc spojrzenia uczniów rzucane w kierunku ich stołu. — Uczennice pożerają cię wzrokiem.

— Autografów nie zamierzam rozdawać — burknął profesor, który już sam spostrzegł to niewieście zainteresowanie odbierające mu apetyt.

— Och, Sev… — Pewna osoba nienawidziła skracania jego imienia i spojrzała morderczo na Poppy. — Severusie — poprawiła się natychmiast kobieta. — Pobiłbyś Lockharta, jestem pewna.

— O tak. Zawsze miałem na to ochotę — rzekł spokojnie mężczyzna, szokując pozostałych tym stwierdzeniem. Czerpiąc diabelską przyjemność z efektów tego krótkiego zdania, dodał po chwili — Najlepiej gołymi rękami, bo różdżki na niego szkoda.

Tego można było się po nim spodziewać. Sarkastyczny Nietoperz w każdym calu i guziku.

Reszta uczty minęła w miarę spokojnie. Większość uczniów opuściła już Wielką Salę, wracając do dormitoriów, chcąc odpocząć przed jutrzejszymi zajęciami. Na sali zostało po kilkoro dzieciaków z każdego domu.

— Severusie — szepnęła Poppy, zwracając na siebie uwagę kolegi.

— Widzę — rzucił ten, szybko wstając.

Nie uszło jego uwadze zachowanie Pottera, obserwowanego od samego początku przez wszystkich nauczycieli. Niecałe dziesięć minut temu chłopak zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Snape zastanawiał się, dlaczego nadal nie opuścił sali, lecz dopiero dalsza obserwacja wyjaśniła sytuację. Potter dostał skurczu mięśni i po prostu nie mógł się ruszyć. Widocznie efekty objęły najpierw dolne partie, a dopiero potem górne, które już były widoczne dla innych.

Wraz z pielęgniarką szybko zbliżył się do stołu Gryfonów. Granger i Weasley podtrzymywali przyjaciela, żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy.

— Masz może przy sobie eliksir przeciwbólowy? — spytała Pomfrey Snape'a, kładąc Gryfona na wyczarowanych noszach i przypinając go do nich.

Mistrz eliksirów bąknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, ale wydobył małą porcję błękitnej mikstury. Wlał ją powoli w usta Pottera, widząc wdzięczność w tych jego dziwnych oczach.

— Jutro ani mi się waż wychodzić z dormitorium, poza wizytami u mnie, młody człowieku — groziła Potterowi Pomfrey, lewitując go z sali w towarzystwie jego dwójki przyjaciół.

Snape był bardzo ciekaw, jak długo Potter będzie stosował się do tego polecenia. Dobę? Dwie? W ostateczności do końca weekendu? Nauczyciel skierował swe zamaszyste kroki ku wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali i następnie do lochów. W połowie drogi przypomniał sobie swoją rozmowę z Dumbledore'em. W przyszłym tygodniu Potter znów znajdzie się w ambulatorium, i to z całkiem nieznanego im powodu. Przed porwaniem dowiedział się od pani Pince, że Złota Trójca przeglądała albumy absolwentów. Nie dziwił go rocznik Huncwotów, może dzieciak szukał czegoś o rodzicach lub o tym swoim kundlu – Blacku. Zastanowiło go jednak, kogo szukali w albumach z lat 1880–1900. Co prawda bibliotekarka twierdziła, że chłopak szukał przodków. Dla Severusa Snape'a nie było to zbyt jasne wytłumaczenie.

**OOOO**

Początkowo Harry nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Od jakiegoś czasu był przyzwyczajony do pewnego poziomu odczuwania ciągłego bólu, przez co nie zauważył nowego. Nie mogąc ruszyć nogami, wziął to za zmęczenie i chciał poczekać do końca uczty, by poprosić przyjaciół o pomoc. Nie miał zamiaru robić kolejnego przedstawienia. Jednak, gdy ból przeszedł wyżej, nie zdążył już nic zrobić. Każdy najdelikatniejszy dotyk odczuwał jak uderzenie. Snape coś wspominał o nerwobólach po _Cruciatusie_ i teraz zastanawiał się, czy to właśnie coś takiego profesor miał na myśli. Eliksir od niego bardzo pomagał w myśleniu i Harry nie czuł już bólu. Nowe zalecenia Poppy nie zdziwiły go, w ogóle nie powinien jeszcze schodzić do Wielkiej Sali, ale chciał oficjalnie podziękować profesorowi za uratowanie mu życia. Teraz, leżąc już w swoim łóżku i czując napływający powoli sen, wiedział, że było warto chwilę pocierpieć, żeby zobaczyć zaskoczoną twarz mężczyzny. Aura wokół jego postaci powiedziała mu wszystko to, co najważniejsze. Severus Snape był zadowolony z tego podziękowania. Zadowolony i szczęśliwy, że jego wysiłki zostały docenione. Potter zastanawiał się tylko na jak długo.

Teraz miał kolejny punkt do zrealizowania. Mały punkt swego planu, jeśli można to tak nazwać. We wtorek wypadał dziewiąty stycznia, ale z drugiej strony coś ważniejszego przypomniało się Harry'emu. To był też dzień aktywacji jego „fatum". Z dosyć ponurymi myślami chłopak zapadł w niespokojny, często przerywany sen.

Następnego dnia Gryfoni dosłownie uwzięli się na Harry'ego. Nie pozwalali mu nic robić samemu. No, może poza korzystaniem z łazienki. Ci, którzy nie mieli w danej chwili zajęć, przesiadywali w pokoju wspólnym. Chłopak, zwolniony z lekcji, nie miał gdzie się schronić, a jego nieme odmowy nie przynosiły zamierzonych skutków. Domyślał się, kto był pomysłodawcą tego nietypowego uwięzienia. W porze obiadowej nie wytrzymał i skrył się w swoim dormitorium chociaż przed dziewczynami. Tu jednak napadł go Zgredek, przypominając o kolejnej tego dnia wizycie u Poppy. Nadal wolał kontrolę przed posiłkiem. Zebrał się w sobie i ruszył w stronę kominka, rozmyślając, który z Założycieli wymyślił skrzydło szpitalne na trzecim piętrze. Ani to praktycznie, ani wygodnie. Pielęgniarka nie patyczkowała się z nim tym razem. Po założeniu nowych opatrunków, kazała mu się przebrać w pidżamę i zająć swoje łóżko.

— Jesteś przemęczony. Nie wiem, co wy tam robicie w tej swojej wieży, ale na pewno tam nie odpoczywasz. Zostaniesz tu do wieczora. Spać możesz w dormitorium, ale dzisiejsze popołudnie spędzisz tutaj. Zaraz przyniosę ci posiłek.

Harry westchnął. Przynajmniej odetchnie od nadopiekuńczych Gryfonów. Hermiona wpadła do szpitala pół godziny później.

— Co się stało, Harry? — spytała, widząc go w wiadomym łóżku.

— O! Bardzo dobrze, że jesteś! — ucieszyła się na jej widok pielęgniarka, ale zaraz przeszła w całkiem inny ton. — Chciałabym się dowiedzieć, co wy robicie z panem Potterem?

— My?

— Tak, wy – Gryfoni. Rano, podczas badania, pan Potter był w miarę, jak na jego stan, wypoczęty. Lecz teraz jest przemęczony. Jakby cały poranek nie robił nic innego, tylko łamał wszystkie moje zalecenia o odpoczynku.

— Ale ja przecież kazałam wszystkim mu pomagać. We wszystkim — broniła się Hermiona.

— A wzięłaś pod uwagę charakter pana Pottera?

— Słucham?

— Charakter, moja droga. Z tego, co wiem o panu Potterze, to nie lubi on usługiwania, więc domyślam się, że cały dzisiejszy ranek z tym walczył. Czym bardziej koledzy chcieli mu pomóc, tym mocniej się przed tym bronił. A to zaowocowało przemęczeniem.

— Czyli przesadziłam? — Wyraźnie zmartwiła się dziewczyna.

— Tak przypuszczam. Proszę powściągnąć przyjaciół, a pozwolę wrócić panu Potterowi po kolacji.

— Dobrze, pani Pomfrey. — Skruszona dziewczyna usiadła przy łóżku przyjaciela. — Naprawdę było tak źle.

Mina Harry'ego była dla Hermiony wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

— Przepraszam, Harry! Nie chciałam!

Następnego dnia sytuacja zmieniła się diametralnie. Wszyscy omijali czytającego przed kominkiem Pottera bardzo dużym łukiem. To, że wczoraj kilkakrotnie musiał korzystać z tarczy, nie przeszkadzało pewnym dziewczynom. Dziś te same nawet nie zbliżały się w jego okolice. Ten spokój bardzo podobał się Harry'emu. Mógł siedzieć przy kominku wśród przyjaciół, nie wręcz napastowany przez nich. Przeglądał spokojnie notatki Hermiony z zajęć z poprzedniego dnia. Pomfrey, po nafaszerowaniu go całym arsenałem eliksirów regenerujących i zmianie opatrunków, wypuściła go spod swoich skrzydeł. Zaleciła mu krótki spacer po błoniach. Problemem był tylko brak towarzystwa. Ron i Hermiona do obiadu przebywali na zajęciach z zielarstwa. A on miał ochotę iść właśnie teraz. Odłożył więc notatki i zdecydował się iść sam. Pochodzi trochę blisko bramy – tak by w razie czego ktoś go zauważył. Najwyżej dostanie mu się od pani Pomfrey. Zawsze może napisać, że czekał na przyjaciół, co po części będzie prawdą, bo muszą tamtędy wracać ze szklarni.

Ubrał się ciepło w lekko przyduże teraz ubrania i skierował się do wyjścia. W wielkim holu poczuł ból w bliźnie i nerwowo potarł czoło. Nie był to mocny ból, ale taki ciągle trwający. Harry rozejrzał się po korytarzu, szukając pewnej specyficznie mrocznej osoby. Mając niejasne podejrzenia, co do celu Voldemorta, skierował się do pracowni szkolnej, szukając profesora. Nie wiedział, czy akurat ma zajęcia, a to było najlepsze miejsce, żeby rozpocząć poszukiwania. Sala była pusta. Ruszył więc w stronę komnat mistrza eliksirów. Zapukał, trąc ponownie bolące czoło. Widząc w otwierających się drzwiach Snape'a, odetchnął z ulgą, nie pamiętając nawet, kiedy wstrzymał oddech.

— Nie mam teraz dla ciebie czasu, Potter! — warknął, próbując zamknąć z powrotem drzwi.

Nagły, mocniejszy ból w czole chłopaka połączył się z głośnym sykiem mężczyzny, upadającego na kolana i łapiącego się za ramię. Potter szybko wszedł do gabinetu nauczyciele, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Podszedł do cierpiącego i podwinął mu rękaw prawej ręki. Mroczny Znak krwawił.

Nie bardzo wiedząc, skąd naszło go to przeczucie, nakrył tatuaż swoją dłonią. W tym samym momencie dziwny prąd przeszedł przez jego ciało, powodując, że chłopak upadł na kolana obok Snape'a, nie puszczając jego ręki. Ból był porównywalny do tego zadawanego mu przez Avery'ego. Harry czuł, jak łzy spływają mu po policzku, a nauczyciel próbuje uwolnić się z jego uścisku. On sam nie mógł tego zrobić. Coś mu zabraniało. Chciał pomóc profesorowi i to była tego cena. Po dłużących się strasznie minutach ból powoli osłabł i to coś pozwoliło mu puścić ramię mężczyzny. Opadł, słaby jak niemowlę, w ramiona Snape'a. Nie miał na nic siły. Profesor podniósł go z podłogi i położył na sofie.

Severus podszedł chwiejnie do kominka, wrzucając do niego trochę zielonego pyłu.

— Gabinet dyrektora.

— Tak, Severusie? — W kominku pojawiła się twarz Albusa Dumbledore'a.

— Mógłbyś tu przyjść? To raczej ważne.

— Zaraz tam będę.

Dyrektor pojawił się prawie natychmiast, z gracją otrzepując szatę z sadzy. Widząc bladego Gryfona na sofie mistrza eliksirów, spojrzał na mężczyznę pytająco.

— Pan Potter powstrzymał właśnie atak na moją osobę — wytłumaczył Snape krótko.

— Atak?

Severus nie odpowiedział od razu, widząc, jak chłopak zaczyna drżeć. Wezwał dwie mikstury i podał je Harry'emu do wypicia, przytrzymując, by ich nie rozlał.

— Nie zasypiaj, Potter. — Posadził go prosto przy pierwszych symptomach senności. — Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę. Eliksiry zaraz zaczną działać.

Albus cierpliwie czekał. Harry kilka razy potrząsnął głową, odganiając zamroczenie. Głowa powoli przestała mu pulsować w rytm serca. W końcu westchnął ciężko, kładąc głowę na oparciu i przeczesując dłonią włosy.

— Wiesz, co zrobiłeś? — spytał wprost Snape.

Chłopak zaprzeczył, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na obu dorosłych.

— Severusie?

Nauczyciel podszedł do jednej z wielu szafek zapełnionymi miksturami i wyjął jedną, wypijając ją duszkiem.

— Czarny Pan może karać swoje sługi poprzez Znak — zaczął nagle, opierając się plecami o mebel i krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Robił to już wielokrotnie i nieraz zdarzyło się, że przy pomocy Znaku zabił. Zdrajców, oczywiście.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że właśnie próbował cię nastraszyć?

— Nie, Albusie. Nie próbował. On _chciał_ mnie zabić.

— Całe szczęście, nie udało mu się…

— Tak, bo Potter zablokował mój Znak. — Snape powiedział to tak spokojnie, że sens w pierwszej chwili nie dotarł do Dumbledore'a.

— Zablokował?

— Tak. Normalnie Mroczny Znak zawsze delikatnie mrowi, informując, że jest aktywny. Teraz nie czuję tego mrowienia. Znak jest martwy. Wyłączony.

Albus spojrzał na wpatrzonego w nich ucznia z mieszanymi uczuciami.

— Harry, czy rozumiesz, co zrobiłeś?

Potter nie odpowiedział w żaden sposób. Spróbował wstać. Dopiero druga próba była pomyślna.

— Lepiej odprowadzę go do Poppy, żeby mu się przyjrzała — zaproponował Dumbledore, podtrzymując za ramię chwiejącego się ucznia. — To naprawdę potężna magia, Severusie.

Mężczyzna nic nie powiedział, wskazując tylko kominek. Gdy tylko płomienie wróciły do swej naturalnej barwy, spojrzał na swoje obnażone ramię. Tatuaż nadal tam był, tyle że bledszy. Jak atrament zbyt długo wystawiony na słońce.

Pani Pomfrey była na niego zła. Wręcz wściekła – jak nieoswojony hipogryf albo poszczuty bazyliszek. W dużej mierze rozumiał ją. Ostatnie dwa dni jej pracy poszły na marne. Harry wiedział dlaczego, bo czuł się strasznie. Z trudem udało mu się dotrzeć do łóżka i to tylko dzięki pomocy dyrektora.

Pielęgniarka, widząc go, załamała ręce, ale dyrektor natychmiast zatrzymał ją i szepnął coś na ucho. Chłopak nie bardzo miał ochotę na jej złości, i bez tego czuł się jak staruszek. Głowa znowu zaczęła go strasznie boleć i nie pomagał na to nawet eliksir Snape'a. Nie wiedział, czy jest to spowodowane gniewem Voldemorta, czy efektem powstrzymania go przed zabiciem zdrajcy. Zwinął się w kłębek, tuląc poduszkę, jak misia, którego nigdy nie miał.

— Harry? — Albus zobaczył jego poruszenie i zbliżył się do niego wraz z Poppy. — Czy Tom nadal próbuje?

W tej samej chwili Harry poczuł coś ciepłego i mokrego spływającego mu po czole i moczącego prześcieradło. Dotknął twarzy. Palce umazane były krwią. Ból zwiększył się nagle, powodując, że chłopak złapał się mocniej za głowę. Zaczął szybko oddychać, próbując powstrzymać cierpienie.

— Poppy, zawołaj Severusa! Może on coś pomoże — poprosił nagląco Dumbledore, przytrzymując Harry'ego na łóżku, gdy ciało przestało go słuchać.

W ciągu chwili Snape był przy łóżku Gryfona, pomagając wraz z Pomfrey przypiąć pasami szarpiącego się ucznia.

— Albusie, tylko jedno przychodzi mi na myśl. Oklumencja.

— Musisz spróbować, Severusie.

Krew spływająca z blizny brudziła twarz ledwo przytomnego chłopaka. Snape pochylił się nad nim, klękając jedną nogą na krawędzi łóżka.

— Potter, wejdę teraz w twój umysł i spróbuję powstrzymać Czarnego Pana. Postaraj się choć trochę rozluźnić. — Profesor nie wiedział, czy chłopak coś zrozumiał, ale wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie. — _Legilimens._

Już nieraz znajdował się w umyśle tego Gryfona, ale teraz panował tu istny chaos. Myśli krążyły niespójnie, z szaleńczą prędkością. Nawet tu Snape odczuwał ból wtargnięcia Czarnego Pana. Poczuł coś w rodzaju szacunku do Pottera. Chłopak potrafił wytrzymać naprawdę potężne cierpienie. Ból fizyczny i mentalny to nie to samo. Mentalny zabija od środka jak najgorsza trucizna, a chłopak nauczył się walczyć i wygrywać z oboma rodzajami.

Nie zgłębiając tym razem psychiki Pottera, zaczął poszukiwać połączenia, przez które teraz cierpiał chłopak.

Połączenia, które jeszcze chwilę temu miało zabić Severus Snape'a. Dlaczego teraz to on tak nagle zaczął odczuwać efekty jego kary? Czy wyłączenie Znaku równało się z przejęciem winy? Takie i podobne myśli krążyły w umyśle Pottera walczącego o życie bez bólu. Czuł jeszcze kogoś gdzieś na skraju jaźni i pomiędzy falami cierpienia zrozumiał, że to Snape. Ten umysł rozpoznałby wszędzie. Ta szorstkość i cierpkość była specyficzna jak kod genetyczny. W końcu przestał opierać się jego wtargnięciu i starał się chociaż trochę uspokoić, by ułatwić profesorowi dotarcie do rejonów połączenia. Miał nadzieję, że profesor potrafi mu pomóc.

Albus obserwował ich, nadal trzymając Harry'ego za ramię. Severus opierał swoje czoło o czoło Pottera, powoli oddychając. Oddech chłopca, wręcz przeciwnie, był bardzo nierówny.

Nagle Severus zaczął krzyczeć. Krzyczeć tak głośno, ze Poppy natychmiast rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające na salę. Ręce Pottera uniosły się i zatrzymały na ramionach Snape'a. Mocno je złapały i odepchnęły, przerywając połączenie. Krzyk urwał się w tej samej chwili, gdy ciało uderzyło o podłogę.

— Głupi bachor — szepnął Snape schrypniętym głosem, trzymając się za głowę i wstając z podłogi.

— Co się dzieje, Severusie?

— Nie bardzo wiem. Ale nie mogłem mu pomóc. Coś mnie blokowało — tłumaczył, obserwując Pottera.

Chłopak przestał się szarpać, ale krew z blizny nieprzerwanie płynęła.

— Spróbujmy powstrzymać ten krwotok, Pomfrey! — rzucił do pielęgniarki, przykładając chusteczkę, wyciągniętą z kieszeni, do rany. — Musimy czekać, aż Czarny Pan znudzi się męczeniem Pottera. On już wie, że nic mi nie może zrobić przez Znak. Dowiedział się jednak o połączeniu z Potterem i zapewne ma zamiar to wykorzystać. Jeżeli tylko chłopak przeżyje, to musi wznowić lekcje oklumencji. I to intensywnie.

W czasie, gdy on mówił, Poppy przyniosła opatrunki i kilka eliksirów, z czego jeden wręczyła profesorowi Snape'owi. Ten bez sprzeciwu wypił całą zawartość buteleczki, tylko wąchając zaraz po otwarciu.

Potter walczył ze wszystkich sił. Po wypchnięciu jaźni Snape'a, gdy tylko zauważył jego dziwne zachowanie na kontakt z połączeniem, był już mocno zmęczony. A Voldemort nie przestawał przesyłać mu fal wściekłego bólu. Czysto mentalnego cierpienia. Zdecydował, że zamiast blokować je, przyjmie otwarcie cały atak. Przyzwyczajanie się do kolejnych fal było mniej wyczerpujące niż powstrzymywanie ich. Walczył już z bólem niejednokrotnie i potrafił się od niego odgrodzić. Wyobraził sobie szklaną ścianę, za którą się ukrył i czekał. Fale nadchodziły w coraz dłuższych odstępach czasu, aż w końcu ustały. Wtedy Harry powoli opuścił ten wymyślony naprędce rodzaj osłony w swoim umyśle. Nic nie wyczuł.

Otworzył oczy, wracając do rzeczywistości. Ból znów powrócił, ale tym razem fizyczny. Bolały go wszystkie mięśnie. Nagle poczuł zapach krwi i zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

— Severusie, usuń zapach. Chyba go mdli.

Poppy przemywała twarz Gryfona wilgotną ściereczką. Zapach krwi szybko zastąpiła woń lawendy i kokosu. Harry odetchnął kilka razy, uspokajając żołądek. Ostrożnie usiadł, podtrzymywany przez pielęgniarkę. Kręciło mu się w głowie i osunąłby się powrotem na poduszkę, gdy go puściła, obracając się do szafki po opatrunek, gdyby nie ramię profesora.

— Potter! Spójrz na mnie! — warknął rozkazująco nauczyciel. Harry uniósł oczy i zobaczył pobladłą twarz Snape'a. — Pomfrey, eliksir wzmacniający i regenerujący krew. Stracił jej za dużo, jest ledwo przytomny. — Gryfon zgadzał się z nim. Mroczki szaleńczo miotały mu się przed oczami, jak na jakiejś zwariowanej karuzeli. Oparł się o to ciepłe ramię całym ciężarem, przymykając oczy. — Nie zasypiaj. Potter! Musisz wypić te mikstury.

Uniósł dłoń, ściskając przedramię mężczyzny i dając mu znak, że nie śpi.

— Bardzo dobrze.

Albus z nikłym uśmiechem na ustach, stojąc w nogach łóżka, obserwował te niby nie troskliwe zabiegi mistrza eliksirów.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

Harry mógł uznać, że ten dzień skończył się w miarę szczęśliwie. Obudził się późnym wieczorem, wypoczęty i głodny, więc nie czekając na pojawienie się pielęgniarki, wezwał Zgredka i pokazał mu na migi, że chce jeść. Skrzat, z uśmiechem sięgającym obu uszu, w mgnieniu oka spełnił jego życzenie. Pani Pomfrey zastała go zasypanego wręcz posiłkiem. Cierpliwie czekała aż zje, rzucając tylko zaklęcia diagnozujące, do których elektryzujących muśnięć zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Na koniec postawiła mu eliksir regenerujący obok soku.

— Wypij to i możesz wracać do swojej wieży. Dasz radę, czy mam wezwać któregoś z przyjaciół?

Chłopak sięgnął po pergamin i napisał, że się przejdzie.

— Dobrze, kochaneczku. Ale nie zwlekaj za długo, bo za godzinę będzie cisza nocna.

Harry przebrał się w ubranie przyniesione przez skrzata i po kiwnięciu głową na pożegnanie wyszedł na korytarz. Przy ruchomych schodach musiał poczekać dłuższą chwilę, żeby wróciły na właściwą pozycję, ale na szczęście zdążył dostać się do wieży Gryffindoru przed ciszą nocną. Po przejściu przez dziurę za portretem od razu został zasypany pytaniami przez dwójkę swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Czekał cierpliwie, aż przypomną sobie o jego braku głosu, delikatnie się tylko uśmiechając, podczas gdy reszta Gryfonów obserwowała całą scenę z większą lub mniejszą ciekawością. Większość z nich, przeważnie osoby ze starszych klas, przyzwyczaiła się już do ciągłych przygód tej trójki.

W końcu Hermiona zrozumiała swój błąd i szybko zaciągnęła Harry'ego do foteli przed kominkiem. Niepisanym prawem wieży było to, że to miejsce należało właśnie do nich. Każdy to wiedział i w związku z tym mało kto zajmował te trzy fotele, gdy Złota Trójca przebywała akurat w pokoju wspólnym.

— Harry, napisz co się dzisiaj działo. Gdy nie znaleźliśmy cię po obiedzie w wieży, poszliśmy do pani Pomfrey, ale nas nie wpuściła. Za to spotkaliśmy Snape'a. Był bardzo blady i chyba zmęczony. Dumbledore odprowadzał go do komnat.

Weasley potwierdził jej słowa, energicznie kiwając głową i podając przyjacielowi pióro. Harry, omijając kilka nieistotnych dla nich szczegółów, opisał dzisiejszy atak Voldemorta na Snape'a i później na niego.

— Och, Harry… To bardzo niedobrze. Teraz będziesz jeszcze bardziej zagrożony. Musisz coś przedsięwziąć — zamartwiała się Hermiona. — I bez tego masz problemy ze snem. Porozmawiaj z Dumbledore'em albo z profesorem Snape'em.

Nie bardzo podobał mu się ten pomysł. Ciągle pamiętał ostatnią lekcję u mistrza eliksirów. Zresztą nadal nie przeprosił go za wtargnięcie do jego prywatnej myślodsiewni. A Snape jest pamiętliwy jak słoń, i to słoń na eliksirze koncentracji. Chłopak napisał o tym zdarzeniu przyjaciołom, pomijając szczegóły tego, co wtedy zobaczył.

— Och, Harry! Jak mogłeś? To było naprawdę niegrzeczne. On ci zaufał, zostawiając samego w swoim gabinecie. Musisz go przeprosić — karciła i nalegała jednocześnie Granger.

— Daj mu już spokój, Hermiono — wtrącił się nagle Ron. — Harry chyba już to zrozumiał. Lepiej niech nam opowie, co takiego zrobił Malfoyowi, że ten tak omija Gryfonów, a szczególnie nas.

Harry nie podzielił się dotąd z nikim informacją o ostatnim zdarzeniu pod gabinetem dyrektora. Dla przyjaciół był tego dnia na badaniach. Pobladł lekko, przypominając sobie twarz Draco, przez którą przebijała się twarz jego ojca.

— Harry? — zaniepokoiła się Hermiona, widząc tę dziwną reakcję.

Chłopak gwałtownie otrząsnął się ze złych wspomnień. Musiał przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, musiał przekonać się, że młody blondyn to nie Lucjusz. Może mu to zabrać trochę czasu, ale nie chciałby przez całą tą sytuację odrzucać Ślizgona.

„Przypuszczam, że Draco stara się nie wpaść na mnie. Trochę się go ostatnio wystraszyłem."

Przyjaciele od razu zrozumieli ukryte przesłanie tej notki. Co prawda, sam Harry nic im nie opowiedział o wizycie u Voldemorta, ale za to Dumbledore co nie co im przekazał.

— Co teraz zrobisz? — spytał Ron, ziewając otwarcie.

„Zerknę na notatki Hermiony z zielarstwa, wykąpię się, a jak poczuję się zmęczony, pójdę spać. Nie czekaj na mnie. Większość dnia przespałem i jeszcze nie jestem śpiący."

— Chodziło mi o to, co zrobisz z Malfoyem?

Dłuższą chwilę trwało zanim Harry napisał odpowiedź.

„Nie wiem. Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać, ale sam nie wiem, jak zareaguję na jego widok. Chyba muszę się przyzwyczaić."

Ronowi nie bardzo podobało się to nowe nastawienie Harry'ego do Malfoya. Nadal nie ufał Ślizgonowi, ale znał swojego przyjaciela. Jeśli się na coś uprze, to żadna siła go nie powstrzyma. Pożegnał się więc tylko z przyjaciółmi, ziewając już na całego, i zostawił dwójkę pochylonych nad zapiskami dziewczyny.

Weekend minął im dosyć luźno i wesoło. Wizyty w ambulatorium pomału wpadały w codzienną rutynę. Rany po cięciach Avery'ego goiły się powoli, a w dodatku pielęgniarka powiedziała, że blizny oszpecą klatkę piersiową Harry'ego do końca życia. Magiczne rany, jak twierdziła Pomfrey, są naprawdę ciężkie do wyleczenia. Jednak te mógł przynajmniej ukryć pod ubraniem.

Poniedziałek minął pod znakiem ciągłej obserwacji Gryfona przez wszystkich, czy to nauczycieli, czy przyjaciół. Za to wtorek zaczął się bardzo miło, nawet z małą niespodzianką.

Wróżbiarstwo wypadało im tym razem z Firenzo. Po tej całej aferze z Umbridge, Dumbledore zdecydował się na pozostawienie w zamku i Trelawney, i centaura. Ich zajęcia odbywały się na przemian, co drugi miesiąc. Wchodząc do klasy, Harry zobaczył przy boku Firenza klacz, którą wraz z Hagridem uratowali w Zakazanym Lesie. Jak dotąd Gryfon nie miał okazji zapytać nikogo, co się z nią stało. Dlatego, gdy wszedł do sali, od razu podszedł z Ronem bliżej, żeby się przywitać. Hermiona, nawet po tej czasowej zmianie nauczyciela, wolała numerologię i w związku z tym nie uczestniczyła w zajęciach wróżbiarstwa.

— Witaj, chłopcze. Jak tam ramię? — przywitała się centaurzyca, gdy tylko zobaczyła swojego młodego wybawcę.

Harry trącił przyjaciela, żeby odpowiedział za niego. Ron, wpatrzony w żeńską wersję, a dokładniej ludzką część klaczy, zarumienił się zanim odpowiedział.

— Wszystko z Harrym w porządku, proszę pani.

Klacz spojrzała pytająco na Firenza, nie bardzo rozumiejąc tę dziwną dla niej sytuację.

— Nikt ci nie powiedział, Rheo? Pan Potter stracił w te wakacje głos — poinformował ją centaur.

— Bardzo mi przykro, Harry Potterze. I jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc, od teraz będziemy widywać się częściej. Za namową dyrektora pomagam Firenzo podczas zajęć.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, zajmując miejsce na niby-łące. Po chwili dołączyła do nich reszta uczniów. Zajęcia z dwoma centaurami nie były tak nudne jak te z Sybillą. I przynajmniej nikt kilka razy w ciągu godziny nie przepowiadał mu śmierci.

Po lekcji dwaj Gryfoni ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Umówili się z Hermioną nad jeziorem, by chociaż trochę się przewietrzyć, korzystając z wolnej chwili. Przy drzwiach zauważyli nietypowe poruszenie wśród Ślizgonów. Udali, że na nic nie zwrócili uwagi, wymieniając jednak ukradkiem zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

— Coś kombinują — stwierdził Ron. — Lepiej stąd chodźmy, bo jeszcze zwalą na nas.

Hermiony jeszcze nie było na umówionym miejscu, więc rudzielec z entuzjazmem zdecydował się jej poszukać.

— Za chwilę wrócę, stary.

Harry westchnął, ale machnął przyjacielowi ręką zachęcająco. Nieczęsto zostawiali go samego. Otoczony przez spacerujących uczniów, czuł się w miarę bezpiecznie i okazało się, że prawie nie odczuł zniknięcia Weasleya. Obserwując leniwe ruchy Wielkiej Kałamarnicy na środku jeziora, gdzie woda jeszcze nie zamarzła i pewnie nie zamarznie, cieszył się spokojem.

Nagle kilka metrów od niego, w gęstych zaroślach, usłyszał głośne krzyki. Najwyraźniej ktoś się kłócił.

— Zostawcie mnie w spokoju!

Słysząc głos Malfoya, bo bez wątpienia był to Draco Malfoy, Harry ruszył w jego kierunku. Zaczął podejrzewać, że Ślizgoni znów uwzięli się na blondyna. I rzeczywiście, od razu rozpoznał Crabbe'a, Parkinson i Zabiniego. Malfoy ze związanymi rękami, bez płaszcza czy choćby szaty, leżał w śniegu z wyraźnymi śladami pobicia. I to tuż obok niewielkiej skarpy urywającej się nad brzegiem jeziora.

Potter bez wahania wkroczył pomiędzy niego i napastników, stając przed trójką Węży.

— Oto i sam Wybraniec. Bohater Uciśnionych! — parsknęła piskliwie Pansy, unosząc różdżkę.

Widząc zbliżający się czar niewerbalny, Harry szybko wzniósł tarczę, która dała sobie z nim radę, pochłaniając go. Potem pochylił się nad Malfoyem, rzucając zaklęcie rozwiązujące i pomagając mu wstać. O dziwo, teraz się go nie bał. Może to sprawa psychiki? Może chodziło o to, że Harry wiedział, że teraz to Draco jest słaby i bezbronny, a on może mu pomóc.

— Nie mam różdżki, Potter — rzekł wyjaśniająco blondyn, natychmiast stając bliżej Gryfona.

— Pomóżcie mi, a nie stójcie jak kołki! — wrzasnęła wściekle Pansy, kopiąc Crabbe'a w goleń. — Nie da rady całej naszej trójce!

— Zapomniałaś lekcji obrony? — zdenerwował się Zabini, rzucając niespokojne spojrzenia w stronę Harry'ego. — Spokojnie da nam radę. Jak chcesz, to sama z nim walcz, ja nie jestem taki głupi.

Zaczął wycofywać się z chaszczów.

— Wracaj tu, tchórzu! — wołała za nim dziewczyna.

Zaraz jednak dała sobie spokój, odwracając się na powrót do dwójki stojącej na krawędzi skarpy. Uśmiechnęła się do nich mściwie i skierowała różdżkę w ziemię u ich stóp.

— _Reducto!_

Część ziemi nagle zniknęła. Pod ciężarem chłopaków skarpa osunęła się, a oni wpadli do lodowatej wody. Harry, gdy poczuł niesamowite zimno, natychmiast stracił oddech. Chciał jak najszybciej wypłynąć na powierzchnię, ale wszędzie widział tylko lód. Zaczęło brakować mu powietrza. Ubranie nasiąknięte wodą ciągnęło go w dół. Resztki powietrza uleciały nosem i Gryfon zaczął opadać na dno.

— Harry, oddychaj!

— _Anapneo! Anapneo!_

Poczuł w płucach cudowne powietrze i zaczął kaszleć, wypluwając wodę. Ktoś obrócił go na bok, mocno waląc plecy. Skulił się, gdy został trafiony w bark. Przypuszczał, że uszkodził go sobie, rozłupując lód, gdy spadał. Gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył obok siebie kaszlącego Malfoya. Wiedział, że czarne szaty pochylające się nad arystokratą należały do Snape'a. Nauczyciel wyczarował właśnie nosze i przelewitował na nie ich obu. Harry zaczął szczękać zębami. Hermiona z Ronem trzymali go za ręce, które były tak zimne, że nie mógł zgiąć palców. Poczuł się strasznie śpiący.

— Nie pozwólcie mu zasnąć. Może zapaść w śpiączkę — warknął Snape, jednocześnie potrząsając Draco, który też zaczynał zasypiać.

Procesja podążająca za nimi była naprawdę spora. Wielu Ślizgonów chichotało, co z resztą nie uszło uwadze profesora.

— Wszyscy do Wielkiej Sali! Zaraz będzie obiad! — wrzasnął, gromiąc wszystkich.

Nie zatrzymał się jednak, żeby sprawdzić, czy polecenie zostało wykonane. Nie musiał. Szybko zmierzał w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Lepiej nic nie mów, Pomfrey — rzucił, wchodząc do ambulatorium i przekładając obie ofiary na łóżka. — Zajmę się Draco. — Zostawił kobiecie Pottera, obdarowując go szyderczym uśmieszkiem, widząc jego błagający o litość wzrok. — A wy — zwrócił się do dwójki Gryfonów nadal stojących w drzwiach — wynocha!

— Witam z powrotem, kochaneczku. Całe pięć godzin jak się nie widzieliśmy. Czyżby nowy rekord?

Harry ledwo zwracał uwagę na jej sarkazm, powoli zasypiając w ciepłym pomieszczeniu. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet mokre ubranie. Zasnął, nie zdążywszy zauważyć, że jego odzież znikła i na jej miejsce pojawiła się pidżama.

Gdy znów się ocknął, leżał na boku i czuł, jak ktoś smaruje mu obolały bark zimną maścią. Poruszył się, chcąc usiąść.

— Na razie leż. Muszę jeszcze nastawić wybity bark. Będzie boleć.

Cóż za nowość dla niego. Wypuścił tylko powietrze i czekał. Ból był o wiele słabszy niż się spodziewał. Lekki trzask wskakującego stawu i koniec.

— Chyba za bardzo zaczynasz się przyzwyczajać — zauważyła Poppy surowo, pomagając mu usiąść. — Wiele osób mdleje podczas tego zabiegu. Poruszaj ramieniem, jeśli będzie boleć, założę na kilka dni usztywnienie.

Wykonał polecenie, ale nic go nie bolało. Pielęgniarka podała mu jeszcze standardowe eliksiry wzmacniające, jakie musiał zażywać od powrotu z gościnnych progów Voldemorta.

— Zostaniesz tu jednak do rana na obserwacji.

Kolejna bardzo dobrze znana informacja. Harry miał cichą nadzieje, że uda mu się tutaj zasnąć.

Nagle przypomniał sobie o Malfoyu. Rozejrzał się po sali i zobaczył go naprzeciw swojego łóżka. Czyżby Pomfrey bała się, że pogryzą się, jeżeli będą leżeć bliżej. Potter zauważył, że było to to samo łóżko, w którym blondyn leżał kiedyś jako króliczek. Może to było niepisane łóżko Malfoya? Teraz ten patrzył na niego, ale nic nie mówił. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i wyczarował iluzję małego białego króliczka wędrującego po pościeli Ślizgona. Policzki chłopaka natychmiast zarumieniły się słodko z zażenowania na to wspomnienie. Nagle koło białego zwierzaczka pojawił się czarny z zielonymi oczkami i ogromną marchewką w łapkach, którą podsunął drugiemu króliczkowi.

— Nie lubię marchewki — odgryzł się cicho na tę aluzję Draco, siadając i rozganiając czar w mgłę.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, jednym machnięciem ręki zasypując jego łóżko całą masą czarnych zajączków z malutkimi, białymi króliczkami w łapkach wyciągniętych w stronę Malfoya. Gdy ten walczył z likwidacją iluzji, on transmutował poduszkę w większą wersję pluszaka i rzucił nią w nic niespodziewającego się Malfoya.

— No wiesz co? We mnie? Królikiem? — oburzył się na takie traktowanie blondyn.

Nie odrzucił go jednak, trzymając za długie ucho, całkiem podobne do tego, które sam nie tak dawno posiadał.

— Czy mam to przyjąć za znak, że nie będziesz się mnie już bał? — zapytał, zerkając na Pottera niepewnie.

Harry zastanowił się chwilę, zagryzając wargę, po czym powoli kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie.

— To dobrze. Nie oczekuj jednak ode mnie pluszowych prezentów. Najlepiej nie oczekuj ode mnie żadnych prezentów.

Ironiczny uśmieszek zagościł na chwilę na twarzy Gryfona. Przysunął sobie krzesło do łóżka Ślizgona, zabierając ze swojej szafki przybory do pisania.

— Nie mów, że w ten sposób porozumiewasz się z tą twoją bandą? — zaśmiał się ironicznie Draco.

„A co? Znasz lepszy sposób? Poza kalamburami?"

— Kala…co? — zapytał blondyn zdziwiony, podnosząc głowę znad zwoju.

„Zgadywania z gestów."

— Wiesz, to już lepiej pisz. Nie mam zamiaru tłumaczyć się Pomfrey z twojego machania rękami nad moją osobą.

„Mocno cię gnębią?"

To nagłe pytanie Pottera trochę wytrąciło Draco z równowagi.

— A co cię to interesuje?

Harry nic nie napisał, tylko niego wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie, co jeszcze bardziej wkurzało arystokratę. W końcu jednak Ślizgon westchnął zrezygnowany, opamiętując się i wracając do swojej zwykłej postawy.

— Jakoś daję sobie radę, chociaż dziś przeszli samych siebie.

„Myślałeś może o zmianie Domu? Dumbledore pewnie by się zgodził."

— Merlinie… Czy wszyscy Gryfoni mają jeden mózg do podziału? Niedawno dyrektor zadał mi to samo pytanie.

„I?"

— Nie zgodziłem się — warknął chłopak ze złością.

„Dlaczego?"

— Bo jestem Ślizgonem.

„To żadna odpowiedź. Dlaczego nie chcesz zmienić Domu, skoro w twoim chcą cię zabić?"

— Zaraz zabić. Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele, Potter.

„Może jestem Gryfonem, ale nie jestem ślepy."

— I co byś zrobił, Potter, gdybym trafił do twojego Domu? — wycedził pogardliwie Malfoy, ciekaw co napisze jego nemezis.

„Nie jestem pewien, ale na pewno nie chciałbym cię zabić. Może na początku inni zachowywaliby się nieufnie, ale gdybyś pokazał im, że jesteś inny niż sobie to wyobrażają, zaufaliby ci w końcu.

Malfoy zamyślił się nad notką.

— Czerwony nie pasuje do mojej cery — palnął po chwili.

„Z tego, co wiem o Malfoyach, to lubują się w złocie."

Draco wrócił do tarmoszenia ucha czarnego pluszaka, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Harry, widząc, że blondyn nie ma ochoty na dalszą rozmowę, jeśli ten typ konwersacji można w ogóle nazwać rozmową, wrócił na swoją połowę. Nie mając nic do roboty, usiadł na parapecie i – tak jak to miał w zwyczaju – zaczął obserwować testrale.

Draco został wypuszczony godzinę później, za to Harry mógł w końcu zobaczyć się z przyjaciółmi.

Mistrz eliksirów wychodził właśnie z magazynu, gdy Hermiona rzucała zaklęcie wyciszające. Objęło ono i jego, choć młodzi Gryfoni nie mieli o tym pojęcia. Profesor zatrzymał się, zastanawiając się, co znów planuje ta trójka.

— Harry, to przekleństwo staje się coraz bardziej niebezpieczne.

_Jakie znów przekleństwo? W co tym razem wplątał się ten krnąbrny dzieciak?_, pomyślał profesor.

— Hermiona ma rację, stary. Jeszcze trochę i w ogóle nie będziesz opuszczał ambulatorium — usłyszał Weasleya i szybkie skrobanie pióra po pergaminie.

— Wiem, ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Nadal nie odkryłem, co ma z tym wspólnego Snape. — Granger czytała widać notką Pottera.

_Ja? Co ja mam z nim wspólnego? I, na zachlapane gacie Merlina, co to za przekleństwo? Czemu jeszcze nikomu nic nie powiedzieli?_

Nagle Severus przypomniał sobie wszystkie kontuzje Harry'ego Pottera w przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy i ciągłe przebywanie Złotej Trójcy w bibliotece, w dziale klątw.

— Czyli jesteś pewien, że ósemka z wiersza klątwy to Snape?

Chłopak chyba potwierdził, bo młody Weasley od razu się oburzył.

— Harry, to niemożliwe. To nie może być Snape.

— A co, jeżeli to jednak on, Ron?

_O co tu chodzi? Co za klątwa? Jaka ósemka? _Profesor stał jak skonfundowany.

Jego myśli krążyły ciągle tym samym torem, gdy cicho wycofywał się do kantorka i tam, korzystając z kominka, wracał do swojego gabinetu. Duża szklanka mocnego alkoholu i fotel na pewno pomogą opanować ten mętlik w głowie. Tak przynajmniej sądził mistrz eliksirów.

Po godzinie i trzech szklankach, całe szczęście chrzczonych sokiem, do głowy przyszło mu tylko głupie rozwiązanie związane z historią prababci. Ale przecież to tylko durna historyjka na dobranoc. Dla dzieci. Nawet bez morału. Z takim nastawieniem poszedł spać, tylko raz opierając się o ścianę i złorzecząc na ruchliwość rzeczy martwych.

Następny dzień lekko wytrącił go z równowagi.

Po pierwsze zaspał. Co prawda tylko na śniadanie, ale jednak.

Po drugie – Potter. Znowu Potter, bo któżby inny. Chłopak zdecydował się przyjść na zajęcia. Mistrz eliksirów zastanawiał się, czy Pomfrey nie przydałby się przypadkiem urlop. Długi. Wczoraj chłopak ledwo żywy wylądował u niej, a dziś wparadował, jak gdyby nigdy nic, na eliksiry.

Czy wszyscy w tej szkole oszaleli? Włącznie z nim samym? W dodatku z Albusem na czele? Chyba tak.

Potter tydzień temu był torturowany. Wygląda jak chodząca kostucha szukająca chomika, bo na nic innego nie miałaby siły, a puszczają go na zajęcia. Historię magii można jeszcze zrozumieć, mógłby się wyspać, ale transmutacja, zaklęcia i jeszcze eliksiry, toż to absurd, i to z górnej półki.

Severus tego nie rozumiał i raczej nie chciał zrozumieć. Wolał dożyć starości ze wszystkimi klepkami pod tiarą. Nie miał jednak zamiaru ułatwiać życia Potterowi. Tak dobrze to nie ma. Skoro urwał się spod skrzydeł Pomfrey, może trochę popracować.

— Panie Potter, skoro zaszczycił nas pan swoją obecnością, dołączy pan do pana Malfoya, który ostatnio stracił partnera do produkcji tego czegoś, co powinno być eliksirem.

Obaj uczniowie spłonęli rumieńcami gniewu. Dotychczas to Złota Trójca była na celu głupich psikusów Ślizgonów. Ostatnimi czasy obrali sobie nowy – Draco.

Gdyby nie zaklęcie dyrektora rzucane co roku na Wielką Kałamarnicę i zmuszające wręcz głównego gospodarza jeziora do wyławiania topiących się dzieciaków, ta dwójka już by nie żyła. To było dziwne, a Severus zastanawiał się, co Potter i Draco robili razem tam, przy jeziorze. Sądził, że Gryfon będzie raczej trzymał się od jego chrześniaka na kilometry, a nie biegał mu na pomoc przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Dodatkowo mistrz eliksirów planował trzymać tę dziwną parę razem, pomagając Potterowi zrozumieć, że Draco to nie jego ojciec. Profesora zdziwił fakt, że Gryfon bez większych problemów usiadł obok Ślizgona. Może przebywanie razem w skrzydle szpitalnym pomogło? I jeszcze ta sprawa z przekleństwem, o którym wczoraj usłyszał… Trochę się nazbierało tych tematów. Mroczne Zaklęcia, które Potter potrafi zniwelować. Blokowanie Znaków nałożonych przez Czarnego Pana. I to przekleństwo.

Zajęcia, o dziwo, skończyły się bez żadnego groźnego wypadku. Pomimo kilku prób Ślizgonów chcących sabotować eliksir Draco. Snape zauważył przy pierwszej takiej próbie, że Potter wzniósł tarczę chroniącą ich od tyłu. Przynajmniej ufał nauczycielowi, nie ustawiając jej wokoło całej ławy. Draco też ją wyczuł, ale nie pokazał po sobie żadnej reakcji na tę nieproszoną ochronę.

Pakując swoje przybory, Potter zerknął w stronę odchodzącego Węża. Widział też, jak obserwują go jego współdomownicy. Nikczemni, zimni i o morderczych skłonnościach. Naprawdę Harry nie życzył czegoś takiego nawet Malfoyowi, a zwłaszcza teraz, gdy się z nim tak jakby dogadał. Do przyjacielskich stosunków było im jeszcze daleko. Można raczej było mówić o czymś na kształt chłodnego szacunku.

— Panie Potter.

Odwrócił się do profesora, stojącego przed ławą, zamykając torbę.

— Chciałbym z panem porozmawiać dziś wieczorem — poprosił dziwnie miło Snape. Harry zerknął na Rona i Hermionę czekających przy swojej ławce. — Sam na sam, panie Potter — dodał mistrz eliksirów, zauważając to spojrzenie. — Proszę przyjść po kolacji. Może nam to trochę zająć. — Nagle pochylił się w jego stronę, opierając o stół i szepcząc: — I proszę przynieść list o klątwie.

Przerażony wzrok Gryfona utwierdził Snape'a w domysłach. List z początku roku szkolnego był powiązany z przekleństwem, o którym mówiła wczoraj Granger. Chłopak opamiętał się szybko i skinął głową, że rozumie.

Ponieważ kolacja miała się rozpocząć za pół godziny, nie będzie długo czekał. Tym razem Snape zjadł u siebie. Nie widział więc akcji, do której doszło na Wielkiej Sali, i do końca życia tego żałował.

Malfoy po opuszczeniu sali eliksirów stracił wszelką ochronę w postaci Gryfona. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg pokoju wspólnego, natychmiast został zaatakowany. Tym razem jednak był gotowy. Tarcza osłoniła go przed kilkoma wrednymi klątwami, a przed ciosami po prostu odskakiwał. Umknął na z góry upatrzoną pozycję, kryjąc się w swoim pokoju, gdzie usiadł na łóżku, bezwiednie łapiąc czarnego królika i patrząc w jego szmaragdowe oczka.

— Może masz rację? — szepnął nie wiadomo do kogo.

Zerknął na zegar. Za piętnaście minut wszyscy opuszczą lochy, udając się na posiłek.

— Wypadałoby ubrać się odpowiednio, jak myślisz? — zapytał jeszcze pluszaka.

Gwar Wielkiej Sali umilkł raptownie, gdy drzwi otworzyły się na całą szerokość i stanął w nich Draco Malfoy. Uśmiech typowego arystokraty nie oznaczał niczego dobrego. Biała koszula opinała się na jego ciele, nie do końca przykryta szatą. Czarne, skórzane spodnie więcej ukazywały niż zakrywały, osadzone na wąskich biodrach. Czarny królik trzymany luźno pod pachą machał uszkami w rytm zmierzającego ku, o zgrozo, stołowi Gryfonów chłopaka.

— Przypilnuj Sebastiana. Zaraz po niego wrócę. — Draco podał zwierzaka Potterowi i skierował się w stronę podium.

Ukłonił się nonszalancko nauczycielom.

— Słucham, panie Malfoy. — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego, jak gdyby domyślając się powodu jego przybycia.

— Proszę o zmianę przydziału.

Na sali zapadła cisza, prawie grobowa.

— Dobrze, panie Malfoy.

— Jeśli trafi do nas, to jest mój. — Słowa Ginny Weasley rozniosły się echem po cichej sali.

Nagle dziewczyny z innych Domów zaczęły się przekrzykiwać w nawoływaniach Draco.

Ten patrzył na tę scenę dziwnie uspokojony. Nie przypuszczał, że jest aż tak popularny i to w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. No, może nie do końca dobrym, ale na pewno godnym ożenku. Chyba zmiana nie była takim złym pomysłem. Za to Slytherin milczał jak zaklęty.

Tiara Przydziału przyniesiona przez McGonagall spoczęła na głowie Draco.

— Witaj, chłopcze. Co my tu mamy… cały Ślizgon gdzieś z ciebie uciekł. Nie nadajesz się już do tego Domu. Jesteś wierny, odważny. Dużo w tobie rozwagi. Może Ravenclaw? Chociaż nie. Gryffindor będzie teraz gościł cię w swych progach.

— GRYFFINDOR!

Głośny krzyk przedpotopowego kapelusza zagłuszony został piskiem czerwono-złotych Lwic.

— Mamy Smoka!

Malfoy bez słowa oddał Tiarę nauczycielce i odwrócił się do swego nowego stołu. Potter stał przy ławie obok siedzących przyjaciół i gestem wskazywał mu wolne miejsce. Chłopak poczuł jeszcze zawirowania magii, gdy Dumbledore zmieniał mu naszywkę, i usiadł obok Wiewióry.

— Nadal cię nie lubię — przywitał go Weasley bezceremonialnie. — Mam jednak nadzieję, że Harry nie myli się co do ciebie.

— Twojej siostrze jakoś to nie przeszkadza, Ron. — Hermiona szturchnęła go w bok, widząc Ginny przysuwającą się bliżej i zrzucającą prawie Neville'a z ławki.

— Ginny! — krzyknął rudzielec, oburzony na to zachowanie.

— Spadaj, Roniaczku — fochnęła dziewczyna i uśmiechnęła się do Draco przymilnie. — Nie przejmuj się nim.

— Nie mam takiego zamiaru — rzekł blondyn, odbierając królika od Pottera.

— Fajny pluszak, Malfoy. Skąd go masz? — Neville spróbował nawiązać kontakt i przełamać swój własny strach do byłego już Ślizgona.

Draco zerknął na siedzącego obok zielonookiego bruneta.

— Sebastian to prezent od pewnego Gryfona, lubiącego włazić we wszelkie możliwe kłopoty.

Wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, spojrzeli na Harry'ego. Ginny tymczasem pochyliła się do jego ucha, coś szepcząc. Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy, a potem uśmiechnął się, biorąc od dziewczyny jej szalik. Zwinął go w kulkę i transmutował w pluszowego wozaka z małą plakietką na szyi, następnie oddając rudej.

— Chyba sobie żarty stroisz! Nie wyrażam na to zgody! — Blondyn natychmiast rzucił się w jej stronę blondyn, widząc imię widniejące na blaszce. — Nikt nie będzie nazywał moim imieniem jakiegoś futerkowca.

Cały Gryffindor zachichotał jednogłośnie. Harry poklepał jedynie Draco po ramieniu, zmuszając do zajęcia miejsca.

— Że też dałem ci się namówić — burczał pod nosem arystokrata, częstując się kiełbaskami.

Potter skubał swoją kolację, podpatrując wszystkich. Aura przy stole Węża była aż czarna od wrogich uczuć. Inne Domy błyszczały raczej zaciekawieniem niż pogardą. Jego stół z kolei lśnił w większości różem i gdzieniegdzie czerwienią. Malfoy nie będzie miał łatwego życia z tymi wszystkimi fankami i fanami, ale przynajmniej pozwolą mu żyć.

Po kolacji musiał jeszcze iść do Snape'a, zostawił więc Draco Ronowi.

— I co ja mam z nim zrobić? — spytał Weasley, przeczytawszy notkę o „opiece".

— Wystarczy, że wskażesz mi, gdzie mogę spać. Jestem wystarczająco duży, żeby samemu sobie poradzić, mamusiu — odpowiedział za Harry'ego Draco.

Nie mając innego wyjścia, Harry skierował się w stronę lochów. Nie widział Snape'a podczas kolacji i był bardzo ciekaw jego reakcji na wieści o decyzji Draco.

Zapukał do drzwi gabinetu nauczyciela.

— Wejść!

Snape siedział za biurkiem, szybko coś pisząc. Znając go wystarczająco, Potter domyślał się, że muszą to być testy którejś klasy.

— Usiądź. — Nauczyciel wskazał mu krzesło tuż przy biurku. — Tutaj masz pergaminy i pióra. Chcę wiedzieć, o co chodzi z tym twoim przekleństwem. Wszystko i ze szczegółami.

Harry nadal nie wiedział, w jaki sposób mistrz eliksirów dowiedział się o jego „fatum", ale ponieważ ten był Ślizgonem, dodatkowo wieloletnim szpiegiem, nie bardzo go to zdziwiło. I tak długo trwało, zanim któryś z profesorów zauważył zbieżności jego kontuzji. Nie zastanawiając się więc dłużej, chłopak wyciągnął z torby list od Encore'a i podsunął go Snape'owi. Sam tymczasem zaczął pisać to, co wiedział o liczbach.

— Czy wy, Gryfoni, naprawdę jesteście aż tak głupi? — wybuchnął profesor, skończywszy czytać list i notkę. — Od razu powinniście powiadomić o tym problemie dyrektora. Mogłeś stracić życie przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

„Nie sądzę. Klątwa chyba nie pozwala umrzeć nosicielowi, dopóki nie spłodzi on potomka."

— To żadne wytłumaczenie, Potter. Wiesz, że muszę o tym poinformować dyrektora?

„Naprawdę pan MUSI?"

Snape spojrzał na Pottera ostro. Nie zobaczył jednak na jego twarzy ani krzty błagania. Wyglądało na to, że chłopak zadał pytanie retoryczne.

— Nie sądzisz, że wypadałoby?

„Nie, nie sądzę. To nie jego sprawa."

— Potter!

„Czy tylko po to mnie pan wezwał, profesorze? Bo jeśli tak, to chciałbym wrócić do wieży i zobaczyć, jak radzi sobie Draco."

Uśmieszek na twarzy piszącego Gryfona nadal zastanawiał profesora, gdy odbierał notkę z jego rąk. Przeczytawszy ją, zamrugał z niedowierzaniem.

— Co Draco robi w twojej wieży?

„Od dziś mieszka. Jak przystało na prawdziwego Lwa."

— Co takiego?

„Podczas kolacji poprosił o zmianę przydziału."

Nauczyciel zamyślił się na chwilę. Może tak będzie lepiej dla Malfoya?

„Nie wiem, co pan sobie teraz wyobraża, ale nie zamordujemy go we śnie."

— Mam taką nadzieję, Potter.

„W ostateczności może zginąć zasypany listami miłosnymi napisanymi przez rozentuzjazmowane fanki z mojego domu."

Snape starał się ukryć nikły uśmiech za kaszlem, ale nie udało mu się zmylić Harry'ego.

„To mogę już iść?"

— Nie. Mamy jeszcze coś do omówienia.

Potter, lekko wytrącony z równowagi, wracał do dormitorium chwilę przed rozpoczęciem ciszy nocnej. Profesor dał mu niezły orzech do zgryzienia. Jakby mało miał już na głowie. Co prawda, rozwiązywało to jeden z jego problemów, ale przy okazji tworzyło nowych. Co na to Hermiona i Ron? Czy powinien im powiedzieć? Zdecydował, że tak. Mogą w razie czego kryć go przed innymi. Ale co z Draco? Jeśli się nie zgodzi? W końcu to był podstawowy warunek Snape'a.

Westchnął ciężko, odsuwając ramę portretu. Jako jedyny miał przywilej wchodzenia bez hasła. Gruba Dama za delikatną, acz bardzo sugestywną namową dyrektora, pozwoliła mu ruszać swój portret bez konieczności budzenia. Było to przydatne, szczególnie jeśli chciał wyjść w nocy, co nieraz zresztą wykorzystywał. Nie widział wielkiej różnicy: wymykanie się w ten sposób czy w pelerynie. Efekt był ten sam.

W chwili otworzenia się przejścia, uderzył w niego hałas tak głośny, że aż się zachwiał.

— Właź, stary. Mamy imprezę. — Ron wciągnął go do pokoju wspólnego. — Malfoy stawia.

Potter wzrokiem poszukał blond czupryny. Malfoy siedział na honorowym miejscu otoczony wianuszkiem dziewcząt i opowiadał o czymś z gracją i delikatną gestykulacją. Oczy dziewczyn lśniły zafascynowaniem. Chłopcy, trochę zazdrośni, stali w pewnym oddaleniu, lecz także zasłuchani.

Kilka skrzatów, Harry'emu mignął w pewnym momencie nawet Zgredek, pojawiało się i znikało, przynosząc jedzenie i napoje. Harry zachichotał na takie „stawianie" Draco. Wszystko fundował Hogwart.

— Czego chciał profesor Snape? — Hermiona pojawiła się nagle u jego boku, jako jedyna nieomotana czarem blondyna, ku wyraźnej radości Weasleya, tak na marginesie mówiąc.

Harry wziął od niej zwój i szybko napisał kilka słów.

„Wie o klątwie. Chce mnie szkolić. Draco też."

— To bardzo dobrze. Obu wam się to przyda — ucieszyła się dziewczyna, zaraz też pociągnięta przez Ginny do fotela Draco.

Harry zajął miejsce przy oknie, częstując się gorącą czekoladą i kawałkiem szarlotki. Nie przypuszczał, że arystokrata tak szybko przeciągnie Gryfonów na swoją stronę. Widocznie coś w tych jego szlacheckich genach było jednak z Lwa.

Zabawa rozkręcała się w najlepsze, a Harry, pomimo hałasu, zasnął zmęczony w fotelu. Już po chwili okazało się, że był to bardzo duży błąd. Voldemort jakby na to czekał. Harry spiął się cały, czując nacisk na swoją jaźń, ale nie miał szans wypchnąć stręczyciela. Żadna z otaczających go osób nie zauważyła, że dzieje się z nim coś złego. Obrócony do ściany, żeby światło świec nie raziło go w oczy, nie pokazywał twarzy umazanej coraz większą ilością krwi płynącej z blizny.

— Trzeba go obudzić — zasugerowała Hermiona jakiś czas później, wyganiając ostatnich uczniów do pokoi. — Dochodzi trzecia, nie może tu spać. Jak wpadnie McGonagall na kontrolę, to mu się oberwie.

— Dobra. Obudzę go — westchnął Draco, podchodząc niespiesznie do śpiącego. — Hej, Potter! Pobudka! — Potrząsnął nim lekko, odwracając w swoją stronę. — A niech to szlag! Lećcie po Snape'a! Już!

Ron i Hermiona, gdy tylko zobaczyli, w jakim stanie jest ich przyjaciel, wypadli w panice na korytarz.

Już po chwili wrócili kominkiem w towarzystwie mistrza eliksirów i pani Pomfrey. Draco, klęcząc przy leżącym już na wyczarowanych noszach lekko trzęsącym się chłopaku, przytrzymywał chustkę przy jego bliźnie.

— Przed chwilą się obudził i natychmiast stracił przytomność. Krwotok ustał — poinformował Pomfrey, wstając i robiąc jej miejsce.

— Jest strasznie blady. Ile krwi stracił?

Malfoy wskazał na fotel. Cały bok ubrudzony był krwią Gryfona.

— Sporo. Nie mam pojęcia ile to trwało, ale zasnął jakoś po dziesiątej.

Hermiona chlipała w ramię Rona, widząc w jakim stanie jest Harry. Weasley głaskał ją po plecach pocieszająco, zagryzając wargi. Draco ze zdumieniem obserwował dziwne zachowanie i dorosłych, i tej dwójki Gryfonów. Sytuacja była dla niego kompletnie niezrozumiała. Czy już wcześniej zdarzały się takie wypadki? Sam uczestniczył, co prawda, przy jednym z koszmarów Pottera, ale wtedy chłopak nie krwawił jak zarzynany hipogryf.

Pielęgniarka i Snape wyszli, bez słowa zabierając Gryfona.

— O co tu chodzi? — zapytał wprost Malfoy, kierując pytanie do dwójki przyjaciół Pottera. — Co za koszmary Pottera mogą powodować otwarcie się tak starych ran?

Ron spojrzał pytająco na Hermionę, która otarła wilgotny policzek, po czym odetchnęła głęboko i odezwała się słabym głosem.

— Widzisz, Draco… — Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy użyła jego imienia, ale o wiele bardziej zdziwił go jej smutny ton. — Harry, oprócz koszmarów, którego akurat nie miał...

— Jak to nie miał? — przerwał jej gwałtownie Malfoy, wskazując na fotel. — A to co ma być?

— To nie był koszmar, tylko wizja. Wizja nasłana przez Voldemorta.

— Potter jest połączony z Cza... Sama–Wiesz–Kim?

— Tak, Harry — zaakcentowała — jest połączony z Voldemortem. — Znów zaznaczyła głośniejszym tonem. — Niestety, odkąd zablokował Mroczny Znak profesora Snape'a, Voldemort jest świadom tej więzi jak nigdy dotąd.

Malfoy zamarł. Jest Gryfonem zaledwie od kilku godzin, a tu takie wiadomości. Nawet wujek ukrywał przed nim fakt, że jego Znak jest nieaktywny. I Potter. To przecież istna księga tajemnic. Co ten chłopak jeszcze ukrywa?

— Chodźmy spać — rzuciła nieoczekiwanie Granger, a widząc potępiający wzrok eks-Ślizgona dodała spokojnym tonem — Pani Pomfrey nas teraz nie wpuści. Ale będziemy mogli wpaść do Harry'ego przed śniadaniem.

Niestety, poranek przywitał ich dosyć złymi wiadomościami. Harry nadal się nie obudził. Gdy minęła pora obiadu, Gryfoni stali się nerwowi. Po kolacji – apatyczni.

Draco nigdy dotąd nie spotkał się z czymś takim. Jakby wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, cierpieli wraz z Potterem.

— To się nazywa przyjaźń. — Weasley zauważył jego zdumione spojrzenia. — My dbamy o swoich.

Nikt nawet wieczorem nie przesiadywał w pokoju wspólnym. Gdy rozpoczęła się cisza nocna, Draco niezauważenie wymknął się ze swego dormitorium. Na szczęście miał ten przywilej być sam, bo pozostałe pokoje były już pełne. Ruszył w stronę ambulatorium. Poczekał, aż Poppy skryje się w swym kantorku, i cicho podszedł do łóżka Pottera. Harry nadal był blady, chociaż nie tak bardzo jak wcześniej. Przez chwilę Draco przyglądał mu się uważnie, marszcząc brwi i rozmyślając nad tym, czego się dowiedział o tym chłopaku w ostatnim czasie. I musiał przyznać, że kompletnie go nie rozumie.

— Mógłbyś się już obudzić. Ci twoi Gryfoni działają mi na nerwy. Jakby ktoś odciął im dopływ powietrza. Działasz na nich jak narkotyk.

Posiedział przy nim jeszcze kilka chwil i po północy wrócił do wieży.

**OOOO**

Harry otworzył oczy w pełni świadom miejsca, w którym się znajdował. Głowa pękała mu z bólu tak ogromnego, jakby ktoś walił w nią młotem. Spróbował usiąść, ale nagłe mdłości szybko powstrzymały go od realizacji tego zamiaru. Opadł na poduszkę, głęboko oddychając.

Pielęgniarka pojawiła się prawie natychmiast z tacą pełną mikstur.

— Długo spałeś, kochaneczku. — Ostrożnie uniosła jego głowę, podając eliksir do wypicia. — To na krew, zaraz dam ci przeciwbólowy.

Po połknięciu błękitnego napoju, Harry westchnął z ulgą. Czuł natarczywe ssanie w żołądku i teraz marzył mu się tylko posiłek.

Potrawy pojawiły się na szczęście już po chwili, wezwane przez Poppy. Godzinę później ubrany, wykąpany i najedzony, chociaż nie w tej kolejności, chyłkiem uciekł spod skrzydeł orlicy z ambulatorium. Wiedział, że kazałaby mu zostać albo gorzej, iść do dyrektora, co wcale nie było w jego planach. „Odwiedziny" Voldka wystarczyły mu na ten tydzień w zupełności. Bez wahania ruszył do wieży po książki na dzisiejsze zajęcia. Jeszcze tylko musiał dowiedzieć się jakie ma te zajęcia, bo magiczny zegar nie podawał niestety dni tygodnia, jak to robiły niektóre mugolskie.

W pokoju wspólnym plątało się już kilkoro uczniów i na jego widok rozpętało się istne pandemonium. Wiwaty i okrzyki radości wywabiły wszystkich pozostałych. Harry musiał szybko osłonić się tarczą, nie chcąc zostać zgniecionym przez tryskających nadmiarem entuzjazmu Gryfonów.

— Harry! — usłyszał przebijający się ponad innymi krzyk Hermiony.

Wpadła na niego, omal go nie wywracając, i przytuliła mocno. Ron powstrzymał się od tak wylewnych uczuć, poklepując tylko jego ramię.

— Król Lwiątek raczył wstać — zauważył beznamiętnie Malfoy, stając przy krawędzi bariery, która nie chciała go przepuścić.

W tej samej chwili do pokoju wkroczyła wściekła McGonagall.

— Panie Potter! Pani Pomfrey poskarżyła mi się, że opuściłeś skrzydło szpitalne bez jej zgody. Proszę natychmiast do niej wrócić.

Harry wziął od Hermiony zwój, który już mu podawała, widząc jego minę na ten nakaz opiekunki.

„Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru, pani profesor. Czuję się dobrze. W razie czego przyjaciele mi pomogą."

— Panie Potter, nie przyjmuję takiego argumentu. Poinformowano mnie, co się przedwczoraj stało, i zgadzam się z panią Pomfrey, że powinieneś jeszcze odpocząć.

W Harrym aż się zagotowało na te stanowcze słowa czarownicy. Meble w komnacie zaczęły się trząść i zmieniać położenie pod wpływem niekontrolowanej magii. Kilka osób w panice uciekło do dormitoriów.

— A nie wystarczyłoby zaklęcie monitorujące? — odezwał się najspokojniej w świecie Malfoy, przytrzymując jeden z bardziej ruchliwych mebli. — Wtedy pielęgniarka miałaby cały czas kontrolę nad Potterem, bez konieczności trzymania go w tej swojej jaskini.

— Panie Malfoy... — McGonagall już chciała coś powiedzieć, ale rozmyśliła się, patrząc na uspokajającego się Pottera. — Dobrze, zaproponuję to pielęgniarce. Będziesz musiał jednak udać się do ambulatorium na aktywację zaklęcia.

Harry wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i potwierdził, że rozumie, po czym nie oglądając się za nikim, skierował się do swego dormitorium po książki.

— Co go ugryzło? — spytał Draco, gdy tylko brunet zniknął w drzwiach do dormitoriów, pomagając niektórym osprzętom wrócić na swoje stare miejsce.

— Harry nienawidzi, jak ktoś próbuje nim rządzić, i to jeszcze za jego plecami — odpowiedział Ron, razem z Hermioną energicznie wyganiając pierwszorocznych na śniadanie. — Chce mieć chociaż odrobinę władzy nad własnym życiem.

Po chwili Potter dołączył do przyjaciół i po drodze do Wielkiej Sali zahaczył o przybytek Pomfrey. Stanowczo wolał zaklęcie monitorujące niż siedzenie w białej komnacie i rozpamiętywania wizji wroga.

Początkiem weekendu Malfoy został powiadomiony przez swego wuja, że będzie odbywał specjalne treningi pod jego czujnym okiem, jak i w towarzystwie Pottera. Pierwsze takie zajęcia zakończyły się wielką klapą. Snape ciągle ich krytykował, wytykając każdy najmniejszy błąd. Malfoy nie powstrzymywał się przed swoją własną krytyką. Potter, nie mogąc bronić się słownie, po prostu zamienił obu swoim towarzyszom ubrania na pióra i wyszedł z gabinetu, zaczarowując ich różdżki tak, że unosiły się pod sufitem.

**OOOO**

Pomysł wyjścia do Hogsmeade nie podobał się Harry'emu ani trochę. Miał co do tego stanowczo złe przeczucia. Niestety dwaj Ślizgoni, w tym jeden eks, nie wiedzieć czemu, uparcie namawiali go na to wyjście.

— Moja mama chce ci podziękować, a Malfoyom się nie odmawia — zawyrokował w sobotę rano Draco, wciskając Harry'ego na siłę w płaszcz i czapkę.

Snape wraz z pozostałą trójka opiekunów Domów czekał na nich przy wyjściu.

— Mam zaszczyt — rzekł lekko zirytowanym tonem — towarzyszyć wam w tej wyprawie służącej roztrwonieniu pieniędzy waszych rodziców na bzdety bynajmniej niepotrzebne wam do egzystencji.

Malfoy, przyzwyczajony do tego typu przemów, minął go bez mrugnięcia okiem.

— Tak, wiemy, że się cieszysz z odwiedzin mojej mamy. Dobra wymówka, by zobaczyć, co nowego w aptece. Musiałbym cię nie znać. Zawsze początkiem roku pojawiają się nowinki w dziale eliksirów eksperymentalnych.

Snape burknął coś mało kulturalnego o nosach w nie swoich sprawach, wypychając blondyna za drzwi.

— Za mną, Potter. Nie waż mi się zgubić — wyżył się na chichoczącym Gryfonie. — Punkty nadal mogę odejmować.

Ron i Hermiona zostawili więc Harry'ego pod opieką profesora zaraz po wkroczeniu do Hogsmeade, a sami skryli się „Pod Trzema Miotłami".

Narcyza Malfoy czekała na nich przy Zonku z typowym dla niej wyrazem twarzy pt. Królowa Śniegu. Harry nie dał się jednak tym razem oszukać. Aura kobiety aż świeciła miłością do syna.

— Witaj, Harry Potterze. — Wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń odzianą w delikatną rękawiczkę. — Przykro mi, za to, co zrobił ci mój nieżyjący mąż. Cieszę się jednak, że nie przenosisz jego winy na Draco.

Harry już chciał jakoś zareagować na te bardzo znaczące słowa kobiety, kiedy nagle dookoła rozpętało się piekło. Ulica zrobiła się czarna od płaszczy śmierciożerców. Kolorowe smugi zaklęć mknęły we wszystkich kierunkach, siejąc coraz większą panikę. Tarcza ochronna Harry'ego błyszczała od pochłanianych czarów, powodując narastający ból w każdej części ciała chłopaka. Snape i Draco skryli się po drugiej stronie ulicy, za załomem muru. Narcyza ukryła się kawałek dalej, za filarem sklepu ze sprzętem do quidditcha. Aurorzy pojawili się prawie natychmiast, ale było ich zbyt mało.

Potter rzucał _Drętwoty_ na prawo i lewo, w większości niestety bez efektu. Atakujący także używali osłon. Nagle na jednym z dachów tuż nad Snape'em zobaczył dwóch śmierciożerców. Nie mając jak dać znać, że zostali osaczeni, rzucił się w ich stronę. Niestety ten wyczyn kosztował go dwie rany na nogach, gdy zdekoncentrował się na moment i osłona opadła. Dotarł jednak do dwójki w ostatniej chwili, rzucając na jednego z atakujących _Drętwotę_. Ciało spadło na ziemię z niemiłym trzaskiem. Drugi napastnik zdążył trafić profesora zanim pokonał go Malfoy. Draco przypłacił to raną na plecach, odwracając się od ciągle atakujących ich z ulicy zwolenników Czarnego Pana. Po ulicy rozniósł się nagle kobiecy krzyk.

— Mama! — Draco oparty bokiem o ścianę przesunął się do rogu i wyjrzał zza niego przerażony.

Narcyza Malfoy klęczała na środku ulicy, otoczona przez sześciu śmierciożerców.

— Taki koniec spotka wszystkich zdrajców!

Cała grupa uniosła różdżki, rzucając _Crucio_. Nikt nie był w stanie przeżyć takiej ilości tego zaklęcia.

— Nieee! — krzyk Draco odbił się echem od ścian budynków, gdy ciało jego rodzicielki upadało bez życia na ziemię.

To rozproszenie uwagi spowodowało, że pozostali zwolennicy Voldemorta dotarli niebezpiecznie blisko zaułku, w którym się ukryli Draco i Snape. Mistrz eliksirów, trzymając się za bok, z trudem utrzymywał różdżkę w dłoni. Tylko tarcza siedzącego na ziemi pomiędzy nimi Harry'ego chroniła ich przed zaklęciami. O dziwo, nikt nie rzucał w ich stronę _Avady_, tak jakby ich pan chciał ich żywych. Harry spojrzał na profesora, którego dłoń zalana była krwią. Draco osunął się na kolana, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem wpatrując się w ciało matki. Nagle Potter coś sobie przypomniał. Przyciągnął do siebie Snape'a i Draco, choć ten pierwszy spojrzał zdziwiony, gdy Gryfon położył dłoń Malfoya na jego różdżce. Przesłał spory impuls swojej magii w ciało profesora i natychmiast odsunął się o krok.

— _Severus Sors!_

Snape otworzył szeroko oczy, słysząc głos Pottera, ale nagły błysk i pociągnięcie w okolicy pępka spowodowały, że w momencie znalazł się w całkiem innym, chociaż bardzo dobrze znanym miejscu.

— Co ty tu robisz, Severusie? Co się stało? — Albus szybko wstał ze swojego fotela za biurkiem, podchodząc do słaniającego się mężczyzny, stojącego pośrodku jego gabinetu.

Draco osunął się na podłogę, gdy tylko wylądowali.

— Ten durny bachor aportował nas tutaj z Hogsmeade.

Pod Snape'em ugięły się nogi z powodu upływu krwi i wiadomości, która w końcu dotarła do jego oszołomionego mózgu.

— On został tam sam. Wśród tych wszystkich śmierciożerców.

Kolejny błysk tuż obok kominka i na dywanie pojawił się zakrwawiony Potter.

— Ty durny, krnąbrny, głupi… — zaczął Snape, ale chłopak przerwał mu ze szczerym uśmiechem.

— Widzę, że cieszy się pan na mój widok. — Posmutniał nagle, zerkając na Draco.

Nie mogąc wstać, przeczołgał się do niego i przytulił do siebie. Blondyn cicho płakał, z całych sił wczepiając się w szatę Gryfona.

— Cii. Nie cierpiała długo. Umarła szybko. Nie będzie się nad nią znęcał.

Albus spojrzał pytająco na Severusa.

— Narcyza zginęła podczas ataku. Mógłbyś wezwać Pomfrey? Chyba zaraz stracę przytomność — powiedział i osunął się bezwładnie na dywan.

Dyrektor natychmiast rzucił do kominka proszek Fiuu i wezwał pielęgniarkę do swego gabinetu.

Nagle coś sobie uzmysłowił.

— Harry, ty mówisz!

Nie otrzymał jednak odpowiedzi. Obaj chłopcy leżeli już nieprzytomni, oparci o siebie nawzajem.

— Aurorom udało się złapać kilku śmierciożerców. To był planowany atak na was…

— Czyli zdrajców. Domyśliłem się tego. — Głos, mocno zachrypnięty, należał do Snape'a, tego Harry był pewien nawet teraz, budząc się lekko otumaniony. — Ktoś jeszcze ucierpiał?

— Nie, tylko Narcyza.

Po lewej, za parawanem, Snape rozmawiał z dyrektorem.

— Jej ciało zostało zabrane przez aurorów. Oddadzą je po oględzinach. A teraz sprawa Harry'ego. Jak was przesłał do mojego gabinetu? Hogwart chroni pole antyaportacyjne.

Severus musiał, tak jak Harry, niedawno się obudzić, skoro Dumbledore nie znał jeszcze odpowiedzi na te pytania.

— O to musisz zapytać Pottera. Chyba się obudził, bo coś mi tu śmierdzi podsłuchiwaniem. — Parawan zmienił nagle miejsce, odsuwając się pod przeciwległą ścianę. — Będziesz tak łaskaw odpowiedzieć dyrektorowi, Potter?! — Wręcz warknął na niego Snape, poprawiając szpitalną pidżamę.

Harry usiadł z syknięciem, gdy niechcący uraził zabandażowane nogi.

— Użyłem świstoklika.

— Tego się domyśliliśmy — zadrwił Postrach Hogwartu. — Kiedy zdążyłeś go zrobić?

— Wpadłem na ten pomysł przed świętami. Był umieszczony w pańskiej nakładce na różdżkę.

Snape spiął się, nagle uzmysłowiając sobie pewien fakt.

— Miałem go, gdy byliśmy u Czarnego Pana?

— Tak, ale nie mogłem go uruchomić.

— Obroża? — zgadł dyrektor.

— I głos.

Potter oparł głowę o ramę łóżka, masując skronie.

— Boli mnie głowa. Chyba jest wściekły. Nie wyszło mu porwanie.

— Jak ominąłeś zabezpieczenia zamku? — Dumbledore nie dawał za wygraną.

— Tego dowiedzieliśmy się z Hermioną podczas zaklęć. Pracowaliśmy nad tematem świstoklików. Jeśli dom, do którego tworzy się transport, uznaje przesłanych w jakiś sposób za mieszkańców, to bariera pozwoli na ich ominięcie. Profesor jest traktowany jako stały mieszkaniec zamku, dlatego połączyłem go z Draco. Ja użyłem tylko czaru śledzącego. — Harry skulił się nagle, otaczając głowę ramionami. — Spadaj, gadzie. Idź sobie — szeptał sam do siebie, zaciskając powieki.

— Potter! — zawołał Snape, próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

— Ty też spadaj — wyrwało się chłopakowi.

Starał się podnieść i po drugiej próbie udało mu się chwiejnie stanąć na nogach. Jedną ręką trzymał się za głowę, drugą asekurował się, ostrożnie podchodząc do szafki z eliksirami. Dumbledore zamierzał go powstrzymać, ale nie mógł przedostać się przez postawioną przez chłopaka tarczę, chyba że chciał mu zrobić krzywdę.

— Harry, co chcesz zrobić?

— Chcę tylko przeciwbólowy. Z samą wściekłością Toma sobie poradzę. — Odkorkował potrzebny eliksir i wypił duszkiem. — Przepraszam, ból czasami nie daje mi myśleć — dodał po chwili działania mikstury.

— Nie powinieneś wstawać. Mogłeś powiedzieć.

— Przyzwyczaiłem się, że często coś mówię, a i tak nikt mnie nie słucha. — Wrócił powoli na swoje łóżko. — Co z Draco?

Blondyn leżał naprzeciwko, ciągle uśpiony.

— Obudził się jakiś czas temu, ale trzeba było podać mu eliksir uspokajający.

Harry usiadł, podciągając długą koszulę i oglądając opatrunki na obu nogach od kolan w górę.

— To tylko _Culter_. Szybko się zagoi.

— Wiem — potwierdził cicho chłopak, przesuwając dłonią po bandażach. — To Avery'ego. Rozpoznaję jego magię.

Dyrektor zerknął na Severusa. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Rozpoznajesz magię osób?

— Tylko tych, z którymi mam dłuższy kontakt. Na przykład Rona, Hermiony, czy… — zamilkł, zatracając się we wspomnieniach. — Nieważne.

— To jest ważne, Harry. Bardzo rzadko czarodzieje rozróżniają sygnatury magii u innych.

— To proszę sobie zapisać kolejne dziwactwo do mojej osoby, bo ja rozróżniam nie tylko to.

— A co jeszcze?

— Nieważne — szepnął, wściekły na siebie za niepotrzebne paplanie w gniewie.

— Harry?

— Nie. — Gryfon spojrzał prosto w oczy dyrektora, tym razem zamykając normalne oko.

Aura wokół starszego czarodzieja była lekko gniewna, ale też i ciekawska.

— Harry, co widzisz tym okiem?

— Wiele interesujących rzeczy, panie dyrektorze, o których pan nawet nie chciałby wiedzieć.

— Potter! Jak ty się odzywasz to dyrektora? — Snape skarcił go, ale bez większego efektu.

— Harry.

— Przepraszam, dyrektorze. Jestem po prostu zmęczony tym wszystkim. — Udał jednak skruchę, otulając się kocem. — Chciałbym odpocząć.

— Rozumiem, Harry. Zostawię was, żebyście wypoczęli. Poppy za chwilę wróci, gdybyście jej potrzebowali.

Dumbledore wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gryfon z długo tłumioną złością uderzył w pościel zaciśniętymi pięściami.

— To moje życie — mruknął, opadając na plecy i wpatrując się w sufit.

Machnął dłonią i biały kolor zamienił się w lazur przetykany małymi obłoczkami. Przypominało to trochę wzorem pokój dla dziecka, ale wolał już to od tej rażącej bieli.

— Malarzem to ty nie zostaniesz — zwrócił mu uwagę Snape.

Harry sapnął i domalował nad nim nietoperza zwisającego z gałęzi wyrastającej ze ściany.

— Potter! Nie drażnij mnie! — ostrzegł mistrz eliksirów, ale nic nie zrobił z rysunkiem.

— Przestałem się pana bać jakiś czas temu, profesorze.

— Będę musiał nad tym popracować.

— Wiem, jaki jest pan naprawdę.

Jakiś czas później Pomfrey wypuściła profesora i Harry'ego z ambulatorium. Draco, nadal w szoku, został pod jej opieką.

Gryfon szybko ruszył stronę wieży, wiedząc, że przyjaciele bardzo się martwią. Pielęgniarka przez cały dzień nie pozwoliła im go odwiedzić.

Pokój wspólny był opustoszały. Jakaś para pod oknem nawet nie zauważyła jego wejścia. Skierował się więc do swego dormitorium. Już przez drzwi słyszał rozmowę.

— To było naprawdę straszne — usłyszał głos Hermiony, poszedłby nawet o zakład, że dziewczyna siedzi właśnie na łóżku Rona. — Ci śmierciożercy nie mają żadnych skrupułów. Voldemort robi się coraz gorszy, a Harry… — zamilkła nagle.

— On ciągle na niego poluje, prawda? — Głos Deana był dziwnie spięty. — Nawet, gdy śpi.

— Nie tylko na Harry'ego. Na profesora Snape'a także.

W tym momencie Potter zdecydował się wejść. Uchylił drzwi i spokojnie wkroczył do pokoju.

— Harry! — krzyknęli wszyscy na jego widok, zrywając się z miejsc.

— Wszystko w porządku? — upewniała się Hermiona, już szukając na szafce Rona pergaminu.

— Tak, Hermiono. Wszystko ze mną w porządku — powiedział wolno i wyraźnie Harry.

Wszystkich zamurowało. Ron otwierał usta jak ryba wyjęta z wody.

— Odzyskałeś głos! — zawołała dziewczyna, pierwsza otrząsając się z szoku i przytulając chłopaka. — Tak się cieszę.

— Ja też. — Poklepał ją po plecach, jednocześnie odsuwając delikatnie. — Choć nadal nie lubię zbyt długiego dotykania.

— Rozumiem. — Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku Weasleya, ciągnąc też rudzielca za sobą.

Dean, Seamus i Neville rozsiedli się na łóżku tego ostatniego.

— Teraz mów, co się stało? Powiedziano nam tylko, że śmierciożercy próbowali złapać ciebie i Snape'a — odezwał się Neville.

— Pewnie i tak jutro wszystko będzie w „Proroku". Voldemort wysłał swoje sługi, by dostarczyć mu konkretne osoby. Narcyzę Malfoy zabito na pokaz.

— Mamę Draco? — krzyknęła Hermiona, zasłaniając usta z przerażenia. — Och, nie! Jak on się czuje?

— Fatalnie. Ciągle jest w szoku.

— Został sierotą — stwierdził Ron, patrząc na Harry'ego sugestywnie.

— Tak. Ale ma jeszcze wujka. Pewnie Snape się nim teraz zajmie.

— Snape jest wujkiem Malfoya?

Harry potwierdził skinieniem głowy, zamyślając się. Sam był sierotą i po części rozumiał, jak czuje się teraz Draco. On znał, co prawda, swoich rodziców, ale uczestniczenie w śmierci matki było naprawdę ciężkim przeżyciem. Dobrze znał ten ból. Dementorzy byli łaskawi pokazać mu tę chwilę bardzo dokładnie.

— Harry?

— To nic. Jestem po prostu zmęczony, jutro pewnie też się będzie sporo działo. Chcę iść rano do Draco. — Zaczął przygotowywać się do snu.

— Dobranoc, chłopaki. — Hermiona pocałowała Rona w policzek, wywołując chichoty u pozostałych i spory rumieniec u rudzielca.

Po jakimś czasie w dormitorium zapanowała cisza. Koledzy pochrapywali cicho, a Harry nie mógł zasnąć. Ciągle myślał o Draco. Co teraz zrobi? Czy nie będzie miał jakiś durnych pomysłów o zemście?

W końcu większość nocy przesiedział w pokoju wspólnym, nie chcąc nikogo obudzić swoim wierceniem. Koło piątej nad ranem zdecydował się przejść. Stanął w jednym z pogrążonych w ciszy korytarzy, przy oknie z widokiem na jezioro. Wielka Kałamarnica już się obudziła, choć nadal było za ciemno, by zobaczyć, co dokładnie robi.

— Potter, co tutaj robisz? — usłyszał za sobą lekko gniewny głos mistrza eliksirów.

Rzucił na niego okiem. Poświata wokół mężczyzny była tak samo niebieska, jak u niego.

— Martwię się, tak jak pan.

— Niczym się nie martwię — zrugał go profesor.

Harry uznał, że może mu powiedzieć coś o oku, i wskazał uszkodzoną stronę swojej twarzy.

— Widzę nim, co pan czuje.

— Nieprawda! — Snape nie miał zamiaru dać sobie cokolwiek takiego wmówić.

— Widzę pański niepokój, a teraz zaniepokojenie. Kolejna dziwna umiejętność Złotego Chłopca.

— Od kiedy?

— Od zaklęcia Goyle'a.

— Lepiej, żeby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział, Potter.

— Wiem, profesorze. Jeszcze by mnie okrzyknięto dziedzicem, już sam nie wiem kogo. Może nawet samego Merlina. Albo kolejnym Copperfieldem.

— Tak, ten czarodziej nieźle sobie radzi wśród mugoli. A oni wierzą, że to sztuczki.

Potter uniósł brwi zdziwiony. David Copperfield czarodziejem! Tego powinien był się spodziewać.

— Co teraz będzie z Draco? — Gryfon szybko zmienił temat.

— Dopóki nie skończy szkoły, nie odczuje zbytnio zmian. Zostanę jego prawnym opiekunem, jako najbliższy członek rodziny i jego ojciec chrzestny.

— To wiele wyjaśnia, skąd Draco nabył pewnych mrocznych skłonności, jeśli chodzi o sarkazm i ironię.

— Nie rozpędzasz się za bardzo, Potter?

— Jestem tylko szczery. — Coś zadrapało go w gardle i odkaszlnął. — Chyba skoczę do kuchni po coś do picia.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

Draco wrócił na zajęcia po pogrzebie matki, w poniedziałek. Blondyn w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Potter odzyskał głos. Jego ciche zachowanie zasmuciło większą część Gryffindoru, ale wszyscy zdawali się rozumieć ból, jaki przeżywał.

— Dajcie mu trochę czasu, chłopaki — tłumaczyła im Hermiona. — Musi przez to przejść.

Harry po części się z nią zgadzał. Każdy przechodzi przez takie zdarzenia w swoim życiu inaczej, często potrzebuje trochę czasu i samotności. Chłopak otarł pot z czoła czując, że jest mu gorąco. Zdjął szatę i wziął się za zaległe zadanie z eliksirów.

We wtorek na wróżbiarstwie kilka razy czuł, że jest mu zimno, i zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego. Drapanie w gardle też się nasiliło. Symptomy przeziębienia, jak nic, a on tak nienawidził być chory. Owinął się mocniej szalikiem, próbując odmówić chłopakom z dormitorium wyjścia na błonia. Dał jednak za wygraną, zobaczywszy obok Draco w podobnej sytuacji. Dziewczyny próbowały go niezbyt delikatnie rozweselić, namawiając na śnieżki. Tym razem gra rozgrywała się tylko pomiędzy uczniami z ich Domu. Dziewczyny kontra chłopaki.

Jakiś czas później, mokrzy od szybko topniejącego na rozgrzanych czarami ubraniach śniegu, wkroczyli niemrawo do wielkiego holu. Przegrać z dziewczynami, co za wstyd. Harry już dawno rozpiął płaszcz i szatę, bo było mu za gorąco. Kolacji prawie nie zjadł, wypił tylko dwie szklanki soku i po pożegnaniu z przyjaciółmi poszedł spać, czując się strasznie zmęczony.

— Jest rozpalony.

— To pewnie przez tę wczorajszą zabawę na śniegu. Przeziębił się.

— Do tego stanu? Niemożliwe. — Harry usłyszał gdzieś nad sobą głos Poppy.

Było mu okropnie zimno, chciało mu się pić i bolało go całe ciało. Jęknął, zwracając tym na siebie uwagę zebranych. Ktoś natychmiast przyłożył mu zimną dłoń do rozgrzanego czoła. Owiał go zapach piołunu i kokosu.

— To musi trwać już od kilku dni. Może miał wcześniej jakieś objawy, ale nie zwracał na nie uwagi. To byłoby całkiem możliwe, znając jego wcześniejsze przypadki.

Znowu Snape? Czemu się temu nie dziwił? Może to jego Mroczny Anioł Stróż? Zwykły pewnie wykorkował po pierwszej _Avadzie_ albo stracił posadę za nieróbstwo. Uniósł się na łokciu, próbując wstać.

— A dokąd to, kochanieńki? — Pani Pomfrey bez większych problemów zmusiła go do powrotu do poprzedniej pozycji, popychając tylko lekko na poduszkę.

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak słaby, nawet po wyczerpaniu magicznym. Westchnął i natychmiast tego pożałował. Coś koniecznie chciało wydostać się z jego płuc. Coś o ostrych jak brzytwy pazurach. Kaszlał i kaszlał, a to nie chciało wyjść.

— Zapalenie płuc, jak nic — zawyrokowała pielęgniarka, kończąc zaklęcie diagnozujące. Podała mu jakiś nieziemsko pachnący eliksir, który prawie natychmiast powstrzymał kaszel. — Cóż, panie Potter, witam na co dwutygodniowej wizycie — uśmiechnęła się Poppy, przykrywając go kocem i zostawiając ze Snape'em, Ronem i Hermioną.

— Jak się tu znalazłem? — zachrypiał Harry przez podrażnione gardło.

— Chciałem cię rano obudzić, ale miałeś tak wysoką gorączkę, że na nic nie reagowałeś. Malfoy poleciał po profesora Snape'a. Chyba nadal zapomina, kto jest teraz jego opiekunem Domu. Dostałeś się tutaj kominkiem.

— Pewnie dlatego tak źle się czuję — mruknął Gryfon, przykładając dłoń do czoła i przymykając oczy.

— Źle się czujesz, Potter, bo twój organizm nie ma czasu na zregenerowanie sił — wtrącił chłodno Snape. — Dwa tygodnie to zbyt krótko, przy niektórych twoich kontuzjach, by wydobrzeć. Twoja dieta też ma wiele do życzenia. Dbanie o siebie jest bardzo ważne w twoim nieszczęsnym przypadku.

Harry musiał przyznać mu rację. Nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na to, co je, wystarczało mu tylko, że było smaczne. A smaczne nie zawsze oznacza zdrowe. Poza tym zbyt często zdarzało mu się opuszczać posiłki, choć nie zawsze z jego własnej winy.

Nie ważne czego próbowała Pomfrey na spółkę za Snape'em, przez następne dni, stan Harry'ego nie chciał się poprawić.

Dwa dni po przebudzeniu się w skrzydle szpitalnym, chłopak nie mógł już oddychać samodzielnie. Pomagało mu w tym zaklęcie dostarczające powietrze bezpośrednio do płuc. Gorączka nie spadała, powodując majaki, które sprawiały, że rzucał się na łóżku, patrząc na torturujących go we dworze Voldemorta śmierciożerców. Gdy na wpół przytomny chłopak próbował walczyć z przewidzeniami, Dumbledore zdecydował się w końcu otoczyć łóżko, na którym leżał, barierą pochłaniającą magię Gryfona. Nie było najmniejszej szansy na zbliżenie się do Harry'ego bez aktywnej tarczy. Nawet dla Snape'a. Potter nie rozpoznawał nikogo. Jedynym pocieszeniem był brak wizji od Voldemorta. Tak mocno osłabiony chłopak mógłby już tego nie przeżyć.

Draco otrząsnął się trochę z otępienia, mając teraz inny powód do zmartwień. Odwiedzał Pottera codziennie wraz z Weasleyem i Granger. Rudzielec, choć z trudem, przyjął w końcu do wiadomości, że były Ślizgon zmienił się, a nawet wydoroślał. Hermiona zwróciła wtedy uwagę, że on sam też się zmienił. A Weasley musiał przyznać jej rację.

Kolejne trzy dni Gryfoni przeżyli w rosnącym napięciu. Oboje dorosłych zajmujących się chorym stawiało sprawę jasno. Nawet w czarodziejskim świecie zdarzają się śmiertelne przypadki u osób z zapaleniem płuc. A Potter do okazu zdrowia, nawet jeszcze przed chorobą, się bynajmniej nie zaliczał.

Szóstego dnia jednak stan Złotego Chłopca ustabilizował się, a gorączka przegrała walkę z eliksirami. Pierwsza pobudka Harry'ego była krótka. Otworzył oczy, napił się odrobinę wody z miodem oraz cytryną podanej przez Poppy i ponownie zapadł w sen, tym razem już zupełnie normalny.

Kolejne trzy dni trwało zanim mógł opuścić ambulatorium, choć tylko po to, by zameldować się u McGonagall.

— Panie Potter, zostałam poinformowana przez profesora Dumbledore'a o pewnej uldze, którą zastosujemy – my, nauczyciele – by mógł pan nadrobić zaległości. Panna Granger zaoferowała swoją pomoc przy korepetycjach. Mnie jednak bardzo martwi, tak jak i panią Pomfrey z resztą, stan pańskiego zdrowia.

— Ale ja czuję się dobrze — bronił się Harry.

— Panie Potter, wszyscy profesorowie wiedzą już o pana regularnych wizytach u magomedyczki. Nie podoba mi się fakt, że nie mogę wypytywać pana o ten problem, w końcu jestem opiekunką twego Domu, ale nie chcę być wręcz wścibska. Nie wtrącamy się w tę sprawę, na wyraźną prośbę dyrektora, który powiedział, że zajmuje się pan tym problemem razem z profesorem Snape'em.

— Coś w tym rodzaju, jeśli mogę to tak nazwać, pani profesor.

— Dobrze. Ponieważ za kilka dni zapewne znów opuści pan zajęcia chcemy się zawczasu przygotować.

Z tym faktem Harry musiał się zgodzić. Większość tygodnia przespał i zostało mu już zaledwie około trzech, czterech dni na kolejną „akcję".

— Dlatego też jak najszybciej przekażemy pannie Granger tematy przyszłych zajęć, aby mogła je z panem przerobić.

Chłopak krótko podziękował profesorce za troskę. Przynajmniej miał szansę nadrobić materiał i nie zaharować się jak wół. Hermiona ustali pewnie jakiś odpowiedni dla niego plan. Musi tylko dorzucić do niego treningi ze Snape'em i Malfoyem. Jak na razie pierwsze spotkania nie bardzo im wyszły. Ale teraz może chociaż nagadać Draco. Z profesorem lepiej nie zaczynać. Nie zawsze może być w tak pokojowym nastroju, jak ostatnio. A najbliższe spotkanie miało odbyć się właśnie dzisiaj, po kolacji, czyli za dwie godziny. Dobrze, że chociaż był piątek. Będzie mógł odpocząć przez weekend.

Po kolacji, wraz z Malfoyem, zapukał do drzwi gabinetu nauczyciela eliksirów.

— Nie mam zamiaru dzisiaj z tobą trenować, Potter, bo dopiero co opuściłeś szpital — zaczął profesor od razu na wstępie, uważnie mierząc Gryfona tym swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem. — Będziesz obserwatorem. Poćwiczymy trochę z Draco, a ty masz wyłapywać jego błędy.

— Dobrze, profesorze.

Przeszli do jednej z sal lekcyjnych, przygotowanej do tego typu praktyk.

Harry rozsiadł się wygodnie w jednym z kątów i obserwował rozgrzewkę. Snape promował system ciało-umysł. Nauczenie ciała pewnych nawyków, by umysł mógł później myśleć tylko o zaklęciach. Wygibasy, które kazał wykonywać Malfoyowi, były naprawdę męczące i Harry wiedział, że on sam nie miał na to ani grama siły. Padłby po góra pięciu minutach. Potem nadszedł czas zaklęć i kontrzaklęć. Większość Potter poznał już w zeszłym roku, gdy Hermiona układała plan na zajęcia Gwardii. Kilka nowych zaciekawiło go i zanotował sobie w pamięci, by powiedzieć o nich dziewczynie.

Nagły ból w bliźnie przerwał jego rozmyślania. Voldemort znów próbował przedrzeć się przez jego osłony. Próbował to jednak złe określenie. On przechodził przez nie jak rozgrzany nóż przez masło.

Głuchy odgłos uderzania ciała o podłogę zwrócił uwagę pojedynkujących się kawałek dalej mężczyzn.

— Potter! — Przypadli do niego natychmiast, odwracając na plecy.

Nieprzytomny chłopak, targany cierpieniem, nawet nie jęknął.

— Zrób coś! — ponaglał Draco wuja.

— Nie potrafię. Już wcześniej próbowałem. Podczas połączenia ból zostaje przekazany także osobie, która wkroczy do zajętego przez Czarnego Pana umysłu.

— I co z tego?

— Draco, nawet nie jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić, co on mu robi. Byłem tam tylko kilka minut i myślałem, że umrę.

— Czyli on sam musi to znosić? Nikt nie może mu pomóc?

— Niestety nie znam nikogo, oprócz Pottera, kto potrafiłby znieść taką ilość mentalnego bólu, jaką wysyła mu Czarny Pan.

Snape wstał, by transmutować jedną z ułożonych pod ścianą ławek w sofę.

Draco spojrzał szybko na wujka, potem na Pottera. Ujął mocniej różdżkę i cichym, ale pewnym głosem rzucił zaklęcie.

— _Legilimens._

Snape odwrócił się gwałtownie, słysząc tę inkantację. Draco, dotykając czoła Pottera, cicho coś szeptał, choć Severus nie rozumiał słów.

Harry natychmiast wyczuł obecność kogoś innego niż Voldemort. Dziś potwór przechodził samego siebie. Poza nasyłaniem bólu dorzucił jeszcze wizje tortur.

Chciał wypchnąć tę nową jaźń, ale ta się nie poddawała, dał więc za wygraną, by nie marnować ograniczonych sił.

— Chcę ci pomóc — usłyszał słowa, ale nie mógł skojarzyć, do kogo mogłyby należeć.

Nie był to Snape, jego rozpoznawał natychmiast. Nie był to też Dumbledore. Czemu jaźnie nie mogą mieć głosu takiego, jaki mają ich właściciele w rzeczywistości? Ten delikatny jak podmuchy letniego wiatru głos nie pasował mu do nikogo, kogo znał.

— Odejdź!

— Nie zostawię cię samego.

— Nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał. Wystarczy, że ten dupek nie daje mi spokoju.

— Potter! To nie jest prośba. Zostaję!

Ten upór Harry rozpoznałby wszędzie.

— Draco?

— Nie, Merlin w samej swojej wielkiej osobie! — Jego irytacja przebijała się nawet przez ciągły ból Czarnego Pana. — Oczywiście, że to ja! A myślałeś, że kto?

— Odejdź, Draco. Naprawdę nie mam siły, żeby cię wypchnąć, a zaraz zacznie się najgorsze — prosił słabo brunet.

Z drugiej strony nie chciał zostać sam.

— Nie zostawię cię — upierał się Malfoy. — Będziesz teraz robił wszystko, co ci każę, i razem damy mu radę.

— Nie mów, że jesteś lepszy w te klocki od Voldemorta.

Rozmowa oczywiście nie przebiegała tak gładko. Harry naprawdę musiał się mocno starać, żeby nie zagłębić się w bólu i wizji. Czuł się, jakby oglądał dwa telewizory na raz i próbował nadążyć za każdym programem.

— Miałem trzech niezwykłych nauczycieli. Każdy stosował inną taktykę, a ja stworzyłem własną kombinację. Nawet Czarny Pan nie potrafi się przez nią przedrzeć, choć nie próbował, szczerze powiedziawszy, bo o niej nie wiedział.

— No, dobra. Spróbować zawsze można. — Mentalny głos Pottera zaczął słyszalnie słabnąć.

— Potter!

Snape, nie mogąc ruszyć połączonych chłopaków, wezwał patronusem Pomfrey i Dumbledore'a, gdy blizna Pottera zaczęła krwawić.

Po godzinie, podczas której nie wydarzyło się nic nowego, wszyscy zaczęli się martwić.

— To już za długo trwa — zauważył Severus. — Trzeba przerwać zaklęcie Draco.

— Nie — sprzeciwił się dyrektor.

— Albusie? — Poppy spojrzała na niego wystraszona, nie mając pojęcia, o czym Dumbledore myśli.

— Spójrzcie. Harry, przy pomocy Draco, jakoś sobie radzi.

Dumbledore miał rację. Oddech Pottera był tym razem spokojny i wyrównany. Krew z blizny nie płynęła tak szybko, jak poprzednio.

Tylko bladość na obu twarzach świadczyła, że chłopcy nie zapadli w zwykły sen.

Nagle Malfoy otworzył oczy i spróbował wstać z klęczek. Zaraz jednak osunął się z powrotem na podłogę.

— Cholera, Potter. Trochę delikatniej — zaklął pod nosem.

— Przepraszam, Draco — szepnął Harry, nie otwierając oczu. — I dziękuję.

— Stracił przytomność — stwierdziła Poppy, wycofując zaklęcie diagnozujące, gdy głowa Gryfona opadła na bok.

— To chyba dołączę do niego… — Draco osunął się, już cały, na podłogę z cichym jękiem. — Głowa mi pęka. — Nie stracił jednak przytomności, chociaż bardzo tego pragnął. — Dacie mi coś przeciwbólowego, czy sam mam sobie iść i wziąć? — warknął, gdy nikt nie zareagował na jego wcześniejsze stwierdzenie.

Dorośli otrząsnęli się z szoku. Zabrali obu uczniów do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie Draco otrzymał w końcu swój upragniony eliksir.

— Draco, możesz nam powiedzieć, co robiłeś w umyśle Harry'ego? — spytał Dumbledore, widząc rozluźnienie na twarzy pacjenta po wypiciu mikstury.

— Nie. Obiecałem Potterowi.

— Panie Malfoy! — oburzyła się pielęgniarka, słysząc jego sprzeciw. — Severusie, przemów mu do rozsądku.

Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał tylko na Pomfrey, za maską pobłażliwości kryjąc niepokój.

— To nic nie da. Jest Malfoyem. Oni nie łamią obietnic za żadną cenę, jeśli już jakąś złożą.

— Dlaczego, panie Malfoy? — Po słowach Snape'a, głos dyrektora stał się nagle bardzo oficjalny.

— Ponieważ sposób, którego użyliśmy z Potterem do zablokowania Czarnego Pana, jest znany tylko nam dwóm. Nie mamy zamiaru udostępniać go nikomu. Nie chcemy żadnego przecieku.

— Przecieku?

— To takie mugolskie określenie. Ucieczka informacji w niepożądaną stronę — wytłumaczył Severus automatycznie.

— Wiem, co znaczy „przeciek", Severusie. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu nie chcą podzielić się sposobem blokady Toma.

— Pan chyba jeszcze nie zauważył, że Harry mało komu ufa. A panu najmniej. Nie wiem, co pan mu zrobił, ale musiało to mocno nadszarpnąć jego zaufanie.

Bardzo niezręczna cisza wypełniła salę szpitalną.

**OOOO**

Harry zastanawiał się, czy jest sens otwierać oczy. Przebywanie w tej sali było przecież jego najmniejszym problemem. Znając swoje szczęście, otacza go teraz wianuszek czarodziejów. Ostrożnie uchylił powiekę.

— Przestań udawać, że śpisz. Już dawno wymyślono zaklęcie monitorujące. — Draco siedział na krześle po jego lewej stronie, otulony kocem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał Harry słabo.

— Lepiej martw się o siebie, Potter. Spałeś szesnaście godzin.

Pewnie dlatego czuł się taki otumaniony i zdrętwiały.

— A ty? Co tu robisz?

— Czekam na śniadanie.

Oznaczało to, że Malfoy przebywał z nim w szpitalu pod stałą obserwacją pani Pomfrey.

— Ile przespałeś?

— Wystarczająco dużo — sapnął Draco, słysząc delikatny i troskliwy ton z ust tego szczególnego Gryfona.

— Mocno cię wymęczyłem. Przepraszam.

— To nie była twoja wina.

— Po części. Gdybym lepiej przyłożył się do nauki oklumencji, nic takiego by się nie zdarzyło.

— Kto cię uczył?

— Twój wuj, w zeszłym roku.

Harry najwidoczniej lubił szokować Draco. Ten robił wtedy bardzo ekspresyjne miny, tak było i teraz.

— Severus cię uczył? I nadal żyjesz? Myślałem, że szybciej ucieknę i porzucę swoje nazwisko, niż dam się namówić na lekcje z nim.

— To kto cię uczył? Mówiłeś coś o trzech nauczycielach.

— Moi rodzice i pewien przyjaciel rodziny. Najwięcej jednak mama. Miała do tego talent jak nikt. Twierdziła, że Blackowie byli w tym najlepsi.

Potter przymknął oczy, czując się zaskakująco wyczerpany tą krótką rozmową.

— Harry? — zaniepokoił się blondyn, pochylając się nad nim.

— Musiało cię mocno walnąć, skoro mówisz mi po imieniu — szepnął brunet, lekko się uśmiechając, nadal jednak nie otwierając oczu.

— To mnie nie strasz, kretynie. Pomfrey poszła po eliksiry dla ciebie. Bądź łaskaw nie odpływać, zanim nie przyjdzie.

— Postaram się, ale może być ciężko. Naprawdę czuję się słaby jak niemowlę.

— Przynajmniej przestałeś udawać męczennika.

Pani Pomfrey właśnie ten moment wybrała sobie, żeby się pojawić. A było tak wspaniale. Tak przynajmniej sądził Harry, poddając się tym wszystkim zabiegom. Po sprawdzeniu rany, która ostatnio bynajmniej nie przypominała blizny (za to ciągle się otwierała, jak drzwi z zdezelowanym zamkiem) i wypiciu chyba wszystkich możliwych mikstur z szafki, zostawiła go w końcu w spokoju.

— Jak ty to znosisz? — odezwał się Draco, gdy kobieta raczyła zniknąć. — Ja bym sobie tak nie pozwolił.

— Nie mam wyboru. Jestem tutaj za często, żeby robić sobie wroga z jedynej osoby, która ciągle ratuje mi życie.

— Też prawda. — Draco wrócił na swoje miejsce u boku Harry'ego.

— A jak naprawdę się czujesz po wydarzeniach ostatnich dni? — zadał trochę krepujące pytanie.

— Trzymam się jakoś — odparł cicho Malfoy. — Mama nie chciała bym się zamartwiał. Przyjąłem do wiadomości, że jej przygoda rozpoczęła się w trochę innym miejscu.

Ucichli na jakiś czas nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

— Gdzie masz Sebastiana? — zapytał nagle Potter, zmieniając temat na jakiś weselszy.

— Ostatnio, jak go widziałem, jakiś rudy potwór zabierał go z mojego dormitorium.

— Pozwoliłeś jej? — zdziwił się Gryfon, doskonale wiedząc, o kim mowa.

— Nie znasz kobiet Weasleyów? Błagam cię, Potter… To prawie samobójstwo stanąć im na drodze.

Harry przypomniał sobie panią Weasley, radzącą sobie z całą watahą dzieciaków. Nie dziwił się, no może trochę, że Malfoy nie przeszkodził Ginny w porwaniu jego królika.

— Dobrze, że to tylko maskotka. Nie chciałbym być właścicielem krzyżówki z wozakiem. Chociaż na hodowli i sprzedaży futer można by ubić niezły interes.

— Uważaj, odsetki cię zjedzą. Ginny już pewnie opatentowała pomysł.

— Opa…co? Przestań używać przy mnie tych mugolskich określeń — oburzył się po szlachecku blondyn. — Obaj należymy do porządnych rodów. Jesteśmy jedynymi dziedzicami i musimy pokazać klasę.

— Dobrze byś się sprawdził jako przewodnik dla pierwszorocznych. Mógłbyś im pokazywać klasę, gdyby się zgubili.

Wraz z eliksirami wzmacniającymi wrócił i humor. Draco nie przyjął jednak tej zniewagi tak łatwo. Pofuczał nad brunetem, gdy zamiast oczekiwanego zrozumienia zobaczył łobuzerski uśmieszek, po czym obraził się i wrócił do swojego łóżka. Harry miał zamiar go udobruchać, ale nie miał już sił. Chwilę później, gdy Draco wrócił sprawdzić, czemu Potter tak nagle ucichł, chłopak już spał.

**OOOO**

Harry zastanawiał się, czy Hagrid bardzo by się zezłościł, gdyby nie przyszedł na jego zajęcia. Ostatnio zaczął ufać swojemu przeczuciu. A dziś szczególnie nie dawało mu ono spokoju. Nerwy miał napięte jak postronki, podczas gdy Hermiona próbowała go uspokoić.

— Możesz użyć tarczy. Hagrid, nawet jeśli zauważy, to nic ci nie powie.

— To nie jest wyjście.

— Uważam jednak, że to dobry pomysł — rzekła dziewczyna, otrzepując śnieg z ramion.

Dzisiaj sypał dosyć intensywnie.

Cała klasa zatrzymała się przed zagrodą. Wozaki zostały już zabrane. Nie pozostały po nich nawet uprzęże.

— Witajcie. Mam dziś dla was naprawdę ciekawe okazy.

— Już się boję. — Draco z ostentacją odsunął się od zagrody na bezpieczną odległość. — Jeśli on mówi „ciekawy", to tak jakby znaczyło „groźny".

Hagrid jednak go nie usłyszał, pukając w skrzynię stojącą pośrodku zagrody.

— No, wyłazić, maleństwa. Macie gości. Chodźcie się przywitać.

Skrzynia zatrzęsła się i z jej środka wylazło kilka jasnoszarych stworów.

— Och, nie. — Hermiona natychmiast cofnęła się od barierki.

Większość osób zrobiła to samo. Nawet jeśli nie wiedzieli, co to takiego, ufali wiedzy Granger.

Sześć smukłych, homaropodobnych stworzeń rozlazło się po zagrodzie.

— Piękne, prawda?

— Panie psorze, czy jest pan pewien, że to bezpieczne — odważył się zapytać któryś z uczniów, obserwując podchodzący coraz bliżej jeden z okazów.

— Oczywiście. Langustniki* nie są niebezpieczne. Trzeba tylko pamiętać, żeby ich nie jeść, bo można się zrobić zielonym.

Harry z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się nowemu nabytkowi półolbrzyma.

— Harry, lepiej się odsuń! — zawołał Ron, widząc niespokojnie spojrzenie przyjaciółki rzucane w jego stronę.

— Są spokojne. Nic nie zrobią — uspokajał go Hagrid.

Tylko tak się mu wydawało. Dwa langustniki najwyraźniej uznały, że czas rozpocząć okres godowy i zaczęły walczyć ze sobą. Kolejne dwa dołączyły do nich, odganiając na bok samice. Nie bardzo spodobało się to żeńskiej części stada. Zepchnięte pod samą barierę, same zaczęły atakować.

Dean z Seamusem stali najbliżej, wcale niezrażeni ostrzeżeniami Hermiony. Zaczęli nawet obstawiać zakłady, która samica wygra te przepychanki. Samce nagle wyczuły innych obserwatorów. Ich długie, nakrapiane zielenią kleszcze zaczęły przecinać powietrze, kierując się w stronę uczniów. Dean odwrócił się od langustników, tłumacząc coś Seamusowi, nie widział więc zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa.

— Odsuńcie się od bariery! — zawołała Hermiona.

Seamus machnął na nią ręką, po raz kolejny lekceważąc ostrzeżenie. Harry bez wahania podszedł bliżej, żeby odciągnąć kolegów poza strefę rażenia. Ten nagły ruch musiał zdenerwować stworzenia.

Okrzyk bólu wyrwał się z ust zielonookiego Gryfona, gdy jedne ze szczypiec dosięgły jego nogi.

— Harry, nie!

Trójka chłopaków odsunęła się natychmiast poza zasięg pozostałych szczypiec.

— Czemu mnie nie słuchaliście? — karciła ich dziewczyna, zła, że wzgardzili jej ostrzeżeniami. — To naprawdę niebezpieczne stworzenia. Harry, masz teraz pecha na cały tydzień. Lepiej, żebyś przyjął to do wiadomości jak najszybciej. Nawet Felix ci nie pomoże. Mikstura szczęścia nie działa na magiczne ukąszenia…

**OOOO**

Harry nie chciał wierzyć Hermionie. Bardzo nie chciał. Nie interesowały go żadne kumulacje. Codziennie ma przeżywać to, co normalnie zdarzało mu się co dwa tygodnie? Załamany, uderzył głową w stół. Rozlany tym ruchem sok spłynął na jego spodnie. Nawet na to nie zareagował. Po krótkim odcinku, jaki dzielił zamek od chaty gajowego, oprócz siniaka po uszczypnięciu przez langustnika, nabawił się jeszcze guza, ubił sobie duży palec u nogi i umorusał większą część szaty. Rozlany sok nie robił mu już żadnej różnicy.

— Harry, proszę cię. Bądź bardziej ostrożny. — Po raz tysięczny upominała go Hermiona, wycierając napój i ze stołu, i z niego.

— Następnym razem, jak cię nie posłucham, masz moją pełną zgodę na wytarganie mnie za uszy.

— Potter! Jak tam twoje zdrówko? — Zabini przechodził właśnie obok ich stołu i nie odpuścił sobie zniewag. — Masz szansę dożyć końca tego tygodnia?

— Zaraz go strzelę! — warknął Weasley, ale Harry złapał go za ramię, powstrzymując mordercze zapędy.

— Nie są tego warci. Niech się cieszą, dopóki mogą.

— Wystarczy, że upiekło im się ostatnio — dorzucił Draco, wspominając akcję nad jeziorem, a dokładnie w jego odmętach. — Tym razem nie powinieneś im darować.

— Na pewno nie będę przetrzepywać im skóry na oczach większości kadry nauczycielskiej — odparł Potter, wskazując bułką główny stół.

Harry uwielbiał gulasz i nic go nie powstrzyma od jego skonsumowania. Poza tym musiał nabrać sił, jeśli ma zmierzyć się ze swoim nowym pechem, i to przez calutki, bardzo długi tydzień. Skoro żadne antypechowe zaklęcie ani mikstura nie zadziała, musi stać się bardziej ostrożny, tak jak chce tego Hermiona. W tym momencie Hogwart zamienił się dla Harry'ego w jedno wielkie pole minowe pod ciągłym obstrzałem. Jak zwykle miał, co prawda, cichą nadzieję, że nie będą to jakieś straszne wypadki. Jego zdrowie jest już wystarczająco kiepskie. Ciężko wzdychając, ruszył za przyjaciółmi do dormitorium. Po drodze wpadł w fałszywy stopień, choć dałby głowę sobie uciąć, że nigdy nie znajdował się on w tym miejscu. Irytek wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody przy samym wejściu do wieży. Zaklęcie suszące i kilkanaście sekund później Harry padł na fotel przed kominkiem.

— Mam zamiar nie ruszać się z tego fotela przez najbliższy tydzień.

— A zajęcia? Już i tak masz duże problemy z nadążeniem za programem.

Kandelabr nad jego głową zaskrzypiał ostrzegawczo. Harry, nie czekając ani chwili, wyskoczył z fotela. Huk i swąd palonej materii rozniósł się po komnacie. Hermiona szybko ugasiła pożar. Prawie natychmiast zjawiła się opiekunka Domu.

— Co tu się dzieje? W moim gabinecie włączył się alarm bezpieczeństwa.

— Przykro mi, pani profesor. — Harry wstał z podłogi, otrzepując się z gruzu. — Przez najbliższy tydzień często będzie się włączał.

— A to dlaczego?

— Na zajęciach z opieki Harry'ego zaatakował langustnik ladaco.

— Hagrid już całkiem oszalał? — Minerva załamała ręce, słysząc słowa panny Granger. — Sprowadzać takie stworzenia do szkoły pełnej uczniów. Panie Potter, radzę panu przez większość czasu utrzymywać tarczę. Uchroni pana przed większością drobnych wypadków. Zawiadomię też panią Pomfrey oraz resztę nauczycieli, aby byli przygotowani. Nie zwolnię jednak pana z zajęć, dopóki nie okaże się to naprawdę konieczne.

— Tak, wiem. Za dużo ich opuściłem. Hermiona już mnie uświadomiła.

Do końca dnia Harry nie opuścił pokoju wspólnego, odrabiając zadania i ucząc się z Hermioną. Skończyło się tylko na rozlanym atramencie, pokaleczonej ręce, gdy pióro pękło mu w dłoni, oraz kilku guzach.

Rano nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wstawać. Ale ponieważ otaczali go sami Gryfoni, nie miał też zbytniego wyboru. Teraz, kiedy Trelawney dowiedziała się o jego pechu, ta stuknięta proroczyni zapewne nie da mu spokoju na zajęciach.

Po śniadaniu, ciężkim przetrwaniu wróżbiarstwa i podobnym obiedzie, chłopak chciał już tylko zniknąć. Zdecydował się ukryć w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Tam może zostać najwyżej zmoczony wodą. Opadł ciężko na podłogę pod oknem.

— Witaj, Harry! Och, przepraszam! — zawołała dziewczyna, wynurzając się z umywalki i oczywiście ochlapując go wodą.

— Nic nie szkodzi — westchnął, osuszając się.

— Rzadko teraz przychodzisz.

— Jestem ostatnio bardzo zajęty. Przykro mi, Marto.

— Rozumiem. Ty masz ciągle swoje życie, a ja tylko sobie tu przebywam — zachlipała panna.

Nagle drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się odrobinę i ktoś z okrzykiem triumfu zawołał:

— Pięćdziesiąt punktów za trafienie w głowę!

Harry zobaczył charakterystyczną okładkę _Historii Hogwartu_ przelatującą przez głowę Marty, a następnie zmierzającą w stronę okna nad jego głową. Zdążył jeszcze osłonić głowę rękami, zanim kawałki szyby spadły na niego. Sapnął, czując jak wiele odłamków wbija się mu w ramiona i plecy. Nie miał zamiaru się ruszać i wbijać głębiej szkieł.

— Marto, lepiej kogoś zawołaj — poprosił, powoli biorąc oddech.

Pierwsza do łazienki wpadła McGonagall, a zaraz za nią Snape.

— Nie ruszaj się — odezwali się jednocześnie.

— Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Proszę powstrzymać tylko krwawienie, bo już widzę mroczki przed oczami.

Mrowienie magii otoczyło jego ciało na kilka sekund.

— Możesz opuścić ręce. Wyjąłem co większe kawałki. Resztę usunie Pomfrey.

Harry wyprostował się ostrożnie, nadal czując te resztki szkła w swoim ciele.

— Lepiej nie wstawaj.

McGonagall wyczarowała nosze i z pomocą profesora położyła na nich Pottera na brzuchu.

— Poppy! — krzyknęła Minerva zaraz po wejściu do szpitala.

Snape przelewitował Gryfona na łóżko, usuwając jednocześnie z niego ubranie.

— Mógł pan zostawić chociaż slipy — obruszył się chłopak, zirytowany. — Jakoś nie widzi mi się świecić tyłkiem. Poza tym wiem, że tam nie jestem ranny.

— Co za skromność, Potter. — Przykrył go jednak kocem od pasa w dół.

Z tacy na szafce, przygotowanej zawczasu, wziął małe szczypce i gazę.

— Zacznę powoli usuwać resztę szkła. Staraj się nie ruszać, nie mam zamiaru cię mocniej kaleczyć.

— Moim plecom to i tak nie zrobi większej różnicy, panie profesorze. I tak nie wyglądają normalnie.

— Ty nigdy nie byłeś normalny, Potter.

— Severusie — sapnęła na niego Minerva, oczyszczając rany, stojąc z drugiej strony łóżka.

— Bardzo panu dziękuję, że raczył mnie pan uświadomić.

— Chyba jednak wolałem, jak byłeś niemową.

— Severusie Snape! To było okrutne. — Pani Pomfrey wyganiała na korytarz mocno zarumienioną siódmoroczną Ślizgonkę. — Witam, panie Potter. Co tym razem?

— Bliskie spotkanie _Historii Hogwartu_ z oknem. — Chłopak spiął się na chwilę przy wyjmowaniu kawałka z jego ramienia. — Ale więcej nie powiem już ani słowa, bo profesor Snape preferuje ciszę.

Zamilkł, czasami tylko sycząc na kontakt eliksirów z jego skórą.

— Co z panną Emils? — spytał nagle Severus, rzucając pielęgniarce szybkie spojrzenie.

— Całe szczęście fałszywy alarm. Nauczyłam ją odpowiedniego zaklęcia. Obiecała, że przekaże go też innym koleżankom.

— Jakoś nie pamiętam, bym w tym wieku tak szalał, jak oni teraz. Czy oni te hormony wypijają co rano z sokiem? Ostatnio nic innego nie robię, tylko wyłapuję zakochane pary, kryjące się po kątach. Nienawidzę lutego.

Harry, cierpliwie znosząc zabiegi, uśmiechnął się lekko. Walentynki nie były także jego ulubionym dniem w roku, więc rozumiał Snape'a. Po pierwsze, był sławny. Po drugie, w miarę majętny. Nie znał do końca wartości skrytki, a nie chciał się chwalić, że jest bogaty. Te dwie rzeczy powodowały, że patrzono na niego właśnie przez te pryzmaty. A on chciał, żeby patrzono na _niego_, Harry'ego.

Powoli zaczął zapadać w otępienie, czy to spowodowane utratą krwi, czy spadkiem adrenaliny.

— Lepiej daj mu teraz te eliksiry, bo zaczyna odpływać do krainy gryfonków — usłyszał jak zwykle przemiły głos Snape'a przebijający się powoli do jego umysłu.

Poczuł, że jest ostrożnie przez niego odwracany i podnoszony, a następnie zmuszony do wypicia dwóch czy trzech mikstur.

— To ja się na chwilę urwę, jeśli panie pozwolą — mruknął, już leżąc i zasypiając powoli.

— Teraz to był wykapany James Potter. — Minerva zaśmiała się nieco histerycznie.

Severus ścisnął szczypce, a następnie rzucił nimi na tacę.

— To proszę, zajmijcie się kopią Jamesa. Mam inne obowiązki.

I opuścił salę, trzaskając drzwiami.

— Chyba poproszę Albusa o zamontowanie tych obrotowych drzwi, jakie mają mugole. Podobno nimi nie sposób trzasnąć, chociaż znając Severusa, na pewno coś by wymyślił.

Harry, będąc już na granicy snu, zasmucił się tą reakcją. Gdyby wiedział, ugryzłby się w język. Naprawdę nie chciał przypominać swego ojca. A już na pewno nie Snape'owi.

**OOOO**

— Po wczorajszym wypadku nauczyciele zdecydowali, że dziś nie pójdzie pan na zajęcia. Po pierwsze, z powodu odniesionych ran, a po drugie, przez niebezpieczeństwo, jakim mogą one zagrozić — powiadomiła Harry'go McGonagall sucho.

To było raczej do przewidzenia. Środa była naładowana najtrudniejszymi zajęciami praktycznymi.

— Panna Granger przyniosła już pańskie zadania na dzisiaj. Posiłki dostarczą skrzaty.

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że to będzie bardzo długi i nudny dzień. Może jednak przynajmniej tutaj będzie bezpieczny? Pani Pomfrey już wczoraj rzuciła razem z McGonagall zaklęcia nietłukące na okna. Przyjaciele odwiedzili go na chwilę przed śniadaniem. Nie mieli jednak zbyt wiele czasu na pogaduszki. Napięty harmonogram pozwoli im przyjść znowu nie wcześniej niż po kolacji. Po śniadaniu Harry zabrał się za czytanie, tylko trzy razy kalecząc palce o kartki. Udało mu się nawet uskoczyć przed atramentem, gdy kałamarz zdecydował się przyjąć pozycję horyzontalną. Rozlana zupa poparzyła mu dłonie, a przewracający się parawan nabił guza. Dzień nie był ani trochę nudny. W końcu chłopak zaczął sobie zapisywać „wpadki" na jednym z pergaminów, klasyfikując je pod odpowiednimi zranieniami. Miał już „guzy", „rany otwarte", „siniaki", a nawet jedno „podtopienie", gdy myjąc zęby, zakrztusił się, i tylko pomoc Poppy, która mocnym walnięciem w plecy spowodowała, że nie sklasyfikował tego jako „prawie śmiertelne".

Po obiedzie wpadł, i to dosłownie, Draco, choć widać było, że nie zrobił tego z własnej woli.

— Cześć! — przywitał się brunet, odkładając książkę do eliksirów i ssąc palec.

Kolejna kreska w rubryce „rany otwarte".

— Ja tylko na chwilę. — Draco zaglądał przez szparę w uchylonych drzwiach.

— Widzę. Czemu nie powiesz McGonagall?

— A po co? Myślisz, że to coś da? — burknął blondyn i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami, wywołując tym pielęgniarkę z kantorka.

— Kto to był? — spytała, nie widząc na sali nikogo, prócz swojego pacjenta.

— Tylko Draco wpadł na moment.

— Znów Ślizgoni? — Wyglądało na to, że blondyn nie pierwszy raz się tu chował. — Porozmawiaj z kolegą, to musi dotrzeć do dyrektora.

— On już wie, przecież zgodził się na nowy przydział — zauważył Harry.

**OOOO**

— Dobry wieczór, wuju — przywitał się blondyn, wchodząc do gabinetu Severusa Snape'a.

— Dobry wieczór, Draco. Co cię sprowadza?

— Nic specjalnego. Tak po prostu wpadłem.

Malfoy usiadł naprzeciwko kominka. Na stoliku obok pojawiła się filiżanka ulubionej herbaty arystokraty, przyzwana przez gospodarza.

— Jak w nowym Domu?

— Znośnie. Nie próbują mnie zabić, a poza pierwszym wieczorem nie wykazują zbytniego entuzjazmu. Poza dziewczynami, które chcą się umówić z ciekawości „jaki to jest Malfoy?".

— A Złota Trójca?

— Tu trochę lepiej. Tolerują mnie z powodu Harry'ego. — Zaśmiał się. — Nawet nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie zacząłem Pottera wołać po imieniu. Weasley nadal mnie nie lubi, ale zachowuje się przynajmniej w miarę kulturalnie. Oświecili mnie ostatnio o wizjach Pottera. Czy często je ma?

— Nie wiem, jak było wcześniej, bo ukrywał to przed wszystkimi. Teraz, gdy blizna otwiera się w efekcie bardzo inwazyjnego kontaktu z Czarnym Panem, zdarza się to średnio dwa razy w miesiącu.

— A co z tym jego przekleństwem? Nic o tym nie mówią w mojej obecności. Tylko jakieś błahe szczegóły.

— Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że tak naprawdę nic nie wiedzą. Mają tylko krótki wierszyk i domysły o liczbach z niego. Coś o ósemce i dwójce. Nie wiedzą jednak, do czego się odnoszą albo do kogo. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi Potter. Mam swoje podejrzenia, ale na razie niech nimi pozostaną. Nie znam żadnej mikstury z goryczą prawdy czy słodkimi łzami. Przeszukałem swoją bibliotekę i żadna z roślin ani inny specyfik nie nosi podobnej nazwy.

Malfoy popijał wolno swój napój, słuchając.

— Jak dla mnie oni coś wiedzą. Nie zachowywaliby się tak skrycie w rozmowach o klątwie w moim towarzystwie. Poza tym, pamiętam jak jeszcze w ambulatorium Potter nakazał Granger opowiedzieć mi szczegóły z wyraźnym zaznaczeniem, cytuję: „wiesz, kogo masz pominąć?". I podejrzewam, że chodzi o ciebie, wujku.

— O mnie? Możliwe. — Profesor przypomniał sobie podsłuchaną całkiem niedawno rozmowę. — Ale nadal nic nam to nie mówi. Dopóki nie odkryję wszystkich kart. — Snape przysunął sobie kolejny test do sprawdzenia, które przerwał, gdy wszedł chrześniak. — A jak tam Ślizgoni?

Draco zagryzł na moment wargę, ale szybko się opanował.

— Próbują. Ciągle próbują. Boją się jednak reakcji Pottera i, gdy jest w jego pobliżu, nic nie robią. Ale nie mogę ciągle za nim łazić, to uwłacza mojemu honorowi. Już nawet w Domu myślą, że jesteśmy parą.

— A jesteście?

— Nie wiem. — Chłopak zarumienił się spektakularnie, zastanawiając się przy okazji, jak to jest, że jego ojciec chrzestny, na co dzień skryty i zdystansowany, potrafi czasami zadać tak bezpośrednie pytanie, że człowiek ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. — Chyba nie. Sam nie wiem. W jednej chwili zachowuje się, jakby mnie uwodził, a w następnej gra z Weasleyem w eksplodującego durnia, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Strasznie to pogmatwane.

— Takie jest życie, Draco.

— Tak, wiem. Ale czasami mogłoby być trochę jaśniejsze. Lepiej już pójdę — rzucił blondyn, wstając.

— Jeszcze jedno, Draco. Dyrektor nalega, byś to nosił zawsze przy sobie.

Severus położył na stole monetę, całkiem podobną do tej, którą wysyłał ojcu, by ratować Snape'a.

— Świstoklik?

— Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Chłopak schował go do kieszeni i pożegnał się, wychodząc.

**OOOO**

Kolejnego dnia pozwolono Harry'emu dołączyć do swojej klasy. Podczas historii magii robił z Hermioną poprawki do eseju z obrony. Po raz pierwszy nie przespał tej lekcji.

Profesor Walter nadal nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić, że nawet po odzyskaniu głosu Harry nie używa różdżki. Zwrócił mu nawet na ten fakt uwagę. Harry zdecydował się więc tym razem wziąć ją na zajęcia. Kolejny raz miały odbyć się pojedynki, tyle że dziś na otwartej przestrzeni.

Profesor rozdzielił ich na czteroosobowe grupy. Całe szczęście mogli dobrać się sami. Nikogo już nie dziwiło połączenie Złota Trójca plus Malfoy, choć zazdrość dziewczyn raziła Harry'ego tak mocno, że przez większość zajęć nie otwierał białego oka. Jako jedyny z nauczycieli, profesor nie przejął się pechem jednego z uczniów.

Ich dzisiejszym zadaniem było wyeliminowanie jak największej ilości grup, bez strat na własnej.

Hermiona zajmowała się wyszukiwaniem celu, Ron strategią podejścia i eliminacji. Draco i Harry atakiem i – w razie kłopotów – osłoną.

Przeciwko własnemu Domowi nie mieli większych trudności, za to ze Ślizgonami sprawa przedstawiała się zgoła inaczej. Grali bardzo ostro, perfidnie i po prostu po ślizgońsku. Nie raz, nie dwa, tarcza Draco i Harry'ego ratowała ich przed klątwami. Pod sam koniec zajęć, gdy zostali tylko oni i trzy grupy Węży, zaczęło się robić naprawdę gorąco. Ślizgoni połączyli siły i zaatakowali jednocześnie.

Harry zdecydował się na wyjęcie różdżki. Jego ciało nadal reagowało instynktownie.

— Osłonię was, a wy atakujcie! — zawołał, rzucając tarczę na swoje otoczenie.

Bariera utworzyła coś w rodzaju bąbla, lśniąc przy zetknięciu z czarami.

— Harry, nie możemy walczyć, będąc w środku. Ta tarcza pochłania także nasze zaklęcia. Lepiej się poddajmy, i tak jesteśmy zmęczeni poprzednimi pojedynkami.

Hermiona miała rację. Bieganie po krzakach i rzucanie sporej ilości czarów mocno ich wyczerpało. Ślizgoni chyba tylko czekali, aż inne grupy wyeliminują się nawzajem. Nie wyglądali wcale na zmęczonych.

Ron opierał się ciężko o drzewo. U jego stóp siedziała Hermiona z różdżką wycelowaną gdzieś poza tarczę. Tylko Draco stał u jego boku, ale widać było, że i on jest wyczerpany.

Byli zmęczeni, byli otoczeni, ale Harry nie chciał się tak łatwo poddać.

Nie otrzymali jednak od przeciwników czasu, żeby wymyślić jakiś plan. Nagły atak ze wszystkich stron tak wystraszył Draco, że chłopak cofnął się, wytrącając różdżkę z dłoni Pottera. Ten w ostatniej chwili złapał ją, zanim upadła w śnieg. Chwila ta wystarczyła, żeby bariera opadła i zaklęcia zaczęły lecieć gęściej w ich stronę. Ron osłonił Hermionę, sam zostając trafiony trzema _Drętwotami_ na raz. Dziewczyna nie mogła się bronić pod sparaliżowanym przyjacielem. Draco, po odtrąceniu swoją własną tarczą kilku wrednych klątw, został trafiony połączonymi _Drętwotą_ i _Obscurą_. Harry przykucnął obok przyjaciół, chroniąc ich barierą, tym razem stworzoną po staremu, ruchem dłoni. Gniew na tak niecny atak potęgował się w nim i kipiał niczym lawa, gotowa do wybuchnięcia. Ślizgoni podchodzili coraz bliżej, niczym hieny czekające na ostatnie podrygi ofiary, by móc zatopić kły w jej trzewiach.

Uniesione różdżki wycelowane były tylko w Pottera.

Ten, zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji, pozostawił ochronną tarczę wokół bezbronnych przyjaciół i odsunął się od nich, czekając na atak.

Pierwsze zaklęcia odbił mniejszą tarczą, ale nie miał szans zniwelować wszystkich.

— _Culter!_

— _Obscuro!_

— _Drętwota!_

— _Everte stati!_

— _Relashio!_

— _Conjuntivitis!_

Z taką ilością klątw żaden czarodziej nie miałby szans. Zdążył odepchnąć _Obscuro, Drętwotę, Everte stati i Conjuntivitis_. Niestety, _Relashio_ i _Culter_ były zbyt mocne na tak słabą tarczę. Należały w końcu do zaklęć raniących, i to dotkliwie, o czym Gryfon znów miał okazję się przekonać. Po zabawach śmierciożerców u Voldemorta myślał, że chociaż trochę przyzwyczaił się do efektów tych zaklęć. Mylił się jednak. Połączenie tych czarów było bardzo, ale to bardzo bolesne. Gdy usłyszał kolejną inkantację, spiął się cały, nie będąc gotowym na następny atak.

— _Ferox Doloris!** _

Harry nie znał tego czaru i nie chciał więcej go usłyszeć, gdy był kierowany na niego. Bolało, strasznie bolało. Jak połączenie wszystkich tortur naraz. Wszędzie na swoim ciele widział krew. Upadł na kolana, otoczony śmiejącymi się Wężami. Słyszał krzyk Hermiony, przedzieranie się kogoś przez krzaki i szum. Szum krwi szybko uciekającej z jego ciała.

OOOO

Tym razem, gdy wrócił do swego ciała, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty otwierać oczu, nie mówiąc już o sile potrzebnej, by tego dokonać. Leżał po prostu, wsłuchany w ciszę szpitalnej salki. Skrzypnięcie drzwi powiadomiło go, że ktoś wszedł do środka. Byle nie Ślizgon. Nie miał szansy w starciu w tym stanie. Usłyszał ciche szuranie przysuwanego bliżej łóżka krzesła.

— Cześć, Potter, to znowu ja. — Rozpoznał głos Draco, wyłapując z niego smutek. — Dlaczego nie chcesz się obudzić? To już za długo trwa. Wszyscy się martwią. Nawet Snape'a nosi. Wczoraj znów kłócił się z Walterem o cały ten pojedynek. Pół szkoły przy tym było, ty też powinieneś. Zresztą wszyscy są na niego wściekli za to, że pozwolił doprowadzić cię do takiego stanu. Harry, proszę, obudź się. To nie to samo, gdy ciebie nie ma. Nie mam się z kim drażnić…

— Hmm… To poważny problem. Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś popadł w apatię — mruknął słabo pacjent, nie rozpoznając swojego mocno zachrypniętego głosu.

Draco w efekcie spadł z krzesła, zrywając się natychmiast z podłogi i pochylając nad Potterem.

— Obudziłeś się!

— Na to wygląda.

— Lecę po Pomfrey.

— Możesz nawet popłynąć. Nigdzie nie ruszam. Nie wstaje. Tak będę sobie leżał — zamruczał, słysząc oddalający się tupot.

Kilka chwil później Harry usłyszał dobiegający z niedaleka znajomy głos.

— Panie Malfoy, nie chcę wiedzieć, co pan tu robi w środku nocy. Następnym razem proszę przyjść w dzień — skarciła blondyna pielęgniarka, ale bez większej złości. — Jak tam, kochaneczku? Obudziłeś się czy nie?

— Zastanawiam się nad tym. Skoro jest noc, to może jeszcze z niej skorzystam.

Przez cały ten czas nie otwierał oczu. Nawet sama rozmowa go wyczerpywała.

— Proszę bardzo. Rano pewnie będzie tu cała szkoła, więc nabierz sił.

Poczuł jej standardowe czary sprawdzające jego stan i znów zasnął, zastanawiając się, ile tym razem stracił.

Rano obudziły go ciche szepty w nogach łóżka.

— To już lepiej mówcie normalnie, to też posłucham — szepnął, zwracając uwagę zebranych.

Obrócił się na bok z jękiem, ledwo się ruszając. Nie wiedział, czym to jest spowodowane, ale czuł się jak kłoda owinięta toną opatrunków. Znając swoje szczęście, pewnie tak też wyglądał.

— Powoli, Potter.

— Witam, profesorze. — Otworzył ostrożnie oczy, przyzwyczajając się do jasności porannego słońca, wpadającego przez okno z naprzeciwka.

— Harry! — Hermiona tym razem ścisnęła jego dłoń, powstrzymując się przed tuleniem.

— Aż tak źle było? — Chłopak zdziwił się tym nietypowym dla niej zachowaniem.

— Stary, spałeś osiem dni — przywitał się w podobny sposób Ron.

— Cud, że w ogóle się obudziłeś — rzekł Snape, stając po lewej stronie jego łóżka wraz z Poppy. — To zaklęcie naprawdę trudno zdjąć. A w połączeniu z _Culterem_ i _Relashio_ było wręcz porównywalne z _Avadą_.

— Czyli znów to zrobiłem? — Dobrze wiedział, co insynuował Snape.

— Ależ oczywiście. W końcu Złoty Chłopiec musi się wykazać.

— Hej! Ja tego nie planowałem!

— Już się tak nie unoś, Potter. I bez tego jesteś dosyć wysoko w tabeli najsłynniejszych tematów Wielkiej Sali.

— Słyszałem, że pan też jest gdzieś w tych okolicach.

Dwójka stojących Gryfonów przysłuchiwała się tej rozmowie, czekając aż polecą punkty.

— A tak przy okazji. Parkinson odeszła ze szkoły. Przygotuj się.

Pansy Parkinson odeszła, a Snape go ostrzega. To znaczyło tylko jedno, dziewczyna niedługo przyjmie Znak, a on pewnie będzie musiał to oglądać.

— Za jedno muszę jej podziękować. Dzięki niej przeleciał mi bokiem cały pech langustnika.

Mistrz Eliksirów dziwnie odchrząknął i zerknął na Pomfrey.

— Chyba nie będziesz musiał, kochaneczku. Nawet, gdy byłeś nieprzytomny, pech dawał o sobie znać. Gdyby nie profesor Snape, byłbyś o wiele gorszym stanie.

— Dziękuję panie profesorze i pani także, pani Pomfrey.

— Och, nie ma za co. To mój obowiązek — rzuciła kobieta, uśmiechając się do niego i mijając Severusa, po czym postawiła tacę na szafce. — A teraz, moi drodzy, pomożecie mi przy zmianie opatrunków.

Harry zbladł na te słowa.

— Pani Pomfrey, to my z Ronem zaczekamy na zewnątrz. — Gryfonka aż za dobrze znała tę reakcję.

— Dlaczego? — zdziwiła się pielęgniarka, nie zauważając zachowania pacjenta.

— Idźcie. Poradzimy sobie. Zresztą, zaraz śniadanie — odezwał się profesor. — Możecie przyjść po posiłku, ale nie sprowadzajcie od razu całego swojego stada.

Przyjaciele wyszli, a Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

— Severusie, dlaczego wygoniłeś przyjaciół pana Pottera?

— Domyśl się, kobieto — warknął mistrz eliksirów, obchodząc łóżko dookoła i stając po przeciwnej stronie.

Harry spuścił głowę, gdy spojrzała na niego. Chyba zrozumiała swój błąd, bo nic więcej nie powiedziała. Przy pomocy dwójki dorosłych Harry usiadł, nadal czując się odrętwiały i oszołomiony. Profesor przytrzymywał go w tej pozycji zauważając, że chłopak ma z tym niewielki problem.

Sam zainteresowany obserwował pojawiające się wraz ze zdejmowanymi bandażami ciągle świeże rany.

— Dlaczego one takie są? — spytał. — Myślałem, że pana eliksiry powodują natychmiastowe gojenie.

— Potter, ten twój pech spowodował, że wszystkie mikstury tego typu dziwnym trafem straciły swoje magiczne właściwości właśnie w dniu pojedynku.

— To o tym pani mówiła? — Odwrócił głowę w stronę pielęgniarki, smarującej mu ramię czymś śmierdzącym.

— Tak. Profesor Snape znalazł na szczęście środek zastępczy. Działający trochę wolniej, ale skuteczny.

— Dopiero jutro otrzymam nowe składniki, bo kolejnym dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, one też się nagle skończyły. — Severus mówił sarkastycznym tonem, ale z domieszką czegoś dotychczas u niego niespotykanego – lęku.

Harry zerknął na niego drugim okiem. Profesor się o niego bał.

Kolejny opatrunek został zdjęty i oczom rannego ukazała się naprawdę duża rana po poparzeniu na lewym boku. Sięgała pasa, kryła się pod bokserkami, a ponownie pojawiała się za ich nogawką.

Potter zamarł na ten widok. Potem zaczął się trząść.

— Chłopcze? — Poppy przerwała przemywanie ran i spojrzała na strasznie bladego pacjenta.

Severus widząc, co się dzieje z chłopakiem, kiwnął głową na magomedyczkę, żeby zostawiła ich samych. Ta usłuchała, odchodząc pospiesznie.

— Potter — odezwał się Nietoperz, chcąc zwrócić uwagę Gryfona, którego ramiona coraz mocniej drżały. Na ściśnięte pięści spadło kilka słonych kropel.

— Chcę zostać sam.

— Nie mogę zostawić cię w tym stanie.

— To tylko płacz. Może pan iść.

— Nie miałem na myśli twojego pokazu, tylko twoje rany. Pomfrey nie opatrzyła ich do końca. A teraz bądź tak miły i pozwól sobie pomóc.

— Wszystko mi jedno — wycedził przez zęby Gryfon, kładąc się i obracając plecami do mężczyzny.

Snape szarpnął nim, gdy zobaczył, że chłopak położył się na otwartej ranie.

— Durny, krnąbrny bachor! — Przewrócił go w swoją stronę. — To tylko rana. Nie rób z tego takiej afery.

— Pan nic nie rozumie!

Harry wyrwał się, siadając, z zamiarem odsunięcia się. Jego organizm niestety nie był jeszcze gotowy na takie wyczyny. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i pociemniało w oczach. Poczuł jeszcze otaczający go zapach kokosu oraz piołunu i stracił przytomność.

Gdy znów się obudził, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, ogrzewając mu plecy, gdy siadał.

Na szafce czekał na niego posiłek z aktywnym zaklęciem podgrzewającym. Harry wręcz rzucił się na niego. Wiedział już z doświadczenia, że był utrzymywany na różnego rodzajach eliksirach, ale prawdziwe jedzenie to co innego.

— Widzę, że apetyt dopisuje. — Pani Pomfrey pojawiła się jak spod ziemi.

— Przepraszam za wcześniej, ja po prostu…

— Rozumiem — przerwała mu. — Powinieneś przeprosić profesora Snape. Tylko dzięki niemu jesteś w tak dobrej kondycji.

— Tak zrobię, gdy tylko będę miał okazję.

— Czyli dotarło do tego twojego małego móżdżku, że to tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia?

Nagłe pojawienie się Snape'a spowodowało, że jedzony właśnie posiłek trafił nie tam, gdzie trzeba.

— Pan chce mnie zabić. — Bardziej zauważył niż zapytał Harry, dopiero po chwili odzyskując normalny oddech. — Chyba, że pana bawi oglądanie takich reakcji na pańskie pojawienie się?

— Może i to, i to, panie Potter — zadrwił nauczyciel, stawiając na jego szafce trzy szklane pojemniczki. — Otrzymałem wcześniej składniki, Pomfrey. Te dwa — wskazał większe — użyj najpierw. Ten ulepszyłem. — Przysunął ostatni bliżej chłopaka. — Większość świeżych blizn zniknie po jego użyciu. Jeśli będziesz mieć szczęście, nawet wszystkie z poprzedniego roku.

Harry patrzył to na pojemnik z zielonego dymionego szkła, to na Snape'a.

— Zamknij buzię, Potter — zażądał natychmiast mistrz eliksirów. — Nie wyglądasz na inteligentną istotę ludzką. Zresztą nawet teraz nie wyglądasz za inteligentnie — dodał złośliwie, gdy chłopak wykonał polecenie.

— Dziękuję! — krzyknął Harry za znikającym za drzwiami mężczyzną, gdy w końcu otrząsnął się z szoku.

Pomfrey zachichotała na widok uwielbienia, jakim pacjent obdarzał trzymany w dłoniach słoik.

— Jesteś gorszy od niejednej dziewczyny, kochanieńki.

— Nie zrozumie pani tego. Mnie wystarczy już ta jedna przeklęta blizna. Nie chcę ich więcej — rzekł głosem aż ciężkim od goryczy.

Kobieta westchnęła i sięgnęła po jeden z dwóch pozostałych specyfików.

— To co? Testujemy najpierw te?

Kiwnął głową twierdząco, pozwalając jej zdjąć z siebie koszulę szpitalną.

— Nadal śmierdzi — stwierdził, gdy otworzyła słoiczek i zapach uderzył w nozdrza chłopaka.

— Zażalenia kieruj do twórcy. Na pewno ci to odpowiednio wyjaśni.

— O nie! Takim szaleńcem jeszcze nie jestem. Wystarczy, że potem będę mógł się wykąpać albo chociaż usunąć ten zapach. Idę o zakład, że są w tym czyjeś odchody.

— Cóż, przykładowo guano nietoperzy jest bardzo silnym składnikiem stosowanym przy przyrządzaniu wielu mikstur leczniczych.

— Nie musiała mi pani tego mówić. Wystarczy, że się tym smaruję. Nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, że to też piję.

— Och, kochaneczku, i to już nie raz. Cała masa eliksirów wzmacniających główną bazę ma właśnie na…

— Nie! Nie! Nie chcę tego słyszeć. — Harry zatkał uszy, a pielęgniarka wybuchnęła śmiechem.

— Wesoło tu. Można się przyłączyć? — Zza parawanu wyszedł Draco w towarzystwie Weasleya i Granger.

Harry natychmiast zakrył się kocem, ale i tak większość ran była widoczna. Hermiona zbladła, a chłopcy tylko zagryźli wargi. Pomfrey bez słowa wyczarowała koszulę na ciele Harry'ego.

— Poczekamy, aż maść zadziała, a potem nałożymy ostatnią.

— Dziękuję, pani Pomfrey.

Przyjaciele przysunęli sobie krzesła.

— Wszyscy cię pozdrawiają. Nie przysyłają ci tutaj prezentów, bo Pomfrey zabroniła.

— Raczej zagroziła — zaśmiał się Ron. — Cytuję: „Jeśli któryś z was zagraci moją salę czymkolwiek pochodzenia cukierniczego oraz Weasleyowego, skończy jako element eliksiru profesora Snape'a".

Wybuchnęli krótkotrwałym śmiechem, po czym nastała niezręczna cisza. Hermiona i Ron zerkali to na Draco, to na Harry'ego.

— Możecie mówić przy Draco, i tak pewnie wszystkiego się dowie od Snape'a. Mamy przecież razem treningi.

Malfoy uniósł lekko brwi. Czyżby otrzymał zaszczyt przystąpienia do tajemnic Złotej Trójcy?

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech zanim spytała.

— Wiesz, że zostały ci trzy dni?

— Jestem tego w pełni świadomy. Nawet pani Pomfrey przygotowuje już wszystko.

— Stary, na pewno dasz radę? — Ron czasami przerażał swoich przyjaciół.

— A mam inny wybór, Ron? — odparł pytaniem na pytanie Harry.

Hermiona trzasnęła przyjaciela w ramię, mrucząc cicho pod nosem coś o pistacjowej wielkości jego inteligencji.

— Czy ktoś mnie łaskawie wtajemniczy? — wtrącił się Malfoy, zły, że nie orientuje się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

— Nie! — uciął krótko Weasley.

Harry parsknął, próbując się powstrzymać od pełnego wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

— Malfoy, Malfoy.

— Co? Sami zaczęliście. Teraz chcę wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Czy ma to coś wspólnego z tym twoim harmonogramem wizyt u pielęgniarki?

— Raczej bardzo dużo. Efekt końcowy jest zawsze taki sam. Budzę się w tym łóżku.

— Sprawdziłeś, czy ktoś go nie przeklął?

Tym razem cała Złota Trójca padła ze śmiechu, choć sytuacja w rzeczywistości wcale nie była taka zabawna.

— Widzisz, Draco, przeklęty jestem ja. Nie łóżko.

— Tyle to już wiem.

Ślizgoni spojrzeli na eks-Ślizgona pytająco.

— Potter zawsze był Przeklętym Złotym Chłopcem.

— Malfoy, ty debilu — warknął Ron. — Harry naprawdę jest przeklęty. Najprawdziwszą klątwą.

— Jedna ci nie starczyła? — spytał blondyn, wskazując na czoło swojego nowego „kolegi".

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Malfoy, ty idź sprawdź czy jednak nie masz jakiś genów Rona.

— Hej! — oburzyli się jednocześnie Ron i Draco.

Niczym małe dzieci skrzyżowali ręce na piersi i, obrażeni, odwrócili się do niego plecami.

— Na co stawiasz tym razem? — Hermiona chichotała bezsensownie, niczym podlotek, wyciągając pergamin. — Mamy już zbroję, Kła, złamaną rękę, uczulenie po zmiażdżeniu nogi, otrucie, kociołek Neville'a, kontuzję na meczu, zaklęcie Goyle'a lub zaklęcie na Obronie, szlaban z Hagridem, Wiesz-Kogo, podtopienie, chorobę, a także langustnika z pechem, a w tym kumulację – szybę, Ślizgonów i drobne wypadki. Nie piszę o tym, co działo się przed przyjazdem do szkoły.

— Jak to miło, że piszesz moją biografię, bo ja naprawdę nie chcę pamiętać tego wszystkiego. I nie stawiam na nic. Koniec końców skończę tutaj jako darmowy posiłek dla wampira bez zębów, tracąc krew i całą masę zajęć.

Hermiona coś sobie nagle przypomniała, schylając się do torby i nie reagując na zachowanie przyjaciela.

— Mam dla ciebie zadania domowe z tego tygodnia.

— Hermiono! — krzyknęli chłopcy, całkiem zapominając o tym, że byli obrażeni.

— Harry dopiero co się obudził, a ty już każesz mu się uczyć — wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem rudzielec.

Potter poklepał blat szafki, żeby tam odłożyła pergaminy i kilka książek.

— Pewnie znajdę trochę czasu na jedno czy dwa zadania. Wytłumacz Draco całą sprawę, ale wiesz, kogo masz pominąć?

— Domyślam się — uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, potakując.

— No wiecie co? Najpierw mnie wciągacie jeszcze nie wiem w co, a teraz zamykacie drzwi przed nosem.

— Uważaj, bo jeszcze wyrzucę klucz — zamruczał cicho Ron.

— Jak małe dzieci — zauważyła dziewczyna, wzdychając przeciągle.

— Och, mamo! Och, tato! Pozwólcie się nam jeszcze pobawić — poprosił Draco dziecinnym głosem, próbując trzepnąć Rona w ucho.

— Lepiej nie przesadzaj, synu. Powiem wujkowi, że znęcasz się nad słabszymi i postawi cię do kąta. — Za nimi rozległ się głęboki głos dyrektora i sekundę później cała czwórka zobaczyła Dumbledore'a podchodzącego do nich z wesołymi iskierkami w oczach i w towarzystwie McGonagall. — Witaj, Harry. Jak się czujesz?

— W miarę dobrze, profesorze — odparł zgodnie z prawdą chłopak.

— Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że będziesz mógł wrócić w poniedziałek na zajęcia — poinformowała go opiekunka domu.

— Postaram się nadrobić tyle, ile będę w stanie. Hermiona już przyniosła mi zadania.

— Cieszę się, panie Potter, że wziął pan do serca nasze uwagi. — McGonagall przejrzała tytuły książek na szafce, skinieniem głowy w stronę Hermiony zgadzając się z jej wyborem. — A teraz czy moglibyśmy zostać z panem Potterem sami?

— Nie muszą wychodzić. — Harry natychmiast zatrzymał wstających przyjaciół. — Wiem, że chodzi o Parkinson. Znakowanie odbędzie się pewnie na dniach.

— Też wymyśliłeś określenie, Potter — zadrwił Malfoy, obserwując jednak z niepokojem twarz Dumbledore'a.

— A jak byś to nazwał? Śmierciożercy są jak zwierzęta i Voldemort tak właśnie ich traktuje. Znakuje jako swoją własność.

— Nałożyliśmy z profesor McGonagall — przerwał im obu Dumbledore — na dormitorium kilka zaklęć powstrzymujących legilimencję i oklumencję. Nie wiemy, czy są wystarczające, ale staraj się spać w swoim dormitorium.

— Nie będzie przecież spał w cudzym łóżku! — zauważył Ron, nie orientując się, do czego pije profesor.

— Wiesz, Ron… Może mi się zamarzyć spanie z Draco, więc dyrektor chce, bym wiedział o zaklęciach ochronnych. Doceniam to. — Harry spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja hardo. — Naprawdę doceniam, ale teraz niech ktoś walnie Rona, bo się udusi.

Ron, prawie siny, patrzył zdegustowany na zarumienionego jak piwonia Draco.

* Langustnik Ladaco — „ Fantastyczne zwierzęta" Newt Skamander

**łac — okrutne cierpienie


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

Snape krążył po gabinecie niczym zamknięte w klatce zwierzę. Zamiatał podłogę swoją szatą z prędkością zawodowej sprzątaczki lub skrzata. Po głowie ciągle chodziły mu ostatnie wydarzenia. W dniu pojedynku, zaalarmowany użyciem mrocznego zaklęcia, podążył na miejsce zdarzenia. Rozpoznał czar natychmiast i naprawdę żałował tego nieszczęśnika, w którego on trafił. Gdy jego oczom ukazał się zakrwawiony Potter, omal sam nie zabił Parkinson.

Pozostała trójka z drużyny Pottera klęczała w pobliżu, gdy tymczasem profesoro starał się zdjąć z chłopaka zaklęcie. Chłopak nie krzyczał, musiał więc być nieprzytomny. Jego ciało nadal odczuwało efekty klątwy, drgając spazmatycznie i powodując tym, że rany ciągle się otwierały.

— Powstrzymaj krwawienie, Walter! — zdenerwował się Snape, widząc coraz bardziej purpurowy śnieg pod Gryfonem.

Uklęknął koło niego i, nie czekając na reakcję drugiego profesora, zaczął zamykać rany po _Culterze _zaklęciem leczącym.

Gdy przypadkiem musnął jego ramię, dzieciak nagle wygiął się w pałąk i otworzył oczy. Trwał w tej pozie kilkanaście sekund, po czym całkiem bezwładnie opadł na śnieg.

Walter chciał kontynuować ściąganie z ucznia mrocznego zaklęcia, którego już na nim nie było, więc Snape musiał go powstrzymać przed zrobieniem poszkodowanemu jeszcze większej krzywdy.

— Już przestała działać. Dezaktywowała się.

— Co?

— Straciła moc.

— To niemożliwe. To zaklęcie…

— To zaklęcie zostało rzucone przez uczennicę — przerwał mistrz eliksirów. — Miało zbyt mało mocy, by się dłużej utrzymać. Zabieram Pottera do ambulatorium, a ty zajmij się klasą. Tym razem odpowiednio. O tym wypadku porozmawiamy jeszcze, w obecności dyrektora. — Ostatnie zdanie brzmiało niczym groźba.

Teraz, gdy dzieciak w końcu się ocknął, Snape nie wiedział, co zrobić z tymi jego dziwacznymi umiejętnościami. Same treningi na niewiele się przydadzą, jeśli Potter nie będzie potrafił zdjąć takiego zaklęcia na zawołanie, a nie tylko w sytuacji zagrożenia życia.

— Zgredek! — zawołał w przestrzeń.

— Pan wzywał? — Przed mężczyzną pojawił się znajomy skrzat.

— Czekoladę poproszę. Wiesz jaką.

— Zaraz podam.

Mistrz eliksirów nie musiał długo czekać. Jedna chwila i na stoliku stał szklany kielich do połowy wypełniony czekoladowym napojem. Resztę objętości zajmowała kremowa śmietana z dodatkami. Mężczyzna usiadł przed płonącym kominkiem z kielichem w dłoni. Na chwilę płomień zmienił barwę na zieloną, wpuszczając do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

— A wszyscy myślą, że wieczory spędzasz z Ognistą i książką o eliksirach — przywitał się Albus, siadając obok w fotelu i przysuwając w swoją stronę szachy.

Snape zmierzył go ponurym spojrzeniem.

— Ich sprawa. Według nich jestem wampirem, alkoholikiem i molem książkowym. A, nie zapomnijmy, że z ich krwi robię atrament, którym później wypisuję uwagi na testach. A także, że z uczniów robię niektóre mikstury. W tym tempie za pięć lat sam stanę się kolejnym Czarnym Panem. I pierwsze, co zrobię, to zapewne przemaluję wszystko na czarno i zielono, no, może ze srebrnymi wstawkami.

— Co cię gryzie, Severusie? Nigdy nie byłeś aż tak drażliwy na stwierdzenie o upodobaniach umysłowych uczniów.

— Myślę, że Black przesłał mi w spadku swoje pchły — burknął młodszy mężczyzna, zły, że tak łatwo dał się sprowokować.

— Czyżby chodziło o Harry'ego?

— Potter! Zawsze tylko ten Potter. Świat nie kręci się wokół tego bachora.

— Nasz chyba się kręci, Severusie. Nie zajrzałeś do gazety? W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia zostałem zasypany pocztą z pytaniami o stan Harry'ego. Któryś z uczniów musiał napisać do rodziców. W niejednym z resztą jesteś chwalony za szybką reakcję. I w niejednym zostaję zapytany, dlaczego to nie ty prowadzisz obronę.

— Oni wszyscy mogą się… — Snape przemilczał gorący epitet, widząc uśmieszek na twarzy Albusa. — Odechciało mi się tej posady. Same z nią kłopoty. U mnie najwyżej wybuchnie kociołek.

Sączył powoli swój napój, co jakiś czas przesuwając pionek na szachownicy. Dumbledore nieczęsto miał czas na tego typu odpoczynek.

Potter przebywał w skrzydle szpitalnym do wieczora następnego dnia, czyli niedzieli. Spać mógł jednak nareszcie we własnym łóżku. Cały niedzielny poranek spędził pod bacznym okiem Poppy. Kobieta z zainteresowaniem obserwowała znikające blizny, nawet te po Averym, choć podobno miały zostać na zawsze. Przetestowali maść najpierw na plecach i piersi, a po pozytywnych wynikach, na reszcie ciała. Harry'ego najbardziej ucieszyło usunięcie blizn z twarzy.

Swoim nowym wyglądem wywołał oczywiście sensację w Wielkiej Sali, gdy tylko pojawił się na kolacji.

— Nieźle wyglądasz — stwierdził krótko Draco, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie. — To jak? Robisz Weasleyowi na złość i śpisz u mnie?

Po wczorajszej uwadze Pottera o nocowaniu w dormitorium Malfoya Weasley miał spore trudności ze zdrowiem. Dopiero eliksir uspokajający wlany w niego na siłę spowodował, że chłopak zaczął reagować w miarę normalnie.

— Harry — odezwał się Ron przez stół — ja cię proszę tylko o jedno. Powiedz mi, że dotychczas nie byłeś gejem. Od teraz możesz być, ale powiedz mi, że nie byłeś wcześniej.

— Dziwny jesteś, Ron — stwierdziła Ginny, przysłuchując się słowom swojego brata. — To, że głupi, to wiem, ale teraz dodaję do tego dziwny. Jaka różnica czy był, jest, czy będzie?

— Bo teraz o tym wiem.

Harry przewrócił oczami. Ron najwyraźniej sam nie wiedział, czego chce. Jego aura zmieniała kolory szybciej niż w kalejdoskopie. Od żółtej zazdrości (Harry nie wiedział czego), przez czerwień miłości (tym bardziej był skołowany), po prawie czarny gniew (to przynajmniej dało się zrozumieć).

— Jasno mogę powiedzieć ci jedno, Ron. Nie byłem i nie jestem gejem ani biseksualistą. Co do przyszłości, jeszcze nic nie wiadomo.

Draco przyglądał się kilka sekund Potterowi z dziwnym uśmiechem, ale zaraz powrócił do przerwanego śniadania.

— I chwała Merlinowi! — westchnął Ronald teatralnie. — Wystarczy, że Colin i Seamus gapią się ciągle na twój tyłek. Gdybym miał patrzeć na coś takiego w twoim wykonaniu, to chyba bym się rozchorował.

Harry omal się nie udławił, szybko zerkając na wyżej wymienionych. Do adoracji Colina się przyzwyczaił, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że on w TYM sensie. Seamus przynajmniej jasno określał swoje preferencje. Jednak Harry nigdy nie zauważył z jego strony żadnych spojrzeń, o których wspomniał Ron.

Wieczór minął im na opowiadaniu dość gorących historii. Niby wszyscy zarumienieni, ale nikt nie chciał przerwać tematu. Po kąpieli, połączonej z długim oglądaniem swojej twarzy w lustrze, Harry położył się w końcu spać. I czy to sprawa zaklęć, czy braku chęci Voldemorta, chłopak przespał tę noc bardzo spokojnie. Obudził się wypoczęty i pełen energii.

Tego dnia mieli opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami i tym razem Hagrid się wykazał, sprowadzając mniej groźne, według niego, zwierzęta. Pegazy, czy jak kto woli uskrzydlone konie, mało kto mógł uznać za mniej groźne. Dzięki swojej magii były niezwykle silne. Jednym uderzeniem kopyta bez problemu mogły zmiażdżyć czaszkę trolla. Przy takiej sile człowiek czuł się raczej marnie. Mimo to lekcja należała do jednej z ciekawszych. Pegazy, samczyk i samiczka, były jeszcze młode, wzbudzając tym zachwyt wśród żeńskiej części klasy. Zwierzęta były jednak nieufne, co okazały od razu, stając na tylnych nogach i uderzając w powietrzu przednimi kopytami. To trochę ostudziło zapędy klasy.

Po opadnięciu pierwszych emocji, oba pegazy same zbliżyły się do bariery zagrody. Nie podchodziły jednakże do wszystkich. Obwąchały dłonie kilku uczniów, dłużej stając przed Draco. Harry'ego ominęły sporym łukiem, rozkładając przy tym skrzydła.

— Jestem ciekawa, dlaczego tak się zachowały? — dziwiła się Granger po zajęciach.

Wracali na samym końcu, bo gawędzili chwilę z Hagridem.

— Bały się — rzucił krótko Harry, przesuwając dłonią po włosach, czując nikły ból głowy.

— Widziałeś to, prawda?

— One bały się od samego początku, więc niewiele mi to mówi, Hermiono.

Harry stanął w miejscu, gdy przed oczami nie zobaczył bramy Hogwartu, a znaną z koszmarów salę. Ból uderzył w niego w tej samej chwili, ścinając z nóg. Upadł na kolana, łapiąc się za głowę.

Parkinson stała przed swym Panem bez maski, u jej stóp płakało dziecko – dziewczynka, mniej więcej ośmioletnia. Voldemort uniósł dłoń i machnął nią na znak, żeby Ślizgonka zaczynała.

Krzyk Pottera rozniósł się po błoniach.

**OOOO**

— Jak długo to już trwa?

— Od dwóch godzin. Nie wpuszcza nawet Draco.

Dumbledore spojrzał na skulone na łóżku dziecko. Chłopak siedział z przyciśniętymi do piersi kolanami, huśtając się rytmicznie. Krew z blizny spływała mu po twarzy i na ubranie.

Hermiona, Ron i Draco stali w pobliżu. Nie mogli się zbliżyć, bo po pierwszej próbie pojawiła się tarcza, odrzucając ich pod ścianę.

Snape z Pomfrey stali opodal, przy szafce pełnej eliksirów, bandaży i innych rzeczy, mogących okazać się potrzebnymi.

— Ile średnio trwa przyjęcie Znaku?

— Nie dłużej niż godzinę. Zwykle są testowane umiejętności do Niewybaczalnych.

— Panie profesorze… — Hermiona odwróciła ich uwagę, wskazując na Harry'ego. — On płacze.

Rzeczywiście, po twarzy Gryfona wraz z krwią zaczęły spływać łzy. Kilka sekund później chłopak otworzył oczy, rozglądając się po wszystkich, potem zerwał się z łóżka i nim ktokolwiek go powstrzymał, zniknął w łazience. Natychmiast też dało się słyszeć odgłosy wymiotowania. Potem nastała dłuższa cisza. Dopiero dźwięk tłuczonego szkła spowodował, że wszyscy rzucili się w stronę łazienki. Zanim jednak do niej dobiegli, w drzwiach stanął chłopak. Blady, zakrwawiony i… wściekły.

— Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział? — krzyknął.

— O czym, Harry? — Hermiona spróbowała zbliżyć się do niego, ale ostre spojrzenie natychmiast zatrzymało ją w miejscu.

— O Dursleyach!

Po twarzach przyjaciół oraz ich aurach szybko jednak zrozumiał, że nic nie wiedzieli. Pomfrey także.

Za to Snape i Dumbledore aż świecili od winy.

— Dlaczego? — zwrócił się do nich z nietłumioną agresją. — Co oni wam zrobili?

— Harry, ty chyba nie wiesz, o czym mówisz… Dobrze wiemy, co zrobili tobie… — zaczął łagodnie Dumbledore, ale niedane mu było dokończyć.

— Właśnie! Mnie! — przerwał mu Harry, uderzając się w pierś. — A co zrobili wam? Przez was oni teraz nie żyją! — Wszyscy zbledli, słysząc te słowa. Dla większości od razu stało się jasne, na kim była testowana znajomość Niewybaczalnych Parkinson. — Zabito też małą, mugolską dziewczynkę. Znalazła się w złym miejscu i czasie, stając na drodze śmierciożerców idących po Dudleya. Była tam w odwiedzinach u brata — zaczął szeptać chłopak, siadając przy ścianie, a wręcz osuwając się po niej. — Parkinson najwięcej znęcała się właśnie nad nią. Zabiliście ich wszystkich z powodu czegoś, co was nie dotyczyło.

— Jak to nie dotyczyło? — warknął wściekle Snape, porzucając swoją maskę opanowania. — Oni prawie cię zamordowali…

— I mogłem sam się tym zająć po osiągnięciu pełnoletniości! — wrzasnął w odpowiedzi chłopak, zatapiając swoje oko koloru Avady w hebanowych oczach nauczyciela. — Wystarczyło, że mnie stamtąd zabraliście. Po co wtrącaliście się w resztę? Gdyby dalej mieszkali na Privet Drive, pani Figg zauważyłaby coś podejrzanego i dała wam znać.

W umyśle dyrektora zaiskrzyła podejrzana myśl.

— Jak długo byli u Toma? — spytał.

— Ponad miesiąc! Czy pan jest sobie w stanie wyobrazić miesiąc tortur? — krzyknął coraz bardziej zrozpaczony Harry, chowając głowę w ramionach. — Bo ja owszem. Z trudem ich rozpoznałem. Wszyscy ślepi, okaleczeni i zmaltretowani na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

Harry mówił coraz ciszej, aż w końcu zamilkł. Dopiero po chwili zebrani zrozumieli, że stracił przytomność. Snape nie poruszył się, gdy Pomfrey kładła chłopaka do łóżka, opatrując ręce porozcinane na lustrze i obmywała twarz Gryfona z krwi. Stał ciągle w tym samym miejscu, ściskając dłonie w pięści.

— Severusie? — Poczuł rękę starca na swoim ramieniu.

— Zostaw mnie. — Zrzucił ją gwałtownie i nie mówiąc nic więcej, wyszedł na korytarz.

Kolejny dzień miał się okazać dla Harry'ego jeszcze gorszy. Ciała jego prawnych opiekunów zostały wyrzucone w Dolinie Godryka. Tym razem nikt nie zdążył ich zabrać zawczasu i o całej sprawie dowiedziała się prasa. Spekulacjom nie było końca. Cały numer „Proroka Codziennego" był poświęcony tylko temu. Harry, po zobaczeniu okładki na jednym ze stołów w Wielkiej Sali, bez słowa obrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do dormitorium. Ponieważ pokój wspólny nie był dobrą kryjówką, to samo tyczyło się jego dormitorium, ukrył się w pokoju Malfoya, transmutując jedno z łóżek w wygodny i szeroki fotel. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru uczestniczyć w dzisiejszych zajęciach. Wróżbiarstwo z Trelawney mógł z resztą przeboleć, nawet jeśli go nie zaliczy. Nie było mu ono potrzebne do życia.

Po prostu więc siedział i patrzył w okno.

Draco wrócił do pokoju dopiero późnym wieczorem. Stanął w drzwiach, patrząc przez chwilę na swego gościa, po czym zniknął z powrotem na korytarzu, by wrócić po minucie, zamykając za sobą drzwi i rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające. Zdjął szatę, odłożył torbę z książkami na biurko i usiadł na łóżku obok fotela zajmowanego przez Pottera.

— Czy to prawda, co piszą? — odezwał się z wahaniem, przerywając ciszę.

— Zależy, co piszą — odparł beznamiętnie brunet.

Draco wstał i wyjął z torby gazetę. Wrócił na łóżko, podając mu egzemplarz „Proroka".

— Strona piąta. Reszta to same bzdury, przynajmniej według mnie.

Harry rzucił okiem na wskazaną stronę, ale poza uprowadzeniem nie było w reportażu grama prawdy. Zajrzał na inne, potem oddał gazetę blondynowi.

— Strona osiemnasta. Wszystko poza gwałtem, chociaż wiele zostało pominięte, pewnie dlatego, że nie znają szczegółów.

Draco przeczytał artykuł jeszcze raz. Z każdym przeczytanym akapitem bladł, aby na koniec rzucić gazetę w kąt.

— Teraz rozumiem twoją reakcję na pierwszych eliksirach. I ty ich jeszcze bronisz? Zasłużyli sobie!

— Nieprawda — stwierdził tylko spokojnie Harry.

Cała złość oraz gniew uleciały z niego w ciągu samotnie spędzonego dnia.

— Na głowę upadłeś? — zdenerwował się Draco. — Nie wiem, jak to jest u mugoli, ale w naszym świecie znęcanie się nad dzieckiem jest karane nawet Azkabanem.

— To dlaczego twój ojciec tam nie wylądował?

Pytanie zmroziło krew w żyłach Malfoya.

— Skąd o tym wiesz? — spytał cicho, odwracając wzrok.

— Sam się chwalił podczas _zabaw_ ze mną. Opowiadał, co ci robił, gdy byłeś nieposłuszny. — Chłopak nawet nie patrzył na arystokratę. Jego oczy utkwione były w niebo za oknem. — A wszystkie twoje kary wykonywał i na mnie. Łańcuchem, batem, sznurem, kijem, rózgami o różnej grubości — wymieniał, a Draco tylko zaciskał pięści. — I cieszył się z każdej kropli krwi wypływającej z mojego ciała.

— Był skurwy…

— Tak. Był — potwierdził Harry, przerywając mu. — Ale nawet ty nie wysłałbyś go na miesiąc tortur, prawda?

— Nie. Nie wysłałbym go — rzekł blondyn po prostu.

Harry opuścił dormitorium Malfoya przed północą. Draco zasnął na łóżku, na którym siedział. Wcześniej milczeli przez większość czasu.

Ron i Hermiona spali w pokoju wspólnym, siedząc na sofie przed kominkiem. Nie zważając na późną porę, Harry wyszedł z wieży. Dumbledore nadal nie zdjął z Grubej Damy jego pozwolenia na opuszczanie dormitorium bez hasła.

— Nie za późno, mój drogi? — spytała sennie postać z portretu.

Nie odpowiedział jej, kierując się ku wieży astronomicznej. Nie miał ochoty spać ani rozmawiać z przyjaciółmi. Oni znali prawdę, przynajmniej po części, a jego nie zadowalała litość. Powodowała tylko, że był jeszcze bardziej wściekły.

Gwiazdy były ledwo widoczne poprzez chmury. Zapowiadało się na śnieżycę, chociaż na razie było tylko mroźno. Rzucił na swoje ubranie czar ogrzewający i usiadł pod murem.

Tam też znalazł go profesor Snape, standardowo patrolujący korytarze.

— Potter! Co ty tu robisz? Jest środek nocy!

— Domyśliłem się tego. Wszyscy śpią, a pan krąży.

— Nie pyskuj!

— Jakże bym śmiał obrażać Głównego Nietoperza Hogwartu. — Każde słowo wypływało z ust chłopaka bez grama uczuć.

— Potter! — sapnął już mocno zirytowany Snape.

— Przy panu trudno zapomnieć, jak się człowiek nazywa.

W tym momencie profesor nie wytrzymał. Złapał ucznia za poły szaty, podnosząc na nogi. Spojrzał w jego twarz i zamarł w pół ruchu. Twarz, a w szczególności oczy chłopaka nie wyrażały niczego. Ziała w nich tylko pustka. Otrząsnął się gwałtownie i puścił chłopaka.

— Przestań się nad sobą użalać — powiedział zimno.

— A co? Zabroni mi pan? — Przez twarz Gryfona przemknął cień gniewu.

Potter oparł się o blankę, odwracając do nauczyciela plecami. Poczuł pod dłońmi drgnięcie muru. Zerknął w dół. Nawet w tych ciemnościach zauważył szereg pęknięć w murze rozszerzających się nagle. Odwrócił się, żeby odskoczyć, ale zderzył się z mężczyzną. Zdążył tylko odepchnąć go od siebie, wspomagając się magią, gdy blanka i część podłogi pod jego stopami runęła w dół, a on wraz z nią.

_Może wreszcie to się skończy?_, pomyślał jeszcze, zamykając oczy.

Bólu uderzenia prawie nie poczuł, od razu pogrążając się w ciemnościach.

**OOOO**

— Gdyby cię tam nie było, to mogłoby się skończyć tragicznie…

Słysząc głos Dumbledore'a, Harry jęknął, łapiąc się za głowę. Ruch ten spowodował, że inne części ciała także zakomunikowały swoje skargi na takie traktowanie. Harry wygiął się, nie mogąc wytrzymać tej fali cierpienia.

— Spokojnie, Potter — usłyszał Snape'a i poczuł zimne szkło przy swoich ustach. — Pij.

Przełknął szybko eliksir, opadając z ulgą na poduszkę.

— Dziękuję — szepnął, starając się zbytnio nie ruszać.

Uniósł ręce, żeby zobaczyć, w jakim są stanie. Nie były obandażowane, więc zranienia, jeśli były, zostały już wyleczone.

— Żadnych blizn, Potter. Poza kilkoma ranami pleców, już wygojonymi, byłeś w większości tylko połamany. Boli cię, bo Szkiele-Wzro nadal nad tym pracuje.

Harry westchnął.

— Z każdym kolejnym razem jest gorzej. Jak tak dalej będzie, to potomka będę musiał spłodzić tutaj, żeby w ogóle mieć jakieś dzieci. Albo lepiej nie, niech to świństwo sczeźnie razem ze mną.

— Harry… — zaczął Albus, ale Snape kiwnął mu głową, żeby nie kontynuował.

— Potter, ciągle jest noc, więc idź spać. Rano odwiedzą cię przyjaciele.

— Co z Dursleyami? — zapytał nagle chłopak, gdy już zaczęli odchodzić.

Spojrzeli na niego, nie bardzo rozumiejąc pytanie.

— Kiedy pogrzeb i kto go organizuje? — wyjaśnił Harry krótko.

— Twoja druga ciotka. Pogrzeb odbędzie się w Surrey za dwa dni — odparł Dumbledore.

— Chcę na nim być.

— Harry, to nie jest dobry pomysł…

— To proszę tak to zorganizować, żebym mógł pójść — zażądał chłopak..

— Potter! Co ty sobie myślisz? — wrzasnął Snape, rozdrażniony takim zachowaniem szczeniaka.

— Obaj wiecie, że znam sposoby na opuszczenia zamku bez waszej wiedzy. Jeśli chcecie mieć nade mną tę odrobinę kontroli, zorganizujecie mi wyjście. Jeśli nie, pójdę sam.

— I co? Pozwolisz znów się porwać i torturować tylko dlatego, że chciałeś zobaczyć, jak chowają ich do dziury i przysypują ziemią?

Chłopak wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie gościnności Voldemorta, ale hardo potwierdził:

— Tak.

— Dobrze, Harry — westchnął Albus zrezygnowany, po czym został zasztyletowany przez spojrzenie Snape'a. — Przygotuję wszystko na czwartek. Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu o trzeciej.

— Dziękuję, dyrektorze — szepnął chłopak, uspokajając się i przymykając oczy.

Walka o pozwolenie wyczerpała tę odrobinę sił, jaką posiadał. Zasnął zanim za dorosłymi zamknęły się drzwi.

— Dlaczego się zgodziłeś, Dumbledore? — spytał po prostu Severus, gdy dotarli do dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

— Bo Harry zbyt często działa pod wpływem impulsu. On naprawdę byłby zdolny do opuszczenia zamku, by pójść na ten pogrzeb.

— I myślisz, że śmierciożercy nie będą oczekiwać na nim Pottera. To najlepszy sposób, żeby go znów złapać.

— Wiem, Severusie. Ale mamy przynajmniej szansę przygotować się na tę ewentualność. Gdyby Harry chciał iść sam, nie mielibyśmy żadnej możliwości mu pomóc.

— Uprzedzam, że to może się źle skończyć! — warknął mistrz eliksirów, po czym po prostu odwrócił się i zostawił dyrektora samego.

Gryfoni wcale nie zdziwili się kolejną wizytą Złotego Chłopca w skrzydle szpitalnym. Ostatnio Hermiona szepnęła mu nawet po kryjomu, że krążą zakłady kto lub co to powoduje.

— Najwyżej oczywiście stawiany jest lordzina.

— A jakakolwiek klątwa?

— Tu mocno się zdziwisz. Gdzieś w drugiej dziesiątce, zaraz po kawale Weasleyów.

Harry bezmyślnie parsknął śmiechem.

— Fred i George nigdy nic mi nie zrobią. Jestem, według nich, ich dojną krową.

Hermiona uniosła głowę znad książki, patrząc na przyjaciela z zaintrygowaniem.

— W co ty się znów wplątałeś?

— Ja? W nic. To tylko bardzo opłacalny interes. — Wyszczerzył się jak głupi.

Teraz, dzień przed pogrzebem, wszyscy go omijali. Nie żeby robił coś strasznego. Potter tylko siedział na zajęciach i wykonywał dokładnie wszystkie polecenia profesorów. Nawet Snape nie miał się do czego przyczepić. Żadnych pogaduszek z Malfoyem, źle wykonanych czynności podczas tworzenia eliksiru. Po prostu cichy, przykładny uczeń.

Za przykładny i za cichy. Jakby coś planował.

— Potter! Zostań! — polecił po zajęciach Snape. Pozostali uczniowie szybko opuścili klasę. Ron z Hermioną trochę pomarudzili, ale lodowaty wzrok profesora szybko zmienił ich plany. — Mam tę niezbyt miłą przyjemność towarzyszyć ci jutro z profesor McGonagall. Na miejscu czekać będą na nas Nimfadora Tonks i Artur Weasley. Kilka innych osób będzie w pobliżu, ale nie musisz ich poznawać. Ubierz się odpowiednio.

— Tak, profesorze — odparł sucho Gryfon, odwracając się i zabierając torbę z ławki.

Pogrzeb rodziny Dursleyów był krótki. Patrząc na ilość osób biorących w nim udział, Harry wcale się nie dziwił. Stojąc w pewnym oddaleniu, mając za plecami czteroosobową obstawę, chłopak, ukryty pod peleryną niewidką, obserwował ciotkę Marge.

Pod koniec zdecydował się podejść. Oddał na chwilę pelerynę Tonks i podszedł do kobiety, zanim jego strażnicy zdążyli go powstrzymać.

— Witaj, ciociu — odezwał się, stając u boku mugolki.

— Jednak przyszedłeś — sarknęła Marge. — Wiedziałam, że to nieprawda z tą twoją śmiercią.

— Przykro mi — szepnął Harry.

— Nie jestem tego taka pewna. — Kobieta nawet na niego nie spojrzała. — Pewnie się cieszysz, że ich już nie ma.

— Nieprawda! — zaprzeczył gwałtownie, mimowolnie zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Nigdy nie chciałem, żeby to się tak skończyło.

Marge w końcu zerknęła na niego spod czarnej woalki.

— Ty wiesz, co się stało, prawda? Wiesz, kto im to zrobił. — Jej głos zaczął drżeć. — To pewnie wszystko twoja wina. To przez ciebie straciłam jedyną rodzinę. Dlaczego musieli podrzucić cię właśnie Petunii? Czemu nie oddała się do sierocińca? — załkała na koniec.

— Niech mi ciocia wierzy, też bym wolał — odparł chłopak, ściskając pięści.

Kobieta nagle przestała płakać i odwróciła się do niego.

— Czy to prawda, że Vernon cię bił? Gazety ciągle rozpisywały się o tobie. Nawet twierdziły, że cię zabił.

— Nie wiem, co pisały tutejsze gazety. W mojej szkole nie mam dostępu do prasy. Jedno mogę ci powiedzieć, ciociu. — Uniósł głowę, żeby mogła zobaczyć jego twarz. — Vernon, nawet jeśli znęcał się nade mną, nie zasłużył na taki koniec.

Marge zbladła, widząc oczy chłopaka.

— Wierz mi, wyglądałem gorzej. Blizny zostały usunięte podczas operacji plastycznej.

— Kto za to zapłacił? Przecież ty nic nie masz.

— I tu także się mylisz. Rodzice nie byli nierobami, jak zawsze twierdzili moi opiekunowie. Zostawili mi spory majątek, a nawet dom.

— Nawet gdybyś był samym Zbawcą, nie mam zamiaru brać cię do swego domu, mały bachorze. Nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni.

— Nie musi się ciocia martwić. Poradzę sobie — powiedział Harry, choć w jego głosie nie było słychać zbytniej pewności. — Muszę już iść.

— Idź i nie chcę cię już więcej widzieć.

Harry bez dłuższej zwłoki wrócił do swojej obstawy. Całe szczęście stali wystarczająco daleko, żeby nie słyszeć tej cichej rozmowy. Bez słowa złapał świstoklik podany przez McGonagall i wszyscy pojawili się w gabinecie dyrektora.

Śmierciożercy, o dziwo, nie pojawili się.

Nic nie mówiąc, skinął tylko głową w stronę Dumbledore'a i opuścił biuro.

Nie miał jednak zamiaru wracać do wieży. Nie mogąc skryć się na wieży astronomicznej, będącej ciągle w naprawie, udał się na błonia i rozsiadł się w swoim ulubionym miejscu nad jeziorem.

Wiedział, że na Privet Drive już nie wróci. Do czasu siedemnastych urodzin musi jednak coś zrobić. Bez opiekuna będzie naprawdę ciężko. W Dziurawym Kotle może się komuś nie spodobać samotne mieszkanie dzieciaka i w końcu może wylądować w jakiejś Izbie Dziecka, a to mu się wcale nie marzyło. Z jego sławą i niesławą dzieciaki byłyby w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie.

Coraz większe zimno nadchodzącego wieczoru przegoniło go na powrót do zamku. Nie miał co prawda apetytu, ale musiał coś zjeść. Wziął sobie do serca uwagi Snape'a na temat swojej ubogiej diety. Usiadł na swoim miejscu, ignorując wszystkich dookoła. Nie odpowiadał na pytania przyjaciół, którzy po jakimś czasie dali mu spokój.

Następne dni minęły podobnym schematem. Harry uczył się, żeby nadrobić zaległości, ale nic ponad to. Żadnych gier z Ronem, przekomarzania z Draco ani rozmów z Hermioną.

Na treningach z mistrzem eliksirów trochę się ożywiał. Zadania, jakie mu przydzielał profesor, zajmowały całe jego myśli, wypędzając na chwilę te, które go głębiły. Zapoznał się już chyba ze wszystkimi mrocznymi zaklęciami w teorii. Wkrótce mieli rozpocząć z nimi ćwiczyć.

— Czy to bezpieczne, wuju? — spytał Draco, podczas jednych z zajęć oglądając w książce efekty zaklęć rozpruwających.

— Nie. To nie jest w żadnym wypadku bezpieczne, dlatego Pomfrey została zawiadomiona o tych treningach. W te dni jest przygotowana w szczególności.

— To dlaczego musimy je ćwiczyć?

— Ponieważ muszę się nauczyć, jak się przed nimi bronić — odezwał się Potter zamiast profesora.

— Bronić? Czyś ty oszalał, Potter? To są mroczne zaklęcia! Przed nimi nie ma jak się obronić. Żadna tarcza cię nie osłoni. Tylko rzucający może powstrzymać i to zaledwie niektóre, bo większość raz rzucona jest śmiertelna.

— Profesorze, możemy mu zademonstrować? — rzucił pomysłem brunet, spoglądając w stronę obserwującego ich mistrza eliksirów.

Ten uniósł brwi.

— Jesteś pewien? Nie planowałem tego tak wcześnie.

— Coś słabego na początek — zaproponował Harry.

— Czy wyście na głowy poupadali? — wykrzyknął Draco, widocznie wpadając w stan rozstroju nerwowego. — Będziesz rzucał czarnomagiczne zaklęcie w ucznia?

— Po to są te treningi, Draco.

— To absurd. Pójdę do Dumbledore'a…

— Dyrektor wie, co tu robimy — rzekł spokojnie Harry. — Po prostu stań z boku i patrz.

— Co? Mam patrzeć jak on będzie próbował cię zabić?

— Cóż, to było jego marzeniem od samego początku mojego pojawienia się w tej szkole. Przynajmniej może się trochę zabawić.

— Potter! — zagrzmiał profesor, marszcząc brwi. — Nigdy nie chciałem cię zabić. Najwyżej wydalić ze szkoły.

— Co w moim przypadku skończyłoby się natychmiastową śmiercią, tym bardziej po odrodzeniu Voldemorta.

— Potter!

— Tak, wiem. — Gryfon odetchnął głęboko, opanowując gniew, który zaczynał przejmować nad nim kontrolę. — Przepraszam, mam trochę na głowie. Zaczynajmy.

— Nie! Zabraniam! — Draco rzucił się pomiędzy nich.

W efekcie wylądował pod ścianą, przypięty do niej magicznymi więzami.

— Wiesz, słodko teraz wyglądasz. — Harry musnął opuszkami palców policzek Malfoya. — Może zawołam Ginny?

Draco bezskutecznie szarpnął łańcuchy, chcąc odtrącić rękę Pottera.

— Spadaj, Potter!

— No, panowie. Bez takich mi tutaj. Nie jesteśmy tu dla zabawy.

Brunet zachichotał cicho, po czym stanął na środku sali, bokiem do blondyna, a naprzeciw profesora.

— Jestem gotowy — powiedział.

— Dobrze. Rzucę w ciebie zaklęciem podobnym do _Crucio_. Staraj się go jak najszybciej zniwelować, bo z każdą chwilą będzie gorszy. Jeśli nie będziesz w stanie – mów, natychmiast go zdejmę.

— Dobrze, panie profesorze.

Snape uniósł różdżkę.

— _Egregius Doloris!_*

Pod Harrym ugięły się kolana, gdy czar trafił go w brzuch. Zachłysnął się powietrzem, otwierając szeroko oczy.

— Podobny…do…_Crucio_… Też coś… — wyjęczał. — Nawet nie… wyobraża pan sobie…

Więcej nie miał siły powiedzieć. Ból potęgował się z każdą sekundą, rozszarpując w nim każdy mięsień i każdą kość. Czarne plamy przed oczami zasłaniały coraz bardziej obraz.

— Mam przerwać?

Harry sprzeciwił się, zamykając oczy i skupiając się. Starał się ze wszystkich sił odrzucić od siebie to zaklęcie, ale nie wiedział jak. Jakby brakowało mu do tego jakiejś małej iskry. Wcześniej za każdym razem był nieprzytomny i nie pamiętał później, co mogło powodować anulowanie czaru.

Snape zbliżył się do klęczącego i drżącego jak osika Gryfona.

— Potter! Przerwę to zaklęcie. Nie dajesz rady.

— Nie! — zaprotestował.

— Harry, nie bądź uparty — wtrącił się Draco spod ściany.

Brunet kaszlnął tylko, nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

— Dureń. — Profesor położył dłoń na ramieniu Pottera, by zmusić go do położenia się na podłodze.

W tej samej chwili chłopak zesztywniał, otwierając szeroko oczy.

— Zniknęło — rzekł, łapiąc ciężko powietrze. — Po prostu nagle przestało.

Wstał, lekko się zataczając. Profesor uwolnił w międzyczasie swojego chrześniaka.

— Was chyba pogięło? — wrzasnął od razu uwolniony. — A gdyby mu się nie udało?

— To zdjąłbym czar. Właśnie miałem zamiar to zrobić.

— Panie profesorze, chyba mamy problem — wtrącił się Potter, wpatrując się w mistrza eliksirów.

— Co znowu? — Snape odwrócił się do drugiego ucznia.

— Coś mi się zdaje, że ze zdejmowaniem zaklęć nie będzie tak łatwo, jeśli pana nie będzie w pobliżu.

— Może jaśniej, Potter.

Sala rozbłysła światłem dodatkowych pochodni zapalonych przez Draco. Snape spiorunował go wzrokiem, ale nic nie powiedział, na powrót odwracając się do Pottera.

— Zmianę w zaklęciu poczułem w tej samej chwili, w której mnie pan dotknął.

— Czyli, że to ja niweluję czar? Potter, wygadujesz bzdury.

— Raczej my wspólnie. To tak jakby pańska sygnatura odpowiadała na moją i łączyła się z nią na krótką chwilę.

— To jest możliwe — stwierdził krótko profesor, zapamiętując, że musi to sprawdzić.

A tak naprawdę, to nic nie rozumiał. Połączenie sygnatur magicznych jest bardzo rzadkie. Czasami wśród wieloletnich partnerów udaje się rzucić czar łączny. Nie spotkał się jednak nigdy z inną wersją tej możliwości, ale w końcu to Potter. Z nim wszystko zdaje się być możliwe. Rozróżnia sygnatury, to nie powinno go dziwić ich łączenie, żeby usunąć mroczne zaklęcie.

Westchnął, siadając na jednej z ławek.

— Z tobą nic nie może być normalne — stwierdził kpiąco. — Zawsze musisz coś wymyślić.

— No wie pan? — oburzył się Harry, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko, tuż obok Draco. — Nie planuję takich rzeczy.

— Ty rzadko coś planujesz — zauważył blondyn, prychając. — Ty typowy Gryfon jesteś. Impuls i te sprawy.

— Draco!

— Tak, wujku? — zapytał usłużnie były Ślizgon, nie zwracając w ogóle uwagi na srogi ton mężczyzny.

— Szukamy rozwiązania, nie kolejnego problemu. Na kolejnych zajęciach sprawdzimy twoją teorię, Potter. Jeśli okaże się prawdziwa, to faktycznie mamy problem. Na razie zostawmy to jednak tak, jak jest. Musisz przygotować się na jutro.

— A co? Planuje pan jakiś test na zajęciach? Poproszę o pytania! — zaśmiał się szelmowsko Gryfon.

— Dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli. — Snape wcale nie miał zamiaru się śmiać.

— Trudno o tym zapomnieć po kilku miesiącach. Nauczyłem się przyjmować to, co przyniesie los.

— Nie chcę jutro żadnego wypadku na moich zajęciach.

— Spokojnie, nie zniszczę panu średniej. Będzie dobrze, jeśli przetrwam transmutację. Jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, aby klątwa się zdublowała. Raczej małe szanse, abym miał ponownie wypadek na eliksirach.

— Najlepiej żebyś nie miał żadnego. Większość wolnego czasu spędzam na produkcji eliksirów dla ciebie.

— Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, profesorze — rzekł szczerze chłopak.

— Nie wypominam ci tego, Potter. Mam tylko wielką ochotę zmusić cię do ich tworzenia.

— Z ochotą panu pomogę — zaoferował się Gryfon z uśmiechem na ustach. — Draco pewnie też się przyłączy.

— Ty mnie do nadprogramowego warzenia nie wciągaj! — zrugał go Malfoy. — Wiesz, jak od tego skręcają się włosy?

— Jakoś nie widzę, żeby profesor miał włosy jak Hermiona.

— I staram się ich takich nie mieć — szepnął raczej do siebie Snape, ale chłopcy i tak to usłyszeli.

— Dlatego wyglądają tak, a nie inaczej? — dopytywał się blondyn.

— Co ci się w moich włosach nie podoba? — Nagle mistrzowi eliksirów stanęła przed oczami scena z Nimfadorą, chyba zaczynał ją rozumieć.

— Nic. Naprawdę. Wszyscy się tylko zastanawiają, jakiego olejku używasz, żeby się tak układały.

Draco chyba życie zbrzydło. Potter z wielkim trudem próbował pohamować śmiech. Co prawda, wiedział, że Snape nie jest na nich zły, jego aura była różowa, ale z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

— Malfoy! Ostrzegam cię! Wynocha do dormitorium!

— Tak, panie profesorze! — Obaj uczniowie opuścili salę, chichocząc już na całego.

— Głupie bachory — dodał nauczyciel po ich wyjściu z wesołym cieniem na ustach.

**OOOO**

— Wszystko mnie boli — poskarżył się rano Harry, masując i rozciągając mięśnie ramion. — To zaklęcie jest naprawdę okropne.

— Dużo gorsze od _Crucio_? — dopytywał się Draco, idąc obok zmierzającego na śniadanie Pottera.

— Dostałeś kiedyś Cruciatusem o pełnej mocy?

— Tylko raz. Bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie.

— To wyobraź sobie taki podwójny z dodatkiem batów. Takie samo uczucie, tyle że ciągle narasta.

— Co wy ćwiczycie ze Snape'em? — zaciekawiła się rozmową chłopaka Hermiona.

— To on się uczy. — Blondyn wskazał Harry'ego. — Mnie przykuli do ściany.

— I od razu zrobił się taki potulny… — Brunet pchnął znacząco Draco. — Tylko rozebrać i wziąć.

— Przestańcie z tymi podtekstami. — Ron szarpnął się do przodu. — Poza tym chcę zjeść śniadanie jeszcze w tym stuleciu, a wy idziecie jak gumochłony. Jeśli tak wam tego brakuje, to umówcie się w końcu, tylko dajcie mi wcześniej znać, obstawię odpowiednie zakłady.

— Czy w naszej wieży jest coś, czego się nie obstawia? — Harry zatrzymał się, czekając na Hermionę.

— Tylko jedno. Zdawanie owutemów z eliksirów przez Ronalda Weasleya.

— Ale on przecież nie chce kontynuować eliksirów — zauważył Draco.

— Dlatego nikt tego nie obstawia. — Hermiona wyminęła ich ze śmiechem i podążyła za rudzielcem.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, po czym na jego usta wypłynął chytry uśmieszek.

— Muszę sprawdzić, co można obstawić. Może jest coś ciekawego mojej uwagi. Hermiono, zaczekaj! — wołał, zbiegając ze schodów.

W momencie zeskoczenia Malfoya z ostatniego stopnia, schody ruszyły, zmieniając swoje położenie.

— Idźcie! Zaraz was dogonię! — krzyknął do przyjaciół Potter, zatrzymując się kilka stopni wcześniej i przytrzymując barierki.

Schody zatrzymały się przy wejściu do kolejnego korytarza.

— W tym tempie to zdążę na obiad, nie śniadanie — grymasił Harry, po raz kolejny rozglądając się po skrzyżowaniu czterech korytarzy.

Już dwukrotnie tu wrócił, pomimo wybierania innego korytarza. Nie mógł też trafić na ruchome schody, by zejść w inną część zamku. Sale, na które trafiał, były pozamykane i żadne ze znanych mu zaklęć nie otwierało ich. Po godzinie błądzenia miał już naprawdę dosyć. Nawet skrzaty nie reagowały na jego wołanie, co dotychczas się nie zdarzyło. Czyżby znalazł się w jakiejś zaklętej części zamku?

**OOOO**

Hermiona rozglądała się nerwowo po korytarzu w wejściu do Wielkiej Sali. Ta była już prawie pusta. Większość uczniów udała się na swoje zajęcia.

— Czy coś się stało, panno Granger? — spytała McGonagall, opuszczając właśnie salę w towarzystwie profesora Snape'a.

— Harry się spóźnia, proszę pani. Schody zmieniły położenie i miał nas dogonić. To było godzinę temu. Martwię się.

— Czy to dzisiaj? — Nauczycielka nawet nie musiała precyzować pytania.

— Tak — odparła Gryfonka.

— Masz teraz zajęcia. Moje zaczynają się dopiero za dwie godziny. Poszukam go — odezwał się mistrz eliksirów, patrząc na opiekunkę Gryffindoru.

— Czy mogę z panem iść? — wtrąciła się Hermiona. — Draco i Ron dadzą znać, jeśli Harry by się znalazł.

— Dobrze, Granger, chodź. Na którym piętrze zatrzymały się schody?

— Pomiędzy drugim i trzecim.

Snape potknął się, zatrzymując w miejscu i odwracając do dziewczyny gwałtownie.

— Jesteś pewna?

— Tak — potwierdziła dziewczyna zdziwiona. — My schodzimy z trzeciego na drugie, a schody skręciły i zatrzymały się w połowie. Trochę to dziwnie wyglądało, bo się wydłużyły, żeby dotknąć korytarza.

— Musimy iść do dyrektora. — Mistrz eliksirów ruszył z miejsca.

— Dlaczego? Gdzie jest Harry, profesorze?

— Módl się, żeby nie znalazł otwartych drzwi.

— Jakich znowu drzwi?

Snape jednak nie odpowiedział, rzucając już hasło chimerze i znikając na ruchomych schodach, prowadzących do gabinetu dyrektora.

— Albusie, potrzebuję natychmiast Strażnika! — zażądał od razu po wejściu.

— Co się stało?

— Potter odnalazł Zakazany Korytarz.

Albus nie potrzebował dalszego wyjaśniania, za to Hermiona aż paliła się z ciekawości.

— Co to za Zakazany Korytarz?

Podczas, gdy dyrektor rozmawiał cicho przez kominek, Snape zdecydował się jednak odpowiedzieć coraz bardziej zaniepokojonej przyjaciółce Pottera.

— To miejsce, w którym przebywają duchy, które nienawidzą żywych. Są niebezpieczne i łakną krwi, dlatego umieszczono je w jednym z bocznych korytarzy i zapieczętowano go.

— W jaki sposób Harry mógł się tam dostać?

— O szczegóły proszę zapytać jego klątwę.

— Gotowe. — Dumbledore wstał, a u jego boku natychmiast pojawił się Zgredek. — Strażnik jest chwilowo zajęty, sami domyślcie się dlaczego. Zgredek zabierze was w pobliże jego i Harry'ego.

Hermiona i Severus złapali skrzata za ręce i zniknęli.

**OOOO**

Harry nie mógł się ruszyć. Ręce powoli traciły czucie. Kałuże krwi po jego bokach zaczęły mieć niepokojąco spore rozmiary i chłopak obawiał się, że staną się jeszcze większe, gdy straci w końcu przytomność. Jakikolwiek był też pewny, że upadek spowoduje powiększenie się ran na dłoniach albo nawet przecięcie ich całkiem na pół.

Ostatni raz zerknął na dwa sztylety, którymi zjawa przybiła go do ściany. Teraz obserwował skrzata, który jakimiś nieznanymi mu zaklęciami, starał się odpędzić od niego złego ducha.

Szum w uszach i ciemne plamy nie wróżyły nic dobrego, przynajmniej dla jego dłoni.

Gdy pojawili się przed nim Hermiona ze Snape'em, odetchnął tak głośno z ulgi, że zobaczył uśmieszek ironii u mężczyzny.

— Widzę, że cieszysz się na mój widok, Potter. Wyciągamy na trzy — rzucił do Granger, chwytając rękojeść sztyletu.

Mistrz eliksirów był jeszcze bledszy niż zazwyczaj, a Hermiona wyglądała na prawdziwie przerażoną. Utkwiła na kilka sekund spojrzenie w zakrwawionym Harrym, ale wściekły krzyk profesora natychmiast sprowadził ją na ziemię.

— Pospiesz się, dziewczyno!

Potter cicho jęknął, gdy ostrza wysuwały się z ran. Coś błysnęło i jego dłonie na kilka sekund otoczyło zielone światło.

— Jesteś jak magnez, Potter — mruknął Snape. — Kolejna klątwa.

Harry opadł na kolana, tuląc do siebie pokaleczone dłonie.

— Zgredku, zabierz nas do ambulatorium — poprosiła słabym głosem Hermiona, łapiąc Harry'ego za ramię jedną ręką, a drugą skrzata.

Snape zrobił podobnie, chociaż z drugiej strony.

— Witam, witam. — Pomfrey już czekała przy jego łóżku.

Obok, na szafce, stała zapełniona taca.

Musieli pomóc Harry'emu dotrzeć do niego, bo chłopak był już mocno osłabiony.

— Uważaj na klątwę na jego rękach. Nie jestem pewien, czy nie jest zaraźliwa.

Potter, z dłońmi pod pachami, jęczał cicho. Snape domyślał się, że musiało naprawdę mocno boleć, skoro tak reagował. Nawet przy _Egregius Doloris_ nie wydał z siebie jęku.

— W pierwszej kolejności przeciwbólowy i przeciwkrwotoczny — zażądał.

Kobieta tylko przewróciła oczami. Podała pacjentowi oba eliksiry.

— A teraz pokaż dłonie. — Podstawiła mu tacę, na której miał je położyć, żeby nie zabrudzić łóżka.

Fakt faktem, do czyszczenia i tak się już nadawało.

Hermiona w międzyczasie wysłała swego patronusa do Rona z informacją o odnalezieniu Harry'ego.

— Nadal boli — odezwał się Potter, kładąc dłonie przed sobą. — Eliksir nie działa tak, jak powinien.

Pomfrey zerknęła na Severusa niepewnie. Ten uniósł różdżkę i rzucił na chłopaka zaklęcie diagnozujące.

— Podaj mu jeszcze jeden — polecił Poppy, nie zdejmując czaru.

Pielęgniarka podała kolejną dawkę. Snape zaklął.

— Severusie!

— Został całkowicie zniwelowany.

— Czyli będzie boleć. Standard — szepnął chłopak, przygryzając wargi. — Pewnie nie da się też zasklepić rany.

Snape spojrzał na Poppy, lekko blednąc. Kobieta natychmiast zaintonowała czar leczący. Tym razem Severus zaklął o wiele dosadniej. Zaklęcie nie zadziałało, tak jak podejrzewał Potter.

— Klątwa tej zjawy nie jest mroczna, więc nici z jej zdjęcia. — Harry opadł na poduszkę blady i spocony. — Mogę dostać coś do picia?

— I coś zjedz. Przegapiłeś śniadanie, dlatego jesteś dodatkowo tak słaby — dodała Granger, wykazując się swoim sławnym już rozsądkiem.

Po chwili pomagała mu zjeść coś lekkiego, ale pożywnego.

— Proszę mu pozwolić dużo pić, nawet tej jego czekolady. I tak będzie mu brakować żelaza. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz wątróbkę?

Potter tylko kiwnął profesorowi głową, przymykając oczy. Obie dłonie leżały luźno po bokach, opatrzone, ale przez opatrunki powoli sączyła się krew.

— Idę na swoje zajęcia. Powiadomię Flitwicka o problemie. Może on znajdzie przeciwzaklęcie.

— Czy Hermiona może zostać? — spytał cicho Harry.

— Zwolnię ją z dzisiejszych zajęć. Znając pannę Wiem-To-Wszystko, nie będzie miała problemów z ich nadrobieniem.

— Dziękuję, panie profesorze.

— Teraz muszę posadzić Longobottoma z Malfoyem. Nie mam zamiaru znów wysłuchiwać wyjców od jego babci na temat marnowania dobrych kociołków i moich kompetencji.

— Proszę raz spróbować na niego nie warczeć, a na pewno zajęcia okażą się owocne dla obu stron — mruknął Harry, nie przejmując się tym, że Nietoperz zapewne będzie miał ochotę go zamordować za tę bezczelność.

— Omal cię nie zabił, Potter, a ty go nadal bronisz? — warknął rozdrażniony.

— Nie zrobił tego specjalnie, profesorze. Gdyby chociaż raz spróbował pan mu „naprawdę" pomóc, a nie krzyczeć po bogu ducha winnego ucznia, zauważyłby pan różnicę.

— Nie ucz mnie, jak mam zajmować się klasą! — krzyknął już bardzo zdenerwowany mistrz eliksirów.

— Severusie! On już bez twoich nerwów jest wystarczająco słaby. Lepiej już idź.

Tu mężczyzna musiał przyznać rację pielęgniarce. Potter był jeszcze bledszy niż chwilę wcześniej. Nie pomógł nawet zjedzony posiłek.

— Prześpij się, Potter. Idę do Flitwicka — rzucił jeszcze, wychodząc.

— Profesor Snape wcale nie jest taki zły, na jakiego się kreuje — zauważyła rezolutnie Granger, mrugając do Harry'ego.

— Według mnie boi się pokazać, że potrafi być czuły i troskliwy — odparła Poppy, zaczynając na nowo zmieniać opatrunek na dłoniach pacjenta.

— Wcale mu się nie dziwię — szepnął słabo chłopak. — Po tym, co robili mu Huncwoci, też bym nikomu nie ufał. Dodatkowo wiadomo, kim był, i też musiał być ostrożny.

— To pewnie jest jeden z głównych powodów — stwierdziła Poppy. — Ostatnio jednak zaczął się zmieniać. Może przez to, że nie jest już szpiegiem.

— Zimno mi — szepnął nagle Harry, drżąc dosyć mocno. — I boli mnie głowa. I ręce.

— Nie ma sensu podawać ci eliksiru, skoro nie działa, ale dodatkowy koc i stały czar ogrzewający powinny trochę pomóc — stwierdziła zmartwiona pielęgniarka, nie tracąc czasu i machając nad chłopakiem różdżką.

— Teraz to bym nie narzekał nawet na morfinę…

— To jest pomysł, Harry. Zaraz napiszę do mamy. Mogę pożyczyć Hedwigę?

Zaraz potem Hermiona wybiegła ze skrzydła szpitalnego, trzaskając drzwiami.

— Co tym razem wymyśliła panna Granger?

— Chyba chce uprosić trochę narkotyków dla mnie od swoich rodziców.

Pani Pomfrey zamrugała zaszokowana.

— Żartowałem. Po części. Morfina to mugolski środek przeciwbólowy. Źle dawkowany może uzależnić.

— A skąd rodzice panny Granger mają dostęp do tego czegoś? Domyślam się, że nie jest to środek ogólnodostępny.

— Oczywiście, że nie! Rodzice Hermiony są dentystami. Leczą zęby i często potrzebują czegoś do znieczulenia. Nie jestem pewien, czy to dokładnie będzie morfina, ale na pewno coś o podobnym działaniu.

Harry, zmęczony, przymknął oczy. Przysnął, zanim wróciła Hermiona.

Godzina za godziną wlekły się strasznie wolno. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał wizytę Dumbledore'a, McGonagall i przyjaciół. Pod koniec dnia pojawiło się zakażenie, a co za tym idzie – gorączka.

— Nie jest dobrze — stwierdził mistrz eliksirów, nakładając na czoło Gryfona zimny okład.

— Mam! Mam!

Do sali wpadła zdyszana Hermiona z małą paczuszką w dłoniach. Wręczyła ją pani Pomfrey.

— Instrukcja jest w środku. Mama pisze, żeby nie przesadzić. Lepiej dać mniej i częściej niż za dużo i zaszkodzić.

— Co to? — Severus spytał, gdy dziewczyna łapała oddech.

— Kodeina.

Pielęgniarka rozpakowała paczkę na szafce, wyciągając z niej opakowane sterylnie strzykawki, igły, środek dezynfekujący i kilka małych ampułek. Szybko przeczytała instrukcję i pobrała zalecaną ilość leku do strzykawki.

— Całe szczęście, że przeszłam szkolenie w zakresie podawania mugolskich zastrzyków — rzekła, przemywając ramię pacjenta nasączonym środkiem dezynfekującym wacikiem. — Przytrzymajcie go.

Po zaaplikowaniu leku efekt był widoczny prawie natychmiast. Chłopak odprężył się i zaczął lżej oddychać.

— Wkrótce gorączka też powinna opaść. Niestety rany nadal nie dają się zaleczyć. Od rana już kilkakrotnie zmieniałam opatrunki.

— Flitwick też jeszcze nic nie znalazł — westchnął Snape, odgarniając kosmyk z czoła chłopaka. — Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ma marne szanse dożyć wakacji.

— Proszę tak nie mówić! — krzyknęła cicho Hermiona, a jej oczy zamigotały gotowe do płaczu. — Harry jest silny. Da radę. Musimy mu tylko trochę pomóc w rozwiązaniu zagadki.

— Granger, to jest wręcz niemożliwe. Macie tylko krótki wierszyk i domysły.

— Nieprawda! Harry jest pewien, że to o panu mowa, a on rzadko się myli!

— Tak. A jak już mu się to zdarzy, to ktoś umiera.

— Jestem tego świadom, profesorze. — Słaby głos od strony łóżka wtrącił się w ich rozmowę, informując, że wcale nie śpi, pomimo tego, że tak sądzili. — I biorę za to pełną odpowiedzialność.

Snape znów westchnął. Powinien ugryźć się w język, a nie wdawać w pogadanki z przemądrzałą uczennicą. Zaczerwienione przez gorączkę oczy chłopaka przewiercały go na wylot. Po chwili odwróciły się od niego w stronę pielęgniarki.

— Pani Pomfrey, czy jest pani w stanie przywrócić utraconą kończynę?

— Tylko jeśli została stracona bez użycia magii. Panie Potter… Nie masz chyba zamiaru…? — Kobieta zamilkła zaszokowana, domyślając się toku myślenia Gryfona.

— Czy wtedy odtworzy pani zdrową kończynę czy ranną?

— Powinnam zdrową, bo klątwa ulokowała się tylko wokół dłoni.

Hermiona była blada jak śmierć. Snape nie mówił nic, wpatrując się w Gryfona bez emocji na bladej twarzy.

— Wiesz, że to będzie strasznie boleć. Nawet ten środek — wskazała na strzykawkę — nie powstrzyma większości bólu.

— Wywar Żywej Śmierci powinien zadziałać — szeptał słabo Potter. — Profesor Flitwick może nigdy nie znaleźć przeciwzaklęcia, a ja robię się coraz słabszy.

— On ma rację, Pomfrey — wtrącił się nagle Snape bezbarwnym głosem.

— Nie obetnę mu dłoni!

— W takim razie ja to zrobię.

Hermiona osunęła się na podłogę nieprzytomna.

*łac — doskonałe cierpienie


	10. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział 10**

_To nieprawda. To nieprawda_, myślała Hermiona, otwierając oczy. _Harry'emu nic nie będzie. Snape go nie skrzywdzi_.

Znajdowała się w ambulatorium, w najdalszej części sali. Łóżko przyjaciela ze wszystkich stron otoczone było parawanem. Musiało być bardzo wcześnie, bo słońce dopiero unosiło się nad Zakazanym Lasem. Dziewczyna wstała ostrożnie i z lękiem. Chciała zobaczyć Harry'ego, ale jednocześnie bała się tego, co może zobaczyć.

_A jeśli na zawsze stracił dłonie?_

Niepewnie stanęła przed parawanem, głośno przełykając ślinę.

— Panno Granger.

Dziewczyna aż podskoczyła, słysząc cichy, mroczny głos Severusa Snape'a. Odwróciła się z lękiem w oczach. Prawie wierzyła, że zobaczy go umazanego wszędzie krwią. Jednak on ubrany był jak zawsze, w swoje czarne szaty. Jedynym rzucającym się w oczy wyjątkiem była jeszcze większa niż zazwyczaj bladość na twarzy nauczyciela.

— Z Potterem wszystko w porządku — rzekł, bezbłędnie odgadując jej myśli. — Nadal jest pod działaniem Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. Odrastanie kończyny nie należy do przyjemnych. Rany nie zostały zdublowane. Do jutra wszystko będzie dobrze.

Cichy szloch wyrwał się z piersi Hermiony. Opadła na podłogę, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

— Dlaczego to zawsze musi być Harry?

Severus nie odpowiedział. Nie znał odpowiedzi. Podniósł tylko dziewczynę z podłogi i posadził na najbliższym krześle.

— Teraz powinnaś iść się wykąpać, przebrać i coś zjeść. Po śniadaniu podam mu odtrutkę. Na pewno będzie chciał zobaczyć przyjaciół.

— Dziękuję, panie profesorze. Dla pana to musiała być naprawdę ciężka noc.

— W pewnym sensie. Po raz pierwszy sprawienie komuś cierpienia spowodowało uzdrowienie. A teraz idź do wieży, chciałbym w końcu iść odpocząć.

— Dobrze, proszę pana. Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

— Nie ma za co. Idźże w końcu, dziewczyno. — Wygonił ją z ambulatorium.

Hermiona, po przekroczeniu dziury za portretem, zatrzymała się ze słabym uśmiechem. Draco i Ron spali na sofie. Razem. Pod jednym kocem. Wtuleni w siebie. Pokonując zmęczenie podeszła do nich i zachichotała na myśl, która zrodziła się w jej głowie.

— Och, Draco — szepnęła do ucha blondynowi, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — Zaraz otrzymasz medal Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, a ty ciągle nieuczesany. Wstyd, Draco. Wstyd i hańba.

Malfoy zerwał się z sofy, zrzucając jednocześnie Rona na podłogę.

— Grzebień! Grzebień i lustro! Natychmiast!

Hermiona zachichotała już otwarcie, podczas gdy Ron masował sobie dolną część pleców, a blondyn rozglądał się trochę nieprzytomnie po pokoju.

— No wiesz, Ron? Zdradzasz mnie z Draco! Śpisz z nim i jeszcze się czepiasz Harry'ego.

— Nie spałem z Fretką! — krzyknął rudzielec, podnosząc się i zbierając z podłogi koc.

Spod niego wypadł pluszowy wozak Ginny.

— Czyżby? Ja widzę nawet dwie.

— Co z Harrym? — odezwał się Malfoy już całkiem rozbudzony, zmieniając temat.

— Już dobrze. Na razie jest pod działaniem Wywaru Żywej Śmierci, ale…

— Po co był mu Wywar?

— Nie reagował na mikstury przeciwbólowe, a po drugie profesor Snape musiał mu obciąć dłonie…

— Co musiał? — krzyknęli jednocześnie chłopcy, przerywając jej.

Hermiona westchnęła słabo, po czym streściła im wczorajszy wieczór. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym straciła przytomność.

— Na pewno odrosną? — upewniał się Ron, kompletnie przerażony tym, co usłyszał.

— Profesor mówił, że już odrosły, przecież nie niwelowałby eliksiru, gdyby tak nie było. Poza tym poradził, żebyśmy przyszli po śniadaniu odwiedzić Harry'ego.

Malfoy przez chwilę przyglądał się z niedowierzaniem dziewczynie, po czym parsknął, pokręcił głową i przeciągnął się.

— To ja idę się wykąpać. Dołączę do was na śniadaniu.

— Jesteś pewien? Możemy na ciebie poczekać. — Hermiona bardzo dobrze wiedziała, że Ślizgoni wciąż nie odpuścili Draco.

To była tylko cisza przed burzą. I dziewczyna miała podejrzenia, że będzie to spore oberwanie chmury.

— Tak, jestem pewien.

I poszedł do swojego dormitorium.

Ani Ron, ani tym bardziej Hermiona, nie dziwili się, że potrzebował aż dwóch godzin na przygotowanie. Był w końcu Malfoyem czystej krwi. Nagle dotarł do nich spanikowany krzyk arystokraty.

— Czemu nikt mi nie powiedział, że moje włosy przypominają stóg siana?

Gryfoni parsknęli śmiechem. W tej sytuacji, żadne z nich nawet nie zwróciło uwagi, że z fryzurą Draco jest coś nie tak.

Po śniadaniu, zjedzonym w ekspresowym tempie, ruszyli do skrzydła szpitalnego. Harry jeszcze spał. Wciąż był blady i na pewno zmęczony. Ciemne plamy pod oczami odznaczały się mocno na prawie szarej cerze.

— Wygląda okropnie — stwierdził Malfoy, unosząc koc i zerkając na ukryte pod nim dłonie Pottera.

— Draco! — zbeształa go Hermiona.

— Co? Chcę się upewnić.

— Jesteście straszni — odezwał się cicho Harry, otwierając oczy. — Nawet wyspać się nie dacie. Ja tu chory jestem i w ogóle.

— Jak się czujesz, Harry? — spytała natychmiast dziewczyna, przysuwając się bliżej.

— Tak sobie. Dłonie nadal mnie bolą. — Wyjął je spod koca, oglądając i kilkakrotnie zginając oraz prostując palce, lekko przy tym sycząc.

— Ale przynajmniej są już wyleczone. No i pozbyłeś się tej klątwy.

— Jedna więcej, jedna mniej… — szepnął brunet. — Mogę prosić coś do picia?

— Oczywiście.

Draco podsunął mu szklankę, unosząc głowę chłopaka i pomagając się napić.

Po chwili pojawiła się też pielęgniarka z eliksirami i zaklęciem diagnozującym.

— Jak samopoczucie, kochanieńki? To była ciężka noc, nieprawdaż?

— Dla profesora Snape'a z całą pewnością — rzekł Harry, podnosząc się trochę i opierając o poduszkę plecami. — Jak on się czuje?

— Prawdę powiedziawszy, to nie wiem. Opuścił szpital zaraz po zabiegu. — Pomfrey napoiła go miksturą przeciwbólową i wzmacniającą.

Dosyć długo też oglądała jego dłonie.

— Blizna z tym dziwacznym napisem nie odnowiła się. To chyba dobrze?

— Dla mnie jak najbardziej. Pozbyłem się pamiątki po Umbridge.

Pielęgniarka spojrzała na niego trochę dziwnie, ale nic nie powiedziała. Harry przypuszczał, iż chciała zwrócić mu uwagę, że nie przyszedł do niej w zeszłym roku z tym problemem. Cieszył się, że tego nie zrobiła.

— Na razie jesteś jeszcze słaby. Przetrzymam cię do wieczora. Spać będziesz mógł już w swojej wieży. Zgoda?

— Oczywiście — zgodził się Harry, zdziwiony, że kobieta w ogóle spytała go o zdanie.

Dotychczas stawiała sprawy dosyć jasno, ma zostać i tyle. No, może poza paroma wyjątkami. Sporą ilością wyjątków.

Reszta dnia upłynęła mu na nabieraniu sił.

Wieczorem, po kolejnym standardowym już „przeglądzie", został wypuszczony na gryfońską wolność.

Ponieważ przyjaciele byli jeszcze na kolacji, a on zjadł pod czujnym okiem Poppy i Zgredka, skierował się od razu do wieży. Teraz czekał tylko na Draco. Gdy ten wszedł, Harry od razu złapał go za rękę i zaciągnął do jego pokoju.

— Harry, o co chodzi? — spytał ten, zdziwiony, ale nie powstrzymał ciągnącego.

Potter chwycił go za koszulę, popychając mocno na drzwi zaraz po wejściu.

— Harry… — Reszta słów została stłumiona przez chłodną dłoń.

Sprzeciw Draco brzmiał trochę, jakby zatonął w pocałunku.

Potter nakazał mu być cicho, przykładając palec do swoich ust.

Zza drzwi dobiegły chichoty i westchnienia. Chłopak odsunął Draco od drzwi i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające.

— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

— Wystarczyło poprosić.

— Wolę, żeby wyobrażano sobie raczej gorące akcje z naszym udziałem, niż podejrzewano, że coś kombinuję.

— A kombinujesz?

— W pewnym sensie. Chcę, żebyś mi powiedział wszystko, co wiesz o Snape'ie. Szczególnie to, co działo się przed przyjęciem posady nauczyciela w Hogwarcie.

— A nie lepiej go zapytać?

— Nie. To musi pozostać między nami.

Draco przez chwilę przyglądał się Harry'emu sceptycznie, po czym – wiedząc, że Gryfon nie odpuści, jak już coś podobnego przyszło mu do głowy – westchnął i powiedział:

— Nie znam zbyt wiele szczegółów. Przystąpił do Czarnego Pana zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły. W międzyczasie szkolił się na mistrza eliksirów. — Draco stanął przy oknie, obserwując widocznie niespokojne zachowanie bruneta.

— A wcześniej? Tu, w Hogwarcie? Miał przyjaciół?

— Jedynie chyba twoja matka miała z nim jakiś normalny kontakt. Zresztą był w raczej chłodnych komitywach. Unikano go, aby nie podpaść Huncwotom. Harry, dlaczego chcesz znać jego przeszłość?

— Coś przed mną ukrywa. — Harry nerwowo chodził po komnacie.

— Dlaczego właśnie przed tobą?

— To właśnie część zagadki, którą próbuję rozwiązać.

W końcu przestał krążyć po pokoju, siadając zdyszany na łóżku i krzyżując nogi.

— Nic z tego nie rozumiem — zauważył Draco.

— Słowa wiersza mówią wyraźnie, że muszę coś zrozumieć, a następnie przebaczyć. Wiem, że chodzi o Snape'a.

— Skąd? Tylko z daty urodzin? To niedorzeczne!

— Jestem pewien, że to o niego chodzi, Draco. W rodzinie Snape'a krąży historia, prawie bajka, o czarodzieju, który rzucił klątwę na ród swego przyjaciela z powodu głupiej kłótni. Domyślam się, że w przypadku Snape'a i mnie, może być podobna sytuacja. Muszę tylko odkryć, co za prawdę ukrywa Snape, a potem wystarczy, że mu przebaczę i będę wolny od tego przekleństwa.

— A jak to będzie coś, czego nie da się przebaczyć?

— Wszystko można przebaczyć.

Malfoy nie skomentował tego niezwykle optymistycznego nastawienia drugiego chłopaka. Wspiął się na jedno z wolnych łóżek i zaczął się na nim bujać rytmicznie, powodując okropne skrzypienie. Z nieco głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy wskazał na drzwi. Harry od razu domyślił się, o co mu chodzi i zdjął zaklęcie wyciszające, z perfidnym uśmieszkiem czekając, co jeszcze wymyśli arystokrata.

Ten przyśpieszył kołysanie, by nagle przerwać z ciężkim westchnieniem.

— Wiesz, Harry, że jesteś wspaniały?

— Dopiero teraz to odkryłeś, Draco? — Grał z nim.

— Myślę, że wiele osób cię nie docenia. Jesteś taki cia…

— Ciii… Draco… Nie musisz tego mówić.

Harry porozpinał byle jak szaty i ruszył do drzwi, otwierając je nagle. Mały tłumek czający się w pobliżu odskoczył, przestraszony.

— Och, Draco. Masz gości. Proszę, nie męczcie go za bardzo. Jest wypompowany — powiedział, po czym zszedł do pokoju wspólnego, obserwowany przez zarumienione dziewczyny, a ich żółta poświata rozświetlała Harry'emu korytarz.

— Dziewczyny są straszne — rzekł tylko, siadając koło Rona i Hermiony.

— Słucham? — zapytała, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, Granger.

— Nie miałem na myśli ciebie, Hermiono. Ty, jako jedyna wydajesz mi się normalna. Podsłuchiwać pod drzwiami w biały dzień? I to z jakiego powodu? Czy TO robimy? Ohyda!

Hermiona roześmiała się perliście.

— Widzisz Harry, tu nie chodzi o samo podsłuchiwanie, ale o dreszczyk emocji — stwierdziła. — Gdybyś wiedział, że w pokoju obok „bawią się" dwie dziewczyny, to nie poszedłbyś zerknąć?

— Nie — odparł wprost chłopak.

— A Ron by poszedł. — Wskazała na zarumienionego rudzielca. — To całkiem normalne u większości ludzi.

— Czyli ja jestem nienormalny.

— Nie, Harry. Po prostu nie jesteś nabuzowany hormonami. Jesteś spokojny i nie ciekawią cię za bardzo „te" sprawy. Idę o zakład, że jesteś romantykiem jak się patrzy i gdy w końcu spotkasz tę jedyną lub tego jedynego, dasz z siebie wszystko, choćby miało boleć.

— Jeśli tylko będę miał na to czas i siły. Muszę jeszcze nadrobić materiał.

— Nie dzisiaj, Harry — przystopowała go, gdy sięgał po jej notatki.

— Hermiono… Dobrze się czujesz? Nie masz gorączki? — Jednocześnie z Ronem dotknęli jej czoła.

— Hej! — Odtrąciła ich. — Odczepcie się. Nic mi nie jest. Harry, jesteś jeszcze słaby. Zaczniemy jutro, jak normalnie się wyśpisz.

**OOOO**

Harry'emu ciągle krążyła po głowie jedna myśl. Co takiego ukrywa Snape? Nie dawało mu to spokoju przez całe dnie. Nie mógł się nawet skupić na zajęciach, w związku z czym dostał szlaban za zniszczenie eliksiru Draco. Nawet nie pamiętał, co zrobił źle.

W czwartek po obronie zdecydował się urwać. Wagarami nazwać tego się nie dało, bo zajęć już nie było, ale nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać.

Ukrył się w pokoju życzeń i nie wychodził z niego aż do samego wieczoru. Nie miał też za bardzo wyboru, czy pozostać w nim dłużej. Trening z Severusem Snape'em i Draco Malfoyem przyzywał jak lep muchy. I mógł być tak samo śmiertelny.

Pojawił się pod drzwiami gabinetu jako drugi, ale Malfoy nie zrobił mu z tego powodu afery. Dziwne, ale do przyjęcia, przynajmniej ostatnio. Profesor Snape jakby wyczuł, że już są i wyszedł na korytarz.

— Ta sama sala, co ostatnio. — Wskazał im, by szli przodem.

W kilka minut byli na miejscu.

— Jesteś przygotowany, Potter? Jeśli nie, zaczniemy zwyczajny trening.

— Wszystko mi jedno. Decyzja należy do pana — odparł Potter, wzruszając ramionami i podchodząc do okna.

Draco spojrzał na wuja, unosząc pytająco brwi.

— Potter! Co ma oznaczać to zachowanie?

— Jakie zachowanie, profesorze? — Gryfon odwrócił się do niego, lekko zdziwiony. — Zostawiam panu decyzję, czy ma pan ochotę dziś męczyć mnie Mrocznymi Zaklęciami czy Jasnymi. Mnie to nie robi różnicy.

— Harry, o co…? — Malfoy chciał o coś zapytać, ale Potter powstrzymał go ruchem dłoni.

— Spokojnie, Draco. Nic się nie dzieje. Po prostu mam dziś zły dzień. Przepraszam, panie profesorze. Możemy zacząć od próby z Mrocznym Zaklęciem, a potem zwykły trening.

Profesor Snape spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś niespecjalnie miłego, ale w końcu zrezygnował.

— Zastosuję ten sam czar, co ostatnio. Policzę do dziesięciu i cię dotknę — powiedział tylko.

Obaj spojrzeli na Draco.

— Tym razem popatrzę sobie spokojnie — obiecał chłopak, podnosząc dłonie. — Nie chcę żadnych łańcuchów ani sznurów. Zostają potem brzydkie ślady.

— Dobrze. Gotowy, Potter?

Chłopak kiwnął głową, stając naprzeciwko profesora.

— _Egregius Doloris!_

Harry sapnął, ale tym razem nie upadł. Zacisnął pięści, walcząc z bólem. Snape cicho liczył i gdy doszedł do dziesięciu, dotknął ramienia chłopaka. Harry momentalnie się rozluźnił, oddychając głębiej.

— Przeszło.

— W chwili, w której cię dotknąłem?

Potwierdził.

— Czyli możemy uznać, że jesteś, jak każdy inny, podatny na tego typu zaklęcia, chyba że akurat jestem w pobliżu.

— Przynajmniej pan potrafi znaleźć we mnie odrobinę normalności.

— Nigdy nie byłeś i nie będziesz normalny, Potter — stwierdził Snape bezlitośnie.

— Uznaj więc, że jesteś oryginalny, w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu — rzucił Draco, dołączając do dyskusji.

— Skoro jestem aż tak niezwykły, to przyłączysz się do mnie podczas kolejnej wyprawy do Hogsmeade.

— To nie było pytanie?

— Nie, nie było — potwierdził Harry z uśmiechem.

— Zapraszasz mnie na randkę?

— Nie, na kremowe.

— Spokój! — uciszył ich Snape, choć nie mówili głośno. — Skoro już wiemy na czym stoimy…

— Ja na podłodze — rzucił zadziornie Harry.

— Potter!

— I to kamiennej — dodał raźno Draco.

— Malfoy!

Chłopcy zachichotali, a Snape skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Tak was rozpiera energia na głupie odzywki? — Zamarli, słysząc lodowato złośliwy ton i widząc sarkastyczny uśmiech swojego nauczyciela. — Po dziesięć punktów od głowy, a po treningu – szlaban z Filchem. Może wtedy do was dotrze, że to nie zabawa. I wybijcie sobie z głów jakikolwiek wypad do Hogsmeade. Nie zapomnieliście przypadkiem, co się stało ostatnio? — Tak skarceni spuścili głowy. — A teraz do pracy!

I narzucił im takie tempo ćwiczeń, że po godzinie nie mogli wstać z podłogi o własnych siłach. A jeszcze czekał ich szlaban.

— Potterowi się nie dziwię, ale ty, Malfoy? Taki słaby? Czyżbyś zaraził się gryfońskim lenistwem?

Milczeli. Oboje. Nie chcieli otrzymać kolejnego szlabanu za wyrwanie się nieprzemyślanej odzywki.

— Coś jednak dotarło do tych waszych pustych głów. Zmiatać do wieży. Przekładam wasz szlaban na jutro. Teraz nie bylibyście w stanie utrzymać nawet trzonka od mopa. Wynocha!

Cicho stękając, podnieśli obolałe ciała i powoli ruszyli do dormitorium.

Rano poruszali się naprawdę ospale. Każdy mięsień odzywał się, jakby żył własnym życiem.

— Głupi nie jestem. Po śniadaniu idę do Pomfrey — odezwał się w końcu Draco. — Tobie też radzę.

— Aż tak się o mnie troszczysz? — zdziwił się brunet.

— Ktoś musi.

— A myślałem, że chcesz tylko, aby dotrzymać ci towarzystwa.

— To też. Jak Poppy cię zobaczy, to nie będzie się znęcać nade mną, tylko nad tobą.

— W takim razie idziesz sam.

— Harry! — zajęczał błagalnie Draco.

— Idź z nim, Harry. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. — Hermiona wtrąciła się do ich rozmowy, dołączając do nich w pokoju wspólnym.

— Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony po wczorajszym treningu — tłumaczył się brunet, ale wiedział, że przegrał już na starcie, widząc to spojrzenie u Hermiony. — No, dobrze. Żeby potem nie było „ale", jak mnie zamknie w ambulatorium.

— Dzisiaj tylko zielarstwo, jakoś to przeżyjesz.

Harry zbliżył się do dziewczyny i szepnął jej na ucho:

— Czy ty czasem nie próbujesz nas zeswatać? Czy to jakiś nowy zakład?

— Nie, Harry. Po prostu mu potowarzysz. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Chłopak dopiero teraz uzmysłowił sobie, co starała się mu przekazać. Ślizgoni. Jeśli Draco będzie sam, mogą czegoś próbować.

— Okej. Pójdę z nim.

— To dobrze. Przyniosę ci notatki po obiedzie.

— Aż tak przewidywalna jestem? —Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się, gdy Harry opowiedział jej przypuszczenia Hermiony. — Może Sybilla powinna przemyśleć jej wyrzucenie ze swoich zajęć?

Chwilę wcześniej zmusiła chłopaków do zajęcia swoich łóżek i zakazała im opuszczać szpital. Odważyła się nawet na cofnięcie ich szlabanu, twierdząc, że nie są w stanie podołać tak ciężkiej pracy. Oczywiście, Snape'owi też się dostała bura. Wezwała go „na dywanik" i spytała, dlaczego po tak zwanym treningu nie otrzymali czegoś na rozluźnienie mięśni.

— Nie prosili.

— Nie musieli. To był twój obowiązek. Wiesz dobrze, Severusie, w jakim stanie jest w tym roku pan Potter. On nie nadaje się jeszcze do tak intensywnych ćwiczeń.

— To mam czekać, aż ty mi łaskawie pozwolisz? — odszczeknął się nauczyciel. — Do tego czasu Czarny Pan może go dawno złapać. On nie będzie czekać, aż dzieciak nabierze sił, tylko go zabije przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji!

Krzyk Snape'a wraz z uderzeniem jego dłoni o blat biurka rozszedł się po sali.

— Zostają tu do wieczora, a następnym razem daj im coś na zakwasy, to nie będę zmuszona cię wzywać — rzekła pielęgniarka, wcale niezrażona jego gniewem.

Mistrz eliksirów warknął tylko na pożegnanie i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami oraz powodując pęknięcie małych szybek w górnych okienkach.

— Chyba jest nie w sosie. — Draco z trudem usiadł na łóżku.

— Voldemort też.

Harry potarł pobolewającą bliznę.

— Boli?

Potwierdził.

— Musi być wściekły. — Opadł na poduszkę, nadal masując czoło.

Ból nie mijał. Po półgodzinie nawet Draco się zaniepokoił i zawołał Pomfrey. Potter był blady i spocony. Mikstura przeciwbólowa przytłumiła trochę jego cierpienie, by po dwóch godzinach uderzyć jeszcze mocniej.

— Co mogło go tak zdenerwować? — zastanawiał się Snape, wezwany przez Dumbledore'a, który sam został poproszony przez Poppy o przyjście do ambulatorium.

— Nie chcę wiedzieć — szepnął cicho Harry, kuląc się na łóżku i tuląc do siebie poduszkę.

Draco głaskał go po plecach, od jakiegoś czasu próbując dodać mu otuchy. Nagle wyczuł zmianę. Potter spiął się jeszcze bardziej.

— Harry? — Odwrócił go do siebie.

Chłopak miał zamknięte oczy, a pierwsze krople krwi zaczęły spływać z blizny.

Malfoy, nie czekając na reakcję dorosłych, wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie:

— _Legilimens!_

Harry natychmiast rozpoznał wtargnięcie Draco.

— Znów próbujesz się wtrącić?

— Nie czepiaj się, tylko zrób to, co ostatnio.

— Coraz bardziej wyłania się z ciebie Gryfon — zaśmiał się smutno w duchu Harry, ale wykonał polecenie.

Będąc w samym centrum wizji karania jakiś zwolenników Czarnego Pana, Harry wyobraził sobie jaskinię. Ciemną, mroczną, bez żadnego wejścia.

— Teraz mnie wpuść.

Wyobraził sobie wąskie przejście, przez które wsunął się umysł blondyna. Gdy tylko znalazł się w środku, wejście zniknęło.

— Trochę światła by się przydało — zauważył Draco. — Nie wiem, co ty widzisz w tych ciemnościach.

Na samym środku pieczary pojawiło się ognisko, oświetlając ciemne zakamarki.

— Od razu lepiej.

— Czyżby Wielki Draco Malfoy bał się ciemności?

— Nie, ale lubię widzieć, co lub kogo mam przed sobą.

Harry skulił się pod jedną ze ścian.

— Nadal boli?

— Tak. Może twój sposób ogranicza wizje, ale nie odczuwanie ich.

— Nic nie jest doskonałe.

— Czy to dotyczy również ciebie, Draco?

— Chyba przede wszystkim mnie. Przynajmniej ostatnio…

Tym razem wizja nie trwała długo. Gdy się skończyła, obaj opadli zmęczeni na łóżko, opuszczając świat bólu i okrutnych obrazów narzuconych przez Mrocznego Lorda.

Dorośli czekali.

— Wszystko w porządku, chłopcy? — dopytywała się Poppy, gdy milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Raczej tak. — Potter przeczesał ręką włosy. — Komuś się dostało za niezrealizowanie planów Voldemorta.

— Jakich planów? — Snape podał mu eliksir przeciwbólowy.

— Nie wiem. Uczestniczyliśmy już tylko w karze.

— Skoro sprawa wyjaśniona, oboje spać — zawyrokowała pielęgniarka. — Dostaniecie po łyku eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Starczy na trzygodzinny odpoczynek.

Wieczorem przyszedł po nich Snape, informując, że dyrektor chciałby z nimi porozmawiać.

Gdy wyszli na korytarz, wszędzie panowała nienaturalna cisza.

— Jest kolacja. Nikogo nie ma poza Wielką Salą — odpowiedział Snape, gdy Draco zwrócił mu na ten fakt uwagę.

Szybko okazało się jednak, że ta pomyłka miała ich drogo kosztować. Kilka czerwonych błysków uderzyło w nich jednocześnie, gdy tylko pojawili się pod chimerą.

Obudził go szum. A dokładniej tętnienie w jego głowie. Uchylił ostrożnie powieki i wiedział, że zmysł węchu go nie okłamał. Leżał na podłodze sali audiencyjnej Toma. Obok leżał przytomny Draco, a za nim Snape. Poczuł, że ma związane na plecach ręce.

— Witam ponownie, Harry Potterze — usłyszał nad sobą znienawidzony głos.

— Nie powiem, że jestem szczęśliwy na twój widok, Tom.

Z trudem podniósł się do klęku. Podobnie uczynili jego towarzysze.

Otaczało ich całe zgromadzenie śmierciożerców, wśród nich Harry rozpoznał Goyle'a, Parkinson, Crabbe'a i Zabiniego. To tych dwóch ostatnich winił za dostarczenie ich tutaj.

— _A ja wręcz przeciwnie, Harry_ — zasyczał Voldemort, a Nagini wysunęła swoje cielsko zza tronu.

— _Czego chcesz, Tom?_ — odparł Gryfon w tym samym języku.

Zauważył, że wielu zwolenników drgnęło, słysząc tak sprzeczną intonację głosów. Wężomowa Czarnego Pana powodowała ciarki, jak drapanie paznokciami po tablicy. Za to Pottera była niczym szum wiatru wieczorną porą, płynna i delikatna.

— _Oczywiście ciebie. Na początek porozmawiamy sobie, bo ostatnio nie byłeś raczej zbyt rozmowny._

— _Po części to też twoja zasługa._

— _Tak, wiem. Gdybym nie zabił twoich rodziców, nie trafiłbyś do tych mugoli. Widziałeś przecież, że kazałem się nimi odpowiednio zająć._

Harry wstał, nie chcąc, żeby obie poczwary nad nim górowały. Stał wyprostowany i dumny.

— _Przynajmniej jesteś świadomy tego, co robisz._

— _I tu dochodzimy do sedna sprawy._ — Voldemort uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zerkając na Snape'a, stojącego za plecami Złotego Chłopca. — _Może już czas, byś poznał prawdę o śmierci twoich rodziców._

Chłopak milczał. Jego przeczucie zaczęło się odzywać pełną parą. W połączeniu rozmowy i sugestywnego spojrzenia na Snape'a, intuicja wręcz wrzeszczała.

— _Czyżby? Zobaczymy._ — Voldemort wstał ze swojego tronu i zaczął spacerować tam i z powrotem przed Potterem, bawiąc się różdżką. — _A gdybym ci powiedział, że nie miałem zamiaru zabijać twoich rodziców?_

— _Nie uwierzę ci._

— _Oni nie stali mi na drodze. _— Zatrzymał się przed nim. — _Jedynie ty. Ty jesteś moją porażką. Chciałem wyeliminować tylko i wyłącznie ciebie._

— _Ale stanęli ci na drodze._

— _I co? Myślisz, że to taki problem ogłuszyć innego czarodzieja? O nie, mój drogi Złoty Chłopcze. Poproszono mnie, bym wyeliminował twego ojca, bo stał komuś na drodze do twojej matki._

Harry czekał. Jego podejrzenia urosły do wielkości wiary, gdy Tom wskazał profesora.

— _To Severus mnie ubłagał. Twój nauczyciel prosił mnie, żebym zabił ciebie i twego ojca, aby jemu została kobieta. Miał ją pocieszyć, a następnie wprowadzić w moje szeregi. Miałbym potężną magię po swojej stronie._

— _To nieprawda! Łżesz!_

— _A po co miałbym kłamać? Prawda jest dla mnie o wiele zabawniejsza._

Potter spojrzał na Snape'a z niedowierzaniem w oczach.

— A ja panu ufałem, profesorze — powiedział zimno już normalnym językiem.

Severus zbladł. Nie tak trudno było domyśleć się, o czym został poinformowany chłopak. Spuścił głowę, nie mogąc patrzeć w te pełne nienawiści oczy Lily.

— Skoro wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, czas zacząć główny punkt programu tego spotkania. — Tom wskazał pierwszego śmierciożercę. — Zaczynaj!

Harry natychmiast uniósł tarczę, zastanawiając się, dlaczego tym razem nie założono mu obroży.

— Och, Harry — zaśmiał się Voldemort, widząc jego starania. — Wciąż jesteś taki gryfoński. Chronisz tych, którzy wbijają ci nóż w plecy? Nie lepiej chronić tylko siebie?

— Nie jestem tobą.

Chłopak stanął przed Draco, który także już wstał i, podobnie jak on, miał ręce związane na plecach.

Czary uderzały rytmicznie w tarczę, pochłaniane z małym rozbłyskiem. Nie odbijały się, więc Harry domyślił się, że były to niegroźne ataki. Ataki, które miały go zmęczyć.

— Sam miałbyś jakieś szanse — kontynuował Tom.

— Nie jestem tobą — powtórzył.

Snape także do nich dołączył, stając po prawej stronie Pottera.

— Przykro mi — rzekł, patrząc na Voldemorta, ale słowa kierował do chłopaka. — Naprawdę mi przykro.

Nagle coś dotarło do umysłu Gryfona. Snape był szpiegiem. Tak naprawdę to nie wiedział, kiedy i co skłoniło go do zmiany stron. Może już wtedy był po Jasnej stronie? A ta nienawiść do jego ojca, którą przedstawił Czarnemu Panu, była tylko grą. Co prawda grą opartą na prawdziwej nienawiści do jednego z Huncwotów w szczególności, ale nadal grą.

— Czy w dniu śmierci moich rodziców był pan już po stronie Dumbledore'a? — spytał, zachwiawszy się lekko przy mocniejszym ataku ze strony Bellatriks.

Kobieta nie patyczkowała się, rzucając naprawdę silne zaklęcie odrzucające.

— Tak, byłem. Choć część tego, co mówiłem Czarnemu Panu, też jest prawdą.

— Domyśliłem się. — Harry stęknął, upadając na kolana.

— Harry! — Draco przykucnął obok.

— Długo już nie wytrzymam. Przygotujcie się na najgorsze.

— Nie mam zamiaru umierać jak tchórz, Potter.

— Wiem, profesorze. — Poczuł gdzieś w głębi siebie dziwne ciepło.

W tej chwili osłona opadła, a wraz z nią i Gryfon. Leżał, ciężko oddychając, a Voldemort wstrzymał swoje sługi.

— _I to jest efekt twojej głupoty. Miałeś szansę stąd uciec, ale wolałeś chronić zdrajców. Teraz więc dołączysz do nich._

Kilka godzin później chłopak chciał tylko, żeby to już się skończyło. Słysząc krzyki Draco i ciche pojękiwania Snape'a, marzył o tym jednym zielonym zaklęciu dla wszystkich. Może to egoistyczne, ale lepsze od tortur. Ciągle znajdowali się w kręgu. Ręce zostały im rozwiązane, ale Potterowi założono obrożę, jak dawniej. Krew, spływająca z wielu ran całej trójki, mieszała się na podłodze, tworząc fantastyczne wzory. Harry załkał. Już od bardzo dawna nie płakał. Widok poranionych towarzyszy niedoli coś w nim przełamał. Łzy spłynęły po policzkach, żłobiąc bruzdy w zaschniętej krwi i brudzie. Sam cierpiał w ciszy, nawet gdy Avery rozcinał mu kilkakrotnie plecy, odnawiając rany, które z takim trudem udało mu się wyleczyć. Zrozumiał też, że Snape tak naprawdę nie miał wyboru. Musiał być wiarygodnym śmierciożercą, jeśli chciał przeżyć. Wybór mniejszego zła, jak powiedziałby Dumbledore. Znów poczuł dziwne ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele.

Rzucono ich razem na środek sali.

— Myślę, że już wystarczy. Tym razem nie dam wam szansy na zorganizowanie przez starca akcji ratunkowej. Tak oto kończą zdrajcy i ci, którzy mi się sprzeciwiają… — Czarny Pan zaczął przemawiać do swoich zwolenników.

Tę nieuwagę wykorzystał Draco, cicho szepcząc:

— Nadal mam świstoklik od dyrektora. Na trzy złapcie się mnie.

Snape i Potter kiwnęli jedynie głowami na znak, że zrozumieli.

— Raz. Dwa…

W tym momencie Bellatriks zauważyła ich poruszenie.

— _Sectumsempra!_

Harry, niewiele myśląc, stanął zaklęciu na drodze, gdy Draco mówił „trzy". W chwili, gdy magiczne noże rozcinały ciało chłopaka, białe światło zabrało Malfoya i Snape'a.

Potter upadł na podłogę, dysząc i drżąc z zimna. Tak duża utrata krwi już wcześniej miała swoje efekty.

— _I co teraz, Potter? Zostałeś sam._

— _Ale przynajmniej oni przeżyli._

— _Ty tego zaszczytu nie otrzymasz._

— _Jesteś tego pewien? Znam przepowiednię._ — Gryfon uchwycił się ostatniej deski ratunku. — _Chcesz ją poznać? Mogę zrobić ci ten zaszczyt._

Voldemort milczał. Śmierciożercy w ciszy czekali na jego znak. Każdy wiedział, że nie należy mu przeszkadzać. To może być niebezpieczne, nawet jeśli jest to tylko zamyślenie.

— _To jak, Tom? Chcesz poznać prawdę? Nie jest aż tak straszna jak ta twoja, chociaż zależy jak się do niej odniesiesz._

— _Zamilcz!_

— _Chyba sam ci powiem._

— _Cisza!_

Harry zaczął recytować.

— _Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana. Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca. A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie on miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna. I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje._

Gdy skończył mówić, Tom patrzył na niego zszokowany.

— _To nieprawda!_

— Panie? — Odważyła się odezwać Bellatriks.

— _Crucio!_ — Odwrócił się do niej wściekły, rzucając czar.

Kobieta upadła na podłogę, krzycząc, podczas gdy Lord w ogóle na nią nie patrzył. Obserwował klęczącego Gryfona, umazanego własną krwią, bladego i trzęsącego się, ale ze spokojem w oczach.

— Powinienem cię zabić.

— Ale teraz nie jesteś tego taki pewny.

— To nie rozwiązuje ani moich, ani twoich problemów.

Śmierciożerców zdziwiła ta konwersacja, ale nikt nie chciał dołączyć do Belli.

Harry nie skomentował ostatniego zdania. Co ma być, to będzie. Nie miał już siły na nic. Z cichym westchnięciem osunął się u stóp Voldemorta.

— Odeślijcie go! — rzekł po chwili Czarny Pan. Wszyscy zamarli, nie rozumiejąc polecenia. — Natychmiast! — wrzasnął Voldemort, budząc ich z tego letargu.

Sam opuścił salę, zostawiając swoich zwolenników kompletnie wstrząśniętych. Dwóch śmierciożerców w końcu jednak złapało Pottera za ramiona i wyniosło poza barierę antyaportacyjną. Stamtąd przenieśli się do mugolskiej części Londynu.

**OOOO**

Harry powoli wracał do rzeczywistości. Był otumaniony i czuł się trochę, jakby środki przeciwbólowe nie do końca działały lub traciły swoje właściwości. Otworzył oczy i zamrugał.

Nie znajdował się w lochach dworu Voldemorta ani w skrzydle szpitalnym. Był jednak w szpitalu. W mugolskim szpitalu.

Spróbował usiąść. Ciało intensywnie zaprotestowało przeciwko takim praktykom, ale wykonało zamierzony cel. Czyli nie było jeszcze tak źle. Tylko kilka razy był u mugolskiego lekarza i nie wspominał tych wizyt zbyt przyjemnie. Petunia zawsze opowiadała o nim niestworzone historie, chcąc ukryć ślady niedożywienia czy siniaków po Dudleyowych zabawach.

Do pokoju weszła pielęgniarka, poinformowana pewnie przez aparaturę monitorującą podpiętą do pacjenta.

— Zdecydowałeś się do nas wrócić? Witaj, jestem An. Powiesz, jak masz na imię? — Kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział, westchnęła i kontynuowała: — Zostałeś znaleziony w Hyde Parku tydzień temu. Jeśli masz dość siły, ktoś chce z tobą porozmawiać.

Szybko sprawdziła jego stan, wpisując wyniki w kartę i wyszła.

Harry odsunął pościel. Całe jego ciało pokrywały opatrunki. Domyślił się, że pozszywali go mniej więcej tak, jak krawcowa zszywa dziurawe spodnie. Opuścił nogi z łóżka, chcąc wstać, gdy w drzwiach stanął wysoki, postawny policjant.

— Dokądś się wybierasz?

Harry przemilczał odpowiedź.

— Jestem sierżant Brinks. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, kto cię tak urządził?

Brunet wrócił pod pościel z zamiarem milczenia. Patrzył tylko na mężczyznę.

— Nie chcesz powiedzieć? — Mężczyzna westchnął, wyciągając notes i kartkując go. — Tydzień temu zostałeś znaleziony w Hyde Parku z wyraźnymi oznakami maltretowania, od pobicia do cięć ostrzem, przypuszczalnie skalpelem.

Harry odruchowo przesunął lewą dłonią po prawym ramieniu, gdzie skalpel Avery'ego ciął naprawdę głęboko. Policjant zauważył ten ruch i coś zanotował.

— Nie jesteś notowany. Nie znalazłem twoich odcisków w bazie danych, a nie miałeś przy sobie żadnych dokumentów. Powiedz, kogo mamy zawiadomić, że tu jesteś?

Harry zamyślił się. Nie może się aportować, bo nie potrafi. Nie może też zostawić tu swoich rzeczy. Musi odzyskać różdżkę. Wskazał notes i pokazał, że chce coś napisać.

— Nie możesz powiedzieć?

Zaprzeczył. Uznał, że to dobra technika.

— Jesteś niemową — stwierdził policjant i zanotował spostrzeżenie.

Następnie wyrwał czystą kartkę i podał mu ją wraz z długopisem.

„Nie mam nikogo. Jestem pełnoletni, choć może po mnie tego nie widać. Zostałem napadnięty, ale nie widziałem, kto to. Mieli maski. Chcę tylko wrócić do domu."

— To nie będzie takie proste — odparł mężczyzna po przeczytaniu.

„To sam się wypiszę. Proszę o oddanie moich rzeczy."

Mężczyzna nic nie powiedział. Najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że z upartymi nastolatkami nie da się normalnie porozumieć. Znów tylko coś napisał w swoim notesie i po krótkim pożegnaniu wyszedł. Po chwili wróciła pielęgniarka z jego ubraniem, nadal brudnym i zakrwawionym.

— Naprawdę chcesz się wypisać w tym stanie? — Podała mu jego rzeczy, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

Harry z westchnieniem ulgi stwierdził, że różdżka nadal jest ukryta w rękawie. Jeden plus noszenia obroży u Toma, jemu chociaż nie została odebrana.

Kiwnął twierdząco kobiecie i wstał ostrożnie.

— Leki przeciwbólowe przestaną działać za dwie godziny — poinformowała pielęgniarka, odłączając go od wszelkiego rodzaju aparatur.

Po usunięciu welflona poszedł do łazienki się ubrać. Rzut okiem do lustra. Pięknie nie wyglądał. Sińce zdobiły jego twarz ciemnymi fioletami i żółciami. Będzie wdzięczny magii za ich szybkie usunięcie, ale najpierw musi się dostać do Hogwartu.

Po podpisaniu kilku kart jako John Smith opuścił szpital i skierował się do pierwszego opuszczonego zaułku na swej drodze. Niedbałym ruchem różdżki oczyścił ubranie, żeby nie wzbudzać sensacji, i podobnym wezwał Błędnego Rycerza. Zanim Stan zdążył się rozgadać, rzucił tylko cel podróży i opadł na pierwszy lepszy fotel. Dzięki barwom i opuchliznom nie został rozpoznany. Nawet tak krótka wędrówka zmęczyła go w tym stanie.

Trzy godziny później, gdy całe ciało paliło go niczym zanurzone w ogniu, Błędny Rycerz zatrzymał się u bram szkoły.

Teraz jednak nie miał już sił. Droga od bramy zamku nie należała do krótkich.

Usiadł pod murem obok wejścia i wezwał swego patronusa.

— Znajdź profesora Snape'a i przekaż „Jestem pod bramą".

Jeleń pomknął do zamku, a Harry przymknął oczy, opierając głowę o ścianę.

Srebrny patronus wywołał nieopisany chaos, wpadając do Wielkiej Sali i zatrzymując się przed pobladłym Snape'em.

— Jestem pod bramą — usłyszał słaby głos Gryfona, o którym wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyje.

Draco już zerwał się ze swego miejsca. Ron i Hermiona dotrzymali mu kroku.

Tuż za nimi podążyli Snape, Dumbledore i pani Pomfrey.

McGonagall musiała zostać, aby powstrzymać resztę uczniów przed opuszczeniem zamku.

Harry czekał cierpliwie. Gdy przed bramę wypadła drużyna Lwów z jednym Wężem na czele, uśmiechnął się.

— Harry!

Widząc wyciągnięte ramiona dziewczyny, natychmiast postawił tarczę.

Dosyć dotkliwe zetknięcie z nią zatrzymało wszystkich.

— Wystarczą nosze, Potter? — spytał nazbyt, jak na niego, miękko Snape.

— W zupełności. — Gryfon wstał powoli, podpierając się o ścianę i odrzucając jakąkolwiek pomoc. — Wszystko mnie boli, więc wybaczcie, ale odmówię wszelkiego niepotrzebnego dotykania.

Położył się na lewym boku, nie chcąc urazić pleców, i przymknął oczy. Od razu rozpoznał czary Poppy.

— Jestem tylko zmęczony. Mugolska medycyna ma jednak kilka minusów.

— Byłeś w szpitalu? — zapytała idąca u jego boku Hermiona.

— Przez cały ostatni tydzień, odkąd Voldemort mnie odesłał.

— Odesłał? Potter, co się stało po naszej ucieczce? — Snape zadał w końcu pytanie, które męczyło wszystkich.

— _Sectumsempra_ Bellatriks, która miała nas powstrzymać, trafiła we mnie…

— Bo stanąłeś jej na drodze zamiast łapać się Draco.

Nikły uśmiech na wargach Złotego chłopca pojawił się w tej samej chwili, w której zobaczył aurę profesora.

— Martwił się pan o mnie?

— Nie. Wcale — burknął opiekun Ślizgonów.

Pomógł mu jednak przenieść się z noszy na łóżko, chociaż nie pozwolił się jeszcze położyć. Pomfrey zabroniła wchodzenia do ambulatorium wszystkim towarzyszącym im osobom poza mistrzem eliksirów, który już zdejmował z niego odzież.

— Zanim usunie pan szwy, lepiej zaleczyć rany, inaczej mogą się otworzyć.

— Mugole są dziwni.

— To mugole mnie uratowali.

— I tak są dziwni.

— Ale za to pomysłowi.

Oparł się na ramieniu profesora, gdy poczuł się słabo. Owiał go znany zapach piołunu z kokosem.

— Wszystko w porządku.

— Chce mi się pić. I spać.

Pomfrey leczyła plecy chłopaka, a Snape powoli go napoił. Najpierw wodą, potem eliksirami.

— Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś? — spytał nagle Snape.

— Śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali, w dniu porwania.

— To wracamy do kleiku.

Nauczyciel natychmiast wezwał skrzata i wydał mu polecenie.

— Poproś Zgredka o jego czekoladę — dodał jeszcze Harry, zanim skrzat zniknął. — Co? Coś mi się chyba od życia należy.

— Gryfoni!

— Ślizgoni!

Po wszystkich zabiegach Pomfrey Harry zjadł i opadł szczęśliwy na poduszkę.

— Lepiej niech wejdą, bo nie dadzą mi spać — zauważył, słysząc coraz głośniejsze dyskusje dobiegające z korytarza.

— Od razu lepiej wyglądasz, Potter — przywitał się w swoim stylu Draco.

— Tak, ciebie też dobrze widzieć.

— Panie Potter, może nam pan opowiedzieć, jak udało mu się uciec – dodam, że znowu – od Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? — McGonagall dołączyła do grupy, rozgoniwszy po kolacji uczniów do ich dormitoriów.

— Sam mnie wypuścił.

— Co?

Harry aż zmarszczył brwi, gdy uderzyła go ta fala dźwiękowa.

— Nie spodobała mu się treść przepowiedni. — Chłopak spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.

— Powiedziałeś mu?

— Tak. Zdenerwował się, i to bardzo.

— I co potem?

— Obudziłem się w mugolskim szpitalu. Gdy odzyskałem rzeczy, wezwałem Błędnego Rycerza.

— W budynku? To tak można? — zdziwił się Ron.

— Ron! — wrzasnęła Hermiona.

— Ty debilu! — dołączył do niej Draco.

— Nie, Ron. Nie w szpitalu, ale w zaułku obok — zaśmiał się Harry. — Możemy dokończyć tę rozmowę później? Naprawdę jestem zmęczony.

— Oczywiście, Harry — Albus uśmiechnął się do niego, pomagając Pomfrey wygonić wszystkich. — Chodźmy. Niechaj odpoczywa.

— Profesorze Snape? — zawołał jeszcze Harry odchodzącego z innymi mężczyznę.

— Tak?

— Chciałbym z panem później porozmawiać.

Snape zbladł, ale kiwnął głową, że się zgadza.

— Dobrze, Potter. Będę jutro wieczorem w swoim gabinecie.

Harry zapadł w sen jeszcze zanim wszyscy zdążyli opuścić skrzydło szpitalne.

Następnego dnia, pomimo stanowczych sprzeciwów pielęgniarki, ruszył po kolacji do kwater Severusa Snape'a.

Zapukał do drzwi.

— Proszę.

Snape stał przed kominkiem z pobladłymi dłońmi zwiniętymi w pięści. Harry westchnął na ten widok. Aura tego człowieka mówiła mu wiele, aż za wiele.

— Profesorze.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego.

— Proszę się tak nie denerwować. Poznałem prawdę i zrozumiałem kilka rzeczy.

— Zrozumiałeś? Co można zrozumieć w…?

— Severusie Snape! — powstrzymał go chłopak, nie przejmując się nawet tym, że zamierza być niegrzeczny. — Proszę usiąść, a ja będę mówił.

Severus z wrażenia opadł ciężko na najbliższy fotel, nawet nie zwracając mu uwagi za krzyczenie do niego po nazwisku. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— Gdy Voldemort powiedział mi, co pan zrobił, byłem wściekły. Chciałem pana zabić gołymi rękoma.

— I powinieneś. Miałeś do tego prawo.

Harry spojrzał na niego chmurnie.

— I co wtedy? Miałbym dołączyć do Voldemorta jako morderca?

— Magiczne prawo pozwala na zemstę w takim przypadku.

— Mam gdzieś takie prawo! — Chłopak wkurzył się nie na żarty. — Nie chcę być mordercą!

— Ale będziesz musiał.

— Znajdę inny środek.

— Jaki?

— Jeszcze nie wiem, ale znajdę. — Odetchnął głęboko, żeby się uspokoić, i kontynuował: — Nie o tym chciałem rozmawiać. Naprawdę nie winię pana o nic. Musiał pan grać przed Voldemortem, aby przeżyć.

— Chciałem śmierci twego ojca Potter.

— I wcale się panu nie dziwię. Przez większość czasu też chciałem, żeby pan zniknął. Zwłaszcza po śmierci Syriusza, a mój ojciec o wiele gorzej traktował pana niż pan mnie. Sam zgotował sobie ten los.

— To nie tłumaczy…

— Profesorze Snape — przerwał mu Harry, stając przed nim. — Cokolwiek pan zrobił, przebaczam panu z całego mojego gryfońskiego serca. — Znów poczuł w sobie to nieznane ciepło rozlewające się coraz większą falą. — Teraz pan też musi sobie wybaczyć. Dobrze?

Snape patrzył na chłopaka, już prawie mężczyznę, zastanawiając się, co takiego w niego wstąpiło.

— Pod jednym warunkiem — powiedział w końcu.

— Jakim? — spytał Harry, lekko się uśmiechając i widząc, jak poświata nauczyciela się rozjaśnia.

— Zamieszkasz ze mną oraz Draco, dopóki nie osiągniesz pełnoletności i pozwolisz mi zostać twoim opiekunem.

Harry zaśmiał się. Ostatnią dobę coś często to robił.

— Pan po prostu chce mieć ze mną bardzo długi szlaban, profesorze.

— Można to tak nazwać, Potter.

— Zgoda. — Wyciągnął do niego rękę.

Gdy Severus uścisnął jego dłoń, ciepło w jego wnętrzu zamieniło się w żar.

Cofnął się od mężczyzny, łapiąc za pierś.

— Potter? Co się dzieje? — zaniepokoił się Snape.

Chłopak westchnął i uniósł głowę.

— Udało mi się!

— Co?

— Pokonałem przekleństwo.

— Jesteś pewien?

— Tak. Zawsze wiedziałem, że tylko pan może je ze mnie zdjąć.

— Dlaczego ja?

— Bo pan tak naprawdę jest dobrym człowiekiem o wielkim sercu.

— Potter!

— I nigdy niech pan się nie zmienia! — Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— A co z Voldemortem? — zapytał mistrz eliksirów widząc, że chłopak kieruje się do drzwi.

— To pokaże czas, panie profesorze. Ale nie zamierzam z nim przegrać. To mogę panu obiecać.

Wyszedł, zostawiając mężczyznę otoczonego bardzo różową aurą.

— Lily powinnaś być dumna z takiego syna — rzekł Severus w przestrzeń.

**KONIEC**


End file.
